Entangle
by Mystical Raven
Summary: The Boys are back and take over the city. The girls, no match, must hide in plain sight until they have the power to beat them. What happens when one of them is recognized. Prepare yourself. A Dark crime story with blood, violence, sensitive topics, and sexual themes. ButtercupxButch and the others
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back, I got a temporary keyboard and I wanted to write a dark crime story. Just a warning, there will some pretty 'sensitive' matters going on, so be warned.**

Four figures stood on a building far enough to see the dazzling lights of a city.

"Where the hell is he?" The first one asked, growling impatiently.

The second one drunk from a silver flask with a lighting symbol on it, "Do you need a smoke? You get 'tiresome' when you haven't?"

"Screw you!" He instantly snapped, "I ran out and where is he?"

"Here, take one of mines, before you annoy me."The second one commented and handed him a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.

"These are weak as hell, not enough for me!" The first one roared but he snatched them out of his hand. He lit one up with just his body heat, the monster was calmed, he glared when he sddenly noticed snoring," Is he...is this joker really sleeping while standing up?!"

A third and much larger figure leaning against a wall, drooling.

"Yep, he's sleeping.I knew he wasn't going to get past five days with no sleep." A Fourth figure answered, on his iPad, hacking into something, "And we're in. All of our assets and money are into the bank, separate five accounts..."The fourth one stood back up, but still looking at his screen.

"Found us a place?" The second one asked.

"Of course."

"WHRE THE HELL IS HE!" The first one suddenly roared louder as the conversation between those two bored him to tears. He kicked the third one, waking him up.

"Huh?" The third one snorted, waking himself half way up. He yawned, "I'm up...I'm up." He snorted again, he barely felt the kick, "I'm up, I'm up, Auntie."

"Wake up! Metal Man!" The first one roared, the third one completely snapped out of it.

"I'm up."

A noise of hurrying footsteps and heavy breathing brought everyone's attention to behind him.

The fifth figure finally arrived, breathing heavily, "I greatly apologize, I got so lost and my phone...I dropped it." The Fifth figure was so embarrassed as all four were looking at it, "Please...do not stare. It makes me feel self conscious." The fifth fgure suddenly blushed.

The First one marched up to it, "Stop being so polite-"

"I got snacks."The Fifth one shivered, holding up a plastic, "Everyone's favorite."

"Snacks!" The Fourth one instantly stood up and rushed towards him, "Gimme Gimme Gimme!" The fourth one drooled as the fifth one placed a bag of seaweed and blue cheese crumbles chips (**These are real).**

The first one grumbled in defeat that he couldn't resist his Yuzu Spicy flavored rich crackers, "You're still not forgiven for being late or polite."

The fifth one shyly smiled as he knew he wasn't angry at him. The third one was handed his coffee flavored caramel corns and the second one was given matcha flavored corn puffs.

The second one asked the first one, "So are you ready? We could settle anywhere? Anywhere in the world?"

"No way, I've been dreaming of this moment...we all have, right boys?" The First one looked behind him, the other three raised their glowing hand, the second one sighed and gave in as the eyes looked at him, "Very good, very good...Let's raise some hell."

**I hope you guys liked it. I does feel really good to write again. I'm also in the process of remaking Blood Beard and Beauty and the Beast. Please read and review, tell me what you think. No trolls.**


	2. The girls

**It's going to be a little different from the Bushido Universe**

**A Few months later**

Brianna walked over to her dresser so she could fix her hair: a tight french braid ponytail braid that hung on her left side. and grabbed her adult book. **She wore her usual black and white clothes: white and black vertical stripe shirt that stopped at her belly bottom, a jean mini skirt with ruffles, gray leggings and black slippers, she wore two white and black bracelets on each wrist, and she had a long jean shoulder bag with a music note.**

She sighed as her Powerpuff belt caught the corner of her eye, hanging on her bed post.

"It's not like it's any good now." She sighed again as she found herself putting it around her waist anyways. She placed on her slipper shoes and went right down the large marble stone steps.

"Good morning Ladies." She greeted politely to the maids, who both bowed and curtsied right back at her, "May, no heavy lifting. I hope Reggie gave you easy tasks today."

"Of course Miss, Yes Miss." May bowed and curtsied again, ever so greatly to how thoughtful and caring the family was for keeping her, despite getting herself pregnant.

Brianna rushed to the kitchen and placed in toast in the toaster, much to the Cook's dismay.

"A piece of toast is all I need, Lucinda." She said as she was texting the others, ignoring the lecture she was getting. She grabbed the toast after it popped out and smothered it with blackberry jam.

"You will but nothing but skin and bones!" Lucinda screeched as she had a British theme Breakfast with blood sausages, eggs, fried tomatoes and porridge.

"Give the food to May, I must go, got to get the others." Brianna just said, "Plus all that food would just put me to sleep. I promise, I'll eat dinner."

"You better or I'll tell your Grandpapa." she yelled and covered the food back up and gave her, her a lunch box.

Reginald the Old family Butler was on the phone.

"You sir...you would like to speak to her..." Reginald covered the bottom part of the silver phone and mouth the words, "It's you father."

"No." Brianna shook her head and mouth out the word.

"I'm sorry Sir, but she just left for school...Yes Sir...Yes, well she is very busy...I'm sorry sir."

Brianna was walking out the door when she heard grandmother.

"Have Fun at school, my little Songbird."Her Grandmother shouted as she was in the Large Living Room, doing yoga, she got up from her warrior one and gave her a big hug "Remember to salute the sun, My darling Brianna baby bear. Look at you, so beautiful. You are my sun and moon." She relished, pitch her cheeks, and gave her a strong kiss on the cheeks

"Of course Grandma."

"Grandma...who is this Grandma?" She snapped, pitching her cheek harder.

"Mama Maggie." Brianna rubbed her cheek when she let go.

"That's right, Mama Maggie or Maggie. Your Papa Matthew will be at home today. We can all eat together unless your busy tonight."

"I'll be home...but I got to go, I promised to pick up the others for school."

"Such a kind and caring grand baby, such a blessing."

* * *

"C'mon Belle, we're going to be late for our ride!" Blossom placed her belt around her waist. brushing her long hair and tying it in her famous bow ponytail, "Brianna will leave us!" She ran down the stairs and to the kitchen. Blossom was wearing simple clothes today, she was too busy getting Belle out the door.

**She wore a simple hot pink tank top, black skirt and her red and white kick sneakers. She ****put on her favorite pink heart earrings and strawberry red and gold ankle bracelets.**

"Really Blossom, what's the point of putting the alarm on your phone if you're still not gonna wake up." Her Mom placed the oatmeal in front of her, her Dad was reading the news on his iPad and sipping his coffee.

"I was having trouble sleeping, sorry." Blossom said, then she turned back around and yelled, "BELLE, C'MON!"

"Or were you up at night reading manga?" Her Mom asked with her arms crossed.

"Blossom, can I ride in the Limo with you guys?" Kasey asked.

"Sorry but we're not stopping by your school." Blossom was happy that Kasey interrupted her question.

Belle slid down the stair rails with Mina and Pumpkin Head Jack behind her, "TADA!" She shouted loudly as she did a flip and landed with her chest poked out proudly. Mina and Jack changed to her back bag before her Aunt could see them moving.

**Belle was all about teddy bears and pumpkins. She wore her favorite, 'We're all mad here's dark razor edge shirt that stopped at her belly button. Black crop shorts, with a silver chain belt, black pumpkin vines see through leggings and arm sleeves, fingerless gloves. Black low ride bikerboots that were still too big and her signature choker with a belle **

"Belle, how many times have I told you, that you walk down the stairs." Her mom whined but sighed heavily as Belle was already at the table with her oatmeal with blueberries and brown sugar, "Honey? Say something?" Blossom's mom pushed down the iPad and pointed to Belle who was savoring her breakfast.

"Oh...yeah don't do that. Be a good girl." He just cleared his throat and said, then covered his face back up.

"Geez thanks Dear, so helpful." Her Mom sighed heavily.

"No Worry Flurries, I'll be good...ish...a Good Fish, fishies!" Belle cried out in complete joy, while completely baffling everyone else.

"Belle, we've gotta go." Blossom said as she saw the text message on her phone, "Brianna is outside."

"BREE BREE! YAYYY!" Belle just shot up and rushed towards the door.

Blossom rubbed her forehead. She got up and grabbed their lunch bags.

"Remember Blossom, please keep your eyes on..." Her mom pointed at Belle, "We can't afford another incident."

"Yes of course Mom." Blossom nodded and got up, "Bye Daddy, bye Kasey."

"Have a good day at School." Her Dad said, not looking up.

"You suck Blossom." Kasey stuck her tongue out, Blossom stuck her tongue back. She left her smiling face turned back to a tired sigh as she rubbed her forehead. Belle slid into the Limo and gave her a big hug.

"I guess you couldn't help it either." Blossom said as she pointed to Brianna's belt.

"It is a habit." Brianna just said

* * *

Bubbles was done with her early morning chores, ate breakfast, and was posing in front of the mirror in her clothes. She struggled to take off her new shirt as it was too tight around her chest.

"Oh my, have 'they' got bigger?" She asked herself as she danced and squeezed when she fell over and the shirt came flying off her head, "Freedom...but oh...this would've looked so good today, it was the perfect color blue." Bubbles whimpered as her chest bounced, she looked at her phone and saw the text message. She gasped as the text massage said they were 10 minutes away.

"Emergency 2012!" She rushed over to her second closet and pulled out one of her emergency outfits. Bubbles relished as the shirt fit perfectly. Enough room up top and tight around her stomach to show that she wasn't fat, those sewing lessons were paying off, she placed her belt on.

**Her favorite outfit: A white and blue vest shirt****, jean skirt and knee high black boots. Her curly pig tails were longer and tied with the same color of blue ribbons. She put on clear lip gloss.**

She grabbed her lunch bag and started going out the door when she heard her Grandma...

"Can't you try and at least come and visit? I'm not going to keep sending you pictures, she's your daughter, she is growing into quite a lady and you're missing it... You are so selfish!" She slammed the phone, rubbing her forehead as she was getting a migraine. Bubbles took a deep breath, her hurt face instantly turned into a glowing smile as she walked in with a tray of prescriptions.

"Good Morning Gran." She greeted brightly, "You want me to escort you back to your room."

"Oh Bubbles, thank you so much, "Her Grandma lifted up her cheek, letting Bubbles give her a quick peck on the cheek, "Your Mom said Hi."

"Really, I wish I could speak to her." Bubbles smiled again as they walked slowly back to her room and placed her under her futon, "I must go to school, here are all your medicines. I placed your futon right there and your breathing machine. I charged your phone and your landline is right here and your life alert too." Bubbles explained.

"Thank you so much again." Her grandma laid back in her futon.

"I've made your Lunch too. Try and eat, don't forget to take your medications on time too." She said. She placed a bento box and chopsticks on a food mat. She put her old fat back T.V on, so she could watch her stories. She closed the door and sighed heavily. She walked out onto the stone walkway of her home. The Limo pulled up right on time as she said a small pray, hoping her grandma would be alright while she was gone.

"Hey everyone, "Bubbles smiled as the door was opened. Bubbles sat by Blossom, placing her head on her shoulder.

"You ok?" Blossom asked

"I just want everything to be alright." Bubbles sighed but her smiled brightened as Mina and Pumpkin Jack were dancing around the Limo. Brianna's eyebrows were twitching in annoyance

"Belle, if don't calm those stuff animals down right now and let me read my book." She glared at Pumpkin Head Jack who was sticking his tongue at her.

"Party Limo!" Belle giggled wildly.

* * *

Buttercup took a deep breath in relief but at the same time, she was lonely. There was no one at home, her Dad left her a note and some money before he went to work, Dave was taking some of his College classes, Her Mom was with Sam...

"Sam..." She debated if she should go to the hospital after school, she looked at her reflection on the counter top and rubbed her cheek, the bruise was gone but not the feeling behind it was still there.

She put in her bluetooth headphones and some classical music by accident but she kept on there as she looked

**She sighed again as she put her green star hat on her head. She was wearing a green and yellow hoodie that stops at her belly button, baggy jeans and green sneakers. She also had one black fingerless gloves on her left hand.** She was holding her skateboard, when she went into the fridge and grabbed her lunch.

She pulled out her phone, her lock screen was a picture of her family at a Picnic and her friends were on her home screen.

"At least this hasn't changed...yet." Buttercup said out loud, hearing her voice echoing down the hallway. She thought...after what happened a few months ago, they were going to stop hanging out but honestly, her and her friends were closer than ever.

She locked the door and was about to leave when she came face to face with her mom.

"Ah...Hey Moms, How-" She tried to greet with a smile but once again, her mom gave her the cold shoulder, not even acknowledging her. That cut the sharpest pain in her chest, she swallowed hard as tears were welling up in her eyes but she wiped them away before they could form and walked down the hall after a threatening text message popped up on her screen along with another text message that came too which brought a blush to her face. She text back and went down the elevator. Her mother's coldness dissolve with the text message.

"Hey Star Light." The Text message greeted her

"So we're on for next week right?" She texted as elevator finally reached the ground floor.

"I'll have to check my schedule. Gotta keep coach happy?"

"See ya at school."She texted back and made it to the ground floor and saw the Limo pulling up.


	3. The Boys

_"Its ok, my sweet little man, "A voice said sweetly into his ear, a pair of hands were grabbing by the shoulder. A Teenage boy was sitting in front of a piano, though he had no expression on his face, his body did tense up, "Play for me my son...Play."_

_He did has he was ordered, his fingers planted on the keys and music rang out from them. He was playing Chopin's Spring Waltz from memory. The woman smiled a little at this prodigy until the music suddenly changed, the rhythm was lighter. The music playing brought sun and light, a crisp morning._

_"NO!" She screamed suddenly making him stop, "You play according to the rhythm, why must you play with emotions!" She screamed again._

_He didn't reply_

_"You have no restraint. Must I teach you that."_

_No reply still._

_"The Judges are looking for rhythm, not compassion. Must I punish you once more?" She suddenly smiled at that thought as her hands glided downwards to his lower body, to his pants, "Punishments feel good don't it?"_

_Her hands were getting closer when suddenly her hand started to vibrate and loud nature ring tone rang._

A pair of dark forest green eyes opened. The eyes closed again and the body stirred. His hand draped off the bed and hit the floor, once that happened something cold licked his hand and gave a loud high pitch yelp.

"Hmmmmmmm." He moaned, another body was lying next to him, stirred and fell right back asleep.

The vibrating continued and something cold licked his face.

"Summer...go away." He mumbled but that only excited the animal more as it heard its name being called. It yelped and the phone continued to vibrate and rang. The body sat up, still half asleep and grabbed the phone off the nightstand, unplugging it from the charger.

"Yes..."He yawned and looked over at the figure sleeping soundly next to him, "Yes...what now..."

The female next to him looked up at him, she bit her bottom lip looking at him, "Oh you're up...wanna have a morning session?" She asked.

"You're still here?" He asked with a cold look and then went back on his phone, "What do you want me to do about it? Fine...fine...tell me what's lying around there."

"Oh Love, don't be like that, you were the one who called me after all." She laid on her side, biting her bottom lip.

"Buy some popsicles...I'll be right there..."He hung up with a sigh, he was getting out of bed, putting some boxers on, he rubbed the dog's head, but still gave the woman a cold look, "You were suppose to leave right after too." He continued rubbing and cuddling the dog as it yelp and whimpered for more attention.

The woman looked with a glare as he was smiling more at that mutt than he was with her, "Why don't we have-"

"I've gotta go. You should too." He interrupted.

"Not even a shower fun time huh?" She asked but when there wasn't no response, she got up and put her clothes on, she looked in the mirror, fixing up her makeup, "I'll be gone for a while. My agent just got me a modeling contract for Vera Wang's new exclusive collection. I'll be going to Milan, Paris and Venice. I'm so excited."

"That's nice," He just said, clearly bored already.

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Busy." He just plainly said, Summer gave him a loud bark, "See you around."

"Of course, I hope those whores don't keep your attention from me for too long, I might get jealous." She leaned over him, giving him a powerful kiss goodbye and left.

30 minutes later

A Green and Black scion pulled up in front of an old warehouse just outside of the city. He got out of the car with shades on, wearing a green plaid button shirt, black muscle shirt underneath it, blue cropped trousers and brown timberlands. He just went inside, following the screaming and swearing. He had a watermelon flavored sucker in his mouth.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Brick was in a head lock by Blitz, roaring in full rage.

**Brick was wearing his signature hat, red and black skater punk shirt, with a long white shirt underneath, black fingerless gloves with jeans with holes at the knee caps and sneakers**.

"C'mon dude, calm down, he need him alive." Blitz forced smile at Butch, "'Bout time ya got him, we could really use your expert' touch."

**Blitz being a bigger and muscler man than all of them, wore an opened white shirt jacket to reveal his black tattoo of a dragon, he had two similar tattoos along each of his arms, a dragon head started on his shoulders and their long bodies spiral down his arms and his tail stopping at his wrist. He wore black pants with metallic highlights, a black silver buckle belt, and black biker boots.**

"JUST LET ME GO! I'LL GIVE THAT BASTARD A TOUCH!" Brick stretched out to him but Blitz had a tight grip.

"Whoa." Butch looked around the corner and saw the man who was tied up in a chair, had half his face swollen, the other eye completely bluish black color and his lips swelled like a balloon, Butch's eyes actually widened in shock for a split second, he turned back at Blitz, "What did ya do, hit him with a cement block?"

"Nasty ass bastard got what he deserved." Brick took a deep breath, a sign for Blitz to finally let go, Brick crossed his arms and turned the other way.

"He spit in his face." Blitz whispered and he nodded at this sound.

"Now, Mister Lester. We do not want to harm you anymore but you must tell us what you know about the robbery." A soft voice spok, Beast was cleaning the man's face with a rag and a basin of cold water, "Please no more spittin-"

The man spit in his face, "Look Slut, you can tell you and your brothers to screw themselves, I ain't ratting no body out." The man kicked the basin over as well.

Beast paused for a moment, looking downwards at the rag, he pulled out a napkin out of his pockets. For one moment, for one marco of a second, his pupils split into diamonds and his eyes glowed a dark purple, a dark aura filled the warehouse but suddenly...

A deep exhale and Beast looked up and gave the man a very shy smile, "I must apoloize then, I am extremely sorry for what is about to happen." He stood up and stodd aside, fidgeting with his X on his choker and his silver bangs draped over some parts of his face.

Beast wore loose fitting, simple clothes: A V neck light purple long wide sleeve shirt, light colored skinny jeans (Those were the only ones that can fit him), light brown moccasins, black fingerless gloves and a black choker necklace with an X as the charm.

"Lester, may I call ya Lester." Butch came up walking towards him.

"You can do whateve you want ta-"

Butch just held his hand up, oddly enough it silenced him, "Please don't waste your speech of loyalty to me, I hate being bore and you're just going to bore me. Let me guess, what you're gonna do huh?" Butch took off his button shirt and hung it on a pipe, "Don't wanna get blood on my favorite shirt...huh...I probably should have wore all black then."

Lester gulped as Butch seemed nonchalant about his comment but he said anyways, "You...y..you think I'm scared of you little boys. You clowns think you can come on our turf-"

"And think you can push us out, our family's been here since and blah blah blah." Butch's eyes glowed green as he just grabbed a pipe and suddenly slammed it against Lester's knee cap, making him cry out in pure agony, his knee was dented in one swing. Butch rabbed him by the hair and said coldly, "I just said I didn't like to be bored. Now listen to me, this is my day off, I would like to spend it play music, drawing, playing with my adorable sweet dog or with my family, not listening to this bullshit."

"I don't know-"

The other knee was dented, causing the man to cry out in tears.

"You really shouldn't have spit in my Little Brother's face, bastard. He's the conscience of our family. He makes sure that we...all four of us don't take it too far...I do have a soft spot for his pleads...but surprise surprise...look."Butch was grabbed Lester's head and directed it right where Beast was standing. He had a bluetooth ear phones in his ears, playing music and looking the other way.

"T..that's a boy..."Lester cried out in agony, his mind was in complete shock, "I..I...I won't talk."

"I just got a great idea...cover his eyes." Butch ripped Lester's shoes off as Blitz grabbed the rag that Beast was using and tie it around Lester's eyes

"Wait...wait...what are you gonna do?" Lester cried out, he tried to struggle but his knees cracked and he just yelled out in pain.

"Brick, the blow torch over there looks really good."

Brick grabbed it.

"Wha..what's going on?" Lester cried out."

"Now then, I love music and the fine arts but lately anatomy is quite fascinating to me. Did you know that there are nerves on the bottom of your foot that's connected directly to the brain. I wonder...what a blowtorch would do to those nerves on them. I got blow torched once, a very ice cold feeling, destroys those nerves."

"You won't do it, you young folks don't have the guts to do it."

Brick's eyes glowed red, "I love a challenge."

Butch gave Beast the signal by patting him on the shoulder and he gave him the box of popsicles.

"3...2...1" Butch counted down, he laced the popsicles on the bottom of the feet at the same time Brick turned on the blow torch and on a chain next to him.

Lester cried out, terrified, "No..NO...PLEASE! AHHHHH! AHHHHH!"

Blitz held him down by the head to hold him steady.

"Too bad ,you spit in Beast's face, he would've kept this from helping!" Brick shouted, delighted by the screams and the crying.

"Are you gonna tell us...or do we destroy more of your nerves?"

"Please...please...give me *blow torch comes on* NOOO! NOOOOO! PLEASE! I'LL TELL YA! I'LL TELL YA EVERYTHING!" Lester cried out.

"And apologize." Blitz added in.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry to both of you." Lester cried out in tears.

Beast sighed in relief as his bluetooth wasn't on, he was still making sure his brothers and Cousin weren't going too far.

Later on

Lester was stuffed in the Brick's trunk.

"Now you promise to take him straight to the hospital, Eldest brother?" Beast asked.

"Beast, I said I would. Damn, stop riding me." Brick snapped liting a cigarette.

"Great, then we can have lunch. I shall call Little Brother too. He has been cooped up in his apartment, eating nothing but snacks. A Nice lunch will do him some good. Let's go to that South Western one." Beast blushed as he smiled shyly at the thought of food, "Or Monja I could go for a nice pulled port and cheese monja. What would guys like?"

"Whatever you pick, you know the best places to eat." Blitz said, his stomach starting to growl.

"Southwestern it is. I know a resturant with tasty cactus cornbeard that I could eat all day." Beast drooled, he pulled out his phone, texting Boomer, "We should pick up Little Brother, he might get nervous. We can go to The Ranch."

"I'll meet you guys there." Brick realized he was smoking his last cigarette, he needed to buy more.

(Horrible encounter is next)


	4. Love interest

As School finally ended, Buttercup groaned in despair at the math homework that she knew she was going to struggle with tonight. She had to keep her grades up if she was going to play for the School's Soccer Team and she was getting scouted for College teams.

"We can do our homework at the Professor's place today...or are you going to the hospital?" Bubbles asked, she was dialing the phone to call her grandma, "Hey Grandma...you ok?"

"I know I should but she might be there." Buttercup said as she was lying her head on her desk.

"Are things still awkward between you and your mom still?" Blossom asked as she pulled Belle back into her chair, "Belle, you're not allowed to dance on the desk anymore." Blossom whispered.

"Yep. I'll go tomorrow. Let's hang at the Professor's place instead." Buttercup whimpered.

"We can ride the bus there. Hopefully Belle won't get us kicked off by riding on top of it again." Blossom pouted as Belle giggled wildly.

"I'm queen of the whales!" Belle cried out and giggled.

"Buses are not whales." Blossom sat back looking at Buttercup as Belle was already standing on her desk using her ruler as a spear, "So how's the guy?" She asked with a sly smile.

Buttercup's head suddenly rose up with an adorable peachy rose blush, she shushed Blossom, "Don't say a word to Bubbles, she'll never shut up and her crazy make up and fashions. My eyebrows are still growing back."

"But they look nice and you looked cu-" Blossom clenched her mouth tight when she glared at her.

"Don't you dare say it." She pouted, poking her lips out in a failed attempt to pout, but just like the rest of the girls, Buttercup had grew beautiful. Despite her tomboyish ways and her still spiky wild hair that now draped to her shoulders, and being the tallest girl in school, some of the boys actually had the nerve to ask her out.

Blossom looked at the door and smiled, "Look who's here?"

Buttercup's face flushed in that unique Peachy rose when she saw who was at the door, a boy with blonde hair and blue starry eyes, winked at her and tilted his head as a signal for her to come here.

"I...I'll be right back."Buttercup quickly got up and rushed over towards him.

"Where's my Cupie?" Belle cried out when she leaned back in her chair, she leaned too far and Blossom was scared that she was going to fall back but Belle didn't. Blossom looked down and noticed that Belle was using her shadow to keep herself balanced.

"Hey no powers." She whispered harshly at her.

Belle corrected herself, "Where's Cupie?"

"She's talking to her 'friend' who's a boy." Blossom snickered like a little girl.

"What...Oh nothing Grandma...I'll be home later...yes...yes...I'll clean the kitchen, goodbye grandma...you take it easy now, " Bubbles hang up calmly but then she was face to face with Blossom, "She's talking to Danny, but she's wearing no make up...nothing." Bubbles whimpered in despair.

"Pfft." Belle stuck her tongue out when Bubbles said his name.

"Relax, Buttercup will be fine, Danny totally has the hots for her. If only I was so lucky."

"Whatever happened with Randy, you two seem very close?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah but only as friends, not like Danny and-"

"Pfft." Belle didn't seem please, "Slimy Fish head."

"Belle, why don't you like Danny?" Bubbles asked.

"Pfft."

"Don't say his name." Blossom sighed, "But why don't you like him. This is Buttercup's first love and we should be supporitive of her, you always remember your first love."

"Pfft, Fish Head." Belle hmphed and looked away.

Buttercup blushed as she was looking down at the ground, she felt so goofy and butterflies were swarming around her stomach.

"The coach said I have a chance at the big leagues. The scouts could be coming tomorrow, think I can impress them with these?" He showed her his bulging biceps, she was taken by the big arms and nodded, "Ya know, that move that you did...what did you call it?"

Buttercup was still looking at his arms, "Uh Huh? The Signature Serpent's hold?" She was in a daze.

"Yeah, ya know that could really impress the Scouts, why don't you show me that move?" He asked slyly, giving her a bright smile.

Buttercup snapped out of it and frowned, "I can't."

"Oh c'mon." Danny begged.

"No." She snapped again, standing strong, "Its a family trademark. My dad showed me that in strict confidence and you just scared me...I didn't mean to throw you like that. I can't."

Danny scoffed but his sour mood suddenly dissolved and he drape his arm around her neck, "Don't worry about that Starlight. Hey, why don't we take a picture together." He just said as Princess and her Posse walked by.

"Wait Wha?" She was taken by surprise when he pulled his phone on and took the picture with a flash on it.

"Hmph." Princess growled in content, she wasn't happy about Danny sudden attention to her.

"Oh yeah, I look awesome." Danny said loud enough, giving Princess a side grin and a wink, "You look very cute too, of couse your hair could use a bit of mixing sometimes."

She cringed at that word but all she could do is look away and blush. She started run her fingers through her hair in an attempt to get it straight.

"Yeah thanks I guess, "She pulled away, pulled some tickets from her pockets and showed them to Danny, " Oh You asked me to get you these, right?"

Danny's eyes flashed in pure excitement and held her hands, "No way...are those actually Ricochet's Revenge Match's tickets? You actually got them?"

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard, he's a real admirer of my Dad and-" Buttercup blushed even more as those big arms suddenly wrapped around her in a hug.

"YOU ARE THE BEST!" He spun her around and even held her by the shoulders, so close to her face that she couldn't but freeze and her face completely flushed, "I totally own ya for this."

"It's ok. It's a surprise gift for your brother right? It's cool."

"No..No...No, this is the best. I only wish you could've come. I know, why don't we go on an official date."

"Official..."Buttercup looked down at the ground, suddenly embarrassed that she was being asked to her first date.

"I have a wrestling match this Friday, you can come and watch and afterwards, I can take you to Dinner."

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have soccer practice-"

"Oh you could skip one measly soccer practice game for me, right?" He pouted.

"Ah...ah..."

"Tea time! Tea Time!" Belle suddenly appeared out of no where, she started to push Buttercup away, sticking her tongue at Danny.

"Huh? Wha?" Buttercup was suddenly taken back and confused as she was being pushed away.

"Belle, what are you doing?" Blossom cried out, revealing that all the girls were hiding behind a wall.

"Belle, wait, I was in the middle of talking." She struggled back but Belle was still holding her wrist and pulled harder than ever, her eyes glowing purple.

"No Cupie! It's TEA TIME!" Belle cried out, her dark aura spread as she was using her strength to pull her away.

Buttercup was no match for Belle's strength, gave in to being pulled away, "I...I'll think about it!" She cried out.

"Sorry about Belle," Blossom blushed nervously as she went after them.

"You're softening her up." Bubbles gave him the thumbs up and went after them. He blushed as the school's number one idol talked to him. Brianna just walked past him, giving him the thumbs up.

"Belle, you can't just interrupt someone like that." Blossom snapped at her while they were sitting on the bus, going to Professor Utonium's place.

Belle pouted and looked away.

"Danny-"

'Pfft." Belle stuck her tongue out.

Blossom sighed as it was no use talking to Belle when she's like this, "Belle, you're just so random. Buttercup, I'm sorry, Belle is ...just...so...impossible, I could strangle you."

Belle looked smug as she stuck her tongue at Blossom, "Fish head."

"Fine, then no cooking for two days."

Belle suddenly gasped, "Cousin Blossy, you can't do that. My creative juices will spill out."

"Whoa...that's like a double edge word kind of punishment."Brianna said, she was reading 'Love's Mistress' and wasn't the single bit embarrassed about reading it out in the open.

"It'll be hard, but Belle must learn that she can't interrupt romance. I might lessen it to one day if she says she's sorry to Buttercup."

"Cupie will thank me." Belle crossed her arms and pouted.

"Guys, its fine. Belle's gonna do whatever she wants anyways." Buttercup finally said as she was able to calm herself down, "Plus, I have to refuse him, it's much easier on the phone." She said text Dannyand putting her phone in her pocket.

"You can't miss Soccer practice even for a man, your future depends on it just as much as his does." Brianna closed her book, "I thought it was a bit foolish to be asking you to skip practice when he won't do the same."

"Brianna." Bubbles looked at her surprise by her comment, "I'm sure Danny would have-"

"Bubbles, he just asked that she should go to his wrestling match for a date, what kind of date is that anyways. He asked her for those tickets and now he wants her to do more for him."

"I'm sitting right here." Buttercup glared at her.

"What? Finally she speaks instead of drooling like some love sick puppy." Brianna commented.

"I guess if I read dirty books like you I would be more experience." She snapped back.

"Oh dear...ah Belle." Bubbles waved to get Belle's attention.

"I didn't say that, you could have a little more backbone and not let some guy walk all over you." Brianna snapped and was in her face.

"Well excuse me, it's not like I get asked or oogled by Guys every friggin day, sorry if I just don't ooze with so much self confidence that I think my s*it doesn't stink, Bondage Queen!" Buttercup stood over her.

"Stork!" Brianna snapped not intimidated by the size.

"Perverted Leather Queen, where's your whipping rod?"

"Brianna! Buttercup! Please stop!" Bubbles cried out between them, "You two are best friends, c'mon and everyone is looking."

Bubbles sighed as that work, but girls blushed from embarrassment and sat down.

"You guys shouldn't fight like that." Bubbles whimpered like she was about to cry.

"I see what you're saying, ok?" Buttercup had her arms crossed, looking away, "Don't let myself get so carried away that I miss up my future."

"Precisely." Brianna nodded, "Scouts could be coming to your Soccer Practices too. Is it right, if he's not willing to make the same kind of sacrifice then it's not a good idea."

Buttercup blushed embarrassed, muttering the word, "Thanks."

"Of course."

Blossom was looking at both of them, confused about what just happened.

"Isn't beautiful Cousin Blossy, friends making up...it makes me hungry for Tea and biscuits with my best friends. ONWARD MY STEED!"


	5. Test

"Little Brother? " Beast knocked on a door, after hearing no answer, he unlocked and opened the door. The room was a little messy and dark, all the curtains were pulled, covering every light in the room. The T.V. screen was on white noise and there was soft clicking sound. Beast was very careful not to wake up the Owl that was sleeping inside a plastic tree's hole. He pulled back the curtains to let in a little sun light, the living room was covered with clothes and Beast pinched his nose as there was a dirty clothes smell surrounding the room.

There was a small typing sound, coming out of another room.

"Little Brother, it is me." Beast gave a slight knock to the door but then was barely a response, "I am coming in."

Boomer was in front of several large computer screens, typing away and creating program codes. A large Dog was sleeping in a small corner of the room in an exclusive, custom made bed. The dog looked more like a large wolf, with its brown and white mixture of fur colors, a husky like fluffy tail, a black nose and distinctive green eyes with black markings. The dog looked up but seeing who it was, laid his head back down.

"Oh Beast, hey." Boomer's eyes were so focused and his fingers were moving in rapid speed.

"I have brought you some food. You have missed our lunch." Beast pouted, "You said you were going to come on your own."

Boomer blinked several times, snapping out of his trance, "Wait...is it that late already?" Boomer grabbed his phone and looked at the time and several missed calls, "Im so sorry. I lost track of time."

"It is ok...I have brought you lunch. I know you have not eaten a proper yet. Come, eat."

"Can't I eat later, I've gotta look at-"

"No...you will eat. I will not have you fall out again." Beast demanded with his arms crossed, "Plus, I know you will only give it to Grey Wind when I leave. We must keep your blood sugar in check."

Boomer groaned as he got up, Grey Wind, his dog got up and followed him. Boomer covered his eyes as the sun was shining through.

"After you eat, we shall pick up and wash your clothes." Beast stuck his tongue out as he found pizza from two weeks ago, "I apologize greatly for bothering you but you can not live like this."

"Ok Mom."

"Oh, we should visit Mother soon too. Mother is probably very lonely in that mansion." Beast pulled out the phone.

Boomer didn't recognize how hungry he was until Beast placed the food right in front of him, he got a steak and cheese burrito with refried black beans.

"Grey Wind may have my doggie bag, Luno Ghost is watching his stories." Beast gave him left over steak, "We are having video game night tonight. Let us try and beat Cousin."

Boomer hated going outside, but he nodded, as long as his brothers and cousin was there.

**Mini Flashback**

"You little bastard!" A man screamed.

_Punch_

Boomer was hit and sent flying across the room's dirt floor, and then he was kicked in the stomach until he was coughing up blood.

The woman stopped him then, "You cost us the race. You better pick the right horse next time." She took a picture of him and kneeled over to it, "Poor thing, it would be much better if you just do as your told. For your brothers' sake."

"Which race horse is going to win?" The husband threw the newspaper down in front of Boomer and pointed at the horse matches tomorrow.

Boomer winced as his rib was broken, but he could feel that his body was slowly healing itself.

"Well Boy!" The man demanded. Boomer's eyes glowed blue for a second when looking at the newspaper.

"Alexander the great." Boomer winced with an answer.

"For your sake, you better be right."

Boomer laid on the floor, struggling to breath. He pulled a large wad of cash from the horse winnings and hid it under the little puppy's cage next to him.

"Hahaha...See this. I told them the wrong horse on purpose." Boomer took a deep painful breath and listened to the puppy's cry as it knew the boy was in distress.

"When I get out...you're coming with me, we're getting out...to..gether..."Boomer struggled to speak, the dog whimpered as Boomer lost consciousness.

**End of flashback**

"Little Brother, "Beast called him out of his flashback, giving him a warm and shy smile, "We will be alright."

* * *

The professor's place was just as much the same, including that covered hole that Buttercup shot out of her eyes about four years ago.

"HEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOO!" Belle shouted into the hole and listening to her echo, "I already have a copy and I don't need another!" She shouted and listened in delight.

Professor Utonium greeted the girls with a bright smile.

"Time for tea!" Belle shouted, Mina and Jack sprung back to life out of her backpack and went right to the kitchen.

"I'm so excited." Professor Utonium beamed in anticipation for what possible snacks Belle will make, but seeing all the other girls looking at him, he cleared his throat, "I'm glad you're here girls, Ken and I would like to run some more tests."

Right on cue, Ken and Poochie came walking right downstairs. Ken was now 12 years old. His height wasn't the only thing that changed, he was a little more laid back. He wore an orange stripe jacket shirt, a gray long sleeve shirt underneath, black jeans and white sneakers underneath his lab coat. Poochie hadn't changed one bit.

"Hey Guys, "He suddenly heard a crashing sound in the kitchen and sighed as he knew who was causing that noise, "Ya know, I just got that kitchen cleaned."

"Sorry Ken, but you know what happens if we don't do tea time." Blossom shrugged her shoulders.

Ken sighed again, he rubbed the back of his head as he saw Buttercup, he asked, "So...how's Sam?"

Ken was in the same Middle School that Sam was, in the Exclusive and Prestigious New Hope Academy. In fact, they were the best of friends.

"When Ken's Mom and I heard what was going on in there, we got him out as soon as we could." Professor Utonium nodded, "I just can't believe-"

"Dad." Ken gave his Dad a gentle elbow to the stomach, "Buttercup, if I said anything wrong-"

"Oh...No...ah...he still hasn't woken up so...yeah, "She just cleared her throat, unable to say anything else, "You guys had any good news?" Buttercup asked, trying to change the conversation.

Ken interrupted before his Dad could say anything else, "We'll from the blood samples you gave us, the chemical Z has mutated your blood further than we ever predicted. The changes you girls are going through is the result of that. For example, Blossom, we said something about feeling cold a lot lately right?"

"Yes...oh yeah. I was just blowing my oatmeal and...it was almost frozen but after that happened, I was so tired though."

"That happened to me too, one of my designer hats got blew under a truck and I just lifted it up, and I just got so tired that...I could barely move." Bubbles said confused, "It was the weirdest thing too but I got my hat back."

"We believe the belts only scratch just the surface of your abilities. Your real Powers are there, I bet they're trying to manifest themselves. We just need to figure out the right way to tap into them. Have you asked...you know." The Professor nodded his head towards the kitchen.

"We have a bunch of times, "Brianna sighed, "But she just speaks gibberish."

Belle knew how to tap into her real powers. She never had a belt and she was hit by both light and dark z rays that day, (**changing it up a bit).**

"Actually, I think she said it's riddlish." Bubbles smiled and corrected, Bubbles repeated, "Heart's desire is enough to ignite the fire."

"Hey, not too loud, she might not give us Any of those snacks." Poochie whispered, wagging his tail and looking at the door as a sweet smell suddenly erupt from the kitchen.

"Buttercup, you have been the closest to tap into your powers...with your singing."

Buttercup cringed when he mention her singing.

"Your voice just like Brianna seems to have effect on people and it developed stronger during the last five months. We still don't understand it too much."

A few minutes later, Buttercup had to take off her hoodie, revealing her small t shirt underneath it, as she was once again being hooked up to the machine with sticky suction cups and wires.

"Nothing." Brianna commented shook her head.

"SHUT UP!" Buttercup cried out in despair and crossed her arms over her chest, hiding her flat chest, "Maybe I don't need a huge fat chest like you!"

"Don't worry Cups, you're not alone."Blossom sighed as she was at least a B cup.

Bubbles beamed as she pulled out her measuring tape and she started taking Buttercup's measurements, "Such an elegant figure."

"Bubs, get away from me!" She cried out as Bubbles wrapped her tape around her stomach and then her arms, "Knock it off."

"I can't help it, you have the perfect figure for me to start off my sewing modeling career. You're so long and slender, like a beautiful crane."

"Or giraffe." Blossom commented, making Brianna snicker along with her.

"I HEARD THAT!" She roared but then blushed when Bubbles measured her legs.

"Huh? Buttercup, I think you've grown another inch."

"Bubbles, if you would be so kind?" Ken asked.

"I must measure you next, I need to work on all types of bodies and genders. Brianna's curvy body, Blossom...eh...plain plump body..."

"Heeeyyyy." Blossom pouted.

"In a good way, you're not too skinny like Buttercup with just the right amount of fat." Bubbles smiled and wrapped her arm around Blossom's neck, "Belle has a normal body and it's great to learn how to make dark and gothic clothes for her." Bubbles said.

"Alright, you're hooked up, now sing for us." Utonium looked at her.

After a few minutes, Buttercup was blushing without saying a word, "I can't just sing while everyone is looking at me."

"We're all friends."

"Just sing the song from Karaoke." Blossom cheered.

Buttercup just hmph and pouted, not willing to sing.

Blossom pulled out her phone, "I bet if we put on that song, you'll sing." She teased her.

"You wouldn't dare."She gasped as she could see that Blossom was on Youtube, "No..no.."

The music was already playing and the song started to play. Buttercup had her lips tightened even when Blossom turned the volume up. She was in complete agony and then...

Buttercup started to sing in a low muttered **(I don't own this song, it's stay with me by Sam Smith)**

Buttercup's voice started getting louder and her eyes glowed a bright apple green.

**Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me**

**"**The readings are going off the charts!" Utonuim felt suddenly started crying, "Where's my wife, I'm so lonely."

"Poochie, hold me." Ken started crying as well.

**Oooh oh ooh oooh ooooh oh**  
**Oooh oh ooh oooh ooooh oh**

"Let me go!" Poochie cried out.

"Weaklings." Brianna sighed, seemingly not affected.

Oh, won't you stay with me?

**'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, sttttaaaayyyy with me**

Buttercup was really into the song, Blossom and Bubbles were tearing up at her beautiful her voice was.

**Oh, wont you stay with me**  
**'Cause you're all I need**  
**This ain't love its clear to see**  
**But darling**  
**Stay with me**

Once Buttercup stopped singing, Professor Utonium and Ken stopped crying. Buttercup's eyes stopped glowing green. Professor Utonium wiped away his tears and cleared his throat.

"TEA PARTY TIME!" Belle came out of the room with a tray of snacks, "Oh...did something sad happened, Did someone smashed the pumpkins!"

**I hope you guys like the story so far, PPGZ secrets is being worked on as we speak, but this story is just so fun to write. The Horrible Encounter is next, I know Ash141 is waiting for that**


	6. Tea Time

Poochie was in heaven as he was munching on a pumpkin muffin with brown butter icing and walnuts. A Tea tray and a tea pot of hot water was in the middle of the table. Blossom had brought several boxes of teas, sugar cubes and cut lemons.

"We think your voice has the ability to literally stire emotions in people." Professor explained, taking a Key lime tartlet, "Like Brianna...you were able to actually mimic your Butler's voice."

Blossom was listening and sipping her favorite tea rose Hibicus tea and she took a piece of her favorite strawberry cake from the cake tray in the middle next to the tea pots.

"Belle, you made my favorite, I guess you're off punishment." Blossom said with a blush as she took a piece.

Bubbles pouted, "Oh this peppermint tea turned an ugly brown color...I thought for sure it would turn into a lovely shade of green. How disappointing." She looked at her phone, "I'll have to call grandma soon just to make sure she's ok."

"How is she doing anyways?" Brianna asked, polite as always. She was sipping her favorite black tea with a slice of lemon in the middle, cut a pumpkin muffin in half and spread both sides with butter.

Bubbles sighed as she grabbed a blueberry lemon custard tart, "Where do I begin? Grandma's heart ya know. I don't want to complain but its pretty bad. Her last heart attack was very bad, if she stresses herself out, anymore...then...the next one could be her last."

"Oh no." Blossom gasped.

"Her medicines are getting expensive. I'm working my best but my part time job isn't paying enough for it and the insurance is refusing to pay." Bubbles continued, "Grandma has been calling my parents too." Bubbles shook her head when all the girls looked at her hopeful but sighed when she shook her head.

"So your parents refuse to come back?" Buttercup asked, she wasn't really into sweets but no one could resist Belle's key lime tarts and her favorite refresh green tea to help her exhausted body after singing.

"I know Grandma is calling them for me. I haven't seen my parents in so long." Bubbles had a blush as she looked down at her tea cup, "But...I wish Gran wouldn't stress herself out calling them. I Just want to ask them to send some money for her medicines."

"We can always have try and raise some money like last time." Blossom offered, "Another Bake sale?"

"We could use another Garage Sale too." Ken offered as well, savoring the Pumpkin muffin.

Brianna placed her tea cup and cleared her throat gently, it was her way of getting people's attention without them even realizing, "Since I know you don't want my help-"

"I'm sorry Brianna, I just could never pay you back." Bubbles shook her head.

"Even though it wouldn't be an issue, My Grandmother is the head of a number of charities, one of them is the Geriatric Assistance Services-"

"Aka G.A.S." Belle chuckle

"Yes...That Benefit Program could actually pay for the medicines and other services for your Grand mother like Meals on wheels and Home Health." Brianna pulled an application out of her bag, "I thought about this for you. If you fill out the application, I could give it to Grandmother and she could expedite matters."

Bubbles was breathless as she went across the table to hug her, "This could really help. I mean, we just need help with the medicines really. Thank you..thank you, "I'll give it to you first thing at school tomorrow."

Brianna nodded.

"Speaking of your Grandmother, how is the old bird doing?" Buttercup asked.

Brianna sighed heavily, "Really, such an eccentric thing but she and Grandfather are more like kids than grandparents. I won't tell you what Grandmother has been putting in my clothes and bags." Brianna wouldn't dare say it but she pulled something out of her pocket that made everyone in the table blush except Belle who started laughing wildly

"Is that a..."Blossom's face exploded to bright cherry red, "Belle, it's not that funny."

"Correct, a condom." Brianna just said, slightly embarrassed when Bubbles covered Ken's ears.

"We should't be discussing this in front of Ken." Bubbles was so embarrassed.

"She's probably just doing it after that Mitch incident." Buttercup flashed a smirk at Brianna, "Ow...Bitch!" She suddenly cried out when recieving a sharp kick underneath the table.

"I have warned you not to mention that Prick's name. He was a mistake."

"Has he tried to call you?" Bubbles asked, happy to change the conversation for Ken's sake, even though it wasn't necessary.

"Probably but I blocked him a long time ago. I wish I could block Father." Brianna sighed.

"He's calling again?" Blossom asked.

"Of course...it's been more frequent of late though and Grandmother has been acting more stranger than usual and Grandfather too in fact."

"Are you going to talk to him? You really should, Bree." Bubbles said sweetly.

"I won't do no such thing." Brianna said sternly, "If he's calling, it's probably nothing good or he wants me to live with him again."

"You won't...you won't leave us...will ya?" Blossom asked stirring her tea almost scared of the answer.

"Of course not, what a foolish thing to ask." Brianna sipped her tea, "I'm quite content with my Grandparents and of course with you guys, I have no intention of going to live with him."

"Kiss ass." Buttercup mumbled.

"Stork."

"Peace and crackers, Tea time is peace time..."Belle giggles.

"Buttercup, how's...your mom?" Blossom asked.

"Oh, no big deal...she just doesn't look at me...barely a word. After all, why should she? I almost killed Sam."

"Buttercup!" Bubbles gasped, "Don't say that."

Buttercup just shrugged her shoulders, "I'm the reason why he's in the hospital, she just loves reminding me."Buttercup tried to put on her brave face but underneath it...

"Hey, I heard the Silver Fox Theatre Palace is playing...da da dum..."Blossom pulled out her phone and showed everyone the email on her phone, "Castle in the Sky. We got to get tickets to see it." She smiled as everyone's eyes beamed. She was the one that got them into Miyazaki after watching Spirited Away, even Buttercup was beside herself with excitement.

"I wanna go too." Ken cried out.

"We can all go. A little treat for all our hard work." Blossom smiled brightly again.

"But first, Bubs, You gotta help me with this confusing math."Buttercup cried out.

**Later on**

Blossomand Belle got off the bus, waving at the others.

"This is just what we need to cheer us up as well." Blossom wrapped her arm around Belle who returned the favor, they both laughed as they were struggling to walk together like a three legged race. Blossom was going through her own inner turmoil as well. She walked past a graffiti drawing on the wall of them as the Powerpuff girls and stylish artwork of words asking :WHERE ARE YOU?

Blossom was struggling not being a superhero anymore, not rescuing the people of the city. The Mayor couldn't really even call them anymore because Professor Utonium was afraid that the signal would be trackd back to him. She missed being a hero, she missed flying through the skies and feeling needed unlike at home. She couldn't tell her friends how it really was at home. Her Dad seemed uninterested in her and her Mom was...acting weird a little too, like she was distracted by something but then she would snap at all three of them. Her friends were going through enough problems to really hear hers, plus she kind of felt that maybe she was just being over sensitive. Besides, as the Leader, she had to make sure that her friends' morales were high and to keep her spirits up.

"Cousin Blossy? Why is your smile upside down?" Belle asked.

Blossom bit her bottom lip but then with a smile, she just hugged Belle tightly and pointed towardsa shop, "I'm craving some Manga and Ice Cream."

"Hurray!" Belle cheered. Belle had her phone pulled out when they went into the comic shop.

**Around the same time **

"Hurray." Beast cheered, even that was quiet and low as he clapped lightly.

"How the hell did you win?" Boomer's mouth hung over as they were playing Killer Instinct on the Xbox. Beast was playing as Sabrewulf and Boomer played as Fulgore, "You just pressed buttons!"

Butch was drinking a shot of whiskey and shook his head with a half smile.

"Very good Beast, my turn." Blitz smirked.

"Oh no, I did not think I am ready for you Cousin." Beast whimpered, Luno Ghost whelp at the sound of his owner's plead and Baskerville growled but one bark from Lady Empress silence all the dogs.

Brick petted his dog, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, he sighed in frustration when he saw that he was empty, "Damn it, empty again."

"Surprise surprise, Brick is out of cigarettes again." Butch commented, drinking another shot, "Maybe if you stopped smoking like a damn chimney all the time, you wouldn't have to buy some every other day."

"Bite me, I don't tell you about your drinking." Brick snapped, "I'm gonna get some more."

"Oh look at that, can't go a few hours without one." Butch gave him a half smirk.

Brick just flipped him off and left, saying, "I play against the winner." Brick left the apartment and went down the elevator, he grumbled, "I can go a few hours without a smoke, but why should I? I ain't gotta prove nothing to that dick." He grumbled some more as the elevator reached the ground floor. He walked out of the building when he suddenly receive a text message from Beast.

"Please please please get us some snacks, there is a store just a few blocks with everything, please."

"Hell no." He texted back but got the crying emoji in response.

"Damn you."

**Blossom and Belle**

"I know it's a little out of our way, but I just have to get the new edition of Galactic Man, "Blossom said out loud as she was going down the aisle. Her eyes beamed with hearts at all the manga books, "Oh my god, is this...the Tell Tale Heart series, the new gold star one too."

"Bunny said it's super good and gave her new ideas."Belle giggled and gasped in excitement.

Blossom looked at her, "Do I need to alert the Asylum?"

"Only if a guard is missing his tongue...and a mona lisa painted in blood, " Belle grabbed the book and skipped down the aisle.

"Yeah...I probably should warn them just in case." Blossom was about to pull out her phone when she finally saw what she was looking for, "Galatic Man meets Infinitia, so exciting." Blossom brought it and a few mean super hero books but the Galatic Man, she was holding and treasuring it. She was blushing with pure joy as she hugged it, "Oh I've been waiting five months for this."

Blossom and Belle went across from the Manga store to a Chang's Convenience store.

"Mom probably didn't cook tonight. Let's buy us some ramen...and ice cream." Blossom said and Belle cheered once again happily. Belle was in charge of picking ramen and Blossom would pick the ice cream, "Cherry Cheesecake...Kasey loves Caramel bits in here and Belle...rocky road."

Blossom brought the ice cream pints but couldn't find Belle inside anywhere.

"Maybe she's outside." Blossom said to herself, just as she was about to leave, she sudden felt something. Something that she hadn't felt in months. Something dark, chilling, and made goosebumps just appear all over her arms.

Everything was moving slowly in her mind. An dark force that was so overwhelming that it made her feel sick..and that sick feeling...this energy was getting close. Blossom's eyes were completely glued at the door, her heart was starting to beat fast and faster as a figure appeared at the door.

"**_Ding Dong_**" The Door chimed.

Brick entered into the store.


	7. Flashback

"**_Ding Dong_**" The Door chimed.

Brick entered into the store.

The cashier suddenly blushed as she saw this handsome figure entering the store, she gave him a loud and enthusiastic greeting. Brick looked around, amaze by all the items that he could already spot. He looked up for a second at one of those mirrors that hung in the corner.

"Yuzu Peel chips?" He grabbed a pack.

"Yep, we have delicious ramen in the back too." The cashier explained.

Blossom was hiding behind an aisle, shivering. She was terrified...frizen in her hiding spot. She took a deep breath and looked around the corner, he was at the cash register still.

"You actually have all these smokes too. I'll take a pack of..."

Blossom turned back in her hiding spot when she saw his sid profile. Her heart was hammering so fast that it was beating into her ears, filling her body with mortal dread.

"Will he recognize me if I just walk by him? I could just look down at the ground and walk past him? What if I drop something and I have to pick it back up or worse he picks it up and looks at me? Wht if he recognizes me? What to do? What do I do? Should I wait until he leaves? What if he goes down this way?" Her mind was going so fast, racing as fast as her heart, "I'll just walk ast him...I'll just..."

She stood up, looking at the door and walked to the next row, the door was just down the aisle from where she was at. She was about to hurry down the row when someone else came in, a skinny guy who was holding the door talking to someone. That was enough for her to lose all her nerve and crumpled back into her original hiding spot.

"Where is Belle? That's right, there's two of us...Belle can hold him off...she could beat him...possibly; but what if one of the other Rowdy ruffs are waiting outside?"

She moved down the aisle as he could see him walking down.

**Five Months Earlier**

Mojo was sent flying into a building, his robot was

"Mojo give it up already." Blossom said in a heroic stance, "Evil doers will never prevail."

"From Galaxy Man!" Belle cried out in a mocked heroic stance next to Blossom.

"Belle, its Galatic Man, if you're gonna steal my comics at least get the name right?" Blossom cried out.

"Mojo will get smelly humans!" Mojo cried out, he grinned as he got one robot arm working and used it to swat at Blossom.

"Ugh!" She cried out as she was sent flying and slid across the street, "Owwww..."Blossom whimpered as she had road burn on her left elbow.

"Mojo, that's not nice." Bubbles pouted.

"Of course it's not nice, he is evil-" Brianna was interrupted by Mojo's screaming.

"That's right I'm evil-"

"But mostly just annoying, such a naughty monkey." Brianna was fanning herself with her weapon (Yep I changed it), "You should be taught a lesson."

"JUST TRY IT STUPID HUMAN!" He roare and with a push of a button, the one good robot arm opened up and shot a missle at her.

Brianna just opened her mouth and let out a sonic scream that destroyed the missle and glass.

"Mojo will fire another one-" Mojo said to himself but a flash of purple flew right past him, slashing the arm off, "AH OH NO!" He cried out as Belle stuck her tongue playfully at him.

"Now Mr. Mank- That's it, Mina, write this down. Banana bread streusel with sugar of brown and caramel of sweetness."Belle cried out, "What do you think Cupie!" Belle leaned on Buttercup, who had been texting during the fight.

"Yeah...yeah...that's great." She said, completely distracted.

Blossom gasped, "Buttercup, are you seriously texting during a fight?"

"Uh huh?" Buttercup bit her bottom lip as a slight blush came on her face, she responded to the rapid text message just as quickly.

Belle floated over hr head but she stuck her tongue out, "Slimy Fish Head."

"C'mon guys, we're in the middle of a fight against evil." Blossom pouted.

"I know I know, but...he just...keeps texting back." Buttercup mumbled.

"You can always say 'I'm busy, text you back later-" Blossom fumed but then she had a slight blush on her excited face, "Wait..he...are you talking to Da-I mean 'him'?"

Buttercup's face gave it away as a suddenly goofy smile appeared on her face, "Noooooooo." She looked to the left.

"She looked to the left, she's lying." Brianna said, tapping Mojo on the head with her fan.

Bubbles squealed in delight, "Oh my goodness, you are talking to Da- I mean yeah, him. You should face time him." Bubbles cried out, "After you let me do your make up and...hair."

"Get away from me! We're just talking!" Buttercup cried out, backing away and refusing to let Bubbles near her hair."

"Let her do you hair

"Smelly Humans! You dare ignore Mojo! Mojo will teach you!" Mojo suddenly stood up from his broken machine, he was crying, "You just wait, Mojo will take over the city, then this country and then the world. Mojo will be a good mommy to his boys, his boys will have something to come home to. Mojo swears on this!" Mojo started crying a bucketful of tears, making Bubbles tear up at the sight of him.

"Oh poor Mojo, I'm sorry, how about we treat you to a banana sundae, we can go to the Ice cream Parlor you like so much." Bubbles was patting him on the back.

"We shouldn't be treating him, he's the villain." Blossom pouted, rubbing her arm, the brn still hasn't fully healed yet."

"Lookie Lookie, who's got the cookie?" Belle suddenly started giggling as she looked upwards.

Buttercup stopped texting as she suddenly felt this dark cold energy that caused her to freeze as goosebumps appeared on her arms.

Brianna felt a dark metallic energy that was so strong and overwhelming she could taste iron in her mouth. Her body felt so..so different.

Bubbles felt an nauseous feeling as the dark energy she felt made her dizzy, so dizzy that she stumbled and fell down on her knees and hands.

Blossom felt such dark burning energy that was almost...suffocating, she fell t her knees and started coughing as if she was covered in smoke and fire.

Belle was the only one that didn't seem affected or bothered.

"Such...hatred." Blossom coughed as she looked up. Standing just right above them on a show building, five figures...five pair of eyes. The figures jumped down, making the very ground shake when they landed on impact.

"Make it Vibrate!" Belle cheered in joy.

"Boys! My boys! It's a miracle." Mojo cried out and crumpled at the feet of Brick, "My Boys, Mojo wondered what happened after you-"

"Moms." Brick lit a cigarette, he held up his hand, "We have unfinished business." His eyes glow a deep blood red, looking right at Blossom, "Ain't that right, Cherry."

Blossom gulped as she heard her old nickname

"Hey there Tiger, " Butch finished his lollipopand threw the stick on the street, he tilted his head, looking right at her legs, "Time really has agreed with you."

Buttercup glared at him.

"Hi...Hi Hi!" Belle waved with excitement, jumping up and down, "Mina, enemy...so that means we have to fight? Jack says we have to fight." Belle pulls out her scythe.

"Oh...hello."Beast bowed his head, blushing.

"Oh my gumdrop, Have you gotten shyer?" Belle asked, in his face.

Beast's face suddenly exploded into a tomato blush at the closeness.

"He has, he has!" Belle giggled wildly.

"Ah...ah..."Bubbles was face to face with Boomer who was on his phone. but then stuffed it in his back pocket, "We don't have to fight, it's nice to see you guys."

Boomer didn't respond, he held his hands together, with a crunching sound, and he opened his hands back revealing a bunch of dark blue orbs floating in his hands.

Blitz had this wicked smile and was blushing a dark red as he was looking down, "You're still as pretty as ever, I didn't think it was possible, my princess."

Brianna cringed.

"Don't worry Princess, I'll be gentle." He joked as he clenched his fist that turned into pure silver, "Then maybe I can take you out to eat sometimes."

"Hardly. You came for a fight, you shall certainly get one." She scowled at him, but that only made hearts float above his head.

"So cool." He smiled wildly, completely infatuated, "I'll go easy on ya, I promise."

The amosphere was thick and all sound was muffled from the intensity of the glares. It was like an old western standstill until...

**Back to the Present **

Blossom looked down the aisle, he was so close...she just had to...

"The cashier is distracting him." She thought to himself, Blossom ad to move, he was going down the row.

"I could carry that for you." The cashier was following him, holding a basket, We also have an excellent variety of kimchi for 10 cents. You can never have noodles with a little kimchi."

"Whatever." Brick pulled out a miniature cigar called a Black and mild, "Not bad, not bad. I can carry my own things."

"Of course sir...I was wondering, if you're not seeing anyone..."

Blossom moved further down the row and prepared herself, "3...2...1..." She dashed at top speed.

"Please don't let anyone be at the door! Please not at the door!" She said to herself as she was almost there.

"I don't date."Brick looked down at the cashier, "Just Friends with benefits...barely friends."

"Oh..Oh...I don't mind being on that list. You're so handsome, I'll do anything for you."

Brick sighed, "Fine, whatever." He listened as she gave him her phone number.

Blossom was standing in an alleyway, just a block away from the store. Once she was positive she was far away, she pulled out her phone, she called Belle's phone but it went straight to voice mail, she sent a text message after a few minutes, no response.

"Did she forget to charge it again?" Blossom asked herself when something hit her nose, "God, yuck..." She pitched her nose as she could smell...smoke. A shadow suddenly blocked the streetlight that shined behind her, her screen on her phone brightened from the sudden lack of light.

She felt this burning all on her back...

Her eyes widened as a scary thought just flashed into her mind, "What if...he goes this way?"

"Cherry?" A deep voice seem to ask. She gulped as it sounded too too close.

"I should just keep walking? Don't turn around, don't turn around, Don't-" She turned around. She gasped, covering her mouth in complete shock at the horror she was looking at, "That smile...that smile."

She whimpered as she just couldn't turn away.

Brick was standing right in front of her a toothy grin spread across his face, revealing his sharp canine teeth, his face was eclipsed in shadow and his eyes glowing that murderous red.

**I hope you guys like it. Working on the remake of Blood Beard, once that's done, I'll be able to make new chapters of that story. Kind of stuck on A buttercup story, any ideas or inspirations. Like I said before, it is hard to go with the original design of the story when you have so many new ideas. I glad I still have some fans left to read and love my stories, I hope you guys like Entagle.**


	8. Deal with the Devil

**A Few minutes earlier**

_Ding dong_

The door went off as Brick entered into the store. He felt something, it was small...but something warm. His eyes darted from side to side but it didn't seem like there was no one in sight.

He was in front of the cashier who suddenly seemed very enthusiastic about her job all of a sudden.

"Welcome to Chang's, how may I help you?" She fluttered her eyelashes and leaned on countertop.

"Black and mild and two of the reds." He said when he something caught his sight, one of those side large mirrors.

"_Old school_." He scoffed again, but then something caught his eye, "_A Pink Bow_."

As he walked down the aisle, this sickening warmth again.

He got the cashier's number and something dash right out of the door.

A Belt

He smiled, "A Bow and a white belt, found you."

* * *

Brick was standing right in front of her a toothy grin spread across his face, revealing his sharp canine teeth, his face was eclipsed in shadow and his eyes glowing that murderous red.

Blossom was taken back. His aura was starting to wrap around her. She suddenly felt hot, her ski felt like it was being roasted alive. Her ice cream was starting to melt from this.

"_Play cool, play cool_." Blossom said to herself.

"Ah excuse me...this is very uncom-" She tried to move to the side but his arm just shot out and blocked his way, "Please sir, I really should be going...b-b-before my ice cream melts."

"I know it's you Cherry." Brick inhale his cigarette and exhaled the smoke out of his nose, "Your light gave you away. This might not have been possible if you took that stupid bow off and that belt."

"Really Sir? This b-belt is fake, I'm a hue fan of the Powerpuff Girls, that's all."

"This stupid game is pissing me off." He glared at her.

"I thought you have me confused with some-Hey!"

Brick already losing his patience snapped her phone out of her hand.

"Well then let's see if I'm mistaken huh? Like hell I am!"

Blossom gasped, "No give it back!" She screamed and was trying to reach her phone as he blcoked her with his back, "HASN'T ANYONE TOLD YOU IT'S NOT POLITE TO LOOK THROUGH SOMEONE'S PHONE!" She struggled hard, her friends' pictures were on there and their phone numbers.

"Well well well." Brick grabbed her hand suddenly, "What do we have here?"

She paused, a cold chill went down her spine as he smiled at her, showing a group selfie of her and the others.

"They're fans too!" She lied

"That spiky hair, pigtails with that stupid smile, the Mad hatter and the punisher-"

"Ow!" She cried out as he was holding her hand too tightly and he was practically burning her skin. He threw her down.

"I wonder if my brothers and Blitz would be interested in this."

She gasped, "No...stop..I'm telling ya...Just...Just give me back my phone."

Brick was ignoring her, scrolling down her contacts, "Why look at that...even the same names."

She stood back up trying to grab her phone again but he held it just out of reach and grabbed her arm again.

"And here I thought you left the city, you don't know how happy that makes me..."His eyes widened like some sort of crazed look with that twisted smile again, "You...owe me a scream." He whispered to her, his eyes glowing red.

She pushed him away., "They...they're just my friends. W-W-We're just fans." She was at a lost for words. Her bag fell on the ground.

Brick sighed, frustrated with this, "Well then...let's see if your friends can say the same thing when the others get a hold of them." He turned around and was about to walk away with her phone.

"No...stop...wait...stop..."

"Make me." He smirked his teeth at her but continued to walk away.

"No..."She pulled out her compact, she couldn't fight him...he's too strong..but her friends...her friends...

Her ring materialize, swiping it across the compact and placed it back into her belt, with that...she transformed.

"_All I have to do is grab my phone...and flew away, he can't fly...he can't get me if I fly away."_She strategized inside her head.

"Give it back!" She cried it out, she flew at him. Before he could even react, she grabbed him in a bear hug and threw him further back into the alley.

_"I can't let the citizens see me...I can't let them see me flying away. I just need to get my phone back." _

Hewas threw into a wall, seemingly knocked out. She flew towards him, seeing her phone in his hand still. She was

"All I have to do..is-"

He suddenly opened his eyes, playing possum. He grabbed her by the side of her face and some of her hair. He slowly stood up, still heading her by her head.

"Finally, we're getting somewhere." He suddenly threw her down onto the ground, her head slammed against the ground as well. She struggled to stay conscious and she got up.

"Give it back." She repeated.

Brick just popped his knuckles. Blossom gave a half hearted punch, which he just side stepped to, she back kicked him in the back of his knee with all her might, making him stumbled forward. He kept his balance by pushing against the wall. She was in front of him trying to grab the phone but he grabbed her hand. His eyes were glowing red as he was about to shot his laser eyes.

She elbowed him in the nose with her free hand and back handed him in the face to stop the laser eyes. He spat some blood out of his mouth.

"It's been a while since I actually had a decent fight." He smiled as he walked up to her, she grabbed a trash can and threw it right at him. He caught it, it started to melt in his hands and he threw it to the side. He kicked another trash can into the air, she ducked but she was suddenly pulled by her hair and pinned against the wall. One arm was pulled back and one of his arms pressed against her back.

Her eyes flashed pink and an energy beam shot out of her hands and slammed him into a wall. She was baffled that she could do that. She tried to move but she was suddenly grabbed around her waist in a tight squeeze.

She headbutted him right in the face, but he didn't let her go. She started to kick and scratch his arms.

"No screaming yet." He said as he tightened his hold even further.

I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." She sneered at him, struggling more than ever as it felt like he was crushing her. Her head leaned back on his shoulder as she was struggling to breathe, hitting his fingers and even trying to get her phone out of his hand. Suddenly, his grip lessened and...

Blossom felt something strange...something very warm on her neck, even his grip was different...his face was resting on her neck.

"What are you doing!?" Blossom snapped, her face turned into a bright cherry red. Her eyes glowed pink and she suddenly able to pry his his arms right off with ease that he even surprised him. Her eyes stopped glowing and her body crumpled to the ground, she was so tired and sweating. Her tranformation ended and she was back into her regular clothes.

"Same thing happened like before." Brick was in front of her, "Interesting." He grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her to his face.

She struggled to get up but even her arms felt like jelly, all she could do was push his hands away.

"Please...please spare my friends."

He scoffed, "So annoying...you're annoying. Here I am...you're weak...you're tired...and all you care about is your friends, why not beg for your life, huh? What's to keep me from torturing you and turning your friends over. I just might do that-"

"NO!" She swallowed hard, "I'll do whatever you want...just leave them alone...please."

"Whatever huh?" He tilted his head, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled it towards his face. He was inches from her face, she gulped as she saw those deadly blood red eyes, he was so full of rage that she could taste it, "Like you're in position to bargin. What's keeping me from snatching you up right now and giving Boomer your phone."

All the wounds from their battle was healing up.

"Because...I didn't come alone."Blossom gave him a confident smile as if right on cue...

"Cousin Blossy!" Belle screamed as she seem close by. Brick's eyes looked upwards, that scream sounded pretty close.

"I know you could beat me...but can you seriously beat Belle...on your own." She continued, "Beast could barely hold her back last time...if I just yell, she'll come running and you'll have to face her, all on your own."

Brick glared at her, he did give her a smirk though, "And how do you know I can't hold her back?"

"Well why don't I scream and we can see." Blossom opened her mouth as if she was ready to yell but Brick grabbed her by the face, squeezing it tightly.

He didn't say anything, he just dialed a number on her phone, she heard something vibrated.

He lowered himself down to her all the way down to her ear, his eyes glowed, "I'm only letting you go because I saw what you did. I wouldn't mind having another fight with you when you're at your full potential but until that day arrives, you're mine. Do you hear me, you're my toy to do as I please, understand?"

She swallowed hard.

"Understand? If you disobey me...well...your friend Butterup, is next. Butch has been dying to get his hands on her...dying too."

She gulped and nodded.

"Good, pet...this could be so much fun...I'll get a scream out of you yet." Brick walked away, grabbing his bag of snacks. He didn't say another word, he just disappeared into the shadows. She was left shivering, she just couldn't believe what she had gotten into.

"I made a deal with the devil." She said to herself, covering her mouth, tears rolling down her cheek.

"There you are, Cousin Blossy." Belle appeared, she kneeled down next to her, "What's wrong cousin Blossy?"

"Oh...Oh...*sniff* I..I..just tripped and dropped the ice cream." She lied.

"Oh no!" Belle cried out with her, "Crying to mourn the ice cream is aways right. Poor Cousin Blossy. Peace and crackers, I can buy us some this time. I bribed Uncle for a raise."

"Bribed him?" Blossom wiped some of her tears, "Dad was out here?"

"How's your Ankle?" Belle suddenly changed the subject, "I can use my portals."

"Oh no no...we don't want to end up in the neighbors' bathroom again, "Blossom had to practically use her all will power just to stand up, her legs were so wobbly though, Let's get some ice cream." Blossom struggled to walk and had to lean on Belle a little, grabbing her bag.

* * *

Brick made it back.

Beast was crying in defeat, but he perked up at the thought of food.

"Eldest brother, you are back."Beast clapped in joy as Brick gave him his three bags of caramel corn puffs, " I am glad, you took so long that I got a rematch but Cousin wiped the floor with me yet again."

"Yeah yeah yeah, that's fine." Brick seemed uninterested as he was on his phone.

"C'mon Brick, let's see if you can beat me." Blitz popped his fingers.

"I might get lucky. I already got some kind of victory today."


	9. Breakfast

**The next day**

Buttercup's alarm clock on her phone woke her up. She groaned in anguish as she had to go to school. She spent all night texting Danny and...

Suddenly her blushing came back on her face when she remembered the question.

"How about we go out on a date tomorrow?"

She had her face on her pillow and she wanted to scream from excitement...or maybe it was embarrassment.

"What am I suppose ta do?" She cried out to herself .

There was a heavy knock on the door that made her jump.

"Hey ButterButt, Get your ass up!" Dave yelled, snicker to himself at his own joke, thinking he was being very clever.

The door flew open and she stomped on his toe while walking by, "Screw you!" She snapped at him, but not even Dave's stupid remarks could break the dumb smile she got fixed on her face or even her mood. She took a shower, even using her favorite body wash, Wild Citrus Sunflowers.

"I just have to be calm, it's not a big deal. It's not a big deal." She kept repeating but that didn't stop her heart from beating just as fast.

"Good Morning everyone!" Buttercup shot out, wearing her usual clothes but there was something different about her. She was holding her skate board and bag, placing them beside the couch.

"Good morning...ow!" Her dad tried to greet her but he was hit by a spark of hot oil from the frying pan.

"What are you so happy about?" Dave asked, still in his muscle shirt and boxers, "You're still as ugly as before."

A tick mark appeared above her head and in a flash, he was put in a head lock, "If I'm ugly what does that make you, I would call ya a frog but even those look better than you!"

Dave struggled in this tight grip of hers.

Her Dad slammed his hand on the table, "3...2...1... Ding ding ding!" He held up her hand, "And the winner is Butt- Green Star!" He made a hoarse sound, imitating a crowd cheering.

"That's not fair, that was a surprise attack, it shouldn't count."Dave cried out.

"Dave, son, a wrestler such always be prepared for a surprise attack. You must think two steps ahead of your opponent. Sore loser gets 30 push ups for being well...the loser." Her dad nodded, agreeing with his own wisdom.

Dave groaned as he went to the living room area and started his push ups which wasn't a hard thing for him. Dave was his son after all, Masked Wonder looked with pride as Dave was going through his push ups with ease.

"Owww." He jumped again as more grease popped at him.

"Gimme that Pops, I'll cook." Buttercup pushed him aside and started cooking. He looked at her with pride too, rubbing her head and he started up the coffee machine. He sat down at the table.

"Since when can you cook?" Dave snapped.

"Since Belle's grueling torturous lessons, thanks to a certain someone who opened their mouth and told her I burnt rice." She snapped at him, "I'm definitely gonna get you back for that."

"Dave, how are you doing with your college work?" The Masked Wonder asked.

"27...28...29...30..."Dave sat back at the table, "It's so hard, Its like I gotta study all the same stuff again and the new materials just to understand it. College History one is boring and Math is so hard but..."

"But?" Her Dad looked at him.

"I past both with a C."

"Both Cs, well...we can always do better but that is still quite a feat, good job passing. Hard work has it own rewards. Buttercup, you are passing all your classes right?"

Buttercup froze, "Eh..."

"Buttercup, how are you doing in Math?" His rader eyes caught her nervousness.

"I'm struggling, Bubbles is a good tutor and all but...it's just so complicated, I'm not getting it."

His eyes flashed at her, "Buttercup, education is important. I'm not getting any younger and you three are going to need to get into good schools and have a good trade or career before I let you guys into Masked Wrestling world, am I clear?"

"Yes Dad." They both said, as they were reminded of their deal.

"I'm not trying to be harsh. I just want my children to have a good future, a happy future, where you can take care of yourself and hopefully me and your mom when we turn into a ripe old age. I can find a tutor for you, Buttercup." He gave them both a very reassuring smile, "If your grades arent good, you can't play soccer. I heard that scouts are coming to your games, you could get a scholarship. You must try your best."

"Ok."

"But I am proud that you're working your hardest on it." He nodded and she smiled at him when he patted her on the head, "Very good..let's eat. A breakfast with some of my most favorite people in the world, now that makes this old man so happy, I could take on three wrestlers at once."

Buttercup placed some smoke sausages, eggs and toast on the plate for him, Dave and then herself. She got a glass of apple juice and Dave drank coffee like his Dad.

"Where's the strawberry jam?" Dave asked.

"Here you go Dear." A voice gently placed a jar of strawberry preserves right on the table. Buttercup's eyes were covered by the shadows of her bangs as she suddenly went quiet.

The jovial and happy moment suddenly turned cold and intense as the mom came in.

"Hello Love bug, I didn't hear you come in. I'm sorry, I didn't make breakfast for you."

Her mom had a light smile, she had small dark circles under her eyes but she was still jaw droppingly beautiful.

"Oh don't mind me, I just came from the 'hospital' after all." she smiled widely but everyone knew, she was looking right at Buttercup, "But please, don't pay any attention to me, I'll just have some tea and dry toast. Don't have much of an appetite these days, I don't know anyone who could...with what happened to poor Little Sam..."

Buttercup cut into her sausage.

"Oh Buttercup darling, is that you? I must say I didn't recognize you...I thought you were one of Dave's friends-" Her Mom was interrupted.

"Mom." Dave snapped.

"Or maybe it's because you haven't been to the hospital or maybe-"

"Now Mai- Both of them are doing excellent. Dave is passing all his classes-"

"But he's not the top of his class. Of course, one shouldn't be too shocked about that." Mai stood up by the stove, boiling water, she said sweetly enough but her comment still stung Dave to the core.

"Mai, dearest, it's wonderful. He's passing." Masked Wonder looked at her, forcing a smile, "Buttercup could have a great schloarship, scouts have been spotted at her games, being the star player and valedictorian on her team alone."

"Soccer, oh yes. I forgot you played those sports. I heard the City is having a great beauty pageant. That could help out with a lot of things."

"Mai, enough." Masked wonder tried to interrupt.

"What? I'm just asking...you're a very pretty girl but you still dress like a boy." She snipped at her, "Why I won tons of Beauty Pageants back in my day. You can too, think of it, the money, the prestige, the Wealthy men will come flooding in. We just have to change that hair, those clothes...if only you wasn't so tall-"

Buttercup stood up instantly, grabbing her back pack and skateboard.

"There are some guys who like what they see...I've just been asked on a date!" Buttercup stormed off, she had went all the way to in front of the apartment complex wiping away her tears. She went through thid constantly at school, but it was always different and much more painful when she heard it at home.

"Psst...hey...Hey Buttercup. Dumbass." A voice whispered from above, it was Dave, looking down from the balcony, "You left without eating your breakfast, brat." He said, he lowered it down on a rope. It was in a container.

"Thanks Dave." She waved up at him, grabbing it.

She walked away, "I just wish things could be as it were."

* * *

Blossom woke up to her alarm clock.

"Darn." She frowned as her phone's battery was almost at 15%. She was so nervous about Brick calling her that she forgot to charge the phone. She was practically up all night looking at it, worried. She didn't get to enjoy her comics or her ice cream. She charged the phone and got up to the bathroom. She always had to wake early so she could take another shower first.

She knocked on a dark purple door that stood out of the otherwise light colored egg white hallway.

"Belle, wake up, it's time for schoo-"

"You came home late again...where were you?" She heard her Mom's voice and paused as she saw Kasey leaning over the stairs, listening downstairs.

"Are they fighting again?" Blossom whispered.

Kasey nodded, "Dad came home late."

"I was out drinking with some of my work buddies." He commented, he loosened his tie, "Why did you lock the bedroom door huh?"

Her Mom didn't say a word, she just turned away stormed off towards the kitchen.

Later on, Blossom and Belle made it to their home room class, seeing Buttercup's head on the desk.

"Her mom again?" Blossom mouthed the question to Bubbles, who nodded.

The worst part wasn't over yet, suddenly Princess and her entourage came into the home room, looking around.

"Well well well, you think you're hot stuff, you man stealing hussy!" Princess stood in front of Buttercup, pushing Blossom aside.

Buttercup just leaned on her arm and looked at the window, she was in too much of a bad mood to even acknowledge Princess.

"Princess, now isn't the best time-" Bubbles tried to warn Princess, but she just swatted at her.

"Back off you low class peasant, this is between me and the Boyfriend stealer." Princess slammed both hands on her desk ,"What's this that I hear you and Danny are dating."

"WHHHHHHHAAAATTTTTT!" The whole class erupted in a roar.

"Pffttt." Belle stick her tongue out.

"I texted him last night and he said that you two are going out now." Princess continued outrage.

Buttercup's face turned into a peachy rose color but she didn't say anything.

"You two had broken up anyways, god, Princess just leave her alone!" Blossom snapped.

"We were on a break...understand a break and this He man stole him." Princess yelled on a rampage, her face turned full red but then she calmed down and just regained her compromise, "Of course, you're aiming quite high. I mean My family is already quite wealthy that I don't need him but the Second Son of the Goyo-Wilson Finance Group is quite a catch for a Upper Middle Class trash scum like you."

"Leave me alone." Buttercup just continued to look away.

Princess scoffed, not listening. She just smiled as she said with an arrogant tone, "I feel sorry for you that's all...I mean you think you're hot stuff. You're just the daughter of that Masked Wonder, some wannabe lower class."

"What did you just say?" Buttercup turned her head towards Princess. Her eyes widened as her eyes flashed green.

"Princess, will you just shut up for once. You're just jealous." Blossom snapped.

Princess ignored her, "Finally that got your attention. Ya know, funny how me talking about daddy got a reaction out of you. Ya know I heard this rumor, that you and your daddy are a little 'too' close. Is that why you stole Danny, to avert suspicion?"

"Buttercup! DON'T!" Blossom screamed.

"Son of a bitch!" Buttercup jumped over her desk but Blossom and Bubbles were fast enough to hold her back, barely.

"Belle, help." Blossom whimpered as they struggled to hold her.

"Why, let her go. Turn Princess into a Princess powder pancake." Belle giggled., holding a bag of popcorn.

"Son of a bitch! Talking about my Dad! You're so dead! You Dumb-"

"Buttercup, she's not worth it. She's just super jealous."

"Excuse me, but you're blocking my way." Brianna's forehead was pulsing with tick marks, "Such disgusting accusations, it made me sick to my stomach hearing that. You will apologize."

"Oh the foreigner is telling me what to do?" Princess snapped.

"Either you apologize or One call to my Aunt who is on the school board of the Graces Performing Arts College and your application will be revoked on the spot." Brianna pulled out her phone, "How are you going to explain to your friends at the High Society White Gloves that you were turned down at the Exclusive college huh? Now apologize, right this instance."

Princess grumbled after a few seconds, she gave in, She scoffed, "I'm sorry."

"That didn't sound like an apology." Bubbles pouted, she crossed her arms.

"Quite right, Bubbles. Since I'm a foreigner, I would like to see a proper Japanese Apology."

"What I don-"

Brianna was waving her phone.

Princess reluctantly kneeled to the floor, she bowed her head all the way to the ground, "I'm sorry."

"For..."

"For saying those things about your dad."

"Squeal Piggy Squeal!" Belle shouted.

"Wha-" Princess looked at Belle.

"I wanna hear you squeal."Belle's head tilted to a big toothy grin.

"You heard her, pig...squeal."Brianna demanded.

"Oink...oink...Oink."Princess snorted the sounds perfectly, everyone already her started to laugh.

"Ok, ok now. That's enough guys." Blossom laughed, helping Princess up.

"You'll all pay for this." Princess started to sniff, crying, "Especially you, Danny is such old news anyways. You have fun with my hand-me-downs."

Princess and her entourage, who were still snickering followed her out of the class room.

"It's lucky that Brianna came when she did. Buttercup, you've could have gotten into serious trouble." Bubbles sighed.

"Dumb bitch didn't have no right talking about my Old man." Buttercup pouted, but then she scoffed, rolling her eyes when looking at Brianna, "Thank you...god it feels sickening."

"It feels just as disgusting hearing it."

"On another note, "Bubbles suddenly grabbed Buttercup by her arms, "Why didn't you tell us that you were going out with Danny?"

"Pfft." Belle stuck her tongue out.

"It was no big deal, he just asked me on a date-"

"A Date, when...where...Oh my goodness, we've got to go shopping." Bubbles was freaking out more Buttercup was.

Blossom smiled until her phone vibrated, signaling she could a text message.

She looked at her phonend her smile dissolved as she read, "You're to come to me at 6pm tonight, Dog."

_Brick_


	10. Fuzzy Lumpkins

"You little bastard!"

Brick was hit hard on the face, his face was downwards from the impact of such a punch. He spit a gob of blood on the floor but he turned his face back up at his adopted father.

A woman who was slender Asian with bleach blonde hair stood there, "Darling-"

"What the hell do you think you're pulling, SMOKING ON SCHOOL GROUNDS AND FIGHTING A TEACHER! YOU THINK YOU'RE A BIG MAN HUH?!" The man shoved him and continued screaming, "You have once again stained the name of the **Akagi** name, you piece of shit!"

"Honey-" She tried to intervene but was pushed aside by her husband's rampage.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH MONEY WE PUT ON YOU! HOW MANY SCHOOLS HAVE YOU BEEN IN THIS *UCKING YEAR ALONE!" He shoved Brick once more.

"Hiro!" The woman shouted.

"YOU ARE THE WORST INVESTMENT I'VE EVER MADE! THAT *UCKIN' BROTHER OF YOURS IS BRINGING HIS FAMILY SO MUCH MONEY WITH HIS PIANO COMPETITIONS! WE SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN HIM INSTEAD OF A LITTLE PISSANT LIKE YOU!" He tried to punch Brick but he blocked it and gave the father his famous left hook, sending him flying to a book shelf.

"You little bastard." The husband touched his face as he could feel the red liquid running down his nose like a river. He jumped back up but stumbled back a little, dizzy from such a punch. He thought he was hit by a steel beam for a moment.

"I can do a lot more than ruin your family's great name, if you wanna keep what's left...you'll let me and tell your friends to let the others go." His eyes flashed red.

"You dare threaten me, you little punk ass-"

The wife stepped between the two before a real battle begin.

**End of mini Flashback**

"Don't keep me waiting too long." He said and just hung up his phone. Brick was sitting on a beaten up sofa with a black and mild slim cigar in his mouth and these dead fish eyes as he stared onward. He needed to hear some geniune pain inducing screams to get that sour filthy memory out of his mind.

"Please let me go! I don't know anything! Please Please!" A man continued to cry as he was tied up to a chair, his girlfriend was tied up next to him as well, barely making a sound, too frightened, "Please! Please please please!" The man continued to cry and shake and struggle in the chair.

"Oh shut up." He said in a low growl, "You think if you yell please enough its gonna somehow fix everything. Sorry but you pissed the wrong ones."

"What did you do? What did you do?" The girlfriend screamed at him, all her fear finally came to the surface. Her cries and screams suddenly delighted him, even aroused him.

"Now that's much better. Your girlfriend actually saved your life with her pleads...for the next few minutes." Brick stood up, he walked around them, touching the girlfriend's neck, but then he was in front of the guy, "Hmmmmm... Now, lets start this over huh?"

Brick pulled out his pocket knife from his back pocket and held it at the guy's neck. The man was bruised and bloody from the blunt torture of Brick. He wasn't as good or sadistic as Butch, who was more into the reactions and their facial expression while Brick, just loved the screams, crying and begging.

"Oh no, please please I didn't do anything please!" The man started crying fully.

Brick sighed with an inhale and exhale a puff of smoke through his nose, "Really, that's not what your friend...Lester...Sake...whatever his name was, said. You're pretty good with breaking locks...vaults." Brick said, enjoying the scream and the cries. He played a long a little more, putting his knife right on the guys fingers (which were tied down on the chair's arms) even so much as sliding the blade ever so slightly, just to get enough blood to leak through the skin.

The girlfriend suddenly said, getting his attention, "I can make you feel good...yeah yeah...I can do whatever you want! If you just forgive him. Yeah yeah...don't you want me? I'm all yours." She said, wriggling her chest as if trying to seduce him.

Brick just chuckled a little, looking down at the ground and then back at the guy, "She's good...whoa...so supportive...look at that will ya? You have a good woman here...very good. I wonder if she'll be like that when I tell her how ya stole from me?"

"What?" She looked at him, she glared at the guy.

Brick seemed slightly amused, "Yep, he stole from me and my family. So are you still willing ta support his sorry ass?"

Brick started to walk around them, like a shark hungry for food

She was breathing heavily, clearly furious, "You unbelievable Bastard! Are you serious! You stole from dangerous people like this? I thought you were done with-"

"They didn't tell me, it was just a job!" He cried out.

"Who is they?" Brick stood in front of the guy with his knife pointed at his neck.

"I can't...I-"

"For god sake Nobuo, TELL HIM!" She cried out, but Nobuo shook his head...big mistake. In one swift move, too fast to see with the naked eye, the man suddenly screamed as the knife was plunged right into his leg. The girlfriend screamed again, crying at the horror she just witnessed.

Nobuo shook in pain and cried out even when Brick pulled the knife back out, He cried for several moments.

"Oh relax, just a flesh wound...I missed the femoral artery...this time." Brick said, but something else brought his attention, a baby crying. Brick started walking towards the sound.

"No..No...No! NO!' She cried out, struggling even harder, "Please...no..."

Brick came back, holding a little baby in his arms, he sat back on the couch, holding the nine month old on his lap, "A boy...huh..a scrawny one too."

"No...please...Nobuo!" She cried out to him, suddenly that look of desparation was on her face as she struggled, "Please...please...not my baby boy...please...If I knew I would tell you..please...no..." She cried, tears pouring down her cheeks. Just seeing this stranger holding the baby with a bloody knife was enough to make her crumble.

"Not my son-"Nobuo grunted between the pain.

"Look at these cheeks...so hollow." Brick continued to say, taunting in the cruelest way possble, bouncing him on one knee, "Is money...really worth your son's life?"

"No...No...please don't hurt my boy, he's my pride and joy...please." Nobuo cried as much as the woman, "I just needed a quick job for his medicine. Just for his medicine...I didn't know what the job was...I just needed money."

Brick swallowed hard, "The name."

"Kieran...Bolts. He said..one more job...I'm sorry Anya...My son is sick and my job had no benefits...I just needed the money. One more job...and I just wanted my boy to get treated...please, have mercy."

Brick texted the name to Boomer, he talked to the little boy sweetly, "Your Dad did the smart thing...very smart. I was gonna kill him...yes I was. I was gonna chop him into pieces along with your mother...but you saved them...yes you did." Brick threw a large wad of cash on the table, leaving the little boy on the couch and the cut the mother loose, he started to walk to the door.

"I don't let me catch you stealing from us again. Or your son's medical problems won't be a 'your' problem anymore."

Boomer text him back, "Found him, with a winking emoji."

"Send Blitz to him...this one left a bitter taste in my mouth." He text back.

"Redrum?" Boomer text with a laughing emoji.

"No." He simply just texted.

* * *

Butch was sucking on a lollipop, he got five texts from Sofie's alone. He sighed not willing to respond. He sat under the shade of the tree while Summer was running around in the dog park along with Lady Empress and Baskerville. Butch sent a photo of Lady Empress and Baskerville to Brick and Blitz.

Blitz responded immediately with heart.

"Make sure my Baby boy has his treat."Blitz texted.

"Did you sleep yet?" He texted back

"Not exactly."

"This is your third day no sleep." Butch text with an angry face emoji, "Get some sleep."

"I had a few hours, don't worry. Brick sent me a job to do. Can't disobey the boss man."

"You'll sleep after that?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll try."

"You've gotta work tomorrow, your mind needs to be sharp."

"Alright Mom, gotta go. Bring my Shaggydog home and give him treats."

Butch put his phone down and lay his head back for a moment. The sun was blazing but he just listen to nature, to the leaves rustling as the wind blew, to the soft chatter of voices far away, and the water of the fountain when all of a sudden, a shadow was standing in front of him, blending in with the shadow.

Butch opened his eyes to see Fuzzy Lumpkin and three others similar like him.

"Did you split in threes, Fuzzball, didn't know you could do that?" Butch seemed uninterested, even so much as pulling out a silver flask.

Fuzzy Lumpkin pulled out his shot gun, pointing at right at Butch's chest.

"I'll be takin' that." A skinny taller Fuzzy suddenly snatched the flask out of his arm and drunk it right in front of him, "Oh Wee...That's good stuff!"

"Hey I want some!" A shorter one tried to snatch the flask but the skinny one kept it out of the other's one reach.

"I want some too!" A third one shouted that was the short and fat. That one basically knocked the two down to the ground and both struggled with the flask.

Butch just sighed and watched, not even bothered, but Fuzzy was livid.

"Cluzzy (Skinny one) Muzzy (average) and Scuzzy (Fat one)!" Fuzzy shouted in a deep murmur, he watched as those three got up and were back to his side, a dented silver flask was threw back at Butch's feet.

"They rhyme...are you serious?" Butch sighed, rolling his eyes.

"These here 're my kinfolk, betcha ditn't knows I had me kinfolk."

"Careless." Butch sighed, he was bored even with the large gun pointed at his chest.

Fuzzy grumbled, "You took Joe, I wan 'im back."

"Oh its about that old banjo, huh? Interesting. I thought you were after Ms. Bellum."

Cluzzy spoke, "Joe is a family airloom and wes wan it back."

"Too bad, kind of look it. Been learning how to play it..."

"Yous touched Joe?" Scuzzy gasped, "Only Family can touch 'im."

Fuzzy's black aura suddenly spread like wild fire, it went right to his gun, transforming the plain old shot gun to a black and yellow hornet liking gun.

"Interesting."

The other three had sharp claws and sharp teeth just like Fuzzy but no black Z aura.

"String instruments are pretty touch." Butch continued, he saw the rage in the four's eyes but he continued teasing them, "But it kinda turns on the ladies...you've gotta listen to this. I kinda experimented, I was watching this old cartoon...Heavy metal band or something. It was late night and I was a little drunk. This guy...Murder Face, that's it was actually playing it with his d!ck, like he was really going down on it...so I tried it...on Joe." Butch relished in the facial expressions that he saw on their faces, as they slowly realized with he was saying. The mixture of shock, indignation and rage was just enough to wet his appetite.

He said, "Gotta say it was a lot harder than I thought." He watched as all four roared with rage, they were burning up as they were ready for a fight.

Fuzzy had his finger on the trigger, "You piece of trash! I'll be teachin' ya! Once I deal wit ya, I'm goin' for the rest of ya!" The shot gun went off and hit Butch square in the chest. All he saw Butch's head slocuhed downwards.

"We've gonna destroy those rowdy boys for defilin' Joe." He shouted when he turned his back to look at the other three. They smiled their toothy grin when they noticed that they were surrounded by three of these wild looking dogs.

"That be a 'ell Hound!" Scuzzy cried out, pointing at a big black wild dog with blaring red eyes.

"That's it, that's it." Butch sighed as he stood up, the bullet was bent against his chest and fell to the ground, "Fuzzy...you three who's names are too stupid to remember...seriously disappointing." He whistled as the dogs were closing ranks.

Fuzzy was grabbed by his antennas when he was going to shoot the dog with the green eyes and was force to stare into another pair of eyes, a menacing dark green with an aura as blackest night.


	11. Cruelty

**This might be a little sensitive, proceed with caution**

"Oh dear, he's back again." One of the receptionist at the Vet's Clinic whispered to another woman.

"That's a boy, he's beautiful. Almost like a princess...I wish I could have such flawless skin like that." The Vet Assistant said

"Do not worry Boy, you shall be taken good care of from now on." Beast was pulling a wagon with a medium size black and white pitbull in it and Luno Ghost was walking beside it, his presence help calm the poor creature down. Beast found the poor creature in a pile of trash bags with a broken leg, exposed skin tears to the bone and bite marks around the neck.

Beast blushed with shyness, giving them a shy smile that melted any woman's heart, or man's. Beast had such delicate features that he was often mistaken for a boy.

"Oh my god, Mr. Beast, where did you find the poor thing?" The Vet's assistant was down her knees, her heart could break at the sad sight. She gave the pitbull a gentle pat, her heart broke at hearing the whimpers.

"I suspect he is another victim of dog fighting." Beast had this sudden cold look on his face for one split second but it dissolve back into a soft smile.

"Oh you poor baby, threw away like garbage and he's just so sweet. Normally, they're still trying to fight you or vicious but this one is just so sweet. It breaks the heart."

"Please, see what you can do."Beast handed them a golden card, "I shall return in time for the Veterinarian." Beast bowed his head and left. Luno Ghost sat behind the receptionist desk, keeping the poor dog company.

**Flashback**

"I don't understand what you're trying to show me. I just demand that your fighter comes into the arena more often. My father allowed you a little more slack but I can't really afford to anymore. We're sitting on a gold mine here, it would be stupid not to use it." A man asked a short, pump older woman who wore an outlandish pink sparkle dress, she had darker skin. They obeyed the guards' rule and placed all of their electronics and cellphones into a bin. They were put patted down and scanned to make sure any metal or anything suspicious, they cleared. They could only bring an old fashion oil lantern to guide the way. There were many cells, rusty iron cells and stone floors thick enough to hopefully block signals.

"Mr. Rider, you're quite new to our 'enterprise', your predecessor was a good man, my condolences." The lady said, she had a superior air in her voice, "Your Father allowed his this 'slack' as you called it because of our situation with our 'fighter'."

"She is spectacular, every fight she's in, you win but it's once or twice a month. We could make a ton more against the other bosses out there." The man said when a horrible smell suddenly hit his noise.

Two figures were walking down a dark hallway, their footsteps echoed down the hall. The smell of a pure putrid sewerage and the wet smell of mold and mildew was enough to make any person instantly gag. A man had a handkerchief soaked in peppermint oil pitched on his nose to make it easier to tolerate.

"Mama Tonka, we're going up against the Dark Hand Enterprise, we need-" He stopped, bumping into her. She held up the lantern and he looked down in the cell. A figure was lying against the wall of its cell. A thick silver spiked collar around its neck, wild spiky hair that draped over its eyes and down its back. The body was nothing but skin and bones underneath the straps of clothing that was left on its bruised body. It looked half dead, it was only when the lantern shined on it that Mr. Rider could see the labored breathing.

Two of Mama Tonka's personal guards were summoned one had a large needle and another one had a bowl of rice.

"The worthless thing refuses to fight. That is our problem. At first, I enter it every week like everyone else does but it would rather die than fight. " She clapped her hand.

Mr. Rider was horrified, the figure that he saw in the battle clips looked nothing more than a child, "I saw the last clip...her throat was horrible slit...there was so much blood but...yet here she is." He covered his mouth in horror, 'How old is it?"

"Don't know...don't really care. I paid a pretty penny for this one. It has brothers that are very successful, this one is no exception. Splendid Specimen, its body just heals. Three weeks without any food, weighs 30 pounds and still breathing."

Mr. Rider swallowed hard, he could barely hide his disgust. His enterprise was composed of death battles between criminals...vile scum of the earth...or psychotic volunteers.

She gave the first guard an iron key to unlock the door. The sight of the needle was enough to stir the figure to try and crawl away but was instantly grabbed by the back of the head and slammed down on the guard, it bit the guard's hand and kicked him on the knee. The guard collapse.

"Normally what I do, is get my fighter hooked on cocaine, heroin, or any substance that would get them hooked enough to obey me but this one just resists them all, even meth but nothing sways this one...more than..."

"Owwwwwww!" The guard cried out as the figure bit his hand harder and the needle broke on the stone floor. The figure backed off as if it was put of the plan.

Mama Tonka scoffed and nodded towards the guard. The figure was punched in the face that it was sent flying on the floor. It yelped like a wounded dog, even Mr. Rider couldn't stomach it, he looked away as it continued to cry with each slap, punch, kick and stomp on its weakened body.

"Stop...just stop..."Mr. Rider whimpered as each sound made him cringe and wince as if he was on the receiving end of those blows.

Mama Tonka didn't say another word for a few minutes but then she just snapped her fingers and the beatings stopped. The figure was still breathing heavily, it curled into fetal position, blood pouring from its mouth and its wrist broken.

"You think you can go for another week without food-"

"Give her the food!" Rider snapped, he was about to grab the bowl of rice himself but Mama Tonka was a lot faster than she looked, and snapped it away from him

"You want us to win against the other enterprise. This one is powerful...but if its too hungry, its down right blood thirsty. Now...Your Mama Has another shot of 'vitamin C' shot." Mama Tonka held out a case, opening it and letting one of the guards grab it.

The figure cough blood, too weak to put up a fight the needle plunged into its skin and the contents drain into its body. It's body started to shake, the heavy breathing turned swallow and

"Let it circulate...do not fight it." She whispered the words, she was pleased as she could see the pupils dilate into slit diamonds, "Mr. Rider...she is ready for our battle."

The tight chain was removed from around its neck, revealing an ugly puss filled scar that went all around its neck.

**End of flashback**

He followed the scent with his nose but his eyes had locked on the trail, his Hunter's sense, a power that only he had. With a drop of blood or hair, he could find almost anyone as long as he stood focus. His eyes glowed purple as he intensified his focus, nothing was going to get in his way.

Beast stood in front of the building, he could smell more blood.

He took a deep breath and just knocked on the door, touching his choker collar.

A door crept opened only to reveal a face.

Beast blushed, he shyly smiled, "Oh..ah..this is embarrassing. I did not expect anyone to be home...but I was wondering..well...I found one of your dogs-"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Look I do not wish to trouble you. I apologize but..may I have the other dog. The one you thew away is quite worried about him." Beast had his shy smile plastered on his face but his black aura spread like wild fire, "I suggest you give him to me and give me a list of all your Dog fighting buddies List."

"You bitc-"

Beast grabbed the door when he saw the man trying to close it, he picked up his phone. The man was so suprised, he pushed against the door with his own body weight but it didn't budge.

"Wha...wha are you doing?"

The door suddenly flew open and the guy was sent flying into a dirty kitchen.

"I might send an anonymous call to 911. My little Brother taught me how to make it untraceable with my phone." Beast said, looking down confused at his phone, "Of course, I am not as good as him." He gasped when he heard a whimper. Beast was horrorified to see a smaller white and brown Pit bull. It had a few scartches and bite marks with a swollen stomach. Then he saw a husky puppy that was tied to another corner of the room, that yelped in excitement as it was covered with fleas and skin and bones.

Beast's demeanor quickly changed. He walked over to the dog and puppy, forgetting all about the man and kneeled down.

"What a good...boy you are. You are not going to let hungry get you down, of course not. Youwill have as much food as you can stomach." Beast smiled at the puppy.

He went over to the Pit Bull, "I see now...do not worry. You are safe now. Your Puppies and you shall have a good and loving home" He said so gently and he had this pure smile that the dog stopped shaking and let him touch her lovingly, "Me and your former owner have to talk. So you do not worry." Beast closed the down that the door was in.

Beast turned back to see the man holding a knife, but that didn't seem to faze him, he looked down at the ground.

"You people really are the worst." Beast's nails extended, "Animals are loyal, when they love, they love hard and protect no matter what we do to them. We should return the favor but instead...you abuse and you are heartless and cruel. You want to know why I closed the door, " Beast's eyes looked up, they were glowing light purple, "I do not wish to see her what I will do to you."

"YOU'RE NOT DOIN SHIT-"

The man jumped right at Beast with the knife but he caught his arm and threw the knife down on the ground. One twist and the man's wrist was broken.  
"I want that list. You are training and breeding them, you are the supplier. Tell me...please." Beast tilted his head, sweet smile appeared yet again, "I would hate to cause you any more trouble or pain."

**Later on**

**Back at Butch**

Fuzzy was stomped on the head when he looked up and saw a pair of glowing green eyes looking down at him. Fuzzy paused in pain terror as he saw...madness...Butch had this uncharacteristic wide smile as he kicked Fuzzy across the face.

This wasn't the little boy from four years ago.

"You bore me. Is that really all you've got?" Butch hissed the question, he stomped on Fuzzy's head again and kicked him on the other side of the face. Fuzzy rolled a few inches away. He saw that his family members were losing against these 'dogs'. Muzzy was bitten on the ankle by Baskerville, Cluzzy was up in the tree covered in bites from Lady Empress and Scuzzy was trying to out run Summer.

Fuzzy tried to crawl away but Butch grabbed him by the antennas once more and slammed him in the dirt.

"Joe...you defiled Joe, I'll get you back for this."

"That damn banjo...I lied." Butch stumped on Fuzzy's back, "You think I would even let that filty thing anywhere near my d!ck. It might fall off...hah...wouldn't want that."

"But you-"

Fuzzy winced as his hand was being stomped on and Butch twisted his leg to really hurt his hand.

"I was just trying to get a reaction out of you, dumbass. Your reactions were boring and predictable." Butch sighed as just a simple kick sent him flying across the tree, knocking Cluzzy onto the ground where Lady Empress was waiting for him. All four of the Lumpkins were pinned against the tree as the dogs were growling at them, baring their teeth.

**"Why is it the one person who can give me some entertainment, is the one I can't find.**" Butch sighed, unwrapping a sucker and just staring at it, "Huh Fuzzy? I snap my fingers and these cuties will tear you to sheds. Can you make sure to scream a lot? I want to record it for Brick...I bet he would sleep to it every night and...I don't know..maybe I could get a reaction from the looks on your faces."

"What the hell happened to you?" Fuzzy asked horrified.

Butch's eyes closed for a second.

_A pair of hands touching his shoulders as his hands were on the piano._

_"You must play...with restraints." The woman's voice hummed in his ears, disgusting him with a sickening dread of what was to happen, "Can you play with restraint?" she whispered as her hands once again went downwards...down his chest...to his stomach...to his..._

His eyes opened back up, his half frown, "I think you should be more concerned about yourself." Butch was a nano of a second from snapping his fingers. When...

"Big Brother?" Beast was pulling a wagon with a pregnant pit bull in it and holding a husky puppy with his free arm. All the dogs lost their interest in the Lumpkins and ran straight for Beast and Luno Ghost. The puppy yelp, over excited by these dogs, he got free and rushed to Lady Empress. The Lumpkins took this chance and ran away.

"Brick will be so disappoint." Butch commented but he was done with the Lumpkins, "More of your charity?" Butch pointed at the dog and the puppy.

"Why of course. She and her mate shall live with me until the pups are born, then I shall find them all homes. Is not she gorgeous? I shall have my hands full though, another Dog Fighting Ring and all...perhaps you can look after the puppy for me?" Beast asked sweetly.

"No way...Summer has the spoiled only child thing going on. Remember the monkey."

"Oh yes you are right. Poor Kelsey was quite tramatized. Perhaps Eldest Brother, Lady Empress could be a mother figure for the little guy. Do you not think that is a good idea?"

"Where's your choker?" Butch suddenly asked.

Beast touched his neck, a deep ugly scar that went all around it was reveal, Butch looked at it with a hint of sadness.

"Oh dear. I hope I did not drop it or was it slashed off with that man and his knife...or was it the puppy?" Beast gasped as the puppy had it in his mouth, "Hey...that is mine. Please give it back." Beast whimpered as he struggled with the hyper puppy.

Butch continued to look at Beast neck, a wound that was so deep, so bad that his body couldn't heal it.

Beast finally got it back and saw Butch looking at him, he blushed, "Please Big Brother, do not stare. You know it makes me nervous."

"Stop saying things like that, it sounds gross for some reason." Butch sighed.

Beast put on his choker, "I do not understand, how does it sound gross. You are staring at my scar. I do not wish for you to be upset by it, it makes me nervous."

"Let's go home."

"Fantastic, I must get Little Brother's help with these contacts, Dog Fighting can not be allowed."

"I have to work tomorrow. I don't want to."

"You must work...calling out is very bad anyways. You are the CEO." Beast smiled sweetly with his tomato blush when Butch ruffled his hair.


	12. Blue and white

**I promise I'll look into the other stories as soon as I finish with this chapter, I'm just having so much fun with it. After such a long Hiatus, I would like to say that Wings of a Goddess is finally coming back, so to all you fans of that story, Hurray! I love that story and never agev up on it. I'm also remaking Beauty and the Beast as well. I hope you guys are ready!**

**I know some of you aren't a huge Bubbles and Brianna fan, sorry but they're going to be part of the story as well and please don't skip over them. **

The school day was finally over. Bubbles had invited Brianna to her home. Buttercup had soccer practice, Belle was in the Cooking Club and Blossom had to stay with her, so it was just the two of them. Bubbles was preparing tea tray.

"Would you like black tea, I have a good blend." Bubbles asked from the kitchen. Brianna was sweeping out in back. It was one of Bubbles' chores and Brianna was nice enough to do it for her.

"That's fine. I've never been to your home before...this is very beautiful." Brianna complimented.

"Well, I'm sorry about that...with Grandma being a little weak heart, too much excitement might be too much."

"Of course, makes perfect sense." Brianna sweping the next stone step of the lovely backyard. Brianna couldn't help but be impressed everytime by this traditional Japanese garden with fox shrines, paper lanterns, bonsais, and the plants and even a Koi pond, a bamboo fountain making a clank sound that echoed throughout the large backyard.

"While the water is boiling, "Bubbles came out with fish food and bread and both started to feed the fish, "How is your grandparents doing?" She asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"They are fine...eccentrics as ever."

"Your Grandma is very funny though. She is so lively for her age." Bubbles said. Brianna's phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her pocket to look at the caller's ID, she scoffed, ignored the call and blocked it, "Was that...your Dad?"

"No...my stepmother, I don't want to talk to her either."

"You should try, maybe it's something good?"

"From her...no way. Heartless Harpy." Brianna simply said but said nothing more.

"And your dad..."

"Bastard."

"Brianna, I don't think you should call him that." Bubbles dusted her hands and walked towards the kitchen ,"At least your parents call. I try calling my parents in Milan, but they're always busy...so busy..like always." Bubbles looked up at the sky, in somewhat of a daze.

* * *

_A young Bubbles sitting in a chair with a bottle of soapy bubbles and the loop stick, her mother surrounded by many many people._

_"Look I've told you many times already. This shade of sparkling peacock blue goes much better with this pink, and who is responsible for this coffee!" Her Mother threw the coffee down on the floor._

_"Mommy?" Bubbles fnally had the courage to walk up to her mother who was stomping around in a tantrum._

_She tied a scarf around a model's head, "Much better...give me those feathers. Splendid..."She spun the model around, "Yes...finally, this disaster has been averted."_

_"Mommy?" Bubbles tugged on her mother's pantsuit and held up the bottle of bubbles._

_"Oh Angel..not right now, Mommy is extremely busy." She practically pushed her away to her personal Assistant and whispered, "Please deal with 'this'."_

_"Yes Ma'm. Come Young Lady." The Personal Assistant smiled at her, "Why don't we get ice cream?"_

_"I don't want ice cream...I want Mommy to teach me." Bubbles whimpered._

_"Well, will it be ok if I teach you?" The woman smiled at her when Bubbles nodded,"Now you just...pucker and blow."_

* * *

Bubbles snapped out of her flashback when she heard the kettle whistling.

"Oh Tea is ready." Bubbles smiled as walked back towards the kitchen. She came back with tea and cake. She was just about to announce it but she paused and watched quietly. Brianna's back was to hers, she was on her tippy toes, skipping from stone to stone in such a graceful and delicate way like she was walking on broken glass. She was perfect in her balance as she held her other leg out behind her. She was perfect and steady, still as a statue. She lowered her leg down and was back on her tippy toes once more, she jumped to the next stone, her body once again stretched on her toes, her body slowly spinning as both hands stretched together and that weight move her back until she...saw Bubbles.

Brianna cleared her throat., she removed her shoes as she came in.

"You've still got it." Bubbles said.

"Do not speak such nonsense, I was simple...well..I...Tea." She cleared her throat and sat down on her knees on the cushion in front of the table.

"C'mon Bree, you don't have to act like that with me. I saw you before...remember?" Bubbles snickered, pouring Brianna's some tea.

Brianna blushed, taking a piece of cake "Hmmm...It's just stupid...I was just thinking...nevermind."

Bubbles was about to say something else but some soft footsteps interrupted them.

"I thought I heard some one here." Bubbles' Grandma, Nami shuffled into the room. She was wearing her grayish purple traditional kimono and her grayish white hair was pinned back into a tight bun, she shuffled across the wooden floor lightly with a cane

"Grandma, what are you doing up? You shouldn't be walking around-"

Nami gasped as she saw who the vistor was, "Bubbles...Oh my goodness, Ms. Brianna Del Sonata." Nami struggled to get on her knees and she bowed her head onto the floor.

"Grandma-"

"I didn't know you were friends with...A Sonata?" Nami's wrinkled face had the widest gentle smile.

"Grandma, I've told you plenty of times about Brianna-"

"But you never said it was the Brianna Del Sonata, grand daughter to the..." Nami had a chuckle as she squealed like a school girl, "Lady Margaret Del Sonata...oh my word." Nami suddenly held her chest.

"GRANDMA!" Bubbles was by her side in a flash, Brianna was about to jump up.

"I'm ok...I'm ok..."Nami told several deep breaths.

"I'll get your medicine." Bubbles was about to jump up but Nami stopped her.

"Oh No...No please...Tea. I could use a lovely cup." She hinted, Bubbles' hand as she poured some hot water and put a tea bag of Nami's decaf peppermint tea, she took a sip and sighed in relief, "I'm so sorry...I apologize greatly. I was...so overly excited."

"Grandma, maybe you should go back to bed." Bubbles suggested.

"Nonsense. I get to meet a star...how can I go to sleep, "Nami smiled looking at Brianna again, "Look at you...I knew you were going to be beautiful, didn't I say Bubbles? Your last dance recital was spine chilling and intense..."

"Yes thank you." Brianna blushed, "But I haven't dance in-"

"We saw you...didn't we Bubbles...five years ago. The great Progeny of Lord and Lady Del Sonata, I just had to get tickets. I'm a great fan of Lady Margaret, great fan. I followed her for years, went to every concert...opera...anything with her in it."

"Really, Grandmother would be please to hear that."

"Oh yes...yes...her Carmen Habanera...it was like she was singing it for someone she loved, so much feeling, such a strong voice...it was like she could stop time."

"Grandmother's agent has presuaded her to make a recording of her best songs...which is probably all the songs, it's exclusive..."

Nami's hand was shaking as she suddenly looked pale.

"I could give you one, that is what I'm saying...Her agent is releasing some on Apple music, Google and a few on CDs." Brianna said quickly worried that she would fall out again, "Please don't pass out."

"That...I couldn't..." She looked around.

"Of course you can, Grandma. Brianna is offering."Bubbles nudged her, nodding.

"Thank you...thank you so much." Nami bowed again, "You are...such a kind sweet sweet girl. You have no idea what this means. You are quite lovely yourself. Have you started dancing again?"

"Grandma." Bubbles whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry...I was just...I'm sorry. I heard about your...accident...Oh dear. I'm sorry, I'm being stupid."

"No it's ok-"

Nami stood herself up, "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't offend you in anyway. When I saw you..when Bubbles and I saw you, I felt it. That same passion and intense expression that I felt with Lady Margaret. It was like two people were dancing up there: control and restraint vs Freedom and Passion, it was breath taking to see. Bubbles started bursting into tears when she saw it. I'm glad you're ok. Bubbles, precious, I think I shall retire. Please see to our guest, finish your chores and do your homework."

"Yes Grandma." Bubbles nodded and got a loving pat on the head and she bowed at Brianna again before leaving with her cup of tea.

"I hope...she really didn't offend you." Bubbles said after a while.

"No she didn't, Its just a question, you've often lean towards it yourself, Bubbles. Did my dancing really make you cry?"

Bubbles blushed, "N-N-No!" She cried out.

"I really did love dancing...or maybe I still do. I guess with my dad calling me...it makes me think about it. Sometimes, I'll be around the Mansion and I find myself spinning in the hall or such foolishness without thinking. I hear music, I just have to dance."

Bubbles smiled, she liked it when Brianna opened up. She was always seemed so mature, so reserved and hardly talked about her life before she came to the city. Brianna was accomplished, she could sing, play various instruments and dance, Bubbles admired her for that, but there some to have been something missing in her life.

"So besides being so concerned with my life, how is yours?" Brianna said, just like a polish lady, she kept her emotions in check.

"Things are...difficult. I'm just worried about Grandma, I wish I didn't have to leave her by herself all the time. I wish I could hire someone to stay with her while I'm at school."

"Why don't you? A place like this, your grandmother must have some money."

"I don't understand it much...but I think her money is wrapped up in a trust, just for property taxes I think...investments take care of the place but nothing else really."

"Don't you work at Banana Republic?"

"But only two days a week and for a few hours, It's just not much and Grandma won't let me get a decent job. She only wants me to focus on School and getting a scholarship. I go to the Food Pantry, that helps a lot." Bubbles said, not trying to worry Brianna too much.

"Well Education is important..."Brianna was about to say something else but she already knew the answer. She was going to offer Bubbles some money but she would have refused or been offended, so she just silently sipped her tea, "I'll give Grandmother the application as soon as I get home."

"Thank you so much." Bubbles smiled at her again, both of them decided to do their homework together, she helped her put away and clean the tea set and table.

"Well I should try and get home...before it gets dark." Brianna sighed as it was starting to get dark outside, having this dreaded pale look on her face. .

"I could walk...maybe you could stay." Bubbles said politely

"No...No...I..I...brought glow sticks...I'll be ok...I could read Temptations of the Heart or something." Brianna's hands were shaking but she still stood up.

"Are you sure? Can't you call your driver man?" Bubbles was really worried.

"Bubbles, please...I shall be alright. I will see you tomorrow. I will keep you posted on the application." Brianna grabbed her shoes and walked to the door. She put them on at the entrance, she bowed and left before Bubbles can say anything else.

Brianna cursed herself on her pride as her body froze under the street lamp and looked into the darkness. Her heart was hammering at a sickening speed, her body burst into a sudden cold sweat and even her hands shook.

"There are people walking down the streets...there's lights everywhere...you can handle this. I'll be ok." Brianna said to herself, she took a deep breath, putting on her headphones and playing an audio book of Naked Love on her phone, "You just need something to distract you...that's right..." Her hands were still shaking as she walked down the street, happy that the city had many lights.

* * *

Blossom looked at her phone, it was 5:15. Blossom was rushing after coming from Belle's Cooking Club.

"I made a Coco Nutty cake!" Belle screamed out in pure delight

"I hope to get back by...soon." Blossom was rushing through the house, she was making mac and cheese for Kasey. Her parents were out again, her Dad was at work still and her Mom was sleeping, drunk, "Finish your homework."

"No way, I'm not eating that. I want some cake." Kasey whined.

"Kasey, please I really don't have time for this. Belle, she's all yours." Blossom snapped, it was 5:20 now. If she was late...it was too much of a scary thought to think about.

Kasey's eyes widened in horror, "No way...you can't leave me with he-"

Blossom closed the door behind her, listening to Belle's wild laughter. She felt a little bad, but her friends' lives were at stake. She looked at the address that he sent to her and rushed down the street. She had a large pinkish red hoodie and a cross body bag.

She didn't know what he was planning, she didn't even know what to expect but she just had to get there by 6 pm. If only she could fly...if only but she couldn't, what if the other boys spot her or worse yet, the people.

She rushed down to the subway and made it just as the doors were about to close.

"_I can make it in thirty minutes taking the subway_." She looked at the GPS on her phone, it took her all day to look up the address and figure out how to get over there on the subway once she saw that it was the fastest.

She struggled through the crowded subway and found a map.

"The Upper region...Belka North Station. Isn't this one of those upper crust rich districts?" She asked herself.

* * *

Buttercup headbutted the soccer ball right into the net, passing the goal.

"Goal!" Her coach cried out and with a whistle blow, practice was over.

"That was a good game." Her team mate, Natsuki commented, breathing heavily as well, "You've won this time but next time...I will beat ya."

"Didn't ya say that three games ago." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright team, hit the showers. Good practice out there. See you at school tomorrow." The Coach and some of the others grabbed some soccer balls and placed them into the equipment room.

Buttercup went into the girl's locker room, she debated whether or not she should take a shower in the locker room, she decided to do it. It was one less thing to do when she got home. The hot water from the shower was enough to relieve her sore muscles She was tired, studying, soccer practice, karate, cooking with Belle and etc.

"I just wanna eat and sleep." She whine to herself, she could be happy about one thing, that she finished her homework before Soccer practice. After finished changing her clothes, leaving with her team mates.

"Why don't we all have some monja?" Goro, a large soccer player cried out and everyone shouted and agreed with him.

"Sweet, there's a monja shop just a block away! Monja! Monja! Monja!" Buttercup cried out in delight at some mentioning her new favorite shop, it was cheap, filling and delicious.

"Hey Babe, what's up?"A voice greeted her. She looked back and saw Danny leaning against a wall.

"Oh Danny...ah..hey."Buttercup looked at him a little confused, "I thought...you had wrestling pra-"

"I came to see you of course!" Danny just interrupted her, wrapping his big arm around her neck.

"Danny Wilson, the Wrestling Star." Goro scoffed in disdain, it was Danny that got him kicked off the Wrestling team after getting beaten by him.

"Hello there Goro, Old buddy, old pal." Danny smiled at him, holding his hand out but when Goro reluctantly went to shake his hand, Danny psyched him out, pulling his hand away, "Too slow...just like on the wrestling team. Playing Soccer now, with your girth, isn't that a bit much? Don't wanna slow your crew down." Danny had this haughty chuckle that made the other Soccer team look at him with a glare.

"What do you think you're doing?" Buttercup glared at him and gave him a sharp punch on the arm.

"Ow." Danny whined, rubbing his arm.

"Goro is a great part of the team, he's the our Shield for our team. He keeps up just fine." She snapped at him, she couldn't believe that Danny was talking about her team mate like that.

"You're kidding right? Ha...its the beaver...hahaha!" Danny started laughing harder as he pointed at Nobo, who was the smallest member on the team but he was agile with big buck teeth sticking out of his mouth.

Nobo whimpered a little, being someone who was extremely sensitive about his teeth.

Danny continued to laugh, ignoring the Soccer team's deadly looks.

"Come on Babe, you don't wanna hang with these losers."

"As a matter of fact-" She was interrupted.

"I think...I should go home." Nobo sniffed, his bottom lip trembling, and started to walk away whimpering. Goro walked along with him, patting him on the back.

"Guys...Guys...wait a minute...Monja, remember." Buttercup tried to stop them but watch hopelessly as they watched away, she turned back to Danny and gave him a sharp punch on the arm.

"What?"He rubbed his arm painfully, Buttercup just stormed away, "Hey Babe, whatta say?"

**_Goro was walking with the others, "Huh...funny...if its the same schedule...there shouldn't be any wrestling practice."_**

**Alright, maybe one more chapter, I could write one more chapter, if you guys don't mind. The big moment, when Greens meet. I hope you guys give Brianna and Bubbles a chance too.**


	13. Green Kappa

**The scene might be offensive or might make you hurl or enrage, You've been warned**

Danny was about to chase after the angered Buttercup but his phone rang. He saw the caller ID and turned pale.

He cleared his throat and answered the phone call, "Hello Dad, how are you?"

"Daniel, thank goodness you answered. It's an emergency."

"What? What's wrong Dad? Is it Mom?"

"No you damn fool, shut up and listen, where are you exactly?" His Dad snapped the question harshly, when Danny gave him the answer, he continued, "I just found out on a good tip that the CEO of Midori Tento Taregun Company is in the Green Kappa sushi bar-"

"Dad, there are at least five Green Kappa Sushi bar in the area only-"

"If you would shut up and let me tell you which one he's at."

Danny shut his mouth tight, even obeying his father on the phone.

"He's at the one in Harajuku street. You are the closest of us there."

Danny's eyes glowed brightly, "Are you saying...you want me to talk to him?"

"Hell no...you think I would trust you with something this important. No...no...I need you to hold him there...talk to him until I can get there." He snapped but Danny's eyes still glowed, it was a chance to impress his Father.

"Wait a minute Dad, he's the CEO of a Marketing Company, he's not really important-"

"You Dumbass! He's cousin to the biggest Finance company CEO in the city. If we can just impress them, maybe...just maybe we can get some of that business coming our way. That Family practically shits gold." The father was grabbing some papers and putting them in his briefcase, "And get a girl...he'll stay longer for that if she's a looker." He hung up the phone. Danny took a deep breath and scrolled down his phone in a hurry. This was his chance, his brother was going to be head of the company but if he did this, his father could leave him a share of it.

"Tasha...what...no...c'mon this is an emergency...Damn."

* * *

_Champagne glasses were being poured, the sounds of the rolling roulette table, chips hitting the table, cards threw across the table, winners and losers all around. Except for one table, there was always a winner._

_"A royal flush." A large figure was sitting at the poker table, won against all the odds. A woman was holding the champagne glass, standing next to this figure with the boyish charms but had the body of a man. Everyone who was at the table, groaned in despair as they lost all their chips and it was pushed to this 14 year old._

_"A million dollars in one night...you're quite the lucky charm." The lady beside him whispered in his ear, "Your family will be quite happy." She had this smile across her rouge colored lips, she was rubbing his back, massaging it slowly._

_He didn't say a word at first, he just looked at one man who seemed in more despair that he lost. When no one was looking, this boy gave him a couple of red chips equaling to 20,000._

_"Thank you...thank you." The man rushed off to cash in those chips._

_"What a sweet heart. I think it's time to cash in your chips and I need a royal flush myself."_

_"I want to stay longer, maybe I could win two million." He suddenly snapped, so uncomfortable when she saw next to him, discreetly rubbing his inner thigh._

_"Now, now...I've paid for you. Either you pay me or I ask for my money back with interest." She whispered the deadly threat in his ear, "Come...to...Bed..I expect to be entertain."She commanded._

_The boy obeyed, he was so tall and his developing muscle gave him a older appearance that no one thought it was weird. He cashed in his chips, his winnings were put in a safe in the hotel room. He sat on the bed with just boxers on, his face was deadly pale with what had to happen next as he saw her in a sexy silk night gown._

_"I've heard great things...I hope to be satisfied." She walked over towards him._

Blitz's eyes thankfully opened just in time. The first sleep he had in a week had to be a memory. Baskerville, his large husky looking dog was sleeping across his lap and Game of Thrones were playing on the T.V screen. His PS4 must've logged him out and the game controller was on the floor.

He yawned and was about to go to sleep when he heard sniffling behind him. Baskerville got up with a growl and yelp, jumping down. Blitz got up, not really worried about anyone foolish enough to break in his place.

He saw a smaller blonde hair guy with a pure breed husky that was smaller than his giant black mutt.

"What are you doing here?" He yawned, asking his cousin, Boomer: The Rowdy ruff boy who hardly ever went outside.

"I ran out of snacks...why do you only have coffee flavored stuff?" Boomer asked looking at the Tiramisu in the refrigerator and stuck his tongue out, grossed.

"There's a Chang's convenience store not too far from here." Blitz suggested, rubbing his eyes.

Boomer pouted, looking at him.

"I guess I could go instead, but you should try and stop out by yourself. You're strong enough." Blitz walked over to his pantry and at the top pantry and pulled out two bags of Seaweed flavor Blue Cheese crumble chips (**which are so good) **and gave them to Boomer, "Here."

Boomer opened a bag and relished in the flavor of his favorite chips, "By the way, I didn't come down here to raid your cabinet. Beast has lots more snacks. I came because you wasn't answering your phone. I assume you were asleep."

"I'm surprise you didn't pull a prank on me." He cut a large slice of the tiramisu with a cup of water and sat at the table, Boomer sat with him, Grey Wind and Baskerville were fighting over a chewy rope.

"Nah...that was probably the first time you slept...right? I thought I should be... ya know nice and let you sleep."

"Baskerville wouldn't let you get near me." Blitz smiled as Boomer looked away, confirming his correct guess. He took a bit of his cake, the caffeine was enough to give him a buzz and snap him out of his sleepiness, "Ha...knew it."

"Any way, I found Kieran and Brick wants you to get him to talk."

"To talk huh? I guess I could try, I'm not good at all that torture like Butch is but I can try." Blitz shrugged his shoulders ,"Where is he?"

"At some underground gambling ring...I'm sure you can take him on, Blitzkrieg." Boomer stood up, "I text the directions to your phone. Oh and...and...I did some of your work for the company. I got some of the stocks numbers and the company had a smashing success rate."

Blitz shrugged it off, "Let me guess, my rating went up to a 29%."

"Yep...as always, a math genius."

"Not really, just simple rounding. I'm not as smart as You or Butch..or Brick...Beast is probably smarter than me too. That means I've gotta go to work tomorrow too."

"Yep."

Blitz sighed again, "I have ta deal with all those money hungry women flocking all around me again." Blitz shivered at the thought.

"You can always have Baskey with you to send them away." Boomer said, "That's what I did with Grey Wind when I went to Brick's company the other day. Well, I'll see you later." Boomer left with Greywind following behind him, Blitz waved bye and walked into his room.

"I just want one woman...just one..the only one I thought of when I went through all this." Blitz pulled out a slightly rusted hair clip. He's held onto it for four years:

When he was 13 years old...a girl fell out of the tree, losing her shoe and her hair clip. She hit the ground hard, her dress was on her ack, showing her panties and she blushed embarrassed when he was looking down at her. She gave him a deadly glare and he was about to run away.

"_You Foolish dummy...get back here!" She ordered him, he obeyed, his eyes widened as she sat on the water fountain in the park wincing im pain, "Give me my shoe!"_

_He obeyed, picking up her shoe and holding it up for her to grab._

_"Well don't just hold it up there...put it on my foot...as punishment for looking at my underwear...You Pervert! You're a dirty pervert! A Pig!" She screamed at him, his heart was pounding so fast when he grabbed her little foot as placed her slipper on her feet. He looked up at her powerful deadly glare._

_"Perhaps you have a chance, you barely have manners, Pig. I should make you my slave for looking at my underwear." She pouted, she pushed back his spiky hair out of his face and pouted, "That's much better, I should see your eyes when I talk to you. You understand me, Slave."_

_He nodded._

_The girl looked away when a man in a black butler suit waved at her. She stood up and dusting her dress off._

_"You behave Pig! No more looking up girl's skirts." __She winced, wobbling off._

_"Mistress Sonata, are you alright?" The butler rushed towards her._

_He saw the hair clip on the ground, picking it up, he blushed with a weird smile as he saw the girl being reluctantly carried away._

_"I'm your slave." He blushed, holding the hair clip With excitement as he rushed back home._

Blitz tucked the hair clip in his pocket, leaving Baskerville on the couch sleeping.

* * *

Buttercup walked down the street, she was inches away from the city when a white Pontiac drove beside her.

"Babe, c'mon...don't be mad at me." Danny shouted out of the car with the window down.

"Go away, I'm not talking to you." She snapped at him, still walking.

Danny park the car on the side of the road, just out of traffic's way and ran after her.

"Babe, babe...babe..."He grabbed her gently by her back pack to stop her, "I'm sorry...L'm sorry...let me make it up to ya...how 'bout we get something to eat...like...like a date..."

She blushed at the word date, "A date...now?"

"Yes...yes...now. Let's be random, huh? Sushi...let's have some sushi."

"I haven't had sushi in a while." Buttercup was in deep thought, her stomach was rumbling loudly and Danny seem to be in a sudden hurry, even opening the door for her, "If you apologize to Goro and Nobo-

"I'm paying...c'mon...c'mon..." He hurried her along, "Fine, fine...I'll apologize."

"Well...I guess I-"

"Great..." He pushed her into the car, closing the door behind her. He got in the car, pulling his car back into the street, driving a little faster.

"Woah, what's the hurry?" She held on the dash board as he cut into the lane.

"I can't let my girlfriend starve."

"Girlfriend?" Buttercup's heart was pounding, she blushed brighter at that word, her first boyfriend.

"Well of course, as my girlfriend, I would like to see you in a dress on our next date. I saw you on the soccer field, you have some muscular nice legs."

"How did you know I had soccer practice anyways...I know I didn't tell ya?" She asked, still holding the dash board as he was speeding down the street, "Slow down, I'm hungry but I wanna make it in one piece."

"I may...have taken the liberty of looking at your schedule."

"You what?" she looked at him shocked, she was getting a strange vibe from that.

"You left it wide open on your desk, I couldn't help but look." Danny said very quickly, "Ya know when you had to help Blossom when Belle was dancing with that skeleton in anatomy class."

"Oh..." Buttercup scratched the back of her head, trying to remember if she even had it out, she could've swore she didn't.

"You know Babe, I know you're loyal to your friends...but that Belle is such a weirdo."

"Huh?" Buttercup looked at him as he swerved a corner.

"I don't think you should associate with her or Blossom."

"Wait what? Belle is a bit weird but she's been through a lot. She's random and funny, not to mention a great cook."

"Yeah but she's really weird, she's just so..I don't know, crazy."

"No...Belle is harmless, if this is about the skeleton, it was pretty funny-"

Danny turned a corner, interrupting her, "That's another thing...she's dangerous...did you know she has a sister who's in an asylum...she killed 12 people...at least."

"Belle has no control over Bunny, both had a very very very hard life- Wait a minute, how did you even know about that?" Buttercup looked at him, she was confused, "That was sealed under the police report...Have you...been...looking up my friends?"

"Look, I don't mean too, my father is very important figure in the city. Anything I do that includes who I'm dating, could affect him. I'm just saying that my girlfriend is associated with a serial killer. You should think about that too, being the daughter of the Best Masked wrestler Celebrity in the Country. You have an image to uphold as well. I don't think you really think about these things."

"No I don't care because it doesn't matter to me or my Dad." Buttercup frowned at him, crossing her arms, "Anything else?" She was giving him a deadly glare, he was starting to sound like her Mother.

"Well Blossom is a bit of a nerd. The only thing she has going for her, is having the nicest hair in the school but she's cousin to Belle too. How do you know she doesn't have the same 'sickness'."

"You don't have any worries about that. It's trauma, Belle and Bunny were abused- Blossom isn't affected." Buttercup snapped, "Any concerns with Brianna and Bubbles, of course not. Brianna is a Sonata, a noble family of Eastern Europe and Russia ancestry and Bubbles has the best grades, she's wholesome and traditional and sweet."

"Not to mention, her parents are wealthy Fashion Moguls."

Buttercup glared at him.

"Babe, I'm just looking at for you. That's what being in a relationship is all about, improving on both sides." He said calmly enough despite the pain he was going to endure, "I'm just telling you these things because I care for you."

"Care for me?" Buttercup looked down as her rage subsided hearing those words. She was conflicted, something didn't feel right but...he was caring for her, right?

"Of course I care for you, that's why I'm saying those things. A boyfriend should be allow to voice his concerns once in a while, right?" He smiled at her, he wink was enough to make her look away, blushing again.

"Uh...I guess. Yeah...yeah...right." She agreed, a little confused. This was her first relationship and she didn't really know anything about these things. What he said was true though, but something felt wrong about it. "But I won't let you talk about my best friends...ever."

"Of course not right now. I must treat you to some sushi. Here we are...the Green Kappa. Some of the best sushi in the City." He opened the door for her.

"Ok...ok... Just remember, you're paying."

Buttercup walked through the door, to the fresh smell of fish, she's never been in th Green Kappa at all. She was beyond excited as the hostess was taking them to a table.

"They actually have a Sushi Belt?!" She looked as there were people sitting at the bar with a metallic belt in front of them with plate of fresh sushi. Buttercup was so in awe, looking around when she noticed that they stopped.

"Oh...Mr. Taregun, "Danny stopped and bowed at a figure, "It's me, Daniel...or maybe you don't remember me, my Father is-"

"Wilson-Goyo Group, yes...yes.."A voice answered before he could finished, then he sighed after Danny was standing there for a few more seconds, "Would you like to join me?"

"Thank you so much...I didn't mean to interrupt you...but what a coincidence ya know. I haven't seen you since your last concert. That was breath taking, the way you played Mozart."

"You mean Beethoven."The voice corrected him.

"I beg your pardon."

"I was playing Beethoven." He sighed.

"Oh yeah yeah...now I remember, Moonlight Sonata, you played with such feeling...Of course, My lady friend and I had quite a craving for sushi and heard the Green Kappa was the place, ain't that right, Babe?" Danny smiled at her as the Hostess finally moved out of Buttercup's field of vision when she turned pale. Her body stiffened as she saw a very familiar figure.

"Babe? Babe? Come and sit down." Danny whispered to her and gave Mr. Taregun a forced smile, but he was still looking away.

"Eh...Eh...yeah...Maybe we shouldn't bother him and go to another table." She whispered at him, she was lucky that he was looking away.

"Babe...just sit down. Please don't embarrass me, this is important." Danny mouthed the words harshly. Buttercup sat down right next to Danny, the hostess gave them the menu and her's instantly went up, hiding behind it. She was sitting across the table...from Butch...the Butch...the sadist of the Rowdy ruff boys.

**Please don't get mad, I was passing the 3000 marker ok which I passed anyways, so I have to stop here. Please read and review and tell me what you guys think of how this story is doing so far. If there's too much switching or the flashbacks are confusing. Blossom is next, what will happen when she's by herself with Brick. Scary.**


	14. Green Kappa part 2

**This chapter is a bit longer and I tried my best not to make it so long. I hope you guys liked it. **

Blossom kept looking up and down in disbelief. She looked up at the building and down at her phone, looking at her GPS as it repeated that she has arrived at her destination. There was a large slick building of rich stone that stood up high, Blossom had a cramp in her neck from looking up.

**_White Haven Luxury Apartments_**

She looked around, now that she noticed it...even the surrounding area looked different...she was in the richer part of the city, she snapped out of her thought as she saw that it was 5:53 on a gold clock with a yellow face on top of a stone fountain in a small park next to the building. She rushed up the stone steps where she tried to open the door, only for it to be locked.

"Oh no...no...No..."She whimpered as she struggled to open the door but it wouldn't budge. It was 5:55, if she was late...her friends. They barely escaped the last battle. She tried to call him but his phone went straight to voice mail, "C'mon, c'mon c'mon." She whimpered in desperation, when the door suddenly opened, a large bulky man was opening it for a couple as they were leaving.

She was just about to rush in when he stopped in front of her.

"No key or card, no entry." His voice bellowed deeply, he was wearing what she could only guess was a black and silver uniform, he looked like a captain or pilot.

"I...I-I-I left my-" Blossom was too nervous to even try and lie but tere was barely any time, "I'm visiting someone,,,please you've got to let me through."

The man gave her a suspicious glare, "Name?"

"Brick...eh?" She stumped as she didn't even know his last name.

"Wha...r-right away." The man's eyes widenedand his demeanor changed instantly, he bowed letting her in, "Come this way." He lead her to these gold color elevators and even pressing the button or her without saying another word.

"Wait...I don't know what's his room number-"

The elevator door closed and she could feel the elevator going up to the 40th floor.

"5:57...and I don't know what room he's in." She mumbled to herself. She fumbled around in her bag, her phone was tucked in her pocket. The elevator door opened and she walked out. She walked into a hallway of red carpet, cream colored walls, there was four doors and one at the end of the hallway.

She knocked on each door...

**Continue of Mini flashback**

Brick was locked in his room, he looked at the dresser's mirror of his large 'prison' of a room.

"I know it." Brick licked his split lip just before it started healing, his bruise cheek was still a little swollen and so was his fist had a cut from when he hit that 'man' back. He saw the door knob turn and he saw the woman come in. She had a servant girl carry a tray with a first aid kit and another servant was holding a silver tray with a plate of food.

"Leave us." The wife ordered, shooing the girls away and watched as the door was closed behind them, she sat on the bed with her legs crossed, "Come, my dear son."

"I'm not your son." He harshly hissed those words.

"Ahhhhh, don't be like that my dear boy." She clicked her teeth together as she expressed this mocked expression of sadness, "Come...now." She said with a tense look, patting the bed, that he saw from the mirror. He stood up, walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her.

"What are we going to do with you? You are so stubborn you know that? We give you everything and you just spit it back in our faces." She grabbed his hand, pouring the peroxide over his fist, 'Your brother wins contest after contest bringing thousands if not millions to his family, we're your parents and we-"

Brick grabbed her by the arm, the 14 year old squeezed tightlyand glared at her as his rage quickly built up.

"You're not my f*ckin' parents. I can do a lot worseto your good name."

"Now Now, son. I would be very careful." Suddenly, she flipped up an old polaroid picture between her fingers of her free hand and threw it on his lap, "I thought you might want to see how your little brother is doing."

Boomer was on the floor with a large black eye, bloody lip and lying on the floor in a fetus position.

Brick instantly snapped, he turned over the tray with the first aid kit, his eyes glowed red as he grabbed her by the neck.

"You bitch-"

The wife was so calm "Now now...don't let your passionate emotions cloud your impeccable mind. If anything happens to me, your brother and sister will never be found. I can tell the 'ones' who adopted your little brother to not hurt him so much...but only if you're cooperative." She had a smug smile as he released her and sat back on the bed, exhausted as his power left him.

Her fingers glided over the muscles of his arms, causing her to take a deep breath as she suddenly felt aroused. She crawled onto the bed behind him, wrapping her body around him like a cat wraps around its owner's leg.

He winced as her disgusted voice whispered in his ear, her hand went under his shirt, feeling his tight stomach, "We shall fix the mess at the school but you will not get into anymore fights. You should spend your energies on other things, like the company and...me of course. Such a beautiful young man you're growing into."

She licked his cheek and her body fell on his lap, "Perhaps, we need another session to calm that hot passionate temper of yours."

He grumbled as she kissed him on the lips, but the polaroid picture of Boomer was still within his sight...he kissed her back, pushing his disgust back.

**End of Flashback**

Brick was standing in front of the clear door of his balcony on his pent house suite, a cigarette in his mouth as he continued to look at the city.

6:01

There was a hard knock on his door, causing Lady Empress to growl and bark. The door opened suddenly, he looked at the reflection.

"You're late." He growled in a fury, disgusted by his memory, "Quiet Lady." He snapped his fingers and the dog instantly stopped barking.

Blossom was breathing heavily, "I knocked on all the doors. I didn't know which door-"

A woman sddenly came out of a room. She was straightening her clothes and putting on her earrings.

"I didn't think you could get any better, but you really are a god. You completely relieved my frustrations, my husband is just horrible in the sack. I was so glad you-" She stopped as she saw Blossom, she was an older woman, at least 36, "Really? BricK, who is this?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." Brick snapped, not even looking back at her.

The woman let out a laugh, "I should feel insulted. After our little 'fun' you call another girl. I would've been more than happy to go another round if you wanted it."

"If I'm interrupting something...I could just...go..." Blossom looked a little uncomfortable.

The woman was going through her bag, "Could you at least wait until I left before you called another one of your 'friends'?"

"Huh?" Blossom looked slightly confused, she blushed as the woman was stuffing her bra in her bag.

"I didn't think I had to consult you on anything." Brick exhale a puff of smoke through his nostrils, still not even caring.

"This one is a bit young too, will she even satisfied you? Of course, maybe you want to break her in." She looked at Blossom and said, "Hah, darling...I hope you are flexible enough, you probably won't be able to walk. Good night, Brick Sweet. Give me another call."

The woman just left with a wave and closed the door behind her.

Blossom looked back at the door and at Brick and back at the door.

"Finally, that bitch is gone. I was about ready to throw her off the balcony. " He said under his breath.

"You wouldn't stoop to murder, would you?" Blossom looked around, gasping. The place was so wide and spacious. The walls were bright red, there was a large flat screen T.V and large lounge sofas that were long and soft, a clear table in front of the sofa with a soft rug, "You...live here?"

"Of course."

"Probably kicked the previous owners out, how? How can you afford a place like this? What did you do, rob a bank?" She held her bag tightly.

It happened so fast, he grabbed her by the arm, tight and pulled her upward that she was standing on her tip toes.

"You were late...why?"

Blossom winced as she could feel the heat of his hand, he was burning her skin.

"I told you were and I was only a minute late anyways...you're hurting me!" She cried out, struggling with him.

"You can withstand a lot more than this. Does your eyes glow too? Huh?"

She smacked his arm away when he got distracted by Lady Empress yelp.

She stumbled backwards and fell over on the couch. She jumped back on her feet in a fighting stance, holding her compact.

"If you wanna fight, I'll be more than happy to...but..but you'll place could get destroyed." She threatened as she was backing away as he was walking towards her.

"Oh please, like I can't afford another place, but my brothers and cousin live in the same building. If they hear too much noise, they may just come up here."

She gulped as the thought of facing all of them, she was distracted by that though long enough to be pushed back against the door and he was right in front of her, "Back off...or...or I'll-"

"You'll what?" He was looking down at her, he slammed his hand right by her face, she winced at the impact his hand made against the door, "You're all alone, your cousin ain't here to protect you. You came without a single plan eh? I could torture you...I could pound you and No one would care. I could do whatever I want to you and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

She gulped as she realized that, but she gave him the fierce look back, "But you won't."

"I won't? Why?" He was breathing heavily, he was close enough to take in her scent of strawberries and vanilla, her aura was a tiny flicker to his black hole of an aura that swarm around her.

"Because, it wouldn't be fun if everyone knew your secret." She didn't even really know what she was saying but she has to be bold, so she glared into his blood red color eyes.

He suddenly just backed away, "We're going out to eat."

"Eh? HUH?" Her voice echoed throughout the entire building. She was quite taken back by this, she thought for sure it wasn't going to work, "Wait what?"

Brick was sitting on the couch, putting his shoes on. He patted Lady Empress on the head, "C'mon Cherry or I just might change my mind." He grabbed his phone, trying to hide the blush that was on his face.

Blossom had followed him as they went back down the elevator. Brick was looking down his phone, finishing up his cigarette.

"What are you planning?" She asked him as they were reaching the ground floor. "It's a trap...but that's not like you. You're too impatient for traps. I'm telling ya, if I'm gone for too long...Belle will know and she will find me." Blossom was breathing heavily as she was trying to caught up to his pace as saw that they were in a car garage behind the Apartment building.

"Your bluffing is getting annoying."

"I-I-I don't care. Tell me what's your plan?" She ran in front of him and stood her ground, holding her compact.

"Dinner...that's the plan. An owner should feed his dog. Get in, I won't say it twice." Brick ordered as he pulled out his car keys, signaling his red Lykan Hypersport. The two door car opened upwards.

Blossom was baffled but she got into the car, still holding her phone and bag on her lap.

"I feel like some seafood, how about you?" Brick started the car up and drove out of the garage.

* * *

Butch sighed as Danny was talking to him, he had a tired day at work and it just wanted to eat, go home and play on his piano. He took a sip of his beer.

"Mr. Taregun, you have to have sake with sushi. I hear they have wasbi flavored sake that you've gotta try." Danny smiled. A waitress came over there, to take their orders. They all ordered drinks and Butch got a refill.

"I'll take the Shrimp Tempura roll and the Sweet Ungai Roll." Butch ordered.

"Yes, I'll take the Salmon volcano and Mt Fiji roll." Danny Ordered, "One order of the wasbi flavored sake and two waters."

"Ma'm...are you ready to order?"

"Ah...ah..I could use the...Bubba Grump Roll and the shrimp tempura. Could I keep the menu?" She begged and the waitress nodded and walked away. Buttercup kept her face covered.

"Does your friend have something to say or is she going to keep looking at the menu?" Butch's eyes darted across the table, he was bored of Danny already.

"Of course...Babe...c'mon you're embarrassing me." Danny whispered, grabbing the menu.

"You told me this was gonna be a first date!" She held it tight, unwilling to give it up, both of them were playing a tug of war.

"Please, just do this for me."

"Hell no!" She shook her head when the menu was suddenly pulled from her hands with ease. Butch had pulled it out of her hands, Buttercup put her hand over her face and looked down.

"Well, this is slightly amusing." He commented when a sharp kick hit Buttercup's leg.

"Ow!" She snapped, her knee hit the table, she grabbed ner leg with both hands, rubbing it, too late she realized that she let her guard down.

The very familiar face tilt of his...and that uncharacteristic wolfish grin spread across his face, revealing his sharp canines.

"Not Bad, Daniel, not bad at all." He had this...terrifying smile on his face and this darkness in his eyes.

"Yeah, this is my Babe, Bu-Ow!" Danny was interrupted by a pinch and twist on his stomach, courtesy of Buttercup. The waitress came back with the water and sake.

"My name isn't important." She gave Danny a scary smile and a second pinch, "This was suppose to be our first date, jerk."

"Tsk tsk and you're wasting it on me, very horrible of you Daniel." Butch said, sipping his beer while still looking at her, "Well, I guess I could call you stranger, since you refuse to tell me your name."

Buttercup started sipping her water. She needed to get out of here before he recognized her...if he didn't already.

Danny poured Butch a smal cup of the sake.

"I'm not really into spicy things, that's really Brick. I have more of a sweet tooth."

"That's right...that's right..Eh ma'm..." Danny asked to bring a Kitkat flavored sake.

"You wanna try one, Stranger." Butch offered.

"Sorry but I don't drink." She had her arms crossed.

"Ahhhh, c'mon. For your first date." He joked but he just shrugged his shoulders and drank, "So tell me Stranger, what are you doing with him? You must be really special if he's taking you out on a date. What are you doing with an ass like him?" Butch asked in front of Danny, who suddenly had a tick mark on his head but Danny just laughed it off.

"Oh hahahaha, Very Funny Mr. Taregun."

"Really, I wasn't trying to be. Well, tell me." He continued to look at Buttercup.

"Uhhhh uhhhh." She was stomped

"Don't bore me...talk to me. Say something that will astonish me." Butch took a sip of the Kitkat flavored sake.

"He asked me out." She just shrugged her shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

"Is that all that takes...asking you out? Not being rich or blonde or having a nice car?" Butch gave her a half smile.

"And muscles? I like muscles. He has muscles." She Really wanted to stop talking to him but she just couldn't stop herself for some reason. This was a much different Butch than the Psychotic Sadist pervert she fought before, the one that vowed to torture when he saw her again.

Butch let out a chuckle, he was slightly amuse, "So tell me Daniel, how did you rope this one in, she's a lot more...interesting then those bimbos you like."

Danny had a forced smile, "Well she is the daughter of a famous celebrity, The Great Masked Wonder."

"Really?"

"Danny." She whispered harshly.

"In fact, I'm going to be his protege, he's going to take me under his wing." Danny continued, she looked at him in shock.

"Very nice. I haven't gone out with such a famous celebrity in a while. Maybe I could steal her away from you, hey stranger...what about these...are these enough to tempt you to my side, "He flex his arm on the table.

"Now what a minute Mr. Taregun, I won't let you steal my girl from me." Danny flexed his arm, showing off his bulging biceps. Buttercup blushed seeing Danny's arms. Butch was slim but he did have an interesting definition that she had to admit was...nice too...and Buttercup knew from experience and their last battle, he was way stronger than he looked.

"I think I win." Danny relish in victory at his size, " Unless you wanna arm wrestle?"

"I think we should ask the lady, if she wanna see that."

Danny gave Buttercup an eager look, this was his chance to take Butch down a peg.

"Hell no..."She shook her head, she knew for certain that Butch would win, maybe even break Danny's arm.

"C'mon Starlight, don't-"

"I said no and the food is coming." Buttercup whispered harshly as their waitress came with their plates with slice pickled ginger, soy sauce and wasbi. She was about to grab her chopsticks when suddenly an older man with blonde hair and gray streaks came rushing in, he was wearing a business suit.

"Mr. Taregun, hello how are you?" The man greeted with a bow. He saw Buttercup and he instantly frowned at Danny.

"Ah I was wondering when you would show up." Butch said, taking a bite of the sweet unagi roll.

"Sir-"

"Your son was here to distract me, to keep me from leaving. You wouldn't be the first business Opportunist to think of it, but I will give you kudos for being the first to bring a girl with you." Butch said coldly, his expressionless mask was back on his face.

"Well I'm sure it would've been ore enlightening if he brought a more 'interesting' girl with him." Mr. Wilson-Goyo had a force smile on his face.

"Hey." Buttercup glared at him.

"I think my son and this...'girl' should excuse themselves-"

"No." Butch said with a grim look, "I don't give a shit about Danny, but if you wanna discuss Business with me...she stays." Butch pointed at her.

"Wait, what?" Buttercup had a shrimp in her mouth.

"She amuses me, she's far more entertaining than him any day. Plus, she's eating."

"But we'll be discussing business. I'm sure the young lady won't know a thing about that." Mr. Wilson-Goyo was forcing his smile much wider as if he was trying to hide his outrage. Danny was beside himself with an intense jealousy as Butch was still looking at her but unable to say a word.

Butch took a delight in their facial expressions, "In fact, she can even sit next to me."

"But I don't-" Buttercup gasped as her chair was pulled over to Butch with her in it. Butch smirked at Danny, showing him just how strong he really was, able to move her with such ease.

"There you go, nice and comfortable, Stranger." He gave her a half smile, "**You're even cuter close up, very nice legs too.** One of a kind don't you think? Here, eat." He insisted as he grabbed her plate and placed it in front of her.

She looked at Danny, who was sitting across from her now. She frowned at him as he didn't even try to protest.

"Well, my company Goyo-"

"You mean your wife's company, how is Miki by the way?" Butch asked with a bored and insulting tone. He ate one of his sweet unagi roll.

Mr. Wilson-Goyo swallowed his pride back, "She is fine, Mr. Taregun. Now, our company's value in the stock market-"

"Has increased by 13%, impressive, but you are speculative at best." Butch said after looking at the piece of paper that Wilson gave him. Buttercup was amazed and confused, she really had no idea what was going on; but Butch sounded super smart.

"Why yes...I mean no. Eh..." Mr. Wilson-Goyo seem to lost his nerve, his bottom lip was starting to quiver.

"C'mon, don't tell me that was all you've got. You interrupt my meal after I worked long and hard, I thought you might have a golden ticket so to speak." Butch sat back, popping his knuckles and rubbing his hands together, "You want my Cousin's business, you're gonna have ta do better than your stock records."

Buttercup suddenly froze when Butch's hand was on her thigh. She looked at Danny again with a begging look but he just looked away

"What do you think Stranger with the nice legs, should I go out my way for them?"

Buttercup glared at Danny, "I would be pretty pissed if someone interrupted me if I was hungry. **One more thing, if I gotta tell ya one more time ta keep your hands to yourself, I'm gonna break every one of your fingers, you damn PERV!"** She roared in full and hit Butch's arm and then on top of the head.

She covered her mouth as she realized when she just said. She..she needs to leave..now.

Danny's and Mr. Wilson-Goyo's jaw dropped opened. Butch's half smile became wider, revealing his teeth. Buttercup got up from the table and walked right out.

"I'm so sorry for that." Danny apologize immediately.

"Mr. Taregun, please...I don't know what to-"

Suddenly, he just started to laugh...Butch practically slammed his hand on the table and just laughed.

_Found ya, Tiger_


	15. Great Burden

Brianna got off the bus as it stopped at it's final stop and just down the street, was her home. It was on a large private property in the city. The commute was no trouble at all for her...that wasn't the problem at all.

Brianna stood there at the bus stop's lamp post, the only source of light along a dark street. She stood there for a moment. Her body was rigid, her heart was pounding up to her ears, even listening to her audio book did nothing to calm this crippling fear.

"Enough with this nonsense." She wiped a tear away that rolled down her cheek, she played classical hip hop music on her phone as a way to keep her focus. She pulled out a glow stick and turned on the flash light on her phone and one brave step and she was surrounded by the darkness.

She was breathing heavily as her anxiety was through the roof but...she must conquer this fear.

**Flashback**

_I am Brianna Lucia Giselle Johnna Romanov De La Sonata. A great name was attached to me before I even knew what it was, but I quickly learned that with a great name came a great burden. __I was trained before I even knew what was happening...I was raised to be a proper Lady Sonata._

A Little girl with rich, thick black hair that was pinned up in a tight bun sat on a couch of a large brightly lit sitting area while adults were talking. She was alone, bored and restless but she wouldn't dare get up.

"Your Juice, Mistress." The butler handed the little cute girl her apple juice, "You are doing so very well. Keep it up. Don't let your Father see." He whispered to her, handing her some butterscotch candies. She nodded and popped one into her mouth and hid the rest in her little purse.

She sipped her apple juice in a silver cup. She wore a stuffy white dress with pink bows. She listened to the classical music being played by a band in the corner. She looked at her father, A Man with thick black hair was speaking and sipping champagne, she sat straight up as she saw that he was walking towards her.

"May I introduce my daughter, Brianna of the Sonata." Her father smiled widely as he was introducing her to British Diplomats.

"**Dobryy vecher dzhentl'men**." She got up from her chair and gave a perfect curtsy as she greeted them in her native tongue, Russian.

"Now Pet, these man don't know what you're saying...Why not show them in English." Her father nodded with a proud wide smile.

She cleared her throat, the five year old struggled, "Goo...evening...G-G-G..entle...man." Her tongue felt twisted as she was trying to speak this new language, she wanted to hide behind her dad but...

_A Lady is not shy, a lady is confident _

"The heir I presume." One of the man said delighted, bowing his head to her curtsy.

"Five years old and speaking English, how exciting." The Man's wife nodded in approval and continue to speak to her Father, "What is this Great Sonata going to be doing? Perhaps a Great Opera Singer like her Grandmother or is she going to play an instrument, write music...or dance."

_A Lady is seen, not heard unless she was being addressed directly._

_ As long as I sat still around company, as long as I did what I was told, Listened to him...be the perfect little girl, I would be loved. My behavior could reflect badly on him and he had a reputation to protect, he had his career as a famous Cellist and my Step Mother was a heiress of a Dance Company who despised me._

"Well that's a secret." Her Father laughed.

_ I couldn't play outside unless it involved my lessons. I was trained to play instruments from the flute, to the cello...to the violin, whatever my father thought sounded right, I was made to sing and dance since I was four. I was force to play the violin from morning until night, only resting to put my hands in freezing cold water so I can play again. I would sing until my voice would be raspy and they were difficult as they were in a different language. For Dance, I had to be flexible, lean and...thin. I was on a strict diet, no sweets, no soda...barely juice unless it was freshly squeezed or juiced, preferably beets and milk. The butler would sneak me butterscotch which I had to hide from Father._

_I would see other kids eating sweets and always wondered what they taste like while I ate chopped carrots and apples for dessert. I would smell the sweetness of chocolate and caramel, I would see fruit tarts, Honey cakes, and Blintzes, and my mouth would drool. I just wanted to try it, but I would always feel his watchful eyes, so I just munched on my carrots._

_ My father was proud of me, he said I had the natural raw talent of our great family for all three. I wanted his and Step Mother's approval so badly, that I would do it without complaining but there was always another reason why I always obeyed._

When Brianna was 7 years old, she stood there in front of the fireplace. Her father had his back turned and her Step Mother was sipping a glass of wine, with a smile almost pleased with something.

"What is this?" Her Father asked in a stern hiss, he turned around, holding a small trophy. His frown stretched across his face, her smile disappeared and she clenched her lips tight.

_Don't show any emotion, it just makes him madder._

Her hands were clenched tightly as an effort to hide her fear.

"I won a-" She gave him a light smile, but she yelped as her trophy was threw to the ground.

"YOU WON WHAT? THIRD PLACE!" He roared, his slick black hair was unraveled by his rage.

Brianna twisted her fingers together, her fear was turning her stomach into knots and clogging up her throat, making it difficult to speak. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream. She trained hard to win the Belgium National Violin Contest, she practically had bandages on every finger from the pain and bleeding of holding the strings for so long.

"Father, I-I-I think I...did good." She mumbled those words, hearing her stepmother sipping her wine and a light chuckle, delighted by the scene in front of her.

"Good? Good? Just Good?" He took several deep breaths but that didn't calm him down one bit, "Good she says? YOU ARE A SONATA! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO DO GREAT! FANTASTIC! PHENOMENAL!"

"Father-"

"Silence...You would have won first place if you didn't rush the rhythm. If you just played it the way it was suppose to be played. You let your that passion get in the way once more." He leaned against the fire place but his rage didn't subside, "Do you know why the crowd was full at the nationals? Do you? I'm waiting for a reply, young lady."

"N-No." She shook her head wildly.

"Because of you, little thing." Her Stepmother said something, smug as ever.

_I hated her too, she was only ever happy when I failed. She despised me for some reason. She would look at me with vile disgust. What did I ever do to her?_

"When the country learned of a Sonata, making it to the finals, tickets were sold out. The Belgians, like the Whole World knows of the Sonata's greatness, your Great Grandmother and your Grandmother sang there once and it has never been forgotten. Then here comes you, winning third place...ruining their victories...their honor." He walked to the wall, pulling a golden rope cord, "I'm disgusted."

"Now Now My Love, I did hear that her playing was remarkable for her age. She played with such feeling that it gave the judges chills." Her stepmother teased, looking at her with a smirk.

"Father, I did good." Brianna's bottom lip tremble as her tears started to form, "I-I just got scared and I was excited...and happy but I was scared. Ya byl napugan!"

"English...you will speak in English. You gave into that one fault that we Sonatas are prone to...Passion."

"Father-"

"A Lady doesn't talk back...a lady doesn't make excuses." He said coldly, standing over her like a giant.

_I begin to hate being a Sonata_

The butler and House keeper came up.

"Take her...to the room."

"No...no Father...no..." She turned pale when he mention The room. "Please...anything but there. Daddy?" She whimpered as she was about to be grabbed by the servants. She ducked out of their reach and grabbed his leg, begging.

"DADDY PLEASE!"

"You need to be punish, how else are you going to learn?"

"WHAT DID I DO! DADDY! PLEASE! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! I'M SCARED OF THE CELLAR! PLEASE! NO! NO!" She held on for dear life even as the servants were pulling and tugging, she started screaming and crying in Russian, the Stepmother just watched in pure delight.

"Mistress, come now." The Housekeeper struggled. Even as they pried her off his leg, she kicked and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"How disgraceful! You're fighting like a wild animal! Have some decency." Her father scolded her.

"Anything but that!" She continued to cry as she was suddenly grabbed and picked up by the butler.

You're going into the room." Her Father said without an ounce of emotion as his daughter was crying wildly

"NO! AHHHHH!" She kicked and screamed even higer. She started grabbing at the walls, grabbing at any interior, even falling on the floor; but she was grabbed by the butler and house maid even they faltered at the fear in her eyes and her begging, "PLEASE Daddy! AHHHH!"

"ENOUGH!" He pushed the servants and grabbed her around the waist, "You are a Sonata, you will accept your punishment." He carried her down the large wine cellar and towards a shabby looking door.

"NOOOOOO!" He placed her down in the middle of an old dusty room, she tried to crawl away but he just grabbed her again. She continued to struggle until he grabbed her again and placed her on the floor.

"You will stay or I'll tie you up." He said sharply.

"Please...Daddy...No...the cellar is scary, it's too scary." She grabbed him by the arms, pleading but once again it fell on deaf ears. He got up and just walked out of the room, slamming the door shut, she was swallowed up in darkness, "No...No...please..." She sat up, shivering.

**End of flashback**

She took a deep breath as she made it to the large steel gate that surrounded her Grandparents' estate. It was a long drive way but she sighed in relief as the solar powered ground lamps were on. The driveway was covered in the golden leaves of the Ginkgo trees that were lined along the driveway.

The house was large and personally design for her Grandfather's eccentric way, he build it in the Gothic style, with its dark stone walls and pillars that held the large balcony up. This were several smaller houses on the estate, one for the servants, pool house and a banquet house specially built for parties. the Banquet home was build a little more white and red in the Grecian style to look a lot more inviting than the mansion, which looked more like a darker version of Beauty and the Beast's castle.

She used her key to unlock the door and went in, where the butler was coming down the stairs. Brianna covered her ears instantly as a loud music suddenly escaped from the mansion. It sounded like an whole orchestra was in, playing **Les Toréadors** from Carmen which meant...

"AHA!" An older man with black thick curly hair wearing a white business loose shirt, gray pants and boots, was sword fighting (with a cork on the pointy end) with a man who was wearing full body armor and the older man was winning.

"Master, please." The Butler cried out, struggling to keep up with the two

"Grandfather!" Brianna called out. The old man turned around, his face turned into a bright smile.

"Ah My Valkyrie Titania!" Her grandfather, who couldn't come home yesterday, made a triumphant comeback as he front flip and by the time the teacher turned around, he held the sword up to his neck.

"Very Good Sir." The teacher nodded, "Again next week?"

"Of course...of course." He agreed in a heavy Romanian accent, he gave the butler the sword and after the teacher left, he winced in pain, holding his back.

"Master!"

"Grandfather!" Brianna rushed to his side.

"Ah No No! Who dis Grandfather you keep callin'! Eh No Grandfather here." He shouted sitting on a couch.

She sighed, "Matei."

"That's clever, Titania very clever. Or..."He was happy that the butler gave him a sip of water.

"Matthew."

"That is correct. I may be gettin' the too old for all dhis jumpin' but ah who can not sword play to dhat." He waved his hands and arms in the air as if he was conducting an orchestra of Les Toréadors. Matthew was a Romanian diplomat and the main family head of the famous Sonata line. He's true passion was of course, music, a famous conductor in many operas, plays, ballets, and concerts around the world. He was constantly sought after, any job he took was always a great success. He trained many songstresses and male singers, including his wife, Margaret.

"Music, it does dhe soul good, do you not feel it? The rush, dhe adrenaline, and your heart pumping. It is enough to make one soar through dhe skies."

"Gr-Matthew, you must take it easy. You just came back from Romania too, I bet."

"Da Da da, Titania." He waved his hand dismissively but he got up, popping his back and gave his only granddaughter a big hug, "It is good to see you though. You get more and more beautiful which time. I have brought you and your friends presents."

"I can give it to them-" She walked down the hallway with him, she was a little worried about his wobbling.

"No need, no need. You invite friends, we have another charity party in dhe making. Invite dhat lovely one with dhe...messy 'air."

"Matthew, she's not interested in singing."

"She has such talent, such passion. Nu Nu Nu, Titania, I shall not give up. When I see such passion, it must be share with world. I will not give up, I did not give up with my Maggie." He spoke softly, wrapping his arm around her, "Have you spoken to your Papa?"

"No."

"Ah Titania, my brave Valkyrie, you take your time. Whatever your decision, we are behind you. Whether you like to play, sing or dance, your decision and no one elses...do you understand?"

"Yes, of course." She seemed a little baffled by this sudden serious look in his face.

He stood in front of her, patting her on the shoulders, looking her directly in the eye. He grabbed her right hand and pressed his thumb in the middle on her hand, "Me and Maggie are very proud to have you for a grandchild. You are smart, you are kind and you are loved, Titania." He patted her on the shoulder once more, but then he was back to his fun loving self, "We shall have dinner together, all three of us. We should call your aunt Rosalina. Dhat be a real treat, perhaps..."He paused for a moment as if reluctant to say the next word.

"Yes?"

"Nu Nu Nu, Never mind. We must be ready for dinner. Dhe cook will kill us if we miss food." He smiled again and walked down the hallway in a quicken pace.

Brianna sighed as she walked down the large hallway that was lined with portraits of her ancestors all the way to the 16 century and she walked into her room.

* * *

Blitz tapped his foot as he stood against the wall of a club. The giant had really nothing to fear or maybe he just didn't have the sense to fear.

An apex predator doesn't need to fear anything really.

The music was blazing, he was being checked out by every woman and even some men were jealous. He looked like a geek god of war with his rippling muscles and his white spiky hair that hung to the back of his neck and two sets of black streaks on both sides. He had a slight shadow of white fuzz on his face, making his look more rugged.

"I really should shave when I get home...or maybe I should let it grow. I don't know, I don't like making decisions." He said to himself, looking in his reflection and touching his phone.

He was tapping his foot to the beat as he was looking on this phone, but he was really checking the back room in the reflection. A door that was protected by a large guard.

"This is a good music, I like it." He said absent minded of the situation. He moved every time a girl was trying to approach him.

"How do I approach the guard?" He closed his eyes thinking for a second, "Brick would just threatened to melt the guy's face off, Butch would have either bribed or maybe he would use his charm, Beast would cower in fear but be cute enough to distract the guard into letting him through...Boomer would've probably just blew the guy up. What would I do?" He tapped his head, thinking hard. Blitz was smart just like his cousins but he was laid back (or lazy) and let the others do the thinking for him. He was the muscle of the group.

Blitz shrugged his shoulders, walked towards the back room and the guard stood in his way.

The back room was a den for gamblers. The smell of smoke filled the air, the clanking sounds of chips and the ball moving on the roulette table. A man with shaggy black hair sat at a table who was smoking and had the most cash at the poker table.

He placed his cards on the table, he smiled as he heard the sounds of groans and grabbed the pile of money and charge to his already large stack.

"Well gentlemen, it's been fun but-"

When Blitz, holding his phone was looking around, scratching his head as he was looking at the faces and comparing to the picture that Boomer sent to his phone.

He suddenly appeared next to the poker table, "Aha...there you are."

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" The man asked looking up at this tall man.

"Well, maybe...that's a good question, eh...You might, but we should really talk in private."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think so."

"I really think you should come. I mean, if you don't...someone else might come and he's a bit...well...prone to torturing."

"Are you threatening me?" The man named Kieran asked loudly enough that some of the bouncers were taking noticed and coming towards the table.

"Honestly it's more like a warning it's just a question about a robbery...or was it a heist..."Blitz tapped his forehead, a gesture of him thinking.

"What's it to ya?" He asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Oh well...my boss is very interested in hiring the men who could pull off such an impressive heist. Yeah, no casualities, you just went in and went out. My boss is very interested in that, one of your 'men'...Nobuo told us to find you." Blitz was a little surprised how easy it was to come up with that half-truth but it was enough to lower Kieran's guard.

"I'm sort of taking a break." Kieran looked at him, he had name brand clothes and was wearing a pure silver gold carot necklace of a dragon, "Well stranger, How about I play ya for it?"

Blitz looked at him, "Play?"

"You know how to play poker, right?" Kieran shuffled and shuffled the cards in his hands.

"I dibble."

"Why don't you put that sweet necklace on the table as a wager?"

"Oh...this thing...sure." Blitz took off the necklace and placed it in the middle of the table and sat down. Kieran smiled, thinking this was going to be an easy win, he pushed ome of his winnings onto the middle of the table.

"_This bastard looks more dumb like a sack of potatoes._" Kieran passed out the cards.

Blitz smiled revealing his sharp canine, hidden behind the cards.

* * *

**Back to the Reds**

Blossom was looking at her surroundings, she was making notes of everything, any special landmarks but she kept getting distracted by this new surroundings. She never really been in this district of the city, only seeing it from the skies but never really taking notice of it.

"_Focus Blossom, you've gotta be prepared. He's probably taking me to a warehouse where he can torture me into telling him about the others. Or planning to lay a trap...OMG why didn't I think of that? Of course I thought of that, but I didn't know he was taking me somewhere else_." She clenched her lips tightly, one hand was resting on her compact on her belt and the other was holding her phone, "_No No No, calm down Blossom, calm down. He would've done something already, Brick isn't patient He would've done something to me already. Or maybe...he's patient enough to wait."_ She felt like she could be sick, he wasn't releasing his black aura, so that was a good sign.

Her phone suddenly rung, breaking the awkward silence.

She looked at her phone, it was Kasey, she answered it only to hear her little sister's crying.

"Blossom, when are you coming home?" Kasey screamed so loudly on the other end that she held her phone at a distance.

"What is it now?"

"Belle is forcing me to eat some weird soup she just made!" She cried loudly, Blossom could even hear Belle's calling for her in a spooky manner.

"Mom is there-"

"Mom stepped out, I'm all alone with her." She suddenly started whispering.

"Kasey, you might as well eat it. **You know Belle is never going to give up looking for you**." Blossom gave Brick a side glance as she chose her words on purpose.

"But it stin-"

"Found ya, Cousin Kase Kase."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kasey let out a loud scream and the phone as hung up.

"_She'll be ok, it's me I have to worry about._" Blossom hung up her phone but still held it in her hand.

"Where are we going?" She snapped at him, trying to show she wasn't intimidated at all.

He didn't answer.

"_We're still in the city, this is good. He might be less hesitate to act in public. If he drives out of the city, I'm jumping out of the car." _Blossom thought to herself, it was a half baked plan but it was the only thing she could think of, "_This was probably his plan, making me rush like this. I was so busy trying to get over here without flying that I didn't think of a plan...No...that's not Brick...that's more Butch's type of mind games, but that doesn't mean he couldn't have thought of it."_

"Where are you taking me?" She snapped at him.

He stopped at a red light, his red eye glanced at her from the side, she winced but she gave him a glare right back.

"I told ya, I'm hungry."

"That doesn't explain where are we going."

"Last time I checked, I didn't have to tell ya anything. Your ass belongs to me, Cherry." He drove until he stopped at an underground parking lot, "Hurry up, if I get any hungrier, I might just tak eit out on you."

Blossom was taking back by his tone, she shivered as he got out of the car with his back turned. She got out and slammed the door. She followed him as they walked up towards the opening of the parking lot and out onto the city's sidewalk.

"You might wanna follow closely."He warned as he pulled out a cigarette. She frowned, still loking around to make sure this wasn't a trap.

Unbeknownst to her, there was a figure looking at them.

She followed him, when her phone rung again.

"Kasey-"

"BLOSSOM! WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK!" Kasey screamed on the other side, she was so loud that Blossom had to back away from the phone. She absentmindedly continued to walk beside him.

"Kasey, what's wrong now?"

"Belle is trying to experiment with me. She's trying to make me eat Bitter melon salad, help!"

Blossom stuck her tongueout in digust and shivered at that weird cucumber yucky fruit, "Better you than me."

"Please come back! RIGHT NOW!"

"I can't Kasey, I'll try to get back soon."

"Cousin Kase Kase!"

Blossom could hear her calling out for Kasey, then Kasey just hung up the phone.

"She's going to be alright." Blossom sighed.

She sniffed the air and smell something...good.

"The Sea Witch." Blossom read the sign of a large white and blue resturant with a mermaid on the sign.

"Hurry up." Brick instantly snapped at her. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her through the door. His eyes glanced back to the figure that had been following them.


	16. Halloween Special

**"AISATSU!" **

Two figures shouted at the same time, one in a cheerful tone and the other in a Monotone of someone that sounded to tired to talk.

"I'm Chihiro but please call me Belle. "Belle introduced herself in a mad hatter costume with black and purple patch hat, purple top with a large orange silk bow with the pumpkin face in the middle, large, purple balloon pants that stopped to her knees and black and white leggings and purple and orange jester shoes with belle on them. Mina the teddy bear had a witch hat on its head, holding a broom. Pumpkin Jack had black and white stripes sack with a large black bow, dressed up as Jack Skellington.

"I am Ryoko or Bunny. Off with your head." The figure next to her said in a dry monotone, dressed as a gothic Alice in wonderland, a small black top hat head band that leaned to the side, black fingerless gloves and black roses painted on her face, a black and dark purple Alice dress with a mix of white, with puff sleeves, a white apron covered in blood spatter, black and dark purple horizontal stockings and black slipper shoes. She had her favorite pair of black Victorian design sewing scissors in the apron's pockets.

"Alice doesn't say Off with your head." Belle tilted her head, both were sitting at a small table on a stain glass where they were surrounded by darkness and strange things that were floating in and out of portals. Some of these portals were playing Horror movies from Halloween to Veronica, Cult Classics like the Evil Dead and Ringu to the Asian versiom of Shutter.

"I wanted to be the Queen of Hearts but you said there were no more of those."

"Of course they didn't and you took too long."

"Yes but its very hard between the Shingami or Cheshire or Queen of Hearts."

"What is that evil creature doing here?" Belle pouted and pointed.

She wasn't pointing at Bunny's puppets, Razor King (dressed up as a demon clown) with its twisted upside down face with a horrific sharp teeth smile and sharp talon like claws or Ms. Smiley Face who's face was thankful covered with an executioner's hood and hanging robe around her neck.

"I love my Cookie." Bunny said plainly with no emotion, "He is the Mad Hare."

A brown bunny rabbit with a little twitchy nose and floppy ears was in a wagon wearing a black top hat band and a green bow, eating lettuce. It had one white paw and big eyes, munching away without a care in the world.

"I've got my eyes on you Demon." Belle glared, but then she cleared her throat, "Hey everyone, Happy Halloween. The writer wanted to do something fun and scary too, so she interrupted the next chapter of Entangle for a Halloween Special."

"Why? Why would the writer do something so pointless?"

"POINTLESS! POPPY COCK BIG SISTER!" Belle roared with excitement, "This is random and exciting, randomness is essentaiility to living."

"You are right Little Sister, I'm sorry. Being Random is so much fun, almost as fun as drowning someone in a bowl of punch and watching them struggle." Bunny seemed to have this sudden glow in her eyes as she drooled at the throat and snipping her scissors in the air, " Yes...and cutting out their tongues...the blood spray with each snip. Ha...hahaha...hahaha..."

"Ahhhh...Bunny, we haven't started the horror story yet." Belle had a sweat drop and forced smile on her face.

Bunny suddenly frowned and had her blank stare and looked to the **left**, "Oh yes...a story...a story and nothing more."

"Back to the writer, So because Halloween is our Birthday, she decided to make it about us."

"What is there to know about us?" Bunny asked as she was cutting heads and body parts off of people in magazines and placing them together to make a new body and pasting them in a blank book, "I was put in an Asylum after the...killings...I hang out with you and my friends who aren't my puppets."

"Well...Like your new hobby of Book Scrapples."

"The Doctors think it curves my homicidal urges."

"Well that's even better as caramel on toast, you haven't killed one person in...forever. "Belle clapped with joy.

"Although, I wouldn't mind cutting into flesh instead of paper. I miss it so. I could make another puppet." She clipped her scissors together and the sweet slice sound they made echoed loudly in the Abyss, "Ms. Smiley could use a new face."

Belle just smiled on, "Well continuing...the writer decided since it was our Happy Happy Joyous day, that we-"

"Have a chance to come out and play." Bunny continued the rhyme.

"I even sneaky weaky her out of the Asylum just to get a chance with my Big Sis. As long as Cousin Blossy doesn't know...yet."

"But I would like to see our cousin and her lovely red hair."

"Maybe later."

"And Buttercup...I heard she still has those pretty emerald eyes...I bet they would look good taken out-"

"Cupie is my friend, remember the ruley rule."

"No family and friends are allowed to be my puppets." She said in her dull monotone.

"That's right...but enough distractions...time to party." Belle hugged Bunny close, "And have our story told. So prepare."

"We hope you get scared...please get scared. Or maybe...something might happen to you." Bunny held her scissors up.

* * *

**It all started on Halloween.**

"I made it myself." A girl explained cheerfully, she twirled around in her make shift costume.

Her Mother forced a smile, "Well that is quite lovely dear. Now C'mon, we must get ready for Trick or Treating."

The girl walked with her Mom, "This early? Mooma?"

"Of course, you want the best candies don't you, my lovely pumpkin."

"Yeah yeah." She rushed by her side and they went down the stairs

"I must get a jacket. Chi-chan, darling girl, could help me find my keys." Her Mom asked her.

"Yes Mooma." The little girl hopped to it immediately, her mom was in the living room, looking in the sofa.

"I think I left them in the kitchen, be Mooma's darling and get them for me." She asked kindly, but was covering her mouth as she couldn't help but smile.

She found the keys on the table, but she saw strings hanging on the back door's and it was left wide open.

"Octo!" She gasped, thinking there was an Octopus hanging out the door.

Her Mom came into the kitchen, trying to act shock, "Oh dear, why would your Doodle decorate the door like that. I told him the front door."

She ran through, tickled pink and laughing at how funny it felt going through it when she heard...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" A little girl with dark brown hair in a bob jumped in pure delight as she saw the costumes and designs of pumpkins, black cats, and spiders.

"Happy Birthday, My Belle!" Her mother gave her a loving hug and pushed her to he middle of the crowd of people. Her mom was dressed as Morticia Addams and her dad was dressed as Gomez Addams. Belle was dressed as a ghost with plastic chains and a plastic dead hand on her shoulder, black sheets wrapped tightly around her by her plastic chains.

Belle wiggled around as they sung happy birthday and blew out the candles as the song ended. She was tickled pink by the claps and cheers by her neighbors and some of the neighborhood kids and family members.

"Chihiro, where was your Wednesday addams outfit-" Her father was suddenly elbowed by her Mother.

"My Love, our sweet Belle made it herself. Doesn't she have quite an imagination?"

"Why yes, yes and you made it yourself. That deserves extra candy." Her dad laughed as his precious daughter gave him a tight hug. She glowed at the mountain of presents that were on a separate table but she was more excited when her dad said, "Your cousin is here too."

"Cousin Blossy! where! Where!?" Belle looked around, she snorted in delight as she saw a pink and white princess costume holding a wand and white butterfly wings. She jumped on her back and shouted, "COUSIN BLOSSY!"

"Belle, ouch! My costume! You'll mess up my costume!" Blossom whimpered and pouted as she fixed her pointy hat, she tilted her head, "What are you suppose to be?"

"I'm a ghost...boo." Belle laughed hard, "You are...the toothie fairy again?"

"No...I'm a fairy Hero, Twinkle Twinkle." Blossom tipped Belle on the nose with her wand, "Evil begone." Both just started laughing and hugged each other. Blossom was so happy to see her cousin, she was really the only one around her age that she could play with and while playing with her was weird, it was always fun and Belle always had the most toys.

"Let's play in the bouncy house." Blossom shouted, pointing at the small bouncy house in the corner of the yard where most of the kids were already at.

They were able to bounce for a while until Belle saw an old man and jumped off, Blossom recognize the old man too and jumped off. Both ran up to him...

"Hello there, my grandbabies!" An older man dressed as Uncle Fester smiled and greeted them.

"Grandpa, Grandpa.." Blossom squealed in delight as she hugged him, she was always happy to see him, "Thank you for my present."

"Granddaddy!" Belle shouted and hugged him around the legs.

"There's the birthday girl and Blossom, you look so enchanting." He commented, "The best Tooth fairy around."

"I'm a Fairy Hero, Twinkle Twinkle." Blossom pouted.

"Of course, but what a better disguise then a tooth fairy, the villains won't see you as a threat." He winked at her.

She gasped not thinking that, "You're right Grandpa."

"And me Grandaddy! and Me?" Belle jumped up and down.

"Absolutely Terrifying! You might make the old ticker clock out." He held his chest and laughed.

"No...not the clock. I love your clock to keep going and going like ants in a parade."

"How about some cake? Your parents made it just for you...Pumpkin Marble Cake."

"Yes Yes Please!" They both yelled at the same time. Blossom beamed with hearts in her eyes at the thought of sweets.

Their grandfather gave them two slices of cake to sit at the kiddie's table. Belle had this strange look and she pulled a small plastic chair next to her. Blossom shrugged her shoulders and took another bite of this interesting pumpkin marble cake. Blossom knew how weird her cousin can be.

"What's wrong Pumpkin?" Her mother asked with a warm smile.

"Can I have another piece please?" Belle begged.

"Oh Chi-chan, I don't want you to have a stomach ache...not to mention you getting too hyper. My pumpkin, don't forget what happened last week when you drunk that espresso and ate the coconut cake. Mr. Tanka's Pitbull is still hiding in his dog house, terrified."

"It's not for me, Mommy Morty, it's for Ryoko."

Her mother's smile faded and her face turned paler under her face paint, she seemed shocked, "Where did you hear that name from?"

"Ryoko wants a piece of cake...she said she's my sister. That means...it's her birthday too right?" Belle asked innocently," Mooma, what's wrong?" Belle tilted her head.

Belle looked confused as her mother was at a lost for words.

Later that night, while Belle was in bed, seeing with her new teddy bear.

"But Darling, she said the name." Her mother cried out as she sat on the bed, their door was closed so that Belle couldn't hear a word.

"Well you please keep it down, Chihiro will hear you. Angel cake, I'm sure she's heard that name from somewhere or just another imaginary friend like the last two, Mina and Pumpkin Head Jack." Her father said as he was drawing a new design for Christmas cake, "Darling, we need to get ready for Christmas, possibly a new flavor."

"But she said she was her sister and that it was her birthday too...her birthday...don't you get it?"

"Well maybe you told her-"

"Now you know I never could...even..." Her mother sniffed at just the thought of the child they lost, "I never said a word. What if..what if Ryoko is trying to contact us." Her mother was smiling in delight, "Maybe Icould finally apologize for failing her-"

"Saeki, 're jumping to the moon with these...'thoughts'. Ryoko is gone and I'm sure there's a reason for this."

"Like what? Our daughter is contacting us, I should ask Chihiro-"

The Father grabbed her by the shoulder, "Enough, Ryoko is gone...she died before she even came into this world. We shouldn't dwell on this, We have the sweetest little girl in all creation and we should be happy with that. Perhaps your father let it slip or your sister or maye even my sister or my father. There are many ways Belle could have heard about her. Heaven knows my sister just loves torturing you with that fact about it."

"Yes...yes...perhaps you're right, Hiro." Saeki was breathing heavily, as her rational thoughts override her emotions.

"Now, we should sleep. I have to work tomorrow and I'll take Belle to the bakery with me. You look really tired, my Love and must rest. Your immune system is still pretty low. Remember what the doctor said."

"No...No..I'm alright. Belle can stay with me tomorrow. I could use the help clearing all those decorations."

"I could clear them up-"

'No...No...I must be a good wife. I can't bring you the five children you wanted but I could at least be a proper wife in other ways to you." She sighed, rubbing her stomach.

"Oh dear, you know I've never once blamed you for that. Things happen, life happens. Heaven knows, Our Belle is enough for us. She's five kids all in one. Can you believe it, she's already six years old. It only seems like yesterday that she was born and we were holding her in our arms, our little miracle."

**The next day**

Saeki had finished cleaning all the decorations with Belle's playful help. She stuff some of the reusable decorations into a box and put them into the attic of their home and throw the trash into a bag. She deflated the bouncy house and packed it up, ready for Hiro to take back into the party shop. She sat on one of the porch chairs, she was feeling exhausted and cold. She muffled her coughs as best as she could. She looked at her hand and sighed in relief.

"No Blood, good." She simply said to herself and rubbed her legs as a gust of wind blew.

"Mooma, I'm done." Belle grabbed the last bit of trash and put it in the trash bag.

"Oh thank you so much. We should have a hot drink."

"A tea party." Her eyes glowed at the thought of a tea party.

"Yes...a tea party with scones, cakes and jams."

"But no Cousin Blossy."

"Maybe next time, we can have one with her. Her mother was adamant about picking her up last night. C'mon let's go inside." She shooed the little girl inside and closed the door behind them. She started the hot water for their tea and watched carefully as Belle went upstairs. Saeki pulled her medicines from the cabinet and took them with a glass of water. She also pulled out a container of beet juice from the refridgator and took a swig of it, "I just need to get better, for my little girl and my husband."

She could hear the wind blowing, "I should take the trash out before it gets blown away. Belle, I will be back." She shouted as she grabbed the bag, going outside and throwing it in a large trash bin on the side of the road. She took a few mintues to take a deep breath of fresh cold air. It was officially November and the weather was colder than yesterday, but the goosebumps on her arms wasn't from the cold.

"Hiro is right...I need to stop thinking about it. My family wouldn't speak to Belle about Ryoko. Why would they anyway. Hiro's father would never have said anything to Belle, knowing how upset that would make me. Eiko (Blossom's Mom) probably did say something to Belle. Only she would do such a horrible spiteful thing. In fact, when I told her I lost one baby, she smiled. My sister-in-law despises me enough to do something like that. I will call her about this later and confront her about it."

She turned back and she was taken back by Belle standing in front of the large window, with a blank expression on her face.

She rushed back in, rubbing her arms in an attempt to get warm, "Oh darling, I'm so sorry...Belle...Belle?" She looked around, but Belle was no where to be found in the living area. She found her in her room, grabbing Mina.

"Mooma, I found Mina. We can have tea now."

"Of course we can, I didn't mean to worry you."

"Worry flurry?"

"I promise, Mommy will wear a jacket when I go back outside again. No need to tell Daddy."

"You went out without a cover? Oooohhhh Mooma. I will r-r-report you to Doodle." Belle had a playful shocked look on her face.

She looked confused but then played it off, "Oh don't you try and trick me again. I saw you looking at me." She gave her nose a little pitch, "I'll give you an extra piece of cake if you don't tell on me."

"Not me Mooma, I want to make tea. Maybe it was Bunny."

Her face turned pale and she suddenly grabbed her by the arms, "Who's Bunny?"

"Ryoko...said so. You call her Bunny and I can too. I don't like Bunnies though, Grandpa says they...v-v-vermans."

"Belle, who told you about Bunny?" She asked very sharpley ,"Was it Auntie Koko?"

Belle shook her head, "No Ryoko. I was Belle and she was Bunny...Mooma. Bunny said you take nasty stuff 'cause you're sick. Mooma, what's wrong? You not sick right?"

Saeki was taken back even more, she was always careful of trying to hide her sickness and exhaustion from Belle.

"Belle, you will tell me who told you all this...was it Grand daddy?"

"No...it was Ryoko."

"Chihiro!" She snapped, standing over her, "I don't appreciate Story telling. There's no way you could've- You won't be in trouble if you're covering for someone but lying is not nice."

"Mooma, I'm not. Ryoko...Ryoko...Ryoko..she told me. She said you were taking white stuff and drinking nasty juice...Belle is no liar!" Belle started crying and her mother knew she was being too harsh, "Belle...doesn't lie."

"Oh..Mooma is sorry. Come here."She kneeled down and held out her arms. Her little girl rushed to her arms, hugging her, "Mooma has been under the weather but nothing to worry about."

"Don't be mad at Belle." She whimpered, "I didn't lie. It was Ryoko."

"Oh never mind all that, Mooma is just on edge and hungry. Since we did a lot of work, why don't we eat out? We can have a tea party later."

"If it makes Mooma feel better, we can have tea time later. You don't need to be hungry."

"Is Belle hungry?" She smiled as Belle nodded, "Why don't you pick the place?"

"Burger!" Belle shouted.

"And Let's keep Ryoko to ourselves ok? No telling Doodle, just between us girls."

"Yes."

"Get your coat on and I'll get mines on too."She walked out of the room, she didn't even seem to notice a silhouette in the dark shadow of the room. Belle poked her head out and motioned towards the shadow.

"You shouldn't lie, Bunny. Mooma is under weather." Belle pouted as she was looking at her dresser's mirror. Her closet door opened and a coat fell on the ground. Belle grabbed it and pick it on, "I know...you just wanted to see her. Mooma is nice...you wanna stay here...can we be apart?...really...I can give you Mina but only until I come back, Mina is my new friend."

Belle smiled as a hand print suddenly showed up on the mirror and she placed hers next to it.

"I'll be back, Bunny."

Belle ran out of the room.

**A few days later**

Belle's grandfather had came for a visit. He was the one that own the bakery. It wasn't a famous like he hoped it would be but it was popular enough to always have business. It was unique and his senisble daughter in law was great with baking like his late wife and Hiro, his son was a wonderful cake decorator.

"Now first we separate the egg yolks." He instructed his granddaughter. He cracked opened an egg with her and showed her how to separate the eggs. She was surprisingly very good after the second try, "Good job, now we keep the egg whites in the refridgator and the egg yolks stay right here."

He took a mesh sieve, shifting the cake flour and matcha powder together over the bowl

"Green snow! Green Snow! I wanna try." Belle jumped for joy when she was had the sieve and started shifting with enthusiasm and joy, she inheirted his love of baking and she had a hidden talent that he saw. He was looking through an old hand written recipe

"Well-"

_Creak_

He looked up at the ceiling, he knew he just heard something and the light fixture above shook a little.

"Granddaddy, what next?" Belle cried out, getting his attention.

"Oh yes, then the yolks should been warm enough, we break them." He gave her a wooden spoon and let her stir them and added the sugar, he went back to the book, "Then add the cold egg whites and the remaining sugar. We use the mixer until its light and fluffy."

"Like clouds?"

"Yes. Now, Grandpa will do it this time. We don't want to make a huge mess." Grandpa insisted, using the mixer until it was fluffy like whip cream, "Then we pour it into the cake flour and mix them together and warm milk-"

"And Cinna!" Belle shouted grabbing a bottom and sprinkling it into the mixture, "And van Van too." She poured a tiny bit of vanilla into the mixture before he could protest.

"That's not in your grandmother's book...Cooking is all about exploring, Pumpkin." He poured the batter into a prepared jelly roll pan and spread the mixture into all corners of the pan and placed it in the oven, "Now we shall make the cream cheese filling."

That part was easy and Belle was stirring.

Thud!

He looked up again, "Belle, did you sneak in a raccoon upstairs again? Child, those things don't belong inside." He shook his head as he grabbed some large yellow rubber gloves ,"I'll be back, you just keep stirring." He went upstairs right away.

She was happily humming and stirring.

Eiji (Grandfather) went up the stairs softly, listening closely for any more sounds when he...felt something. It was different, way different. When Chihiro was first born and even when she was brought from the hospital, he felt it, that chill. When she was just a newborn, he placed a Buddhist statue in the middle of her room but Hiro removed it. He didn't believe in that supernatural, paranormal mumbo jumbo and he didn't want his wife to be upset by it either.

Saeki was too sick and weak from the birth to really remember this.

Eiji pulled out his buddhist symbol as this was much more different now. It was...much more intense, concentrated.

He gulped as he continued up the stairs, slowly and softly. He could feel this foul aura on his face and arms as goosebumps rose from his skin as the thud stopped but there was this eerie clank sound that continued.

He was in the hallway, he instantly turned on the switch.

"They are weaker in the light." He mumbled to himself, holding his necklace and started to say a prayer under his breath.

He stood in front of Belle's room door where he heard the creaking sound again. He opened the door...the rocking chair...

"Granddaddy!"Belle shouted, standing behind him.

He jumped, her bedroom door opened wide and he clenched his chest.

"I'm done...It's fluffy muffy as cloud with cheese."

He chuckled as he held his necklace tightly in his fist, "Belle, you mustn't scare your Grandpa like that. Remember the clock in Grandpa's heart."

"Oh the ticker. Is it still moving?" Belle gasped, grabbing his hand.

"I can't, I have to get the raccoon..."He looked back at the rocking chair that was in the corner of the her room. The Teddy bear, Mina was in the seat...but he was almost sure that, for a split second, there was something in that chair...or maybe he was seeing things. The rocking chair started to rock again but only because the wind from the cracked window started to blow, causing it to move. He sighed as he saw it hit the wall making the soft thud sound and the creak sound on the rug.

"Rocky isn't here." Belle shrugged her shoulders, confused.

"Yes...we must go back and finish the cake."

"Then you can tell me about Nano and we can watch people on the box." Belle clapped in excitement.

"Yes...yes..."He nodded and let himself be pulled away, but not without something catching his eye as the chair started to rock again. He gasped as he saw black sitting...in rocking chair, holding the teddy bear. It's neck popped to the side as the door closed.

"C'mon Granddaddy." Belle looked at him puzzled as he shot the door opened...and saw nothing.

"I know what I saw...I know what I felt." He gulped, sweating bullets as that image slowly filled his mind.

A Grin

* * *

"I know what I saw?" Eiji whispered to Hiro that night, "A shadow, someone or something was sitting in the rocking chair and it smiled."

Hiro was exhausted from the grueling day at the bakery and was in no mood for this talk once again, "Dad, I'm not having this discussion. I just want to have a relaxing night with you and my family." He said, with a sigh. Saeki was trying to catch up with her cooking and Belle was helping her. Eiji was trying his best to whisper his concerns while that image repeated itself in his head all day.

Such a Twisted Smile...

"Look, there has been something here, something dark since the day Chihiro was born. I've felt it, but it's not as strong as this. A darkness is coming from her room, we must do a cleansing-"

"Dad I don't believe in this stuff."

"Well maybe you should, for your family's sake."

Another exhausted sigh from Hiro.

"Well maybe I should talk to Saeki-"

"No!" He snapped, he looked around, he escorted his Dad into his study that was down the hall. It was his and Saeki's office, with a computer desk, chair and many books on baking, cooking techniques and designs. It was used to schedule any special catering appointments and special orders.

Hiro turned around and looked at his Dad, "I don't want to upset her."

"Son, I'm sorry but this is serious-"

"It's not. It's just your old school superstitions and I won't let it put her health in danger."

"Hiro-"

"No Dad." Hiro leaned on the desk, rubbing his eyes and trying hard not to et his overwhelming stress affect him, "She...can't take much more."

"Hiro? Is she..really that sick?"

"Yes Dad, she is. The cancer and Chihiro's birth has left her in such a state that..I get so scared. Her immune system isn't recovering as fast as the Doctors want it Chemo did a lot of damage to her body. I..I shouldn't have pushed her to have the baby."

"No...No..you were smart. You took some of her eggs and had them stored at a Fertility clinic just in case if the chemo destroyed her-"

"Yeah...the chemo destroyed everything. I should have waited."

"Son, you told me the doctor said those eggs couldn't stay frozen much longer."

"I know, I know, we should have gotten a surrogate..something. I wanted to ask Eiko but that just was no way she would've done it."

"There wasn't much time." He touched his son's shoulder, "Look Seaki agreed to it too."

"But I should've known better. She's a people pleaser, she would do anything for me and I feel like I took advantage of that. I just wanted children so badly. Now she can't have anymore and she even lost one. A girl who didn't even make it out of the womb."

"Why didn't you say something? I didn't realize she was this sick."

"Now you know and enough of this silly nonsense and I don't need her to get upset and stressed out over this. She...she might even think..it's Ryoko?"

Eiji's eyes widened, "Chihiro's twin...yes...yes. That explains a lot. Son, there is a bond between twins, one that can never be broken. If Ryoko is dead...then perhaps she's sttached-"

"Dad, please...enough...just enough. I'm really tired, I really am. Chihiro is the best thing out of this whole mess."

"Yes...she is the sweetest child, but she was born with a stain and if we don't act now, it could end badly. I need to know, what exactly happened to Ryoko?"

Hiro sighed giving in to his father's request. Eiji's mouth covered in horror as he spoke.

"Are you sure?"

"There wasn't even a body, no stillborn...nothing. She just vanished, the doctors are still baffled about what happened, but Saeki thinks its her fault, but it's really mines." Hiro walked out the room and door the hallway.

"Doodle, it's time for eats." Belle shouted.

The T.V. was on while the family was sitting around the table, Hiro's , Saeki's and Eiji's eyes widened in shock as their miso ramen noodles reached their mouths and they slurred loudly in delight.

"Saeki, well done. Then noodles...are better than ever."

"It was Belle who added the seven herb spice. I never would have thought of that, well done Sweetie. Looks like I'm going to have to learn from you soon."

"She helped make the cake tonight too. Your Mom's special Matcha Swirl Cake, so that's a treat too."

Belle just laughed and wiggled in excitement as she grabbed a piece of boiled egg out of the broth.

Hiro cheered as he was rooting for a new up and coming Wrestler called the Masked Wonder.

"Really Dear, this isn't a very good influence on a child, all that violence." Saeki pouted and shook her head as Belle was started to cheer. Eiji muffled a chuckle as Belle stole a chashu (braised pork belly) slice from her Dad's bowl while he was rooting for the Masked Wonder.

He looked down at his bowl and started sipping his broth when...

_Crack!_

He heard a loud crackle sound, like a twig snapped. He froze right in place.

_Crack! Pop! Crack!_

The sound was so loud and distinctive that it muffled all sounds in the room: The T.V., Hiro's screaming, the tea pot boiling, Seaki's shuffling and scurrying to the kitchen. Everything was gone except for that sound...and his heart beat.

_Crack! Crack!_

That intense sickening feeling came back. His hands clenched the bowl tightly as he felt frozen. He felt all alone in the room and that was just as terrifying as this intense nauseous of this crippling fear.

_"No...I must...not show fear. They feed on fear._" He spoke to himself.

_Crack!_

Though his body was frozen his eyes moved upward from the bowl, Belle was sipping her bowl. He slowly looked around as the cracking sound still echoed.

Belle placed the bowl down...and there...a face...jumped right at him.

Eiji immediately jumped up letting a loud scream, he suddenly clenched his chest there was a tight pain that shot through it and made him fall backwards.

"Dad...Dad, what's wrong?" Hiro jumped to his side, his father was clenching his chest, "Call the Ambulance!"

Saeki rushed to the kitchen, Eiji was holding his chest, drool ran down his mouth as it was wide opened. Belle was looking down at him, worried and crying.

"Granddaddy! What's wrong! What is-"

Through Eiji's eyes: A sunken face with hollowed out eyes was holding his mouth open with its hands as if trying to rip his jaws opened. It popped its neck to the side, tilting it.

"I want to rip your mouth apart old man." It chuckled and then. the most twisted smile came across its face and...it threw its head back as it howled in this pure horrific laughter.

"HHHHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHHHHEEEEEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Belle pouted as she looked at Bunny.

"Why is the writer stopping? It was just getting good." Bunny tilted her head, her eyes were covered by the shadows of her hair but a wide grin was spread across your face, "Such a nice story makes me want to...sew the world shut and dance in the pit of hell. Hahahaha...heheheheheheeheheheheh..."

"Bunny, peace and crackers."

Bunny leaned her head to the side, her blank expression was back on her face.

"Good, you're excitement has died down. That's it for the story for now. The writer decided to be random againand stop where its at to make it more fun."

"It's such a swirly twirly of a shame too. It wasn't scary enough, this is a bad story." Bunny sighed, placing Cookie on her lap, Belle pouted at that demon.

"I wanna pet too. Where's my pet, writer?"

"Ha."

"We must stop here though. Despite the lack of scares, we apologize greatly if this wasn't terrifying as a world without tea parties."

Bunny gasped, "Don't even joke about that, such horror...worse then my killing sprees."

"Killing sprees...I thought you only had one."

"Oh...yes...that's right, just one and nothing more." Bunny looked to the left.

Belle glared at herbut then smiled back to the readers, "We hope to have a part two soon. But back to Entangle of the spiders thread."

"Will Cousin Blossy have a hard time with Brick bear, they both have such lovely red hair." Bunny sighed.

"Hmmm...why does Butchie boo's laughter unsettled so many?"

"He truly has a mad laughter. It's quite nice like pulling someone's finger nail off, so much delight in such flesh ripping terror. Puff like a sniffed candle."

Belle pulled out her phone, "Well, you uys have a Happy Merry Hallow's Eve and eat lots of candies and sweets."

"But don't forget to floss and brush your teeth, cavities are murder. Or else." Bunny snipped her scissors.

"Oh before we go...on a happy note, if you're in for some truly wooly horror, try webtoons."

"Yes...there's actually comics where they come to life. Please do not read in the dark, or do...makes it easier to sneak up on you."

"Good night and see ya soon." Belle and Bunny waved.


	17. Dinner time

Blossom was instantly hit by the smell of the food and she placed her hand on her stomach. Realizing that, she was so focused and worried about this being an ambush, she was so hungry.

"Whoa." She gasped looking around, as the place was big enough and it was fashioned like the inside of a ship, she could even hear the water running around the place. A Host running a pirate's outfit gasped as he saw them, despite the fact there was a line, the host cut through the crowd and greeted Brick with a strained smile.

"Sir, welcome...Welcome to the Sea Witch. Our Manager-"

"I'm here to eat." Brick snapped, pulling out a cigarette and placing it in his mouth, despite the non smoking sigh right above them.

The host looked at Blossom and bowed his head at Brick, "Of course, of course. Right this way."

The Host seem to abandon all the other customers' whining and complaints, as he grabbed two menus and escorted them through the resturant. Blossom looked around, excited that it even had a beam in the middle of the restaurant, the wall was decorated with fake fish, nets and pictures of sailors and pirates, and life savers. Creaks and echoing of the wate roared through the entire resturant along with the soft music of pirate jigs.

"The Clam section...your usual seat Sir." The host explained, bringing Blossom back to focus to where they were going to sit. It was at a booth in the far end where there the ship's steering wheel was, giving the illusion that they were alone.

"Would you like me to bring you your drinks or-" The host seemed quite nervous as Brick lit a cigarette, it almost seem like the Host wanted to tell him that smoking wasn't allowed but he just clenched his teeth in a tight smile.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your podium?" Brick gave him a glare.

The host just bowed, "Yes sir...thank you sir, a server will be right with you, Sir." The Host quickly walked away.

"You shouldn't be smoking. The sign says no smoking." Blossom snapped under her breath. She was a little nervous, they were pretty far from the other customers but she wasn't going to let him know that. She has to put up a front as much as possible.

"Just look through the menu, I'm starving." He snapped, exhaling a puff of smoke through his nose causing her to cough and fan the smoke from her face.

"You're going to ruin your health." She continued, suddenly her phone rung again, it was Kasey, she answered.

"BLOSSOM! HELP!" Kasey cried out.

"What's wrong now?" Blossom sighed, opening the menu.

"You've gotta come back! Belle is trying to feed me Bitter Melon and cheese!"

"What happened to the bitter melon salad?" Blossom asked, she cringed as she saw the prices.

"IT WAS SO GROSS! BUT SHE WON'T GIVE UP! PLEASE HELP!"

"I can't, "Blossom looked at Brick who was still smoking and looking at his phone, "I just can't. I'll be back soon, just...just eat the food, she'll never let you go until you do. I've gotta go." She hung up before she could hear anymore.

**"Kieran said Nobo warned him. Nobo talked." Blitz texted.**

**Brick frowned, "Of course, being followed."**

**"Send pic." Boomer texts.**

**"I can't." Brick answered.**

**"Get your ass up. If he's following ya, he'll either follow ya or try to look at where your sitting." Butch text.**

Brick pouted and scoffed, he hated being ordered around, he was the damn leader.

A server came up to them with the same exact forced smile, she looked at Brick and spoke right to him, "Hello Welcome to the Sea Witch, would you like to hear about our specials-"

"I want a Captain Morgan with lime."

"Oh...eh..Water?" Blossom shrugged her shoulders.

"We're ready to order." He demanded impatiently, she looked up at him, shocked as she didn't even really look at the menu, "I'll have the Oyster Special with vinegar."

"I'm sorry Sir, we don't have an oyster special-"

"Of course you do...you just don't know your specials." He darted this scary look at her.

"Of course...Stupid me, Oyster Special with vinegar...Ma'm?" She looked at Blossom who was quickly scanning for the cheapest thing.

"The Juicy Crab salad?" Blossom seemed flustered and pouted as the menu was taken. The server bowed her head and left, she shot a look at him, "I wasn't ready."

"I said I'm starving, instead of answerin' your phone you could've looked at the menu." He said harshly, he stood up for a second, "I'll be right back, don't try and run off."

"I'm here with you. I won't, plus I know that would do more damage than good."

"Good job Cherry." Brick left for a second.

Blossom pulled out her phone, she ignored some of Kasey's desperate texts and saw Bubbles text.

**"I saw Brianna standing like a ballarina, I bet she wants to dance again."Bubbles texted.**

**"That would be amazing, I want to see it." Blossom text.**

**"Right right, we should be super supportive. Have to clean before bed, good night."**

She put her phone away when she saw Brick coming back with a cigarette in his mouth and his phone in his hand.

"You should stop smoking before you ruin your health." Blossom pouted.

"Healing factor." That was all he said, while he looked at his phone, sending the pic.

"What are you planning?" Blossom asked him.

"Nothing special, just feeding my pet, Cherry, nothing more." Brick placed his phone face down and he looked at the side, his eyes glowed red as his vision went right through the wooden wheel of the ship and focused on the same figure ordering food.

"Are you calling me your Pet? I'm not your pet, you can't control me." Blossom pouted, the server brought them their drinks and her jaw dropped when she saw that this Captain Morgan was a beer, "Are you out of your mind, you're driving." She was about to grab the drink from him but he snapped it out of reach, a basket of cheese biscuits and two saucers were placed in between them.

"Healing factor, need something stronger than this ta get drunk."He squeezed the lime into his drink and took a sip, "Once you tap into your real strength, you'll understand...before I crush you."

"You can't scare me. Good always triumphs."

Brick sighed, his mouth clenched to tightly as his phone vibrated, "It's a neat trick you do, you open your mouth and some cheesy bullshit comes out."

"It's not cheesy, it's the truth, good always win and evil doers and monsters like you are always defeated-" Blossom froze as she was grabbed by the chin and pulled towards him. She didn't There was this intense look in his eyes. She's seen this before...during their last fight, she called it, his dead eyes. There were no light in his eyes, it was like looking into a dead fish, his black aura spread around his like ink in water. Goosebumps started to form on her arms and her chin where he was touching felt hot.

Her eyes widened as her dim white z aura flickered compared to his, like a squirrel standing before before a Grizzly Bear.

"Cherry, you're boring me with that bullshit. **Good and Bad, everything is so black and white huh? There are grays and monsters come in all shapes and forms, usually with a mask**. Bore me and..."He looked down at her lip, she was wearing a pink lip gloss that looked tasteful, her lips quivering, "I just might find some other way to entertain myself, understand?" He tilted her chin upwards, letting go and sitting back.

She gulped as she sat back, that hot touch lingered and her nerves got the best of her for a minute.

"_Don't be scared Bloss, be brave...what would Buttercup or Brianna do?_" Blossom's hand was shivering as she grabbed her glass of water and sipped through the straw.

Brick scoffed as he felt his phone vibrated and scoffed again as he saw that it was Beast who texted him.

**"Be nice." That was all his text said.**

He frowned but sighed, "So...you're in school right?" He asked tapping his finger on the table, finishing his cigarette and stubbing out the end on the table.

"Y-yes..*clears throat* What you wanna learn what school I go to?" She looked at him as she took a cheese biscuit and a saucer.

"Oh no, I already know that." Brick responded nonchalantly, looking at his phone as Beast text him again.

"**And smile." Beast texted.**

_ "How the hell is he doing that?"_ Brick looked around, ignoring her stunned look.

"What? How..how did you know?" She struggled to ask when their food was being brought to their tables.

"The General Manager is sorry that he couldn't atte-" The server smiled forcefully wider.

"I didn't ask for him did I? I'm just here to eat. Like my little brother always says, the investment is in the food." He said in a low murmur with this intense look, "I hope its good and bring me a bottle of vinegar, this is hardly enough..."

Blossom shot him a look

"Please." Brick glared at her and that ridiculous triumphant smile, but there was a light smirk on his face.

The Oyster special had eight oyster opened, fried calamari and onion rings.

"Not a bad special." Blossom drooled as her plate was placed in front of her, she gasped at her big it was.`The gorgeous different colors of the green salad, the bright red color of the crab meat as it was drizzled in a beautiful design of mayo.

* * *

_The count looked down at the woman before him. The cold was bearing down on them and filling up in their lungs._

_"There is no husband I need to have a duel with should we proceed with this." The Count Van Trussel said properly._

_"No Sir, I am a widow but I will be alright, I'm not cold." She cleared her throat, embarrassed by his suggestion._

_"Don't be an idiot. You must remove you clothes immediately, they are soaked to the bone and you will die of the chill."_

_She looked away as he removed his wet top and pants, leaving on his only under garment. The snow storm raged on outside, but the barn sheltered them and their horses._

_"Removed them immediately, "He ordered her as he could see that her fingers and lips were turning blue. This Victorian lady would rather suffer and die from hypothermia then undress herself in front of a man who wasn't a spouse; but he wasn't interested in propriety and society's rules, this was life or death. He went over and forcibly begin to unbutton her coat._

_"I say...what are you doing?" She cried out with such fury at his action._

_"You will perish if you don't remove your clothes. We must use our body heat to survive this."_

_"But-But...this indignity-" She cried but she was instantly by him._

_"I promise, I shall not say anything to anyone."_

_The cold seethe to her very bones and she pushed his hand away, "I'll do it."_

_"I shall look away." He turned his back, giving her enough courage to do what needed to be done. She removed her dress and clothing until she was in her cotton pettie coat and girdle. She quickly covered herself in the straw, lying next to him making sure every inch of her body was covered._

Brianna looked up from her book, curious. Soft jazz music was being played in her room, relaxing her. It was the perfect atmosphere.

"Embarrassed...would it really be that embarrassing if it meant life or death?" She asked herself, curious, she leaned her head back and looked up at the white ceiling in deep throat.

She was sitting on a sofa in her large bedroom and sighed as her stomach grumbled. She really wanted to finish the next chapter but she was hungry and she always looked forward to eating with her grand parents. Plus, if she didn't get there on time, the cook Mrs. Hubbard would skin her alive.

"It's not polite to keep everyone waiting." She said to herself, reciting one of the rules of being a proper lady, a habit that she wished she could get rid of.

"Alexa, stop playlist please." She said and the music instantly stopped.

She walked out of her room, rubbing her shoulder, her shirt slid down for a second to expose a **skin discoloration of an old bruise.**

The dining room was large with twenty or so chairs, the table was dark rich brown color of mahogany wood, lights shined from the crystal chandelier, large Asian rug on the floor with the table on top, and her Grandma's world famous china collection in a large cabinet on the west side of the room, classical music remix electro playing throughout the room. The three sat in the end together with Reginald, the butler standing on the side ready to serve, despite their countless objections and wanting the old butler to rest, he always refused.

"Oh...Mrs. Hubbard is a fine cook." Her grandfather exclaimed with such joy as he cut into another piece of his hamburger steak with a runny egg on top, he took a sip of red wine and sighed in delight, "I can not 'ell you how joyful it dis to have something different." He took a bite of asparagus and sighed in pleasure once more.

"You were in Romania for a month, it couldn't have been that bad. You're Romanian after all." Maggie chuckled, she looked at Brianna, "My Fairy, please have more food. You can have some of my tofu steak or hamburger steak."

"I'm fine Maggie, I promise. It's very good." Brianna smiled softly as she took a bite of her juicy steak.

Her grandfather continued, "I know, I know but eating dhe same thing over and over, it tiring, no? Goulash and pork knuckles. Dhey want to impress me, dhey should have...what dis dhat word? Variety, yes. Like dhis country here, dhere is always something different and new, like hamburger steak with egg on top and dhis Wastbi ice cream."

"Wasbi ice cream Matthew." Brianna corrected him.

"And Tofu steak." Her Grandma didn't have as much of a heavy accent and a vegetarian, happily sipped her water, she was of Spanish/ French descent with lovely reddish gold hair mixed with a few gray strands of hairs that unfortunately, thanks to the Sonata's recessive gene of having black hair, none of her kids inherited it. She is famous Songstress throughout Europe and America and was just as eccentric as her husband, if not more.

"So what is this new charity event for this time, Maggie?" Brianna asked, if she was quiet for too long, her grandparents would worry and start to pry and baby her even more than usual.

"To support the fight against Animal Cruelty. Apparently, The Mayor had called and asked if we could support...how do you say...the petition against it. I say petition, piece of paper does nothing. I shall throw a Charity Gala and raise the money. I don't know why anyone can be cruel to animals. Animals especially dogs are wonderful creatures, I remember..."

Brianna's phone vibratedwhile on the table while her grandmother was going on about her favorite Wolf Hound Wolf gang and her pitbull Baby. Brianna sighed as she got a text from Bubbles who was making sure she made it home safely. Brianna replied and placed her phone in her mind got back to the conversation...

"Perhaps we shall adopt a dog. We have the room." Her grandfather sipped his wine.

"Brilliant, just not a hunting breed, it might chase my beauitful Peacocks. To see my poor peacocks maim or eaten would be a tragedy. The hurting of animals is disgusting...eating them should be frowned upon too. Hint hint, Matei."

"We have been over this many a time, I will eat my meat until I die. I have already given up Veal for you, is not enough?" He happily chewed the hamburger and mixed it with his mashed potatoes, Maggie and Matthew continued this 'discussion', well into dessert.

"Maggie, I like meat. As head of dhe family I am demanding...to be spending the time with my grand baby and her fascinating choice of music. Titania, dhis new classical music is quite...how you say...invigorating." Matthew suddenly said, getting Brianna's attention. It was his way of asking for help from his strong willed and stubborn wife, which was a problem since both were pretty stubborn but he learned a long time ago that distracting his wife was the best way to stop the arguing before it got too intense and it was always the welfare of her children and her only grandchild.

"Oh..eh..thanks Matei."

He knew for certain that this would quiet or distract Margaret.

"Oh my Fairy, I hope you don't think we neglected you." Maggie pleaded eating a caramel soymilk flan as Reginald was pouring them their hot drinks. Maggie had herbal tea, Matthew and Brianna had hot chocolate.

"No No...I don't mind listening." Brianna said, eating her black berry flan, she hummed in delight as she did have a soft spot for sweets, not as crazed as Blossom's sweet tooth though.

"No, we've neglected our grand baby, Mags. Since I've been gone a month, what has my little girl been up too?"

"Nothing really, hanging out with my friends and school..." Brianna shrugged her shoulder, finishing her flan and ready to get into her hot coco. She sighed in relief as she sipped the nice chococlate drink, tasting the warm milk and chewing on a marshmallow.

"And having fun, I try to make sure of that and dating, she must date, is there another boy in your life?" Maggie asked, causing Brianna to almost choke and cough as she knew what her Grandmother was going to say next, "Well darling, I gave you plenty of pro-"

"Maggie! No boys!" Brianna face palmed herself looking at her grandfather.

"Good, I do not have to challenge to duel." He slammed his glass with a frown but then he smiled at his wife, "We should dake her somewhere to have more fun, you can never have enough of dhe fun, life is fleeting." Matthew looked at Maggie and they both nodded, agreeing with each other.

"Really you guys, I'm ok. I shouldn't leave in the second month of the school year anyways. " Brianna had a sweat drop as she saw the determined looks in their faces as they were already scheming.

"Hmm...perhaps during the break, we can take her and her friends to my Villa in Nice, France." Maggie continued to suggest and nodded.

"Da..Da...no...no...France is bad idea, remember? Her training-" He gave a knowing look to Maggie, who gasped.

"Of course...but this country has splendors of its own or Liechtenstein." Maggie suddenly laughed, finishing her flan, "The culture and the quaint setting is enough to ease your worries."

"Ah Da..Da...we can go to dhere, It is very beautiful. We have not gone since our 30th anniversary."

"Guys...It's fine. I promise I'm having plenty of fun." Brianna picked at her flan, but she feel their piercing worried look, "I've decided to quit Choir practice." Brianna simply said, at first she was nervous that they would be outrage.

Matthew sighed in relief, "Finally!" He cried out.

"Matei!" Margaret kicked him under the table.

"What? Dhat amateur instructor knows nothing of singing. For example, he makes you clear throat. You do not clear throat, Nu Nu, amateur mistake. See you sing through it, as you sing, your voice heightens to new lengths. Be honest Titania, it bored you."

"Well yeah." Brianna shrugged her shoulders, relieved that her grandparents weren't upset by it, after living with them for four years, their easygoing ways were still new to her.

Matei slammed his hand on the table and laughed, pointing at Margaret, "Didn't I dell you...you be owning me 20 dollars."

Margaret pouted with her arms crossed.

"You bet on me quitting?" Brianna looked at both of them.

"Titania, do not be mad. You are a Sonata, you would have been bored with such...how do you say...meaningless repetitive drooling. You need challenge, it is in dhe blood."

"And as a Castille, I thought you would fight the boredom and stay...at least until November." Margaret shrugged her shoulders.

"What will my grand baby will try this timing?" He asked very eager, the phone started to ring and Reginald excused himself to answer it.

"I...I don't know for certain, whatever you guys-"

"Hold it right there, Titania, "Maggie interrupted her, "How many times do I have to tell you, it's whatever you want to do. It's your life."

"Da Da, whatever your passions take, you go. And we...support you." Her grandfather patted her on the shoulder, "Perhaps-"

"Pardon me, Miss Brianna, your father has telephoned-" Reginald covered his mouth instantly. Matei has been gone for a month that he completely forgotten not to mention the son in front of his Master. Brianna and Maggie looked at him with widened eyes on their faces as Matei's smile turned into an intense frown. He instantly stood up and walked in front of the window, overlooking the side garden. Reginald bowed out and left the room as well.

"I should..should go do my homework and take a bath, good night." Brianna stood up, not even finishing her hot coco.

"You have a wonderful night." Maggie nodded with a worried look, she watched as Brianna left out of the room, "Darling?"

Unbeknownst to either of them, Brianna stayed behind, leaning against the wall. Reginald saw Brianna leaning against the door, he stood next to her, listening.

"He has been calling her?" Matei asked in a low hiss, which was frightening.

"Yes...almost every other day." She stirred her tea back and forth, finishing her cup. She waited for the famous rage of the Head of the Sonata Family to erupt.

"What has he been sayin' to her? Is he dhe reason she quit dhe singing practice? Nu, he would have wanted 'er to stay." He said with a scoff.

"I...I don't think so." Maggie took a sip of her herbal tea and cleared her throat, "Matei, it might have nothing to do with him, Titania could've gotten bored-"

"Or...how do you say...dhe trauma."

"That's not fair."

"FAIR! WHAT IS FAIR! YOU SHOULD HAVE LETTING' ME CHALLENGE HIM TO A DUEL! I BE BETTING HE WOULD'VE STOP DHIS CALLING DHEN!" His heavy accent roared and echoed through several rooms, he stomped over towards a decanter and poured himself a small glass of scotch.

"That won't be good for your medicine, no alcohol." Maggie said concerned as he toss the glass back and sighed in relief; but his rage was still bubbling under the surface, his drinking was just a way to keep himself calm enough.

"Dhat fool is in another country and he already made my blood pressure do dhe sky rocketing."

"I don't think that's fair, he's our son." Maggie said, still calm as Matei poured himself another glass.

"Son...no Son...he is disgrace!" Matei was about to take a sip but Maggie took it from him and drink the whole glass, "Even you must be disappointed in him, why must you defend him? He has done so wrong, by you, by me, by his family name...even...Brianna..and even-"

Maggie poured herself a small glass and one for Matei, she sat back at the table, "Because he is our son. We can't turn our back on him completely."

"He is no son of mine. He is disgrace. Dhe sooner you accept, dhe less your heart breaks. He is scourge on dhe name Sonata."

Maggie took a small sip of her scrotch, saying nothing.

"Sonata's are all about..honor...dignity but...also passion. Passion for music...or passion for life..."

"He's our only son."

"A son who abuses, mistreating and deceit. He is no son, he is no Sonata. We have a grand child who suffered from his cruelty, his twisted ways of what it is to be a Sonata. We must concentrate on her now, he should be dead to us."

"But I won't abandoned him." Maggie shook her head.

"I am head of dhe family and I will not be recieving him in dhis house, not unless Titania is ok with it, only 'dhen and not before." He placed the glass on the top, speaking softly, "Titania is all my concern now. Dhe only 'hing dhat came out of all 'dhis mess, is her."

"Matei."

He spoke softly as he sat down at the table, pouring himself and Maggie a glass, "I want so badly to be seein' her dancing or hear her play her violin or sing...but I can not be asking. Chopin saw her once...back in Russia, dhat she danced like a true Sonata, an angel on clouds, a fairy. I want to be seeing with my own eyes."

"We can ask her...one day. Titania is a very strong girl, we are to be supportive of her." Maggie grabbed his hand and rubbed those rough callous hands, looking at them lovingly, "Perhaps we shall see what she does. Even if it's not music or the fine arts."

"I would be proud of her no matter what. The calls must stop, We block his calls...Titania will not be tormented by him."

"We can't just block him. Let's call him-"

"I refuse to be talkin' to 'im."

"Then I will."

Matei left the room out of the other end, leaving Maggie alone.

Brianna stood there with her mouth covered, Reginald patted her on the back. He escorted her towards her room.

Reginald finally said, "Mistress Brianna, I'm so sorry. The Master isn't mad at you. He could never be mad at you. I just want to remind you of that. I'm sorry if I spoke out of term."

"No, it's okay really."

"I noticed you didn't finish your hot chocolate. Would you like me to make you one?"

"No...I'm fine."

* * *

Blossom placed a piece of crab meat, crisp lettuce and the Dijon mayo made her face blush brightly and caused her smile widely. There was nothing like eating somethin so grab when you're starving. She was in such bliss that she almost forgot her worries and cares, she looked at Brick poured vinegar and tabasco sauce on his oyster and slurped the meat up.

"Are those good?" Blossom asked, curious as Brick had this grave look on his face when he looked at his phone, but then...a strange smirk.

"They're fresh, I have a weakness for oysters, "He looked at Blossom and sighed, "You wanna try?"

"How about a trade? Some of my crab salad for an oyster."Blossom seemed really relax and eased, strangely her aura was glowing brighter as she gave him a big piece of her crab meat and salad after her gave her an oyster half, "Say Ah."

"What the hell?" He looked at her, taken back by this,he had a slight blush, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Say Ah, "Blossom had this eager look.

"You've lost your mind-"

She shoved it in his mouth, chuckling at his reaction as he seemed confused and shocked at the same time. She pulled it out slowly, laughing again and sticking her tongue out, her eyes...flashed pink.

"Alright, so do I just eat this like you did?" She held her oyster up.

Brick seemed speechless for just a second but he snapped right out of it, "I frankly like mines with vinegar and tabasco, ya know, a little salty and hot mix together."

"I can try it like that too?" Blossom asked. She poured a little vinegar and a little tasbasco, and put the shell to her mouth.

"Careful it can-"

Blossom gasped, chuckling with her mouth closed as so of the vinegar and oyster juice spilled all over her.

"Now you warn me." She laughed with her mouth full, she coughed a little at how hot it was but she swallowed it, "That's...not bad."

"Damnit, here." He tried his best to frown as he handed her a napkin, "The Crab salad was pretty good."

"Maybe I can shove another piece into your mouth." She threatened, wiping the strain on her shirt.

"At least I know this place is during good enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I kinda own it." Brick pulled out his cigarette, but he stopped himself, putting his pack back into his pocket, still looking to his side.

"What?!" she looked at him, baffled, "But how?"

"How about dessert?" Brick was looking at his phone.

**"He'll wait until you go to your car to strike." Butch texted.**

**"I'll be there so." Blitz text.**

"Wait, you own this place...how...threatening the real owner...stole the resturant-"

"How the *uck do you steal a resturant?" He gave her a grumbled under his breath, still looking at his phone, "Order some dessert already, I'm paying."

Blossom wanted to ask more questions, she looked at the dessert menu but her eyes couldn't help but darted back to Brick who was texting on his phone.

"_I thought I had some idea about the Rowdy Ruff Boyz, but..._"Blossom looked down at the picture as their server came back, "I would like dessert please."

"To go or-"

"For Here and I would like to place an order to go as well." Brick interrupted the server, "Salted Mackerel dinner."

"And I would have the Chocolate Peanut butter wave please." Blossom said politely, giving the lady a smile.

"_This is the rich part of the city, not to mention he owns a resturant, but how? Brick or the other boys aren't exactly on the news. I don't know anything about his life before. I might be the right position to learn more about them. I'll try and get stronger, but maybe I can pretend to be weak." _Blossom was continuing her deep thoughts even as her cakearrives. She cuts the large piece in half, places the second half on the old cheese biscuit saucer.

"What are you doing now?' He looked up from his phone.

"I can't eat this piece by myself. It's too big."

"I don't like sweets like that."

"What?" Blossom gasped and pouted, "C'mon, just one bite. Sweets have a way of making people smile especially the sour pusses."

"I'll give it to Butch, he's a sweet tooth fiend."

**"Camera are down in five." Boomer text.**

**"Don't turn them off, let them record, put it on a file." Butch text **

**"Guards are taken care of." Blitz text**

"Then I like him better." Blossom stuck her tongue out and hmphed as she took a small piece of her slice with her fork and was about to put it in her mouth when Brick grabbed her hand and...it happened slowly. He maneuvered and pulled her hand towards his mouth. The fork went right into his mouth and the cake piece.

He looked up at her, his eyes glowing red...Blossom was frozen, there was something strange about this movement. Her eyes were flashing pink and a coldness escaped from her exhale as her heart was fluttering.

"We should go." Brick finally said. She nodded, speechless.

Everything was a fog, she could barely remember a thing as they were leaving the Sea Witch, Brick was behind her...the only thing that was on her mind was why was her heart beating so fast and why did she feel so...she didn't even remember how she got her cake in its styrofoam box.

She walked passed a kind man as she walked down the parking lot.

Another exhale and an intense cold air escaped from her lips and into the air causing the ceiling above her to be covered in a light sheet of ice.

She gasped as she looked at her fingers, she blew on her finger, it was cold, "Is...Is this a power?" She tried again but nothing happened when all of sudden, there were the sound of footsteps behind her.

A man rushed towards her, she caught a side glance as the figure pulled out a small knife.

Blossom's cake hit the ground...and a figure falls and hits the ground.


	18. Monster

**The song doesn't belong to me, it's called Everybody wants to rule the world. Love the song**

Blossom landed on the ground with an omph. She looked up, confused by the sight she was seeing. Brick was holding a man tightly in a choke hold with His pocket knife to his neck.

**Welcome to your life**  
**There's no turning back**

"Ya didn't think I didn't notice ya huh?" Brick asked with a straight face. The man struggled but it was to no avail, Brick had him tightly, "I think you should start talkin'."

**Even while we sleep  
We will find You acting on your best behavior**

"Wh...What's going on?" Blossom looked from between the guys.

"Why don't you ask him? And what was he about to do with that?" Brick held the man tightly, pointing his head downwards. Blossom looked down and gasped as she was inches away from a large knife with a handle and the symbol of a clenched fist on the hilt.

"Boomer was right...seems like he was ordered to kill." Blitz appeared behind Blossom, he was the one that pushed her out of the way, "I thought you were the target Cuz, call me stupid but he looked like he was trying to kill this lady here...why?"

**Turn your back on mother nature  
Everybody wants to rule the world**

Something snapped in Brick when Blitz asked that. His eyes were covered by the shadows of the lights above him. They flickered about him and he slowly lifted up his head. As he did, Brick's black Z aura spread like wild fire.

"He really was, wasn't he?"

**It's my own desire  
It's my own remorse**

The aura spread and his eyes were glowing a dark blood red.

"I...I..what's going on?"Blossom was pulled up by Blitz, she was too confuse and in shock to worry about Blitz recognizing her.

Blitz grabbed the knife and examined it, "It's from the Black Hand gang. Butch said they would try something against us escpecially after Nobo said something."

"I'm not good at torture like Butch and I don't have the patience. I was your target, wasn't I?" Brick tightened his grip around the man's neck.

**Help me to decide  
Help me make the most Of freedom and of pleasure**

"Brick, you're hurting him-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Brick roared as he threw the man head first to the concrete ground, the man's phone flew out and landed right in front of Blossom, who picked it up, "Tell me, was it the whole Black Hand that sent ya or someone in particular?"

The man didn't talk and Brick once again slammed his head on the ground.

The man gasped as his nose was broken by the sheer force of being threw to the ground. He looked up, his eyes widened as he looked up, seeing those blood red eyes looking down at him, the darkness covered his face in this menacing silhouette.

"_He...He's a demon!_" The man cried in his head.

**Nothing ever lasts forever**  
**Everybody wants to rule the world**

The screen flashed on and Blossom gasped as the camera showed up and the last picture taken.

_It was Blossom and Brick when she was feeding him her crab salad._

"Oh shit." Blitz stood over her, she yelped as he surprised her. He didn't focus on her but grabbed the phone from her.

Brick pulled the man off the ground, and grabbed the man around the neck, the man cried in pain as Brick's hand was blistering his skin.

**There's a room where the light won't find you**  
**Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down**

"Stop! Stop! You're hurting him!" Blossom cried out, she couldn't stand it, she could hear the muffled screams as his mouth was covered up by his other hand.

Blitz didn't even seem bothered by the horror. He just yawned, scratching his head, perplex by the phone.

"His phone is locked...all I can see is the last picture he took. Boomer, could break the password."

"Brick, you're-" Blossom tried to speak, this intense dark Z that was surrounding him was almost suffocating."Talk." Brick demanded as he removed his hand over the man's mouth

"Tell me...who were you taking this picture for?" Brick asked, clenching his teeth, flashing his sharp canines.

**When they do, I'll be right behind you**  
**So glad we've almost made it**

At the same time, a security camera was blinking a strange blue light instead of red.

Back at the apartments, Boomer was sitting in front of these large number of computer screens that were hooked together but each showed a different screen. The Largest one was directly in his line of sight, the youngest Rowdy Ruff was eating a pink frosted doughnut and watched in a strange smile on his face as Brick was holding a man's head in a choke hold again, throwing him to the ground and kicking him.

"It's more fun when it's happening to someone else." Boomer had this slight chuckle, he had this sudden tilt on his head. Boomer pressed several buttons on his keyboard, zooming the hacked camera, "That face?"

**So sad they had to fade it  
Everybody wants to rule the world**

"Oh of course." Boomer rolled over further down the screen of computers and grabbing a file, a file with pictures of all the robbers. Kieran, Nobo and Lester had already been recognize, he pulled out an enhanced but clean picture of the getaway driver.

Boomer grabbed his phone and texted...

Blitz's phone vibrated, he grabbed and it looked at the screen, "Oh f*ck, hey Cuz, Boomie texted me, says this is the Get Away Driver from the Heist."

Blossom didn't know what was going on, she was just trying to keep Brick from destroying the poor man.

Brick had this clenched smirk on his face, "Oh well ain't that just a coincidence...or is it?" He grabbed the man by the neck and started to squeeze.

Blossom cringed as she could hear cracking, "Brick, stop it! STOP IT! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Blossom grabbed his arm and try to pull him off of him but he didn't budge.

"And now, you want to steal from me again? You've got balls." With that, he slammed him against a pillar, face first.

I can't stand this indecision  
Married with a lack of vision

Blossom once again gasped as he let the man's head go. The man coughed and fell to the floor, his mouth was bleeding. He spat on the floor and saw several of his teeth falling out.

"I'm startin' ta lose my patience-"

"You'e done enough!" Blossom stood in front of him, she swallowed hard, she was breathing heavily and her voice cracked, "Just stop...please." She begged. That dead fish look was in his eyes once more, his eyes was nothing like deep black pools in those blood red eyes were there was no light to reflect. Her aura was a small flicker to the inky black abyss that was spreading.

**Everybody wants to rule the world**

"I don't think you wanna be standin' in my way right now." Brick said in a low threatening hiss, he whispered, "You don't want Blitz ta recognize ya, so I suggest..you stay out of the way."

He was burning hot but she wasn't backing down.

"You're hurting him." She glared at him.

"You're stupid...you're so naiive it pisses me off. This man was tryin' ta kill ya, he shot a photo of ya, " Brick grabbed the man's hair and pulled hard, listening to the soft cries with pleasure, "What does that mean in our world, Blitzy?"

"Oh...ah...probably sent it...maybe even as a hit..." Blitz was still messing with the phone as he was still trying to get through, he came up beisde Brick, kneeling down and showing him the phone, "If he gives us the password, that might help him in his case."

**Say that you'll never, never, never, need it  
One headline, why believe it?**

Blossom turned her head, hoping Blitz wouldn't see her face clearly, there was no way she could take on both of them. Blitz was a powerhouse, the metal man, so all she could do..was stand there but she looked at the man desperately, "Please...please...just give up the password." She could see both their black aura's build up and she had a bad feeling that they were going to hurt him more.

The Man turned his head away as best as he could.

Blitz sighed, shaking his head, "I think that's a No, Cuz."

Brick dragged the man across the concrete floor and Blossom watched in despair, maybe...maybe if she could transform...grab the man and fly away quickly...

"You give people a chance, " Brick let go of the man's head, letting him fall to the ground, He picked up the Black Hand's knife and twirling it in his fingers.

**Everybody wants to rule the world**

"If the Black Hand involves or someone in the Black Hand, now we know that it wasn't randos." Blitz scratched his head.

"It pisses me off...Butch won the bet, I own him 100 bucks." Brick turned and cleaned the knife with his fingers.

"With-"Blitz was interrupted, when the man suddenly ran towards him, grabbing the phone and slamming it to the ground. He even had a chance to stomp it to the ground before Blitz grabbed the man's shoulder and squeezed. That was enough to send the man crumbling to the ground, sitting on the floor.

**All for freedom and for pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever**

"Oh damn, that might make things complicated." Blitz had this strange widened look in his eye, "For you."

"These gangs...they don't think we're serious. They think we're just kids. We're Mojo's kids..."Brick was speaking so scary calm.

"I guess that would explain why they think they can step on us, why they can steal from us? The Balls of it." Blitz's eyes glowed gray. It looked hauntingly scary compare to Brick's blood red eyes.

"Plus, they tried to kill me...or what belongs to me." Brick walked towards the man, looking down at him.

And when you attack one of us, you really attack all of us. Bricky here, is crazy extremely possessive too, not a good combo."

"Blitz, we need to send these gang a serious message...starting with the Black Hand."

"Especially if they really put a hit out on your 'girlfriend'."

"She's not my girlfriend...but she is mine." Brick squatted down to look at the man, "Blitz, you're the gambler, what do you think?"

"It could go either way, but it would send a message."

Blossom was getting goosebumps, the way they were talking.

"I'm afraid...he backed the wrong pony huh?" Brick stood back up and Blitz let go of the man and backed away. Brick tilted his head towards Blossom. Blitz nodded and tilted

There was an awkward silence that seem to last forever. Blitz moved towards the smash phone and picked it up.

The man whimpered, he cried out, he looked like he was ready to talk when suddenly Brick was behind him, covering his mouth.

"Sorry but you miss your chance."

"Brick-" Blossom was intercepted by Blitz who had this strange serious face and that was terrifying itself.

The Man struggled as his mouth was covered tightly.

"You're a loyal dog, I'll give you that; but smashing your phone won't do you any good. We'll get what we need but we still could use you." Brick was so serious and he spoke so calmly, that it was terrifying too, "You see, these gangs think we're jokes and we're not...Not even close but we haven't shown it, have we?"

The Man's words were muffled.

"No...No we haven't. If we had, then you and your friends and your Black Hand friend or the Gang would never thought it was a good idea to rob us. It wouldn't have even came into their minds because of the consquences or the hell that would've been brought down upon their heads. No..No...and we let all your friends live too. One is in the hospital but that's the extent."

A Few more muffled words from the man

"You have a big role, you'll help deliver a very strong message to the Black Hand." Brick tilted his head, his eyes were cold as he looked at Blossom, "**Sometimes the world doesn't need Heroes, sometimes it needs a f*cking Monster."**

The man was stabbed in the neck by the Black Hand's Knife.

**Everybody wants to rule the world**

Blossom gasped, "Stop." She was held back by Blitz, she struggled but in vain.

She watched helpless as this man struggled. His arms were flaying around and his legs were kicking, trying desperately to shake him off. The blood was gushing from his wound, spraying a few inches around and pouring down his neck.

The Man was clawing his nails into Brick's hand, but that didn't seem to faze him.

There was a crack sound as the knife went further into his neck, it stiffened and went all the way in.

She watched in horror as the man's hand fell to the ground, a tear escaped down his cheek as he took his last breath and his body went completely limp. She saw as the light was fading from his eyes as it fell back, leaning on Brick's shoulder.

Her mind was slowly registering what happened.

A Man...died...a man was killed right in front of her. Brick stood back up, letting the body hit the floor.

She had tears streaming down her cheeks at this horrible realization. She was struggling to breathe, her mouth opened up as she was about to scream.

Brick slashed off the man's fingers and stuffed them into the decease's

pocket. He pointed upwards to the security camera.

Boomer's eyes glowed blue, the security camera was rewinding...

"Ah...ah...ah..."Her voice struggled just to make any sound.

Brick kneeled in front of her while Blitz was wrapping the body in plastic, he touched her face leaving a bloody handprint, "You're so naiive, wanting to save his life after he tried to kill ya."

"Y-y-you killed hi-" She couldn't even think

"Cherry, Heores do what's right and just with their hands tied behind their backs, while Monsters do..the unspeakable and sometimes what needs ta be done. Remember that." He stood back up and walked away.

**Turn your back on mother nature**

"Ahhhhhh...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blossom lets out a loud scream that echoed through the parking lot.

**The Greens and Blues are next. I hope you guys liked this. Please leave a review. Also there's something going on with the website, the pms aren't going to people's emails so be mindful of that.**


	19. Christmas Special

Dear Guest: as you may not been aware of because you haven't PMed or anything, you've would have known that I haven't forgotten my promises or my fans. The medications that I'm taking makes it very hard to write when I'm on it and hard to focus when I'm not, that and work and finishing the last year of school I have been quite busy. Despite this, I've made time on here for all my readers, even when I don't have time to type, I write. I've written the next chapter of WOAG and A Buttercup story, but because it feels like an eternity since I've written WOAG, I've been rereading the Ice Saga and trying to connect the dots of what I was writing that time, it's not easy because now I have so many new ideas that contradict with the old ideas and that's the same with the other stories as well, I want to desparately finish Case of the Green Eyed Monster

Beauty and The Beast is on hold until I finish Blood Beard and update the next chapter.

Ya know, I've seeing my Dad for the first time in Two years and instead of spending every waking moment with him, and my family. I actually took time to finish the Christmas Special, that I hope every one enjoys.

Thank you for being so patient and understanding (sarcasm)

As for everyone else, it was no bother at all writing this chapter and sharing some of my Russian heritage with you. You all have a Happy New year

"**Merry**** Christmas!"**

Two figures yelled. Belle and Bunny were once again in the Abyss. They sat in front around a table with tea and snacks like Bread and butter Pudding cups, Carrot cup cakes and Bunny's all time favorite (that didn't have carrots in it), Gingerbread Cookies. She snip one of the heads off and ate it.

"Hi Everyone!" Belle cried out cheerfully, "We're back!"

"We are here to spread murder and cheer." Bunny snipped with her scissors, Razor King laughed manically

Belle looked at Bunny with a sweat drop, "Big Sis, it's Holiday Cheer."

"Oops." Bunny had her usual blank expression as she hid a bloody pair of scissors in Razor King's arms.

"Any Boo, what are you suppose to be Big Sis?"

"I'm the ghost of Christmas Future." Bunny sipped her peppermint tea with her medication in it, she wore a large hooded dark purple robe that drape over her arms and covered her entire body and occasionally her face with as a large silver chain around her body and holding a scythe, "What are you, Lil Sis?"

"I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present, Ho Ho Ho!" Belle stick her tongue out, as she wore a long velvet purple dress with white fluffy trimming along the edge of the dress. She had a crown of forget-me-not and berries and holding a silver bell with a handle. Mina and Jack had reindeer antlers on their heads, "What is that thing doing back here again?"

"Cookie Scrooge, isn't he adorable?" Bunny tilted her head as she held the rabbit with a white night cap and gown on. Razor King was dressed as a demonic murderous elf and Ms. Smiley was dressed As Ghost of Marley, her face still covered up.

"I knew he was evil...only something evil can hate a wonderful holiday where you get free gifts." Belle cleared her throat and continued to talk, "Welcome back, the writer decided to do a Christmas Special."

"But Christmas has passed."

"Maybe in some Countries, but not in Russie..."

She had many ideas, but all seemed..."

"Like a cliche and those are no fun, like no tea at a tea party." Belle nodded in agreement.

Bunny gasped at the horror, covering Cookie's ears, "Must you say such blasphemy femur."

"Of course not Big Sis, I didn't mean it."

"What about our story?"

"The writer wants to continue it but Christmas isn't a good Holiday for Horror...she wants to save it for Columbus Day, President's day, Valentines or that cursed day...Easter."

"Well if you stopped hating Bunnies, the Easter Bunny would leave you eggs."

Belle pouted but then she cleared her throat and brought her happy face back, "This Holiday special involves a Special Guest."

"Cupie?"

"No, Sorry No Cupie, but I got the next best thing...Tada..." Some weird lights flashed over to the corner.

"What am I doing here?" Brianna shouted looking around, "Who's clothes..what?" Brianna looked around as she was standing on the pedestral. She was wearing a bright yellow sparkly dress, long see through sleeves with a crown of holly and pine cones.

"Bree Bree! We now have all our Ghostie Ghost!" Belle shouted rushing towards her, ringing her bell, "Come have Christmas Tea."

Brianna gave her a serious look, "Belle, what am I doing here and more importantly what is she doing here?"

"Oh it's the holidays."

"I was in the middle of reading." She was holding a book calling Bringing good Cheer.

"You can read one of your naughty naughty books anytime, but this is once a year and the writer decided it's your time. Most People don't know your back story." Belle grabbed her book and threw it over her shoulder, letting it disappear into the darkness.

"What writer? My Book, I was getting to the good part where Sheriff Biggs and Carol were going to spend the night." Brianna pouted as she couldn't get her book back, she let herself get pushed along to the table, "Does Blossom know she's here."

"No breaking the fourth wall." Bunny munched on a sugar cookie with green sprinkles, she was still happily snipping in her litle scrap book of a murderous Santa Claus setting people on fire in their chimneys.

"C'mon, She's been good for Santy Claws."

"For a month." Bunny corrected

"Yeah for a month and she's taking her meds. If you tell Cousin Blossy, then you'll ruin our tea party for you. I made some mince fruit cake and a Special Christmas Tea."

Brianna sighed, completely giving in to the demands. She sat at the table and sighed again.

"We were telling Krissy stories but that's no fun, we were both there for ours..."

"And it was bloody." Bunny snickered, happily cutting of a head on a paper model, "Blood Blood Blood, down the drain, now I need is paste paste paste."

Belle gave Brianna a slice of mince fruit cake, "Tell us a story, so this tea party won't go to waste."Belle pouted, but giggled at her rhyme, "Ha...you can't beat me at the rhyming game."

"I've only spent Christmas here." Brianna poured herself a couple of peppermint tea.

"But You're from another country, tell us about your Christmas there please." Belle begged and Bunny tilted her head.

"Fine...Back in Russia, Christmas didn't start until December the 31st...it's officially January 7, not like I knew much about it either. Every year it was just another day of practicing music, dance and singing, but there was one year that it wasn't just any day. It was a very special day when my Great Uncle Chopin came...that was my first official Christmas..."

* * *

Brianna was nine year old.

She was becoming the beauty that she would bloom into later years, which pleased her father very much but her Step Mother's mood would sour at just the sight of her. She had black thick curls was the only thing of her fathers. She had fair white skin, she would have been like Snow White if it wasn't for her pale pink lips, she would have been called the Snow Maiden instead, if it wasn't for her black hair too.

She was learning how to speak yet another language. She was home schooled, sitting in her imitation class room where she was the only student. She sat at her desk, she learned how to hide her emotions, how to sit perfectly but still a child, she was restless and impatient as she was ready to sprung her plan in action. Her parents wasn't home and this weather was perfect.

She looked out of the window and saw the dark clouds covered the sky.

"More snow." Brianna said under her breath.

"Nani?" Her Japanese Tutor turned around, looking at her.

"Nothing." Brianna shook her head. She waited until she turned back around and complete explaining the grammar part of the Japanese language. She sighed, bored and her face turned back to the window, she was right about her prediction. The heavy clouds above released its daily gift of snow and she could hear the screams from the kids outside as hey played.

She had a plan, she looked up at the clock that hung above the long dry white board. It's ticking reflect the desperation and impatience in her eyes as she watched it.

This only excited her even more, she looked at the clock. She went over her plan again, her coat, gloves, scarf and hat were in the secret spot on the route, she kept her boots on. They will be hard to run in but they would save her the extra seconds and that's all she had...seconds.

She would hear some of the servants' kids were playing in the fresh snow. Some of the servants had to bring their kids with them since School was closed.

The tutors' phone rung loudly imitating a school bell.

"School is over-" Her tutor bowed.

Brianna quickly jumped up and bowed, she rushed out and turned left. She shuffled her feet as fast as she could and turned to her right.

Just right on cue, the Head Housekeeper came into the classroom to escort her to her violin lesson, "Where is Lady Sonata?" She looked around and saw no one was there but the tutor was leaving, who bowed and left.

Brianna ran down the back way, she scuffled and turned to the right. So far, she hadn't seen the servants, she turned left towards a window with long golden curtains. She pulled her white coat, scarf, gloves and hat from behind the curtains. She turned right into the Dining room and climb right into the dumbwaiter before pressing the button. She took a deep breathe as the dumbwaiter had only small lights...but this will be worth it.

She had to keep telling herself this was the only way...but that didn't keep her heart from pounding so fast.

"_Outside...I'm going outside_..."She kept mumbling to herself as the dumbwaiter was moving fast enough and with a ding sound. She pulled her hat down to cover her hair.

She jumped out and hid behind a counter. She watched carefully as the chef was busy screaming at his cooks about all the kids running in and out.

"These children are simply impossible!" He yelled in his heavy French accent, even swearing in his native language too. She peeked over the counter, Chef had made his . She smelled the _pryanik (Spice Cookies or Honey bread)_ drooled as she had never tried them before, thanks to her Father's strict diet procedure. She took at least two and stuffed them into her thick white jacket's pocket.

She looked over the counter and when his back was turned, she grabbed one more and rushed through the back down, nearly hitting one of the cooks who was bringing in groceries.

"Hey watch it!" The cook yelled, shaking his head as she didn't even say anything back, "These ill mannered children." He huffed and walked away.

Brianna kept running, only turning around when she was sure she was far enough from the mansion. She munched on the honey bread.

"Mmmmm….."She licked her lips, devouring the sweet cookie, wishing she took the whole tray, she could taste the Chef's famous French Wildflower honey in the bread and cinnamon. She took another one out and ate with delight as she walked towards the Gardener's shed, as she pulled something out from behind several wooden boards, a white wooden sled. It was a gift from her Grandparents for her Birthday, who she hardly ever met but they always sent her gifts, letters with postcards, and pictures (since she wasn't even allowed to have a phone).

She ate her last spice cookie and made her way up a hill where all the other kids were. Mrs. Amelin (the Head Housekeeper) was probably calling all the maids to look for her, even with a big mansion, she didn't have much time.

She put her mittens on and pulled down her hat even more to make sure that her raven hair wasn't recognized but she stopped in her tracks. She looked as the other kids were laughing and talking to each other, she didn't really know how to do that. A very familiar anxiety started to form and run through her body, she barely talked to the kids that her parents invite to their social gatherings. A shyness took over and she walked over with her head down and her scarf wrapped tightly around her face, the kids didn't seem to notice her as they were going up the hill, the largest hill on the estate. As Brianna stood on top, she gasped as she looked around, it was like pure heaven of white as the snow fell on. She could see the frozen pond, her home, the servants quarters and the gardening shed covered in the white blanket. She placed her shed down and gravity did the rest. Her shyness dissolved as she shrilled in delight at the speed as she was going down, it was better than she dreamed it would be.

She laughed as the sled stopped at the bottom but ran over a small snowman, destroying him completely.

"WAHHHHH!" A girl whined as her small snowman was gone.

"I'm so sorry." Brianna jumped off her sled. The girl was almost as small as her, she had thin brown hair and pouted with her chubby red cheeks. She recognized her from the disappointed pout, Mrs. Amelin's granddaughter, Katrina. She was wearing some of Brianna's hand-me downs too, mix match warm clothing. She didn't really know what was going on, but Mrs. Amelin was having a hard time with her daughter in jail or leaving her or something. " I can help you build a bigger snowman."

Katrina rubbed her little red nose, she wore a white beret with a bow on the front, a brown trench coat jacket with thin gloves, she looked up at Brianna with wide Russian blue eyes, "Weally?"

Brianna took off her scarf and wrapped it around Katrina, "Yes. I saw it on T.V, it can't be that hard."

Easy said than done...Brianna and Katrina were struggling as their snowman kept falling apart. Katrina laughed at their fourth attempt and Brianna having the same pouting face that she had earlier.

* * *

A Limo was driving through the streets through the snowing slush.

Brianna's Father and Step Mother were sitting in the Limo with an older man. He had thick black curly hair with streaks of gray, he had a mustache and beard the same way too. Despite his age and darker skin, he would still considerate very handsome. He had brown eyes And darker tan skin.

He sighed looking out the window, "Breath taking Nephew, Russia certainly is beautiful this time of year." Though he had a Romanian accent, it wasn't as thick except when he was enraged.

"Well of course, Uncle Chopin, "He crossed his legs, he spoke in clear English and he was speaking professionally like he was giving a tour, "Saint Petersburg is the most beautiful Capitol of the World, there is the Winter Palace where-"

"Leopold, we are family, speak normally. How are things with you two these days, excited for Christmas? I know you have it differently here."

Morgan, Brianna's stepmother had a forcibly smile on her face, "Why Yes...Apparently this freezing cold Tundra of a Country has it on the 7th of January-"

"Y-Yes but some do have it on December 25. It's a miracle that you could come here. I'm sure North America was quite busy.. how did you even manae to get a flight and a few days early." Leopold had a forced smile as well.

"That is why you plan ahead Dear Nephew. Of course the airport was crazy busy but I brought a ticket a month in advance. I'm so glad I made it before Christmas in Russia. What are you planning during this time of year."

Leopold and Morgan looked at each other, Leopold spoke, "Well nothing really special. A few Christmas Dinners with some friends."

"Brillant but that's all, no ballets...Or Parades. I heard Saint Peterburg has a wonderful Christmas Carol play that everyone intends. That would be marvelous to attend with Little Brianna. How is Brianna, my Great Niece?" Chopin smiled brightly, his eyes twinkled at the thought of seeing her again, " She was such a tiny sweet thing. You hardly sent pictures."

Leopold forced his smile still, "She improves daily. She is brilliant, already in the top twenty of the youth Violin Society players in Belgium, she should've won first place but...ya know kids."

"Really? That's impressive enough considering she went up against teens." Chopin didn't really seem interested but he smiled and nodded, " I meant Nephew her well being and such? Is she happy, does she have the famous Sontata's Passions for life and excitement."

"Well, We've been training her to control those passions. She has the great Russian Constitution. She's a true Lady Sonata." That was all Leopold could say and he knew his Uncle noticed. Chopin wasn't oblivious like his father can be, he was an observer, it was required as a Famous Composer.

Chopin frowned when Leopold said about contrlling her passions, but he continued to be polite, "Have you made plans?"

"Ah...well...she's might be going to attend some of our social gatherings. You know, being the Sonata Heir and all."

"Nothing really set in stone eh? Perhaps, we could go to this Christmas Carol after all." Chopin smiled again. He looked out as the limo stopped, the gate opened and the Limo continued through, driving through the large estate. Driving around the large fountain and in front of the large Mansion.

The driver opened the door.

"Uncle, you must be tired, your room should be set up by now. I mean you didn't give us much time to prepare but Mrs. Amelin is very good at her job I'm sure it's been ready. Why don't you go ahead and rest."

"That does sound splendid but I would like to see Brianna first." He coughed in his handkerchief, holding a package in his hands tightly. They went inside, he handed his coat to the Butler's assistant but held onto the package, "I'm dying to see her again."

"Of course Uncle, we will summon her, she should be finishing Vocal Lessons, why don't we sit in the Sitting room and warm up a little." Leopold nodded to Butler as a cue to get her. Chopin, not use to this cold frigid weather, gladly sat in front of the fireplace in the old fashion sitting room. Placing the package right beisde him and rubbing his hands together.

"A hot drink will do you nicely. Some Coffee or tea."

"Hot water with lemon will do nicely. Very lovely home as well." He saw one of the maids being in a large silver tray with a kettle, tea cups, sugar cubes, and lemon wedges. Morgan smiled sweetly and poured him a cup, placed a lemon wedge and gave it to him.

"How is Mother and Father doing?" Leopold asked.

"Fine as always, My brother is training a new Songstress- You could call and ask." Chopin had a grim look as sipped his hot drink.

The subject needed to be changed immediately.

"How are my cousins, Giselle and Odette doing, oh and cousin Georg?"

"Doing quite well, quite proud of them in everything. Giselle and Odette are great Dance instructors and Georg is great as an Accountant for the School in America."

Leopold frowned, he considered his cousin Georg a disgrace to the family's name and in his opinion, should've been cut off but...

"Accountants are needed." Morgan smiled, she could see her husband's displeasure and interrupted him before he could say anything.

The Butler came back in and whispered into Leopold's ear. He sudenly stood up and gave his Uncle a forced smile, "Excuse me, dear Uncle." He bowed and walked out of the room but his hars whisper could still be heard, "What do you mean you don't know where she is? You better find her...now or heads will roll."

Leopold came back in, smiling again, "Uncle, why don't you rest first-"

"You can't find her? I would like to help look-" Chopin stood up.

"That is not necessary, Uncle."

"Yes, she's probably under some table reading or...slacking off." Morgan hinted, seeing the anger building up on her husband's face, she smirked delighted at the thought of the trouble that she would get into.

A few minutes later

Brianna and Katrina were going down the hill on her sled, their snow man completed.

"Let's go again!" Katrina jumped and shouted.

"BRIANNA LUCIA GISELLE JOHNNA ROMANOV DE LA SONATA!" A voice roared loudly, causing every kid to pause. It was the master. That familiar black curly hair came marching through the snow, the butler came right behind him. She wanted to run but she put on a brave face and stepped forward, holding her sled behind her back.

"**P-Privet ****Otets****." (Hello Father)** She looked down at the snow, the kids stepped back even further except for Katrina who was confused but didn't want to lose her only friend.

"You skipped your singing lessons?" He asked in a low hiss.

"**Otets, ya khochu igrat'-**" (Father, I want to play-)

"English..you will speak to me in English!" He yelled instantly, "You skipped your singing lessons?" He asked again, watching her struggling with her english.

"Father, I vant to play i-in dhe snow. I vant to play with other-" She struggled with English, making her more nervous.

"All I hear is I want, I want...you sound selfish. Madame Bovary has been waiting for you for an hour. The whole staff has been looking for you for an hour, you can be so selfish. Give me that!" He instantly snatched the sled from behind her back.

"Otets!" Brianna cried out, reaching for her sled.

"A lady of the house Sonata has obligations to her family first." He whispered harshly at her. She kept looking at her sled, fearing that he would break it right in front of her. She whimpered in despair, tears were forming in her eyes.

"LEOPOLD, DID YOU FIND HER?" Chopin shouted, waving from a small distance, He was too tired to walk the rest of the way. Her father was distracted, she snatched her sled back and hid it behind her back again, Chopin was breathing heavily out of breath, "BRING HER OVER HERE IF YOU FOUND HER!"

"Your Great Uncle has came, you've kept him waiting long enough, As a Lady of the Great House of Sonata, you should be more considerate. Come along this instant. " Her father glared at her and walked away.

Brianna handed her sled to Katrina, "You can have it...I don't think I'll be able to play for a while." Brianna sniffed, but she couldn't handle it if her Father broke another one of her toys.

"Thank you." Katrina sniffed too, saddened that they couldn't have any more fun.

Brianna waved back and walked behind her Father, looking down at the ground. She knew she would get into trouble, she just wish she could've had another ride down the hill.

Chopin was sitting back in the sitting room, warming himself up once more. He was on his phone.

"Yes, I'm about to see her. I don't know... Honestly, Little Brother, why don't you just come..."

Brianna's warm clothes were revealed and her handmaid straightened her green velvet romper, white long sleeve shirt, stockings and shiny black shoes that she hated because they were so uncomfortable.

"Yes...and a pigtails. We have to make her scream cuteness." Her father ordered. The handmaid twisted two braided pigtails and gave her a white headband.

She frowned as she hated being dressed like a baby.

"Your Great Uncle has the ear of Grandfather. You are to be on your best behavior from now on. English only, do you understand? If you disappoint me, Baba Yaga will get you in the dark room."

Brianna turned pale, the thought of the Russian Witch coming for her and being in the dark.

"I will do...bery..very well Father." She whimpered.

She curtised and she walked into the sitting room. Chopin was sitting next to the fireplace, coughing into his handkerchief once more, but he gasped as he saw her.

"Brianna, it is you." He was overwhelmed with tears as he hugged her tightly. His smell was very familiar to her, he smelled...sweet.

"My word, You are perfect. Look at you, you're practically a grown up." He patted her on the shoulders and pulled something out of his pockets, "I remember, when you were three, you only approached me when I have some toffee. Do you still like toffee?"

She unwrapped one and placed it in her mouth, she smiled, she couldn't remember him too well but she remembered the sweet rich flavored candy that melted into her mouth.

"You still like them?" Good, good, they're yours." He stood back up, stretching his back.

"Thank you." She smiled, stuffing the candy bag into her pockets.

How old is my Great Niece?"

"I'm Nine, nice to make your ac..acquaintance." She curtsied again.

"No...nine years old? Father Time knows how to make it go fast. You look quite the little lady." Chopin grabbed her little hands and squeezed them tightly, he smiled brightly at her, looked up at the Butler, "Are we to have tea, She is cold...and some sweets. More hot water and lemon and you, Brianna?"

Brianna answered with a frown, "Warm beet juice."

"No...yuck, beet juice...what child drinks that. Forgot the hot water and lemon, I would love some hot apple cider, how 'bout you?"

Brianna nodded hesitantly, "_What is apple cider? If it has apple in it, It must be ok."_

Chopin nodded towards the Butler. The butler left to get it all prepared, he was to obey Chopin in all things.

"Now My little Princess, why don't you tell me how everything is going? School? Friends?"

Brianna tried to sit in the chair opposite to him.

He couldn't help but say Aww as she struggled to climb up on the chair, she was small like a five year old. He helped her up and sat back in his chair.

"How's school?"

"I'm homeschooled...but I'm doing really well. "Brianna answered his question honestly until the warm cider came. Brianna had warm apple juice, but never apple cider, with this weird brown thing poking out of the drink, she tried to chew on it, "What is this?"

"It's Cinnamon sticks, Princess. Apple Cider is not compete without it."He stirred his drink with the cinnamon stick and Brianna copied him. A silver cake tray and white small plates, "I really mustn't but I love chocolate." He took a slice of chocolate cake, "What is your favorite?"

Brianna looked around, hoping her Father couldn't see, she whispered, "I've never really had cake before."

He whispered back, "What? Well, I insist you try as many pieces as you can handle. This one is strawberry, vanilla it looks like...and honey cake."

"Honey Cake, please." Brianna smiled as she was given her piece. She happily danced on her chair when she took a bite of the honey cake and along with this Apple Cider it felt like a treat.

**Dinner time**

Brianna walked to the dining room and was confused for a second, the Dining Room was normally a large empty room with a table just as long. What confused her, was the fact her Step Mother and Father were there. They hardly had any meal together, maybe once a month. Her Step Mother would eat in her room or be out partying with socialite friends and her Father was either with one of his girlfriends (Yes, he was a cheater), at a concert, or entertaining some of his friends. It was one of the only times Brianna could have a little time alone to dream and do whatever she wanted.

She hid a book behind her as her parents were sitting in the far corner.

"Ah, Brianna finally. Now we can finally eat." Leopold gestured her to come and sit.

It was too late, she wouldn't be able to hide the book or take it back to her room. She walked down the table and sat on the other side alone.

"Good good, I'm starved." Chopin smiled as he refused any wine, "Unlike my Little Brother, I really don't have the constitution for strong drink."

"Oh yes I almost forgot Uncle." Leopold smiled again as the Butler was pouring his special White wine, Morgan was given her own private red and Brianna was given water.

"Brianna, your Papa has told me a lot of your accomplishments. Nine years old and you've been in five ballets-"

"At her insists mind you. She loves to dance, don't you? In fact, we sent her to live in France when she was seven, came back and learning the language and dancing on her toes like a ballerina. Isn't that right, Brianna?"

"Da-Yes." She just agreed while placing the book on the chair next to her.

"She's been in Singing Competitions as well. One of the Judges said they neve heard anything like it, a Canary, I believe he called her." Leopold continued to praise.

"Yes, doing all three takes a lot of time. What do you do in your free time, Poppy?" Chopin asked, looking directly at her. The Butler was waiting for the dumbwaiter to bring up the food.

"I like to read." She responded, looking down at her plate.

"What kind of books?" He asked.

"Muscial of course."Leopold answered for her.

"Yes...music." She agreed with him, still looking down at her plate.

"Then that book you brought in must be a musical one, may I see?" He smiled, but Brianna turned pale as she saw her Father's frown but she grabbed the book and held it up for him to see.

"Ahhhh, you're interested in The Wonders of the World?" Chopin smirked in delight, "You know, your Great Uncle has done many traveling himself."

"Really?" She gave him a wide curious look. That was when the food came, Brianna frowned as she saw it was Borscht, a beet soup with some sour cream on top.

"Your Mother thought of it." Leopold said proudly as he got his Borscht with extra meat and not so much beet. It was the same for Chopin's and Morgan's Borscht.

"I suggested some extra beets for you, along with cabbage and carrots, you're so small. Some extra veggies will do you some good to get bigger." Morgan sipped her wine, looking directly at her and gave her a wide diabolical smirk that she could barely hide, "You can't leave until you eat all of it either."

Chopin saw this, he smiled and said, "Well, I feel really bad then. I brought a turkey from America and had it cooked this afternoon. I was hoping to have that tonight instead."

"I'm sorry Uncle, but Brianna is on a strict regiment. Beets give a lot of energy for her schedule. Not to mention it will keep her healthy."

"Indulge me Nephew, It was quite a challenge to get it here with the strict rountine and checks I had to go through. Would be shameful to waste it? Not to mention, stuffed with chestnuts and cooked to golden perfection, just like when you were little."

Leopold's spoon stopped inches from the soup, he gulped and licked his lips at the memory of that, He agreed, "I do love chestnuts...well we can't exactly waste it after you went through a lot. Why not?"

Chopin and Brianna saw the forced smile of Morgan, "Of course."

The dining room filled with a smell that made Brianna's mouth drooled. A Large turkey was carried by the butler and placed in the middle of the table.

"Don't forget the other things as well. Why don't you cut the turkey, nephew." Chopin said, Leopold stood up and cut into the turkey. Brianna and him marvelled as the steam escaped into the air, the frest slice sound as he cut into it. Greens beans and mashed potatoes were scooped onto each plate.

"How very kind of you to plan all this in such a short time." Morgan said was a slice of turkey was placed on her plate.

"Yes, "Chopin responded giving Morgan a knowing look, but then he smiled and looked at Brianna as she was happily eating a turkey leg, "You know, this book doesn't do the Great Wall of China justice."

"You've been there?"

"Your book just focuses on the history and the facts of the wall but not its beauty, the landscape itself is worth seeing."

"Where else have you been, Great Uncle?" She asked with such enthusiasm.

"I've been to the Sahara with your grandfather and grandmother to see the Pyramids and the legendary Sphinx. Let me tell you, your grandmother flourishes in Hot weather, your Grandfather and I, not so much. We sailed through the Nile river and could only imagine what the Pharaoh's felt. I've been to the Grand Crayon and actually bungee through one of the archs."

"No, Uncle what made you do that?" Leopold asked, enjoying the roasted chest nuts inside the turkey.

"Trying to keep up with my daughters and Georg. I know we Sonatas are thrill seeing knuckle heads, but that was a little too much. Went down with a head with black hair came back with some gray." He smiled seeing and hearing an actual Chuckle from Brianna, that could brighten the room.

"Uncle, you're getting up there, you really suddenly be doing this."

"Your right Nephew, next time I'll just visit my friend Queen Elizabeth."

"You know the Queen of England?" Brianna asked, "Did you visit the castle Vindsor?"

"Windsor and Many times. The Queen always invites me for a Private Concert."

"I can see that, Uncle here is quite the Composer. You see this Brianna, if you practice you'll be that good as well. She plays two instruments now, the Violin, like her Great Grandmama Leona and now we are learning the harp."

Morgan commented, "She does need to work on the harp more. Perhaps, she could even entertain your friends."

"I'm not really that good, Father. I've only been learning a month." Brianna said.

"You're a Sonata, all it takes is a month." Her father happily chewed his moist turkey that only his five star chef could make happen.

"Well, not always. I'm learning how to play a very interesting instrument. I had quite a thought that I said to your father. I said 'Brother, I've been pondering about Eastern instruments. Their music is so lovely and yet as a musical Family, hardly any of our ancestors played their instruments'. Your Father, My brother says, "You are right"." He continued, "Of course, your father, my brother has moved to Japan to learn of their cultures and musical talents. He tells me, fascinating. He wants to build a Renowned Sonata School there."

"What?" Leopold stopped eating, he had a registered shocked look on his face, "What about Romania? Our Ancestral Home Land?"

"He's built a new home there in the Romanian Fashion. It is a shame that you didn't know about this...I'm sure he would've told you...if you bothered to pick up your phone." His Uncle gave a snide remark but his smile gave it an air of good humor, "I know you're busy Leopold but a Sonata is all about Family in a sense too, not just the musical arts."

"Japan is so far away and there is too much of a difference between their culture and ours."

"Which is why, it's ideal. Music should be shared with everyone. Would you like me to tell you about Japan, My Princess." Chopin changed his direction and spoke to her, leaving Leopold in shock, Brianna nodded, "It is a fascinating place. It is like America, there are so many things and ways of living. Your Grandfather met a 93 year old woman in a village where she still moved like a 50 year old. She does her own fishing and cooking, 93 years old. There's rumored to be an island just for cats, I'm going to see thatwhen I go back. There are woman who dedicate their own life to entertaining men."

"Sounds like whores." Morgan snuck in a remark.

Chopin corrected her politely but his tone was serious, "They are called Geishas and not in that way. They dedicated their lives to beauty, entertaining men by music, song and dance."

"Like me?" Brianna asked, "I sing, play and dance."

"In a way, yes, but that's not all. I met one who entertain men by playing fun games, one sung romantic ballads that made you cry. Your Father will also opened one in China, possibly India as well."

"Uncle-"

"He's reopening the free scholarship program as well."

"That's a lot of money." Leopold seemed at a lost for words.

"We are a family that spreads the love of music, the passion of dance and the wonders of song to the rest of the world. Sometimes, money and prestige makes us forgot the joy of a good dance, the emotions we feel when we hear music...and the soul being stirred when singing."

That night, I was in bed, tucked into bed. Mrs. Amelin, the Head Housekeeper came into my room. I thought she would be mad at me for running off.

She smiled at me and curtisied, placing my scarf on my lap, "You have a good night, My lady." She turned on my night light and left, a smile still on her face.

_I was so confused by that, I didn't know what he was talking about, but stuck with me. Maybe my heart understood what he said and not my brain because the next day..._

Brianna was doing her ballet with her Tutor, Mrs. Pyotr and that's when it happened.

She stopped as the music stopped and she stood frozen on her toes, sweating as she had done this routinue about three timesyo already.

"Again, how are you going to get the part of the Sugar Plum Fairy with such sloppiness. You have to be more strict in your movements."

"But I thought-"

Her Tutor snapped at her, "You're not to think, just do as you're told. You're just skipping and prancing like a silly goose bitch. The Sugar Plum Fairy is lightness and sweet tempered. The judges can see it in your movements, your anger, your impatience and it slows you down. Start all over."

Brianna sighed in frustration.

"Brianna, Princess." Chopin walked in, "Your Papa said you would be hear. Come on, get dressed, we will be late."

"Be late-" She looked at him confused.

"Excuse me!" Mrs. Pyotr snapped widly making Brianna flinched, "We are not done with our-"

"You are today Madam. I'm taking her now." Chopin frowned at her, glaring down in fury.

"No you're not. She's mine for the next hour. In fact, the more times I waste with you, the less time I have to turn this worthless Child into the Sugar Plum Fair-"

He gave her a piece of paper, stopping her in her tracks. She snapped it and read it, her face turned pale as she slowly looked up at him, He was fuming, "The only thing I see worthless is a bitter former Ballerina who couldn't make the cut into the Royal House Opera and is now taking it out on her students. Oh yes Mrs. Alexich Pyotr, I remember you. When my nephew told me your name before I left I wondered but didn't think it was possible. You're a disgrace."

"Maybe If I had the Great Sonata name-"

"Not about that, you could instill the great love of dance to your students, into my great Niece. She was flawless and you know it. Does it irk you how a nine year old accomplished what you couldn't when you were 18 years old? Call my Niece and Goose Bitch or worthless and the closest thing to ballet you'll get is cleaning the back stage and dressing rooms. In fact...no... I will tell my Nephew, your services are no longer required. Good day...Brianna get your clothes on."

Brianna got her clothes on and went into the Limo where her Great Uncle was waiting for her.

"Does your father know that you were spoken to like that?" Chopin was still fuming.

"No...all she knows is she's tough and that's what he wants."

"Unthinkable, she could touch these children..and you the passions of dance, how to release your soul for the world? To dance with a smile as your body moved like a work of art."

"Was I really good, Uncle Chopin?"

"Yes...but...you seemed bored with it. You were, weren't you?"

Brianna reluctantly nodded yes.

"Of course you are. You're a Sonata after all. Dancing and emotions are tied as one, that can be true for all music in fact. They are both tied to each other. Let me show you something Princess." He pulled out his smart phone and pulled up a recording, "At the time he was conducting an orchestra. The whole stadium was packed."

She saw as her Grandpa was waving and commanding, but the music sounded different, it sounded faster. The passion in him reflected in the band that was playing.

"It's Moonlight Sonata."

"Yes...and what do you notice?"

"It's faster...it sounds...happy. Why?"

"Very clever, yes it is...you want to know why? Because just before he played, he heard you were born. He was beside himself with joy that even a mellow and sad music then..."

"Ode to joy?"

"Yes...how prespective of you for one so small. Your Grandfather, my brother coldn't contain his happiness and it showed in his music, no matter what. That is the difference between you and him. It's easy to follow the rules and instructions, but to follow the music and make it your own, that is the true Sonata way, that's what started our family. To spread joy through our music, our dance and our song, in anything that we do, not just music. My son Georg isn't a musican, singer or dancer, but he's passionate. Because of him, the School in America has money to open Scholarships for these less fortunate. He was the one that asked your Grandpa to open those scholarships again. I'm so proud of him and of you."

"Me?"

"I heard from a very grateful Grandmother, that you played with her grand daughter when none of the kids would, give her a scarf and a sled that you treasured so much."

"I...I just didn't want Father to br-I mean...I was going to be busy for a while, so I wouldn't be able to use it." Brianna sighed, she was suddenly being pulled in for a hug.

"I'm proud of you."

"This isn't on our way back home." Brianna looked out the window.

"No...I'm taking you to somewhere special. I hear there's a special Performance."

"The Christmas Carol." She asked with excitement.

"No...I couldn't get the tickets, sold out. But I've got the next part thing, something so wonderful that you will smile the whole way through."

_I always hated my family's name, because it was such a great burden...but then My Great Uncle showed me what it meant to be a Real Sonata. It wasn't all about those snobbish parties, fancy friends or being the best of the best in concerts. It was about giving your all to others with our music...I guess that was when I changed as well...slowly._

_Uncle Chopin took me to the Great St. Petersburg opera House, to see what was called Shen Yun. He was right, I don't think I even blinked. It was different from the classical music and operas but that didn't make it less magical, the ribbons flying, their bodies stretched as they danced. Something inside me swelled and made my heart soar like it never did before and for once in my short lif, I wanted to dance with them...I wanted to dance._

_When I came back home, Uncle chopin gave me an Erhu, my present, of course that was just one of the many presents._

End of Story

"Wait, you can't end it there." Bunny said with a pout.

"What happened next."Belle slammed the table but Brianna sipped her Christmas tea, "She doing this on purpose, Swallwag."

"Pay back for sending my book into the Abyss."

"Is that why you hate beeties with a passion? Who puts a nine year old on a diet?" Belle asked.

"Your Step Mother is a Bitch Goose egg."

"Well the Writer is stopping too everyone, she didn't expect for the story to be so long."

"Who's this writer-"

"Lil Sis, the fourth walls of walls."

"Nothing...nothing at but the halls." Belle rubbed the back of her head.

"We will continue later." Belle whispered, "We can't say much around Bree Bree."

Brianna sighed, but she smiled a little as she got her book, floating above her.

"The greenies and blue birds are next...whatever that means. Happy New Year every one."

"Blood Beard too." Bunny said


	20. Green and Blues: part 1

Butch stood in front of an open door, Beast was standing next to him, with his back to the wall, his hands covered his brightly red blushing face and steam escaping from his ears.

"Do not go in there, Big brother, it is horrible...embarrassing...Little Brother...he's done it again."Beast whimpered, blushing brightly again. He was holding a plastic bag food and a big doggie bone for Grey Wind still in his hands.

Butch sighed as he stuck a sucker in his mouth and walked into the room. Grey Wind was lying in the kitchen, perked up his head but then laid back down when he saw who it was. Butch went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, an owl was sleeping in a plastic tree.

The Apartment was starting to get messy. Butch walked into the master bed room to see three naked girls half awake on the bed, they stirred, struggling to get up.

"Good Morning Ladies." He greeted sarcastically and walked over to a very familiar figure snoozing at the top of the bed.

"Ah man." Butch groaned s he saw a large bottle of empty bourbon on the floor next to the sleeping figure.

"No wonder he's knocked out, "He looked back and saw the three ladies laughing and struggling just to get up, "Or them. Oh, man, I didn't even get a try." He moaned for his lost. He just sighed and gave the mattress a sharp kick, "Alright everyone...time ta go!" He shouted loud enough as he snatched the curtains up, letting in the sunlight.

"Nooo." The figure groan and covered his head with a pillow. The ladies groan, Butch poured water on the only one who didn't wake up.

"I'm sure you ladies had fun but time ta leave." He commanded loudly enough that the girls were sitting up. Boomer jumped up when the water hit his face, "Little Brother, good morning. You and your 'friends' gave Beast the worst panic attack I've ever seen."

"Wha...huh? That was Beast freaking out like that?" Boomer was so out of it looking around and confused as he saw the ladies getting dressed, almost as if he didn't recognize them, "What happened?"

"Put some clothes on, you've got five minutes," Butch ordered and left the room, "Or I'm bringing Baskerville in here."

"How are these dogs?" Butch asked, standing next to the embarrassed Beast, who was still blushing.

"Oh splendid, Big Brother. Rocko is recovering wonderfully, the bone has been set back in place. The female, I have not had a chance to talk of a name but the puppies are healthy, she is due next week. I have been a little busy." Beast blushed as he smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

Butch looked at his phone and was fixing his Rolex, "Shit, I'm gonna be so late."

"I apologize Dear Big Brother, but I did not know what else to do, I panicked." Beast squeaked as the door opened and the three ladies were leaving. Beast had to look down at the ground as they walked by.

"Goodbye, it was fun last night." One of the girls stumbled, trying to fix her halter.

"I left my card on the table, call me." Another one of the girls said winking at Butch.

"Sorry for scaring you." The third one giggled along with the first one. They were hardly able to keep their balance.

"Perhaps...I believe I shall help them get a cab. You can talk to him." Beast sighed shyly, giving Butch the food, coffee and bone. Beast left helping the second girl who was still laughing.

Boomer stood in the doorway, still half asleep and suffering from a strong hangover headache.

"I'm surprised you're able to stand up." He sighed as he saw a disheveled Boomer, scratching his head. He wore stained cover gray sweat pants and a white t shirt.

"Beast brought you breakfast. He'll be back shortly. He's gotta help your 'fun' from last night." Butch commented, handing him a box of pink sprinkled donuts, egg, cheese and bacon sandwich, and coffee.

"Hmmmm...thanks..."He groaned as he grabbed it letting his brother in. Grey Wind let out a yelp and Butch tossed him the bone. The place was starting to get messy again, the rug was pulled out from underneath the glass table, which was flipped upside down.

"Hell of a party huh? Three girls that's a record, you've beat me and Brick." Butch commented.

"Uh huh?" Boomer just ate a donut

"You probably don't remember stealing my bourbon...god this was high quality stuff. Smells like you bath in it than drunk it though." Butch sighed and pouted.

"I don't remember. If it's here, I probably did. I'll buy you another one. My head hurts too much for a lecture." Boomer groaned, finishing the donut, and started to eat his breakfast sandwich.

"Don't be a big baby, your body will recover. The bourbon was strong so it could take a while. Serves you right, stealing from me." Butch sighed as he took a donut, "Or did one girls talk you into it?"

"Maybe...I really don't know." Boomer admitted after some time of silence. He rubbed his eyes.

"You know why this happened. You've stopped taking your medications again." Butch finally said tapped his finger on the table. His baby brother's eyes looked downwards and he just placed his head on the table. **Boomer's golden blonde hair darkened to Sandy Blonde, and instead of his wing style hair style, it was short and messy spiky hair (growing back from a certain episode he had three months ago). He had dark circles under his eyes, but that didn't really affect his looks too much, just like his brothers and Cousin, he was very good looking and people stopped to look at him. He had his ears pierced twice and wore ear stubs of blue diamond(another result of a Boomer's episode)** **He had the same freckles that were under his eyes. Even at his age, there was this childish cuteness that he couldn't seem to grow out of.**

"I've been takin' them." Boomer looked away, laying his head on the table.

"No you haven't. Beast told me, that count is off." Butch snapped but then he sighed, "And seeing what I've saw...you're stealing again...three girls. Of course that's an impressive feat and your 'artwork' in the living room...he's right."

"Oh Little Brother, I greatly apologize." Beast cried out softly, coming back at just the right time, begging. He shrink and blushed when Boomer pouted and glared at him, "I do not mean to rat you out but I do not wish to see you hurt."

"What's the excuse this time?" Butch asked coldly, eating his donut.

"I don't like how they make me feel." Boomer finally said.

"Again, the same damn excuse." Butch rubbed his forehead. Boomer looked down, his eyes following the pattern of the wooden table's design to avoid Butch's cold glare, "You need to take your medications. You can't function-"

"Can so...just the other night, I tried to prank Blitz but his dog got in the way...see back to normal...like the old days; And I was able to do t-t-that thing when Brick killed that man..." Boomer had his hand on his head, trying hard to remember, "I-I made the camera do something."

"We all know that's temporary. We don't need a repeat of three months ago do we?"Butch sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Little brother, You shaved your head and painted it blue...with real paint...and you wanted to drown yourself." Beast whimpered in despair as he was the one who found him, "After that, we three knows what comes next, you will feel so low and hurt yourself on purpose. Little Brother, one of these days, you will really hurt yourself and your hyper healing will not save you."

Not even Boomer could say anything when he saw Beast's tears welling up in his eyes.

"These episodes are getting worse, You stole Blitz's car crashed it into a brick wall and that whole stealing spree and pierced your eyes with a hot nail." Butch continue, "You need your medicine or You'll have to go back to the 'Hospital' in Osaka."

Boomer shook his head, he said softly, "Please...Please don't take me back. I hate it there...I hate the smell, those noises and the screaming. Don't take me back there."

Butch was taken back by this quiet plead, he swallowed hard, trying to hold his emotions together, "We don't want to. Believe me, I hated doing that to you but you were out of control and they've been known to hold **'people like us'.**"

"And we will not, but you must meet us half way. You must take your medications." Beast said with a gentle smile.

"I..I-I don't like taking them, I feel like a zombie. I hate feeling like that...it makes me focus too much, I notice things I don't like. Forks scrapping against plates...that horrible sound of noise magnifies to the point I can't hear my inner thoughts. The world swirls and I just can't stand it when I can't spin with it." He started tapping his head with his palm hard, "It's makes it hard to use my brain and powers and I feel dead inside."

"Do you want to go back to the Doctor, we can try something else if that is the problem?" Beast asked super concerned.

"No...he doesn't listen," Boomer hugged himself tightly, clenching his nails into the skin of his arms, "He just pushes and pushes more pills but he doesn't listen. He ask the same questions but he doesn't listen...He doesn't listen...he doesn't listen. No, I hate him." He started to shake his head. Only Grey Wind's whimpered snapped him out of it. He ripped off a piece of his sandwich and gave it to him.

"We will find another doctor but you have to take something until then." Butch negotiated, he saw the seven bottles and pulled out two, "The one for your mood swings and this is anti psychotics."

"Fine." Boomer begrudgingly agreed. The three sat there for a minute.

"I apologize Little Brother, but I believe Big Brother wants you to take them now."

"Now?!" Boomer snapped, he pouted at Butch's cold look, "You have ice in your vines."

"I see your hang over has passed and yes, now." Butch demanded, "Or I get Brick and Blitz to hold you down and force them down your throat...again." He said seriously. He placed two of the pills in his hand and looked closely, "Do it for your pets."

Boomer took them and sipped his coffee.

"Open your mouth." Butch demanded and Boomer did as he was told, he sighed as there was no trace left, "Good. I don't want this foolishness anymore." Butch had a serious tone but a light smile. He slide his chair to be by his side, he wrapped his arm around Boomer's neck.

"Yeah Yeah." Boomer eating a donut.

"Hey hey, this is good. I'm glad this 'episode' was just sex drive. Except for Beast, when he Face time me, I've never seen his face so red before." Butch tried to hide his smile and muffle his laughter but Boomer just laughed all the way.

"That was an accident, I just pressed the wrong button." Beast whimpered and pouted as they continued to laugh.

"I saw...his face was like red like a baboon's ass." Boomer joked and Butch lost all control, laughing.

"Do not laugh, that was very..shocking." Beast whined, blushing again.

"It was like a new shade of red and his face." Boomer laughed harder as he tried to copy the facial expression but that only made them laugh harder.

"You would have been surprised to if you saw...saw..." Beast pouted, blushing until he was a bright cherry red tomato, "They were all naked." Beast covered his face.

"That's it! That's the color!" Butch pulled out his phone and took a picture of Beast's new embarrassed blush color.

"Do not take a picture, Big Brother...Please." Beast whimpered, trying to grab the phone, even though his shouting was like a low whisper, "Delete it."

"No way, I've already sent it to Brick and Blitz."

"No...No..that is so mean." Beast cried out, he pouted again, after a few more minutes of laughing.

"Aren't you late?" Boomer mentioned, Butch was back to his serious look.

"Damn I am, how boring?" Butch sighed, annoyed.

Boomer waved as his brothers left.

"Play the Stock market like its the lottery." Beast waved, he went down the elevator and even got into the Limo with Butch, much to Butch's surprise.

"We've got to watch him more carefully." Butch sighed, rubbing his eyes in frustration, he pulled out his phone, and started a search for Doctors in the area. **He had a spot saved on Masked Wonder search engine.**

"Of course, of course but we can not watch him all the time, especially at work." Beast smiled shyly, "Perhaps, Dear Big brother, there is something we can do about it."

"What are you planning?" Butch looked at Beast

Beast had this blush as he seemed strangely excited, "A Clever idea, I have been putting an ad on this Indeed for someone to watch him, not to mention keep his place clean. Do you not think it is a wonderful idea?"

"Seriously, that is stupid...unexpected but stupid. He would never go for it." Butch sighed, he started to whisper, "And we're in the middle of a Gang war."

"I shall do the screenings myself. Do not worry. We can not have a repeat of three months."

Butch sighed, seeing Beast's eager look. Beast was very observative and instinctive, hardly anyone got passed him and his nose. While Butch was good at predicting people to the point that it bored him, Beast was on another level of reading people.

Butch had to think about it, "I don't know, maybe we should wait for a group meeting. Brick will get upset or do something whiny if we do this behind his back."

"But I already have the ad up, it took me a few weeks to set it up without Little Brother's help." Beast showed him the ad on his phone.

"I guess so, but you'll have to disclose about his...'condition' and you'll have to be the emergency contact. I'll be a little busy."

"Of course, of course." Beast said excited that he hugged Butch tightly, blushing, "Thank you Big Brother, you will see. Could...could you-" Beast looked shyly down at his lap.

"God damn it, Yoshi, pull over." Butch said.

"Oh thank you Big Brother. I shall see you later. I have things to attend to. I just wanted to talk to you."

"I kinda figured. Don't hurt anyone too badly."

"Of course not, I've been called to several Resturants. The Mayor has agreed to my suggestion of passing a Law on Animal cruelty. **Wonderful news, some family wants to host a big charity ball for it, exciting."**

"That's good, you didn't threaten the Mayor." Butch looked at him.

"Of course not. I just thought it would be in his best interest, to really help his election." Beast smiled, blushing, he got out of the car, "I shall see you tonight. We all should have Dinner together with Mother. He has been calling me, crying."

"Maybe later. When we're not busy. See ya." Butch waved.

Beast waved until the car was out of sight. He pulled out his phone and text.

**"The Letter has been sent, I report the letter has been sent." He texted.**

He was sent emojis: **A thumbs up and a Pumpkin.**

**He sent the other person the link to the page.**

**Then he got a laughing emoji from Brick and a picture of a tomato with Beast's hair from Blitz.**

* * *

Butch looked through his phone, he really wanted to continue looking but he had to hold off his search for a Psychologists before Boomer had another episode. His phone rung, it was Sofie calling. He just ignored her call, he was in no mood for her or her mindless dribble. The faster he can find a psychologist, the faster he could continue his search through Face Book.

He spoke to the driver Yoshi, "How is little **Sami (remember this name and who it sounds like)?**"

"She is fine, Sir, Mr. Taregun Sir." Yoshi was a middle age bald man, with the signs of struggles all over his face but still had kind brown eyes.

"Very good and you have all the equipment for her."

"Y-Yes sir. Thanks to you and your bonus, yes sir."

"And the surgery?"

"It was a success. Her arm is in a cast, she won't let anyone else sigh it until you."

Butch had this slight genuine smile, "I wish to see the little golden ray of sunshine myself. Bring her next time and I would be happy to sign it." Butch said softly but his cold expressionless face came back when he saw a text from Sofie. He ignored as Yoshi stopped in front of a large building with mirrored glass panels all throughout the building.

Inside the building.

"He's here." The front desk Secretary whispered, pushing a button underneath the desk and straightening himself up. The button let off a silent alarm with blaring red lights in the break rooms and on each floor. Any staff member who saw that started getting ready. Women were putting on their make up, unbuttoning their shirts to show a little cleavage, men were straightening up their suits to perfection.

"He's coming." A man with jet black hair, greased back, he was middle age man with large glass, clean shaven, and slightly short with a light gray suit. Next to him, was a woman with tan skin, almond colored eyes and brownish black hair tied into a tight bun, wearing a dark blue business attire, with a slight swollen stomach.

"It's about time he's here." The man scoffed as he saw the Limo pulling up.

Butch entered into the building **(This song is called savage, I don't own it.)**

**I am the sun, you know you need me**

The man and woman both bowed, the front desk secretaries were frozen, they couldn't help but look in amazement.

"I didn't think it was possible, but did he get hotter?" The front desk secretary asked to the other one, who stared at him lovingly.

**And you might get burned if you take too much**  
**Don't get addicted 'cause, I'm gonna fade you like that rush**

"Mr. Taregun, you've finally arrived, we were quite worried." The man greeted him with a bow and a fake smile that Butch could see through in a heart beat.

"Ah CFO Wu? How are you? Just had something to take care of." Butch asked, looking down. A tick mark appeared on the side of Mr. Wu's head at the mention of this, a sly insult.

"Of course, of course. I'm doing well." He smiled.

"And CFO Ms. Kubuo? You haven't popped yet?" Butch asked calmly.

"Very funny, sir but you well know that I had my baby boy already."

**Is that blood on me or blush?**  
**So what**

Mr. Wu cut in, "CEO Taregun, you've missed this morning's meeting so I-"

"I hope you pushed it back or did you decide to take it upon yourself?" Butch asked in a calm voice and his half trade mark smile. Mr. Wu had another tick mark appear on his forehead but he swallowed his pride.

"We pushed the meeting back." Mr. Wu replied and Butch took delight in his reaction.

"Well what a relief but I'm sure it was Ms. Kubuo's suggestion and not yours. "He said coldly as he already knew the answer, before Mr. Wu could reply, he said, "Let me go to my Office first." He walked away.

**You know I'm not a saint but I can make you pray**  
**So get down on your knees, give me a reason I should stay**

Butch's face showed no emotion as he walked down the hallway. People stopped to either bow or stare at him. Butch was too handsome just not to stop and stare at.

** Trapped inside this madness, I know you wanna have this**  
**So I can take advantage**

Women were smiling at him, greeting him with their shirts low to show off cleavage or their skirts tight enough, even some men stopped to bow and greet him, with blushes on their face, of course it wasn't as bad as Beast. His business attire gave him a slight grown up look to his youthful face.

**Savage, savage**  
**When you touch me you take me to heaven**

Butch's hair was longer, still tied in the same high ponytail as he was younger, but it was longer and what couldn't be in the pony tail was draped over the sides of his face and covered the left side of his face.

**When you hold me my body's a weapon**  
**If you think that you can save me, break me down, and tame me**

**Here's your chance to do some damage, savage**

He stepped into an elevator as he walked passed three girls.

"Hello CEO." The three greeted him at the same time. It was like clock work with those three, almost every morning like a boring clockwork. Butch was the cold one in the family, he was calculating, reserved, cold and often indifferent with a slight manipulative personality. He grew bored as he had an easy time of predicting things, it wasn't exactly a power, just observation.

**I am the tide, I know you're drowning**  
**You're on a ride, be careful who you trust**

"Hello Ladies." He greeted slowly, giving them his usual half smile. Females were easier to manipulate but bore him to tears, all but one. He pushed some of his hair back, revealing a black beauty mark under his left eye but it was always hidden by his hair.

The first one, a blonde spoke first in that whining voice that annoyed him, "CEO, we're planning another Business party and we were wondering if we can finally get you to come."

"Tempting but I can't promise anything. I've been super busy, as should you be." He gave them one of Boomer's famous sweet smiles and it just made their hearts melt.

**Don't get it twisted 'cause, I could be really into us**  
**Or I can leave you just because, because**

Butch pulled out his phone, he wanted to continue his search but the girls were still trying to talk to him.

"I heard you need a secretary." The second one with long black hair said.

"It would be nice if I had one, yes." He simply replied, still looking at a list of doctors. He had two ear clips on his right ear, wearing his silver rings on his left index and long fingers

**You know I'm not a saint but I can make you pray**  
**So get down on your knees, give me a reason I should stay**

"Wouldn't it be fun if one of us could get the job?" The third one, slightly plumber than the other two said.

"All you have to do is full out the applications."

"Oh we did. So keep a good look out." They laughed as they got off the elevator. The elevator doors closed and his cold expression came back on his face.

**Trapped inside this madness, I know you wanna have this**  
**So I can take advantage**

He dialed on his phone, "Boomer...you're feeling better...good...you can hack into the Company's System...Good...I need you to get rid of Satsu's, Jung's, and Lorna's applications before HR sees it...They're just clinging little Vultures that Beast warned me about. Luckily for me, there's a camera in here or they would've said I did something... Of course I have someone in mind as my Personal Secretary...**someone I trust**."

**Savage, savage**  
**When you touch me you take me to heaven**  
**When you hold me my body's a weapon**

The elevator door opened, "I'll look for a Doctor, you just keep your end of the bargain and stay on those meds." Butch hung up and walked through an aisle of executive mangers' offices. He made his way down until he opened his own glass door. Large blinds were pulled down on both sides of the door, giving him a little privacy.

He instantly went to a glass decanter that was at the far side of the large office and poured a small glass. He sat at his desk, opening up his laptop. He got onto his web cam in his apartment, seeing Summer lying on the rug.

"Big Baby. He's probably mad that I didn't take him with me." He said to himself, rubbing his forehead. His eyes were starting to hurt and an intense migraine was trying to start. He pulled out a prescription bottle when his phone rung.

**If you think that you can save me, break me down, and tame me**  
**Here's your chance to do some damage, savage**

"Brick, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Butch asked sarcastically as he slipped on his drink and took a drink, not caring about the 'No alcohol' warning.

"You're at work?" He asked.

"Yes, as you should be."

"I'm working damn it. I was just calling ta tell ya that Blitz delivered the package to our Black Hand friends before work."

"You still own me 100 for the bet."

"Shut up." He snapped.

"But this should rattle them up a little. They'll turn on each other and they'll make a mistake." Butch predicted, "As long as you don't do nothing else."

"Screw you."

"Don't get mad because I'm better at the game than you are. Have fun at work today." Butch said playfully, enjoying Brick's reactions, his green eyes glowed as he pulled Instagram up on his Laptop.

He typed in Masked Wonder. Boomer could do this faster but he had to look on his own.

"Wrestling...Alliance...Wrestling company...Number 1 Wrestler in the city." He scrolled down until he saw a profile pic. A Large Man was flexing one arm, holding a boy in arm, a large trophy was in front of the man and holding it was a boy and a girl. He clicked on a profile, the man had 100s of followers and fans, and tons of pictures of himself and these kids and there was a woman there, with those same shade of green colored eyes as the girl.

**Savage**  
**Savage**

"Buttercup Green Star Wonder. Unbelievable, same name."

He saw similar pictures with some very similar girls.

"You never disappoint, Tiger. Can't wait to see my Kitten." He had this genuine toothy grin.

* * *

Buttercup held her sneeze in as she finished making a drink.

One of her coworkers joked, "That means someone is talking about you."

"That's just a stupid saying, who the hell would be talking about me."


	21. Korean Barbeque

Bubbles was standing in front of an older man in a Thrift Store.

"I don't understand, did I do something wrong?" Bubbles asked, she looked about ready to cry.

"I'm sorry, but I wish I didn't have to let you go." The old man sighed, feeling extremely guilty.

"You said I was a good helper and that business has improved a lot." Bubbles sniffed, trying so hard to hold her composure.

"I know I know." The Older man tried to whisper as best as he could and trying to keep her calm.

"You said you would help me, you're Grandma's bridge partner and friend. You know I really need this job, especially with our situation."

"I know I know, "His guilt spread all across his face, "But you've had a lot of complaints...from staff and some customers that I can't ignore. There are the rumors about you and me that I can't brush off."

"You said, you didn't care about rumors."

"But they've gotten to my wife and she adamant-"

Bubbles saw some of the female staff looking, they hid as soon as she looked in their direction

"Of course." Bubbles just gave up as she figured out where the source of the complaints came from. She handed him the store's apron.

"Look, I'll give you a bonus in your last pay check to help things out and pick any clothes for free, for you and your Grandma."

Bubbles sighed sadly as she left with a bag of clothes. She could take them apart and stitch them into something new. She wiped her tears away, she didn't want to bring any attention to herself, she had to hold herself together.

**Bubbles had a voluptuous figure that made men turn around and gawk; her hair tied in pigtails, curled at the ends and resting on her shoulders. She had that rare trait of being a golden blonde which drew more attention to her. She would be approach her almost five times a day, older men asking her out, she had to lie and say she was 15 all the time, and hoped not to attract the wrong attention...again.**

"Excuse me Ma'am, I was wondering if you're seeing anyone?" A 30 year old man asked her.

"No...I'm sorry but I'm 15." **She walked quickly passed him, she had a strange feeling about him, he likes her too much and something dark about him. She had this strange sixth sense, Professor Utonium has been trying to figure out, perhaps a secondary power. She remembered him looking at her with microscopes and magnifying glass and electronic probes.**

He was dangerous. The man glared as she walked away, liking her curvy figure.

She rushed to hide behind a wall and looked out, making sure the man wasn't following her. She only felt that bad feeling once before and she wanted to make sure she didn't make the same mistake again. She texted Brianna, Blossom, Belle and Butter cup about her losing another job.

"Dude, seriously. Where are you?" Buttercup replied, Bubbles texted her location, "That's not too far from me, I'm at the Starbucks, come on over."

Bubbles was reluctant at first but that bad feeling returned, someone was looking at her. She went there quickly with Buttercup around, no man would dare bother her with Buttercup around. Bubbles went into the shop, smelling the fresh coffee beans. She waved as she saw Buttercup making a Chai Latte for a customer.

She sat down at a chair and table in the far corner. She was getting looks, a man with his girlfriend sitting right in front of him, was looking at her blushing. The girlfriend smacked his shoulder and glared at Bubbles.

"Hmmm...excuse me, " A sweaty boy in his 20s was holding his phone, "Could...could I get your phone number?"

She just shook her head, "I'm sorry, I'm 15."

"But...but it can't hurt to ask for your number. We can talk." He pushed. Bubbles was taken back, she didn't think about a back up plan much if this didn't work.

"I-I-I'm sorry but my parents are very strict. No dating until I'm 18." She said politely and softly as to not draw any attention.

"Its just a number, your parents don't have to know! Come on, it can't hurt." He shouted, Bubbles looked down, almost defeated.

"Hey Asshole, she's tryin' to say it politely and not embarrass ya; but since you can't understand, let me make it clear she ain't interested!" Buttercup had her hand on her hip and a drink in the other.

"You can't talk to me like that, I'm a customer." The man snapped.

"A customer who's about ta get his ass beat in five seconds if he doesn't leave."

"I'll get you fired for this. I'm calling the manager."

"Go ahead, its my last day anyways. Now scram," She snapped, she stormed her foot and the nerd took off running, sitting down in front of Bubbles, "Here, a Double chocolate chip Frappuccino with soy milk ." Buttercup's phone vibrated, she looked at it, scoffed and ignored it.

"Oh no, Buttercup, I can't really spend any-."

"On the House. We get one free drink and since its my last day, I can squeeze another. " Buttercup had her Green Tea Frappuccino and leaned back in her chair, sipping it, happily, "I figured out their secret ingredient, I can make these when ever I want at home." Buttercup smiled, but she saw Bubbles playing with the whip cream with a saddened look, "What happened this time?"

Bubbles whimpered and tried so hard not to cry, tears ran down her cheeks and she tried to wipe them away as which one came, "I got fired again. The female employees complained about me and I think one of the customers too."

"One of the customers?"

"Yeah, I noticed that there was this man who came back every time I worked, even requested me to help him out. I was just doing my job but his girlfriend came up and yelled at me. Saying I was nothing but a home wrecking relationship breaking Slut." Bubbles wiped a tear away, "I was just trying to do my job. Why does this keep happening? I mean I know why, but..."

"Well at least you lasted two weeks this time." Buttercup commented, "Hey I'm leaving this job, there should be an opening here, try and get one here."

"I-I was fired from here too...about a month ago." Bubbles whispered, she looked up and then down, Buttercup looked back to see Mey Lin giving a deadly glare and then walking in the back.

Bubbles quickly changed the topic, "Why are you leaving anyways?"

"Dad found out and wants me ta quit because my grades are slipping, which sucks. He's proud that I'm willing to work to help around the house. I probably should, it's getting hard to juggle Karate, Muay thai, and kick boxing; but if I don't get my Math grade out, I'm gonna have to sit out a game but I'll have to drop Karate or Muay Thai...and I don't wanna...Muay Thai is fun."

"I can help you." Bubbles took a sip of her drink, the chocolate was really helping her calm down.

"No offense, Bubs but I just can't understand it, it's like learning another Language."

"Well we can keep trying until we do. Oh by the way, I found the cutest shirt for you when you and Danny go on your first date. I just have to make a few changes to your slim figure and you'll knock him dead." Bubbles said, as she said that, Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"We've had our first date already."

"Really? Was it magical? Like a walk through the park in the moonlight, or did he just take you to the movies or maybe dinner." Bubbles sighed lovingly, thinking of romance, "Did..Did you guys kiss...your first kiss?"

Her phone vibrated and she just ignored it, "No...he f*ck it up, big time. Let's just say it was more like a business meeting with some boss and I met his Dad, who thinks I'm no good already."

Bubbles frowned, "Buzzkill, thats not good, but you should give him another chance."

"I am but I'm ignoring his calls and texts. Let him sweat a bit, "Buttercup said, "My shift is almost over and I'm starved, let's get something ta eat."

"Buttercup, I don't have-"

"Somewhere cheap and I'll pay. Oh...like a Korean Barbecue place with lots of meat."

Bubbles drooled a little, "With deep grilled tofu...that-No...No I can't let you pay."

"Yes you are. Now, I've gotta go back to work, invite the others."

Bubbles pulled out her phone and started texting.

Buttercup went into the back, carrying a heavy box of syrup with ease, when Mey Lin appeared right behind her, with some of the other co workers.

"I didn't know you were friends with 'her'." Mey Lin said.

"Of course, she's one of my best friends and my tutor."

Mey Lin and the other girls looked at each other, then Mey Lin spoke, "Look, Cups, I likes ya and I just wanna warn ya, you might wanna keep your boyfriend away from her."

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?" Buttercup put the syrup box down and looked at them. Her phone vibrated again but she ignored it once again.

"That 'girl' can't be trusted around guys. She's boy crazy."

_"That's more of Blossom's thing." _Buttercup thought to herself.

"When she worked here, She flirts with all the male customers, even delivering to their tables, showing off those huge boobs and nice ass for more tips. We were cool with it because we got bigger tips when she was around." One of the girls said.

"But then, Keichi, my boyfriend came up here and she started flirting with him." Mey Lin was steam at just the memory of that.

"Even after Mey Lin told her they were together, she just kept on flirting with him. So disgraceful...disgusting..."The third girl chime in and the other staff agrees.

"Yeah, I mean, haven't you heard all the stuff about her. She goes to Love Hotels with all kinds of men, one of them probably paid for all that work done to her body, no way someone like her could look like that."

"I knew those boobs weren't real." One of the other girls commented and the others agreed with it.

_**Mini flashback**_

_**A little girl with green eyes and black hair stood behind a wall.**_

_**"I really can't stand her." One of the kids say**_

_**"I know right. All those excuses and if her Dad is such a famous wrestler, why does she dress in hand-me-downs?"**_

_**"I heard her dad is a drunk gambler, maybe that's why she wears ugly clothes, spending all that money."**_

_**"We just gotta be nicer to her a little longer, and she'll get us front row tickets."**_

_**End of Mini flashback**_

Buttercup chortled a little as she shook her head and she pulled out her phone, scrolling out the missed calls and text messages.

"What? What's so funny?" Mey Lin asked, "We're just telling you this for your own good. You seem to really like your boyfriend and having a friend like her will just mess it up for you. We got her out of here before she could do some real damage."

"I'm just deleting your number. I don't want friends like you and you can count me out of your Skateboard crew too." She stuffed her phone back into her pocket.

"What?!" The second girl yelled, Mey Lin was in too much of a shock to response.

"You can't be serious, c'mon Cups." Mey Lin finally said, laughed in disbelief.

"First of all, that amazing body you're so jealous of, is au natural. She got that figure from her Mom, who's an Eurasian. Half French or German, half Japanese; but thats beside the point, Her Mom is a famous model/ fashion designer and Bubbles is her splitting image...so yeah...no work done there, just genes." Buttercup was right in Mey Lin's face, "Second, I should kick your ass for getting her fired. She needed this job badly. She was crying and wouldn't tell us why she got fired. She saved your sorry ass from our retaliation, you should grateful to her."

Mey Lin gulped as Buttercup was glaring at her, her eyes flashed green. Unbeknownst to the girls, a white aura radiated from her but they had goosebumps on their arms.

"Third, Bubs, doesn't go to no Love Motels with anyone. Anyone who started that rumor needs a sharp kick in the ass. She's too busy taking care of her sick Grandma. Yeah thats right, her sick Grandma, she hardly gets any money to survive because little shits like you getting jealous and insecure; And Finally, Bubs is a super nice girl, she was probably being polite with your boyfriend...but here's an important piece of advice: if my boyfriend was flirting with some girl, I would knock his head sideways instead of taking it out on an innocent girl." Buttercup felt a little tired as her eyes turned back to normal. She was beyond disappointed, thinking Mey Lin was cool.

Her shift ended soon after and she left without even looking back.

Bubbles looked sadly back and then just walked after her.

"So which Barbecue Joint should we go to? Huh?" Buttercup asked playfully, looking at her phone, "Are the others coming?"

"It seems like it's just the two of us. Brianna has something very important to do but wants to make it up to me, Blossom Hasn't responded yet and Belle-"Bubbles stuck closely to Buttercup, "Belle just sent me this link from indeed website ."

"That's a job website isn't it? Well that's ok. I've found a very cheap one with a great score." Buttercup said with a smile, "The Lion's Head Barbeque."

"With Tofu." Bubbles clapped as she had been eating nothing but cheap ramen for the last month, so it was great just to try something different. They were taken to a booth with a small grill in the middle and given menus. The place was packed, there was a bar in front of where they were sitting with a T.V on a Soccer game and the sizzling smell of meat that made Buttercup's mouth drool.

"Holy s*it, look at these prices." Buttercup exclaimed softly as she said to Bubbles, "This is cheap...Marinated stack of beef short ribs for $11 dollars and pork belly for 5 bucks."

"They have tofu for five dollars and Salmon. That is a very good price, no wonder it's so packed in here. Look and the five dollar Tofu comes as a dinner. We must bring everyone here next time. I don't think Brianna ever had Korean Barbecue." Bubbles smiled as chest rested on the table, she frowned when she saw Buttercup roll her eyes, "You two really shouldn't argue so much."

"She starts it, I just finish it."

"You two are-"

The waiter came to take their orders.

"I'll take the Marinated short ribs and pork belly, with water and melon soda." Buttercup ordered

"I'll take the Tofu plate and the Salmon fillet bites please with just water." Bubbles said sweetly.

"Bubs, get something else ta drink, look they have your Fave, Lemon Tea." Buttercup said, she looked at the waiter, "An order of Lemon Tea please." Buttercup said and gave her menu to the waiter and Bubbles gave hers to the waiter too, "Don't give me that look. I told ya, we are gonna make ya feel better."

"Well, I need to find another job." Bubbles sighed, "Thank you." She said to the waiter, who blushed at her sweet smile as he placed their drinks on the table.

"Why don't you ask your Mom and Dad?" Buttercup asked taking a sip of her drink.

"I don't know, haven't thought about that. I mean, I've barely able to get in touch with them. You think they remember they have a daughter..."Bubbles paused as she had this anger on her face but then she just smiled, "It's not a big deal. I'll just find another job and everything will be alright."

"Ya Know Bubs, it's ok to be a little upset or angry. My Mom is wearing the s*it out of me, and I just snapped at her. I don't care what Dad says, I'm not apologizing."

"No...No...I'm not angry."

"Yes you are."

"Even if I was...there's no point, what's the use of getting upset."

"Maybe not but holding it all in...ain't good either."

"Anyways, Thanks to Brianna, we have meals on wheels for Grandma, so she can get healthy meals, her medicine is covered and starting next week, there's going to be an aide that'll watch her while I'm at school or work. So things are going great, I really shouldn't complain. I really wish I could do something special for Brianna."

"Well that'll make a huge difference for you. Maybe you can make her a dress?"

"Yeah...yeah, that's it. Before I left the Thrift Store, I found some great stuff. I even found a cute dress for Blossom...have you heard from her? It's been like two days."

"Her Mom said she was sick and The Professor and Ken wanted to test her too."

The food came, the waiter still blushing as he brought fresh crispy lettuce, small bowls of kimchi, seasoned soybean sprouts, blanched spinach, steamed eggplants and sesame broccoli. The rare ribs were cut into smaller sections and placed on a larger plate and so was the pork belly. Bubbles got two plates of marinated tofu, salted salmon fillets, and a wink from the waiter.

"Whoa all of this, we might have ta get to go plates." Buttercup said as she put her ribs on the grill.

"Don't let that touch my tofu, please." Bubbles pouted as she tried to grill her tofu away from the meat.

"Vegetarians," Buttercup stuck her tongue out, grabbing her chopsticks to turn the meat over.

"Not just that, I'm trying to stay in shape."

"Load of crap, Bubs, you're slim enough."

"Easier for you to say, you can eat whatever you want and not gain a pound. It's like a secondary power."

"Or that I just work out a lot. Don't sell yourself short either, maybe if I some of those boobs, guys would stop thinking I'm a boy."

"But you have a wonderful figure, you're slim, petite but muscular, not to mention the tallest girl in school and the Star of our School's Soccer team." Bubbles sighed.

"So what's the plan now?"

"I don't know. I hate lying to Grandma but the bills aren't going to pay themselves." Bubbles said as she removed her tofu off the grill and onto a plate, she wrapped the lettuce around it and ate it, having a little dance of joy as it was too good.

"Here, eat some meat. Before you fall out." Buttercup put a piece of rib on her plate

"Hey there, Starlight." A voice said and a shadow stood over them.

That bad feeling shot through Bubbles' body like rocket speed.

Buttercup just frowned as she looked up, "Danny Wilson-Goyo." She said with a snide remark.

"Oh c'mon Starlight, you haven't answered my calls."

"Yep, that means I'm ignoring you." Buttercup said, taking her meat off the grill, eating some kimchi. Danny had a frown on his face but then he just laughed it off. He saw Bubbles was sitting in front of her and smiled widely.

"Please don't be mad, how many times do I have ta text that I'm sorry." Danny slide beside her, making her scoot down.

_"How did he know where we were?" _Bubbles asked herself, getting a chill. Buttercup didn't seem to notice or concerned about this, "_She probably texted him. Yeah that's it_." Bubbles convinced herself but the chill was still there.

"Bubbles...Bubbles..." Danny waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her thoughts, "Do you think she should still be mad at me?"

"Well I don't know why she's mad at you." Bubbles playful commented, "Except you messed up your first date."

"Ok, she told you, but she wouldn't even hear from my side. You think I would waste my chance at a first date on that Prick Taregun if I wasn't force to. My Dad called me saying that he heard that the CEO and heir to the Taregun Marketing Company was there. We've been trying to get business from his Cousin or-Ow!" Danny rubbed his arm as Buttercup has punched him.

"No need to bore Bubbles, "She ate some soybean sprouts, frowning.

"Taregun-"

"It's nothing Bubs, that still doesn't excuse him."

"Well, thanks to you, he's agreed to let his Cousin rung us and he found you amusing. I don't like-"

"Shut up." She snapped their her clenched teeth.

Danny continued as if he didn't hear her, "That Butch guy flirting with you though, humiliating me on purpose. That guy has no principles, god, now I'll have to kiss his Cousin, Blitz's ass-"

Bubbles' chopsticks stopped in her mouth, her eyes widened and Buttercup face palmed herself on her forehead.

"Could...you please excuse us?" Bubbles shot her a dangerous look as she slid out from underneath the booth. Bubbles was one of the sweetest person alive, so when she got mad which was rare but it was terrifying, like a Mom with her look of death.

Buttercup groan as Danny let her out, she snapped at him, "Don't touch my food."

They were into the bathroom, Bubbles checked the stalls to make sure they were alone.

Bubbles snapped at her with her hands on her hips, "BUTCH! YOU MET BUTCH AND DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Bubbles yelled.

"He didn't recognize me."

"How do you know? How?"

"I'm sure he would've attacked me if he did." Buttercup shrugged her shoulders.

She sighed rubbing her forehead, "But how do you know? This is Butch we're talking about, you don't know what's going through his mind." Bubbles reciting Ken's profile of the boys that he compiled during the girls' battles with them...all except Beast's.

"I kept a close watch around."

"But you didn't tell us still."

"Look, we each got some serious shit on our hands, I didn't want to add extra baggage when there's nothing ta worry about. I got out of there ASAP."

Bubbles sighed, her angry dissolved, "There was no clue, you didn't give anything away that he could track you?"

"No." Buttercup shrugged her shoulders as she tried to think hard but she didn't really remember, "I don't think so."

"I didn't mean to snap...but this is the Rowdy Ruff who pounded you into the dirt and-"

**Butch's eyes glowed a dark menacing green as he grabbed her by the neck and held her up, "Just as feisty as ever, Tiger. How should I declaw you?" Butch was taken back by the angry glare in her eyes, she slammed her elbows down on his arms, they bended, closing the distance between them and she elbowed him right in the nose several times. He let go, stumbling back.**

**He started to laugh, his nose was bloody but he wiped it, looking at her with this crazed look, "You've never disappoint. I'm always pleased to see you." His nose healed itself. **

**She swung her hammer right into him, sending him flying into Boomer and into a car.**

Buttercup took a deep breath at that memory, " You're worrying about nothing. Didn't you leave your tofu on the grill?"

Bubbles gasped as she rushed out. Buttercup pulled out her phone and looking at her Face Book account. All the girls had agree to make their accounts private just in case the boys might just see a picture of them alone. The account was still locked and on private, no alerts that anyone attempted a search on her. She sighed in relief, but she still felt like she forgot something.

* * *

Bubbles sighed in relief as her tofu wasn't on the grill.

Danny was on his phone but he quickly put it away when he saw her sitting in front of him.

"I hope you didn't touch her food." Bubbles said as she took a bite of kimchi.

"Of course not." Danny was in awe. Here sitting before him was the **School's Idol**. He looked closely as she put the chopsticks in her mouth, her coral pink lip gloss sparkled and made her lips look kissable. Her boobs bounced as she sat back down after taking her fish off the grill, revealing cleavage. He couldn't believe his luck, he was inches away from the Prettiest Girl in the whole school with a perfect body that only men could dream about.

She had flawless skin and beautiful blue eyes, she wasn't as slim as Brianna, but had the perfect ratio of slimness and plumpness that hardly any man could resist.

"_How can Buttercup be best friends with a total angel_." He bit his lip and looked at his phone, silently taking a picture of her.

"Hey Danny." Bubbles whispered, closely.

"Ah Yeah!" Danny shouted, surprised that she was leaning towards him, for a second he thought he was caught. He looked downwards, getting a generous look at her cleavage once more.

"You need to make it up to Buttercup, why don't you take her to a Soccer game, her favorite team is the Titans?" She winked at him and smiled. An arrow was shot through his heart.

"A-A-Ah yeah, of course." He stuttered, he could smell her, she smelt so good, like powder and honey. Bubbles ate a piece of lettuce wrap with her fish in it, she wiggled in delight.

"This is so good." She blushed as she had soybean sprouts.

"Do you like that? I'll be happy to order more for you." He said, his eyes widened and he was breathing heavily as he was looking at those lips again.

Bubbles smiled as Buttercup came back, sitting next to Danny.

"I've decided to pay for your meal and what ever you've order already." Danny said, "To make up for my conduct on our first date."

"More meat! Now you're talking." Buttercup gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder, "You've earned some pork belly."

Danny rubbed his arm, even a friendly punch was painful.

"So tell me about this Butch Taregun." Bubbles asked politely.

Danny frowned, "I can't stand the guy, he's a total player just because he owns the biggest Marketing Company in the Country, maybe even in other Countries too." Danny explained taking a piece of rib, "But they're wealthy, I think he even owns several restaurants, don't tell me you're interested."

"No way." Buttercup scoffed, upset that he stole her meat, "Hey, you were only allowed pork belly."

"Just wondering why you would waste Buttercup's first experience of romance on this guy. What else can you tell us?" Bubbles took some broccoli.

"They came out of nowhere about five months ago and just took the whole city by storm it seems. It's kinda odd if you ask. Each of these companies were around for a long time but they weren't exactly...ya know...noticeable. In fact, all of them were on the verge of bankruptcy. Rumor has it that some were in some Crime Syndicate...dirty business. The companies started to rise in four years. Now, everyone's begging for scrapes. **The Oldest Brother owns The Hashimoto Trade Company, The second oldest own The Taregun Marketing and This Cousin owns Ota-Meyers Finance Company. I heard that there's a littlebrother, but no one hardly seen him and a Sister that's like-"**

Buttercup was sipping her drink, but when she heard that Sister part, she instantly choke and had to cover her nose. She covered her face with a napkin, her face turning red, like she was trying to hold her laughter in.

"The sister is like a bombshell, almost too pretty to be real." Danny sighed thinking out the pale beauty, Buttercup uncovered her face and gave Danny a questionable look, he quickly corrected himself, "But too pale and scrawny, I like my women to have a little meat on 'em."

Buttercup pinched his nose but laughed with a snort.

Bubbles laughed as well, "How do you know about all this?"

"There like the hottest topic in the upper class and Business. They single handily brought this economy up. Bubbles, I hope you're not interested in those guys, they're bad news." Danny said concerned.

"Oh no, I'm not." Bubbles blushed.

"Please, Bubs and I don't run in their circles, huh? Hopefully, if a certain someone doesn't invite him in future dates." Buttercup tapped Danny on the nose.

"I said I was sorry." He whined but then he looked at both of them seriously, "But that's good, because those guys do nothing but sleep around, that Other one and Butch have no morals. Well, not that Blitz dude. He doesn't let any one get near him really. It's hard to keep track of that guy, my Dad has been trying to get a meeting with him. That's why it was so important to talk to Butch. That...what's the other one's name...Yeah Brick, stupid name, that dude just isn't approachable, he looks at everyone like they piss him off. My Mom told me, she knew his Mom and he was in fights all the time at school."

"Hey, Let's eat. Bubbles, ya need some meat." Buttercup smiled, trying to offer her some of her ribs.

"No way, you know I'm a vegetarian...or was it Pesces...something. I only eat tofu and fish." Bubbles pouted.

"Ya know, I've read that all that Tofu can affect your hormones...might explain those big hooters of yours betting bigger." She teased, sticking out her tongue as Bubbles looked horrified as if on cue her top button popped off, revealing more than generous moment of cleavage.

"Oh Geez, "Bubbles whimpered and whined, she pitched the top together, "This is a new shirt, I just customized it this morning." She was wearing a white tank top that was XL but customize to be tight around her waist but large around her chest.

"See told you. Too much estrogen. I've gotta learn these things if I'm gonna be a team manager for the Titans."

Danny was completely frozen at such a beautiful sight, if only he could take out his phone, "They're perfect, Oh god..." Danny's mind was screaming. Buttercup gave him a sharp elbow to snap him out of it.

"Here Bubbles, You can burrow my jacket." Danny offered.

"Oh no, this happens so often, I always carry a safety pin." She pulled out of her bag and pinned the top together, Danny mourned as the wonderful scene was lost. She grabbed the button and put it in my bag, "I'll take care of you later. I'm still not eating meat though but I won't stop you from eating it. Of course, if what you're saying is true, maybe some tofu will help you." She stuck her tongue at back.

Her head slumped down, "I've tried...I'm still an A cup." She whispered.

The meal went on for some time, Danny was more than happy to take the girls to their homes in his car. Bubbles sighed as they drove past the park...

_Mini flashback_

_Bubbles at 13 years old, just after the Girls defeated him and the newest member Brianna joined. Bubbles sat on the pier trying to teach herself how to skip rocks but she stopped for a second to wipe her tears away._

_Once again, her Parents wasn't coming. She was so disheartened as she cleaned the whole house, cooked a very special meal, and waited all day for a car to arrive, even told her friends she couldn't hang out today. She wiped her cheek as she heard rustling behind her, she clenched her belt and pouted._

_"Fuzzy Leave me alone, I'm in no mood." She cried out and in a fit of rage, she threw a stone into the bushes._

_"Ow!" A loud voice cried out._

_She gasped, revealing what she did, she rushed towards the bushes, "Oh My goodness, I'm so sorry." She gasped when she saw who it was. The figure pulled her down and shushed her._

_Another figure came around, steaming mad, "WHERE ARE YA YOU YELLOW HAIRED PUNK BITCH!"_

End of Mini flashback

Bubbles had a blush and a warm smile.

"Hey Bubs, c'mon out." Buttercup said as she stepped out of the two seater. Buttercup had agreed to spend the night as a way to avoid going home.

"Don't forget what we talked about Starlight." Danny waved and drove off.

"What did you talk about? Did I miss something?"

"I thought you were too quiet, sitting back there with this goofy smile. Danny just wanted me to ask my Dad if he wants to Sponsor him." She stuffed the application in her bag.

* * *

Brianna sighed as she missed a chance to try Korean Barbecue, but she was determined.

She unlocked the door of her Aunt's Dance Studio and turned on the lights. She placed a bag down and took off her long trench coat, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She was wearing a short sleeve black Leotard with white leggings, and she had black short pumps. She looked at herself in the mirror wall of the dance studio and her mind flashed back to when she was a little kid, practicing on sore feet for hours.

"This is different...this is your choice." She took a deep breath and wiggled her rigid body to loosen up.

Her straight hair was tied into a tight bun, she took off her pearl earrings and her favorite charm bracelet with seahorses, mermaids, octopus and star fish and put them into her trench coat's pocket.

There was a knock on the door. She opened it and a male with a slender elegant body came in. She locked the door behind him and her shyness took over again.

"Oh my god, the famous Dancing Studio, "He said with great joy, he turned around and saw Brianna and he was flabbergasted to the point he couldn't breathe.

"Are you ok?" She asked, "Please don't pass out."

"OH MY GOD! IT'S REALLY YOU! I THOUGHT THIS WAS A JOKE! EVEN MY BOYFRIEND THOUGHT IT WAS SUSPICIOUS! BUT IT'S YOU! THE BRIANNA J-"

"You don't have to say my whole name."

"You are my biggest inspiration, you are the reason why I continue to teach when I wanted to give up. Your piece four years ago...was a work of pure art...it was moving and then the accident. I'm so sorry."

"Yes well...I'm fine...I just need to..I want to practice. I heard from my aunt...indirectly that you're one of the best from the Academy...Mr. Ja ru, I can wire money or pay your hourly rate."

"Oh My God, pinch me I must be dreaming, just wait until I tell my Boyfrien-"

"NO!" She snapped, "You must keep this a secret, please. I need this to stay a secret...all it takes is one leak to Facebook, if my grandparents find out, that could ruin the surprise." Brianna took a deep breath to calm herself down, that wasn't the only reason.

"Of course...Oh my god, yes. My Sweetums, I love him but he's no good with secrets."

"Shall we begin?"

"Of course, yes. Let me look at you." He said, he started to walk around her, "You're slim...but those boobs...I hope you're wearing a good sports bra and your hips, they are a little wide for someone so slim."

Brianna nodded as she remembered her Father saying something similar years ago.

"What size are your boobs...Double D?" He guessed correctly, she nodded, "Well, who says that dancers should be stick skinny bitches? Let's get started."

* * *

Blossom's mouth was being clenched tight, Brick was standing over her.

"I thought I told you, You shouldn't have blabbed to the cops." He had this cold dead fish look in his eyes, " I did it to protect you...but you're just another liability that I can't ignor."

She tried to speak as he mouth was muffled. Her heart was beating wildly as the knife appeared in his hands. Blitz stood in front them, Brianna, Belle, Beast, Butch, Buttercup, Boomer and Bubbles were around them in a circle.

"I'm Sorry."

Blossom felt the knife plunged into her neck. She struggled, she kicked, blood pouring from her wound. Blitz opened his mouth, his eyes dissolved as Blood flood out of them...and it happened with the others.

She was scratching his hand, but the knife plunged deeper.

Blossom shot up, in her bed, sweating in bullets. She touched her neck, there was no stab wound, no knife, or blood. That dream felt so real.

_knock knock_

She jumped, turning on her lamp.

"Cousin Blossy, Wake up...Are you alrighty right? I made your favorite cakey...Strawberry Cake." Belle knocked again, holding a piece, "You know the rule Cousin Blossy, you must eat it when it's 15 Minutes out of the ice box, it tastes the bestie best in all of the land with creamy cow juice." Belle knocked on the door again. It opened and Belle had a wide smile.

"Thanks Belle, Your Strawberry cake always makes me feel better." Blossom had a soft smile as she took the plate and the glass of milk.

"My next goal is to make Lavender Cake with purple icing and lavender flowers and everything. Might calm down a certain someone in the asylum in Osaka." Belle giggled.

"Just don't het her escape."

"I Promise Nothing!" Belle shouted playfully as she went down stairs, her mom came by holding some folded clothes.

"Oh Blossom...I hope you're feeling better. Belle's cakes does do wonders. I was worried about you. You could barely speak and just started throwing up. I was worried that I was going to have to take you to the Doctor."

"I'm fine Mom, I promise. I think it was just a 24 Hour Bug."

"Good." Her Mom gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Oh...You're right. Your forehead was burning hot, now you're as cool as ice. Well, get some rest, don't want to get too cold. I need ya back in School, Belle has been...in trouble again. She started a slip-n-slide in the hallway and got detention. I don't know what's the matter with that girl."

Blossom laughed, closing the door.

Her phone vibrated, she clenched her jaw tightly when she saw who it was and she instantly blocked the person.

**I know this was a lot, So please review which part you liked or all sections. I'm trying to figure out which story to update next. I was almost done with the WOAG next chapter but it's not right, the atmosphere is all wrong. I need a super intense song to bring it together or to get that intense adrenaline moment back. **

**So if you know any, please send it to me in the review or Pm message. I normally check them at least once a day.**


	22. Whites meet

Brick frowned as this time the other line just had a dial tone instead of the usual voice mail and he got an alert that his text message couldn't be received. He glared down, his feet dangling in his pool as he looked outwards into the city.

The water was starting to get warm as his eyes glowed red.

"You're not listening to me." A woman stood behind him, leaning on the door, "This really is such a wonderful view."

"It works for me...keeps me from wanting to throw this phone off the balcony, go on a rampage and grab that _stupid bitch out of her home." _He whispered that last part. He's let it slide long enough, it's been a week now and he was distracted by work, the damn Black Hand gang, Blitz's night terrors...and something else just came up but he's gonna take care of that pink powerpuff.

"Oh don't be like that." She pouted as she walked up, she kneeled down leaning against his surprisingly warm body, she smiled sweetly as he always smelled like a warm fire in winter mixed with smoke, she frowned as she heard the Dog and the little puppy growling and the tapping of their paws on the floor, she glided her hand on his chest and rubbed it gently while she said, "Darling, we've gotta talk about the dogs."

Brick glared back at her, "What about them?"

She was taken back by this intense glare but she continued, "They really are troublesome. The big one-"

"My Sweet Lady" He interrupted her. Lady Empress laid on her plush bed and the little puppy jumped on her back, trying to bite her ear, "What did she do now?"

"Yes, she...peed on my clothes-"

"Peroxide and baking soda." He answered, looking back on his phone, he was really suppose to look at the Trading Applications files from work and **something else really important**, but he just couldn't put his phone down.

"Excuse me."

"After a couple of washes, it gets rid of the smell completely...that's what Beast says anyways."

She let out a sigh, "They're designer, brand new."

"Then buy more, you've got the Silver VIP card still right?" He put the phone in his pocket, he got up and walked right by her. She followed him in and into the living where some of his work was on the glass table.

She scoffed, not really able to believe what she was hearing, "Your dog is bad enough but now you have this puppy. The Puppy chewed on my New Louis Vuitton Exclusive bag."

"Did you leave it on the floor?" He asked as his fingers flipping through a couple of folders.

"What?"

"He's a teething puppy, only a dumbass would be stupid enough to leave anything on the floor, thats the only way he could've chewed through it." Brick smiled as the cute puppy was wagging its tail at him, yelp and ran back to Lady's Bed as if trying to hide from him, "Who can honestly be mad at such a little trouble maker."

She scoffed, still not believing this, "But that was an exclusive bag...the dogs shouldn't be in such a nice pl-."

"The dogs don't do nothing wrong, no one else complains about them but you. If you have a problem with them, you can f*ckin' leave. Honestly, wasting my time with this shit again, acting like its my problem. You act like this is your place, like you have anything to say. You're a guest...no more than that." Brick had this cold glare to his irritated mood. The woman backed off as she knew there was no use in saying more.

She frowned but then she playfully hung on his back and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Let's not argue, after all, I'm going to have to leave soon. I've been hired by **Chanel DeLuv, the Chanel Deluv, the Countess of Fashion in Milan." **The woman plop down on the sofa adjacent from him. Lady got up from her bed and sat at Brick's feet. The puppy rolled down when she got up, it yelp and followed her, lying on Brick's foot.

"That's nice." He said, he was reading a file, while patting and rubbing Lady's soft fur, "That's my Baby girl, you want a treat." He spoke to her gently, the woman frowned as he was nicer to a dog than her. He placed the file down, going to a plastic container with dog food, bones and treats, pulling out a chew bones.

The woman saw a picture of a girl among the papers. She looked at Brick who was lighting a cigarette.

"Who is this cutie?" She joked, trying to slowly move the papers to get a closer look but Brick came back and grabbed the file.

"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you gonna go out and hang out with your friends or some worthless shit?"

"Oh Spitfire, don't be mean. I'm here for-"

"Not in the mood." He snapped, "I've got all this work I need ta do."

She pouted and leaned against his chest, "Don't be like that. I'll be leaving soon for my modeling gig in **Milan**. We should destress each other before we get too busy...have a nice dinner." Her arms made it to the back of his neck, twisting his hair around her finger, "Or maybe we could order some take out, watch a movie...and do it all night long."

Brick frowned, he pulled away and gave her a glare, but then went back to looking at his file, "You're getting too clingy, I don't have ta remind you the nature of our agreement. You get what you want and I get what I want...that's it. So quit annoying me, acting like we're together."

She pouted but she was use to this from him, it didn't keep her from trying. She puffed her chest with pride, If he was really annoyed with her, he would've tossed her out a long time ago like the other girls. She took comfort that she was his #1 girl, it would only be a matter of time before he fall for her and then she would be set for life.

He was sitting at the kitchen table, when she came up behind him, she wrapped her arm around his neck, "Why don't I buy you some coffee? At that Chang's Convenience store, black with milk? Or you're fave, Iced Royal Milk Tea."

"Uh huh." That was all he said.

She went down the elevator, frowning at this sudden lack of attention.

"_He's can be fickle but he's always comes around especially with sex. He's never refused me completely...and for work too...He's never done that." _Her fingers clenched tightly as she had this deadly dark glare, "_I wonder if it has anything to do with that picture with that girl."_ She worked too hard, climbing to the top and keeping the attention of a fickle man. She looked at her reflection in the mirror of the elevator, being a Top notch Model should be enough to keep his attention...but it never was.

Brick, finally alone, pulled the picture back out. His black aura flared up like wild fire. It was a picture of an older woman with bright orange dye hair and he remembered that large bridge nose.

Mini flashback

_"You're such a nasty little child. You should be honored that you're being treated so well." An older man in a pin strip suit was standing back while a lady with orange hair stood over Brick, "I have a Family tha's paying serious good money for you and here you are, being so ungrateful. A wealthy Family mind you, who wants a son."_

_"Let me out of here. I don't want a new f*ckin family. Where are my brothers? Where's Blitz?" He struggled against the rope, this was punishment for biting another thug's finger right off._

_"Don't beat him to badly...they won't pay for damaged goods...like that no good blonde boy."_

_"Blonde boy? Boomer? What have you done to him?"_

_"You should be more worried about yourself." The man said as if on cue, the woman picked him off the ground and kneed him in the stomach and The older man continued to look. Brick was beaten, his lip was bleeding, she smirked as he seem to give up._

_"That's enough...maybe now, he'll obey._

_"Look at me...LOOK AT ME!" Brick snapped so loudly that it echoed in the dirty room with white tiles, his eyes glowed red, his tone changed. The woman and man looked down at him, her eyes widened as she felt something different about him. There was deep hatred in his eyes._

**"I'll remember you...so you better remember me, 'cause I'll come for you I will pay you back in full for this."**

His voice was nothing but a whisper, but the malice behind those words cause the woman_'s _spine to shiver.

_**"The last peaceful thing you will hear will be your own screams. And as the world around you burns, and the people fall into darkness, what more can you do, but die, at my feet?" **_

_The Woman with the orange hair clenched her teeth tightly to keep them from chattering. The look on his face was enough to tell her, that this wasn't an ordinary threat._

_The man gulped but then cleared his throat, "I-I don't think he's had enough. Continue." The man left the room, hearing the punching and kicking sounds, hearing the groans. His hand shook as he tried to pull out a cigar from his case._

Brick got up, holding the file. He stormed down the stairs to the next floor below. He followed the sound of a classical music playing, he was about to knock on the door but it was ajar.

Butch was drawing a sleeping Summer, who was laying on his back. Summer jumped up after hearing foot steps.

Butch sighed, slightly annoyed, "Damnit, If I had known you were going to make so much noise and wake my subject, I would've never-"

He threw the file down on the couch, the picture of the woman with the tied orange hair fell out and landed, facing him.

Butch mocked a surprised look, "Ah I see you finally started doing your work. About time..." He said calmly, he placed his iPad down with an unfinished drawing of Summer, "Of course it had to be when I was trying to destress, and draw my Baby Boy." He got up from the floor and walked towards a decanter of Bourbon and poured him a large one, he held up a glass, "May I offer you a glass?"

Butch was call, not bothered by Brick's fury. He was one of the few people who didn't care how angry Brick was, or feared him for that fact.

"How long have you had this?" He snapped, grabbing the picture and holding it in front of his face.

Butch poured him a glass anyways, emotionless as ever, "I put that file in your pile of work about a week ago. I had a private detective follow someone and he got that snap shot by accident."

"A Week! I SHOULD'VE GOTTEN IT FIRST THING!"

"You were busy...and I got distracted. Then you would be going on a rampage, throwing cars...your usual shit." He spoke softly, handing him the drink. He sat down with this empty look and took a sip while Brick chugged his down, "Careful, its strong."

Brick started coughing and beating his chest, "How can you be so calm? I want that bitch...and that Pin Stripe Sonavbitch!"

"This is our first lead in Months, we must take it slowly."

"Slowly, f*ck slowly, after all they did to us...after who they gave us to. The hell we went through, they caused it...started all the suffering."

"That's why...we do this slowly and right. No mistakes." Butch pulled out a cigarette from his case, he grabbed a lighter and lit it. Brick saw his hand was shaking as he lit the cigarette. Butch was furious, but he was keeping his emotions in check as always, someone had to in the group of emotionally wreck Rowdy Ruff Boys.

"I want to rip their throats out."

Butch gave him a half smile, "**Karma is the most patient gangster ever. Don't worry Big Bro, they will get to know first hand of the monsters they help create."**

Brick still scoffed and growled, he was fuming. His body was radiating such intense hot that it made Summer yelp and Butch even broke a sweat.

"If you kill my dog, I will beat you to the point that your healing couldn't fix you, And then I'll tell Beast that you hurt my dog." Butch said, joyous that the threat worked and Brick sat on a couch, pouting.

"As our self proclaimed Leader and Eldest, I hope you come with a sensible plan on how to proceed. You're smart, you would be brilliant if you learned to control those emotions of yours a little bit better."

"Oh shut up, At least I can control my rage better than you. Damn F*ckin' robot, I've seen your temper tantrum level a city block. Keeping all those emotions in check ain't good either."

Butch shrugged his shoulders, he let his guard down, and his face broke that chilling facade and the exhaustion showed. He chugged down his drink and poured them both another, "It is tiring. Dealing with the same mindless dribble from time to time, day to day. Dealing with...all this burden, but its the price we paid. Sometimes I look back to...before this all happened when we were just kids on the street. You loving your sports and skateboard, Me, learning to play the piano from a instructor while keeping you guys from killing each other-"

"And throwing things at our heads when you were pissed."

"Yes and throwing things at your heads when I was pissed. Beast, always smiling and trying to keep us out of trouble. He still does that...sometimes. Blitz, the bravest of us all, more frank than you, remember when he told that Lady in the store that he hopes that he could grow a mustache like her."

Brick snickered, lighting up a cigarette, "Yes, we had to run for our lives, that broad could swing. He braved going into Fuzzy Lumpkins' land, he was such a fool."

"Then there's Boomer." Butch paused and both were silent for a second, until he finally continue, "All his science experiments. **Remember when he broke your skateboard and you chased him all through the park."**

"Yeah, couldn't find him for hours. If only we had known...his episodes...we thought he was wacky like that Purple Powerpuff what's her name...ya think if we-"

"Quiet, we didn't push him over the edge..they did, hurting Beast and his body covered in scars, they did..Blitz...Giant Blitz, they f*ucked him up real good, his foolhardy courage...gone."

"And You...And me?" Brick sighed looking downwards, "We're just as f*cked up."

"I guess so." Butch chugged down his drink.

* * *

Blitz was sitting on the side of a large pool at a gym. He was breathing heavily as he just finished a lap. Brick's pool wasn't big enough for him and doing laps helped calm him down and got him tired enough to sleep. That's all he wanted one...good night sleep this week. He could feel his mind slipping from the lack of sleep. He use to swim back in high school..so he could feel...clean

He looked down at the pool of clear water, **the sounds of screams echoed into his mind, a hand clenched tightly around a man's neck. **

Blitz rubbed the back of his neck, "One more lap should do it." Blitz jumped back into the water, he readied himself and on his own mark. His body stretched out and his arms and feet helped him glide above the surface, his muscles flex and bend as he swam across, holding his breathe the entire time. He got out of the swimming pool and got into the shower. He looked up at the nozzle and his mind went to a flashback.

Mini flashback

_"Hurry up and get dressed boy, you're to 'entertain' Mrs. Ushido." A man announced with joy, smoking a cigar, "You're going to meet her at a Game House. Here's 10,000 dollars, I need you to win at least 100,000 or more." He took it upon himself to pick the right suit for him to wear. The man rejoiced that his 'investment' was paying off, Blitz was a pure gold mine. Not only was he smart to make stock market decision, but he was lucky with gambling and he was good looking that hardly any woman could resist him, making the 'side' business a success._

_"I don't want to do this anymore." Blitz sat looking down at the floor._

_The man turned around, grabbing the boy by his arm and his arm was twisted, despite the boy being twice the size of them man, he still crumpled to the ground in agonizing pain._

_"Listen to me you Little Pissant, Ms. Ushido has already paid for you, so you're going to 'entertain' her and quit your whining. Any boy your age would be happy in your situation, living the high life, best school, best clothes, everything. If you want to continue this life, you bone that Lady's brains out and make her beg for more."_

_He couldn't seem to say anything back__,he just nodded, obeying the command. The man let go, he saw the **woman who was just outside of his room, looked sadly down at the floor and continued walking.**_

_The Man nodded,"Good, good..this is for your future and your Little Cousin's as well. Remember, some of that money you earn goes to him. You're responsible for his living, don't want to let him down."_

_He just nodded again_

_End of mini flashback_

Blitz found himself walking down the street, wearing a large white shirt, blue shorts and black flip flops with a small gym bag with his swimming trunks and a few things, he had to make one last stop before he went home. He walked through a short cut through the park.

* * *

Brianna and Jae Ru were doing the Spanish Dance from Swan Lake together. She was keeping up at great pace, her movements matched his perfectly. It almost seem like she was 11 years old, dancing in front of judges for the chance to be the Sugar Plum Fairy in the Nutcracker play. It was methodical and precise, Jae Ru could see her reflection and he felt a tinged of disappointment.

They both stopped at the same time with him holding her around the waist.

"That was very good." Jae ru congratulated her, "We shall end class with a stretching session, "Jae Ru counted while clapping, "Now **Arabesque**."

Brianna's body stretched outwards, her arms were out and one leg was out behind her. Brianna struggled as her standing leg was trying to hold her weight alone; but soon it was like it was imprinted in her body, it was as if it remembered what she was doing and she was steady like a pole.

"You can do it, one minute...hold it for one minute. Stretch, you are a swan, your body weighs nothing, focus." He instructed, amazed at her concentration and pose, "AND Flex to the floor."

Her body stretched downwards, she went down to the point that she touched the floor and her leg stretched outwards into the air. It was perfection itself and Jae Ru was beyond impressed.

"And Time!" He shouted as another minute passed. She did a slow front flip and landed on her feet. She popped her back and neck, She was sweating bullets, she was rusty at best, the stretching was the easiest part, she always kept up with her stretches.

"Now, for your end-of-the-class report. You know your dance moves but you dance like a robot and you clench your body tight. Loosen up, dance is all about expression and ballet ain't no different, you don't have to restraint to just that, mix it up a little just like you did before If you pardon me saying...four years ago, at your last performance was breath taking. It motivated me to give my all, that's what I want to see again."

"But it's not the way ballet works." Brianna said with a serious face, she clenched her lips tightly as she realized that's exactly what her father said before.

"Ballet is a dance and it's what you make of it."

_That's just what Uncle Chopin use to say that too. How can I get back to that? I danced for that VR video game Bound, but no one was watching me or would recognize me. Why can't I dance like I use to...and In front of people too?_

Brianna walked through the street lights and she was in a group text: Blossom was announcing that they had to meet at the Professor's tomorrow after school. She sighed as she took a short cut through the park, still walking underneath the lights when her phone rung. She thought for sure it was her Dad, which she thought her Maggie took care of , when she looked at her caller ID, she scoffed and growled.

"You've got some nerve." She answered the phone in a deadly hiss.

"Can't we talk about this?" The voice on the other end was a male's, it was Mitch Von Mitchellson of the great Mitchellson Family in Austria.

"What's there to talk about? You Pathetic **Дурак (Fool)." **Her eyes flashed gray as the adrenaline from her sudden rage was flowing through her body, she clenched her hand tightly and her aura was glowing brightly.

"I knew you would be upset, but there's no for such name calling, that isn't very ladylike-"

"Ladylike, well what you did isn't exactly gentlemanlike, spreading your dirty little rumors-"

"Listen."

Her voice boomed, "You dare interrupt me, If you are ever foolish enough to appear before me...my foot is going straight into your colon. **До свидания Сволочь (Goodbye Bastard).** "

She hung up on him before he could say anything else. She didn't even want him to think but she was getting agitated. The first guy she lets her guard down and he completely just...abused her trust.

She groaned loudly, embarrassed that she's once again letting her emotions get the better of her and that she was getting riled up by that stalking, obsessed bastard who only liked her because of her damn last name.

She walked past three guys sitting on a statue, seeing her walking by, the men started to holler like dogs.

The first one walked in front of her causing her to stop, "Hello Baby, Yo what's up with your fine ass?" He was looking down at her hips.

"Tch." She sucked her teeth, rolling her eyes, she tried to walk pass him but the first one stretched his arm out.

"C'mon Foxy, that ain't polite. How 'bout a name?"

"Not interested." She snapped, pushing his arm aside and continued to walk, when the second one stopped her, the third one was licking his lips looking at her.

"C'mon Baby, let's introduce ourselve-"

Brianna snapped in a clear demanding voice, "Perhaps you didn't hear me, Not interested. Now Move." Her eyes started to glow, her aura was glowing like wild fire.

"I think Baby Doll needs ta learn to be nicer when folks are givin' her a bit of attention." The first one said.

"We can teach that fine ass."The Third one finally said, rubbing his hands until he finally lunged at her. She side stepped and grabbed his hand, cracking his pinky finger to the side. The third one screamed as it was bent in an unnatural way, he was rolling on the ground, crying in agony.

"Stop your pathetic whining." She snapped, her foot was on his chest, standing over him. She stomped on his stomach, knocking the air out of him and causing him to curl into a fetal position, coughing.

"You Dumb Bitch." The second one pulled out a knife and pointed at her, "You betcha listen now."

"Am I suppose to be scared? Put that down You Foolish Little Boy." She demanded, not fazed at all, she threw her bag to the side and was holding her phone, "I've faced tougher Girls than you."

"I'm gonna slash that pretty face of yours-"

She ducked his swipe and hit him in the corner of his eyes with her phone. He crumpled and she grabbed him by the hair, shoving it down to the ground and rubbing his face into the concrete.

"You Worthless Shit Stain, "Her Russian accent came out, "If you are going to attack, don't waste time talking about it, just do it." She kicked the knife away and let his face go, watching him crumple and whimpering at his red face.

The first guy was terrified shitless, as this girl didn't seem to have no pupils as she was walking over towards him. In a flash, she grabbed him by the face and smacked him square in the face three times, his nose started bleeding.

"When a Lady says she's not interested, you should back off. Do you understand me?" She commanded, she smacked him after not getting a response, "I don't hear you."

"Y-Y-Yes..."He cried.

"Yes Ma'am." She snapped.

"Yes Ma'am." He cried loudly.

"Good you learn fast. A little manners go a long way." She let him go, she walked over to grab her bag. The first guy looked over, seeing the knife inches away from him. He grabbed it just as she reached down to grab her bag.

"YOU BITCH!" He yelled, lunging at her. The knife's tip broke against a large hand.

A Pair of milky grey eyes looked over at the man, "That isn't very nice."

The First man was taken back, falling on the ground as he saw that the knife broke against this giant man but was more terrifying was Brianna's reaction.

"You **Mu-dak."** Brianna's fist was clenched tightly with three tick marks on it, the first man tried to run but she threw her bag at him, "I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD LEAVE!"

He hit the ground, busting his nose again and he was slammed on the ground by a foot on his back, "You worthless pathetic Mu-Dak, clearly you've haven't learned your lesson."

"Whoa, might wanna be careful, unleashing too much at once can have some bad side effects." A very familiar voice warned. Her eyes stopped glowing and her body felt this crippling exhaustion, she removed her foot, and she leaned against the rail of the Park's Fountain. The first guy pushed her back and rushed off, grabbing the other two.

A Pair of dark eyes glared as the man ran off.

"Whoa...ahhhh!" She screamed as she fell back into the water of the fountain.

"Are you ok?" The worried figure said.

She coughed out some water, she groaned in despair as she was soaking wet. A large shadow stood over her, glowing white eyes and this menacing black aura. The figure leaned over and offered its hand, but she brushed it aside and stood up. She checked on her phone, happy that it was waterproof.

_"Act Natural._" She said to herself, as she knew very well the figure standing before her. Blitzkrieg or Blitz for short, her archenemy, she cursed herself as her belt was in her bag, not like it would do much good anyways, he was far too strong and she...was really tired...it happened before but this was different, like any energy she had left was gone.

"I'm fine, thank you. I need to go." She said seriously, still watching him closely. She stumbled out of the fountain.

He had this strange look in his eyes, "But you're wet. You probably should dry off?" It was like he was asking himself a question.

"I have a tow-" She tried to snap at him but suddenly a large towel was threw over her head, "Hey!" She was struggling to get the ex large chloride smelling towel off of her when she was suddenly picked up and draped over his shoulder.

"Sorry this was all I could think of. I'm such a block head." He rubbed the back of his head with a friendly smile but there was a strange glint in his eyes.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She screamed and starting wiggling wildly, "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

* * *

**Back to Brick and Butch**

"That bitch **Linda** seriously wanted you to get rid of your Lady?" Butch asked, taking a puff,"Typical, I figured she would say something like that soon. Sofie wouldn't dare ask me to get rid of my Wonderful Summer, you're letting her get too much liberties."

"I shut it down real quick. Told her that she's nothing but a bed mate, " Brick took an angry huff, "How are you with that bitch Sofie?" Brick asked.

"She bores me all the time with her shallow ways, but she's the only one who's gotten me close to...ya know."

"I know right, that's the only reason Linda is still around. The others just spasm out, it annoys the shit out of me. I normally got to finish by myself." Brick sighed, "I want to tell the others soon...when we get a lead. I can't let Blitz do it...or maybe Beast, if he would finish his little 'animal hunt'."

"Don't bother him tonight anyways, he's swimming. I told him it might be a good idea so he can sleep again. He's been getting..." Butch had a shock look on his face, "Wait, how long has he been up?"

"Oh shit...I think seven days...God damnit."

"We've got to get him to sleep before he goes completely crazy...crazier. Maybe some of my Irish Whiskey would do the trick, if Boomer didn't drink that," Butch sighed, but then he looked at Brick, "I did hear something from Blitz...you had a red head with you when you killed that bastard, how curious."

"_Damn it Blitz_." Brick mumbled.

"I wonder, who she is? You even took her out to eat, you barely do that for Linda...who could it be I wonder?" Butch gave him a mock curious look, "I hope you're not keeping something from your dear family."

"Shut the f*ck up, what I do in my spare time is None of your business." He snapped, Butch was calm as always but there was a twitch in his eyebrows.

"Not unless it involves a certain group of girls we've been looking for." Butch hinted, like a true blood hound. He was watching Brick's reactions closely. Butch wasn't as good as Beast, but no one was easier to read than Brick. He was too honest, too wild and passionate, he wasn't a guy of words but of actions. Butch was the total opposite, he was calm, cool, though he had a fiery temper that rival Brick's, he learned how to channel it in creative ways with his lies and manipulations, unless he was really pushed.

Brick crossed his arms, not saying a word.

"Quiet eh? Are you holding-" Butch's phone vibrated, he looked at it and rolled his eyes with an irritated look, he took a deep inhale of his cigarette, "That son of a bitch."

"Who?" Brick was happy that he was distracted. He thought they would have to fist fight or something.

"**Kei."**

Even Brick groaned in annoyance, "That Pissant, he's still alive. I need to go and finish my work anyways."

Butch answered his phone, "Do you realize how late it is? That doesn't seem like my problem, now does it? You are given a pretty good allowance, I think I've been more than generous." Butch petted Summer and pulled out a file that his private Detective handed him, **about a boy in a medically induced coma, A Former Beauty Queen, A College Student and a Famous Masked Wrestler.**

"I really really don't care. Your parents made me executor of the will as I've explain countless times. Working can get you money too. You're boring me with your constant whining. The North Korea branch is a good way to start so I suggest you work and earn your money." He hung up the phone, looking at the boy who was in a coma, he looked at the date, the time and even what school.

"Interesting as always, Tiger. You never seem to dull the moment. Was this why you were so off your game at our last fight?" He finished his drink in one last chug.

* * *

Brianna was finally placed down and able to get out of the towel. She smelled something good but she was more worried/enraged about who was in front of her. Blitzkrieg, the muscle bound giant of the RowdyRuff Boys, he was more of a match for her last time they fought, she could barely hold him back and the scary part, he was going easy on her.

"**Svo-lach**'!" She snapped in Russian, trying to kick him. She had to get away somehow, but she leaned on the table, the cruel reminder that how exhausted she was.

He sighed lovingly, grabbing that leg, "I knew it was you when I saw you. My heart was beating like crazy when I was watching you punishing those guys. Kinda wish I was gettin' that attention from you...Then I'm like...that can't be...ya know, who else makes my heart hammer like a 1000 wild horse hooves. Then I'm like...it's my Princess. It's gotta be."

Brianna calmed herself, she sat straight up, "I don't know what you're talking about. Who are you? I really should be going."

"Nice try my angel, but you're glowing." He smiled, blushing, "I recognize that White Z aura anyway. It was as bright as the sun, gum drop, but it makes my heart flutter that you want to try and deceive me, I am a dummy; but Oh how I've missed you these five months. It's been torture without you." He suddenly hugged her and despite her angered resistance, he wouldn't let go.

"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about, release me this instance." She ordered him, he obeyed, looking at her with those sickening puppy dog eyes.

"Just like that day in the park and these legs. I remember this leg all too well when you made me put your shoe back on" He sighed, rubbing her drenched leg, placing his head on it, then he looked up, shocked, " Damn, I forgot, you're soaked still. You should wrap up in my towel. Can't have my master catching a cold, what kind of servant would I be?" He wrapped her up, giving her a huge smile while she gave him a big frown. She unfortunately remembered that day, but she was hoping he didn't remember.

"BLITZKREIG?" A voice boomed, a small pudgy man came from behind a curtain, he smiled widely as his guess was correct, "BLITZKREIG!"

"TATSUMI!" Blitz shouted with the same enthusiasm, walking towards the bar.

She finally took a look around the place, she was sitting in front of a small table of a small size ramen shop, with a bar and stools, made completely of wood.

She was about to try and sneak away, when she noticed that her pocket felt strangely lighter. She patted her hip, her cellphone was gone, she looked underneath the table onto the floor. It was in her pocket...Blitz's loud humming got her attention and she looked up at him, seeing a smart phone with a seahorse pattern on the back of the case.

She gasped, trying to figure out when he could've...

"_When he hugged me_." She grumbled.

"The usual?" The pudgy man named Tatsumi asked.

"The Usual times 2." He winked as he pointed backwards.

Tatsumi gasped and winked back, he rushed into the kitchen. A serving girl came out, blushing as she saw Blitz. She came over, still in a daze as she was bringing the complimentary hot tea. The way she placed the cup, close to the edge, it nearly fell over on Brianna's lap but in a blink of an eye, Blitz grabbed it and placed it down on the table.

He shot this girl a deadly frightening look, "You should be more careful."

The girl gulped and bowed, Brianna was taken back by this hostile flash of emotion, but then he was back to smiling and leaning on his arm looking at her with a loving look.

"Enough of your games, give me my phone back." She demanded.

"Sorry My Love Dove, but I can't obey you this time. So what's your name or is it still My Princess Brianna?"

She grumbled, not replying.

"Oh well, I guess I can look through your phone. It's unlocked." He waved it in her face. She gasped, trying to reach for it.

"How did you-"

"Oh by accident or maybe it was on purpose, who's to say?" He joked, holding his arm out of reach, but he looked at the screen, "Interesting...how cute, your home screen is with all your friends. That Blonde hair, Ginger hair, of course I know that messy black hair anywhere and that wild smile-"

She snatched it back just in time, "How dare you?"

"Don't be mad at me, Angel fish. I was only joking. You are seriously too adorable." He smiled beamed at her.

"You have no manners."

"You want to teach me a lesson." He gave her a lovesick look, "I would let you do anything to me, I can handle it."

She cringed, when two large noodle bowls was brought to their table along with some chopsticks.

"Two Black Bean Sauce Noodle specials for my favorite Customer and his Lady Love." Tatsumi's loud laugh roared at Brianna's protested look, and the food smelled so good.

_He knows who I am, denying it would be a waste of time. _

"What are you doing?" Brianna asked, looking as Blitz was already eating, slurping up his noodles.

"Eating...c'mon eat. These are the best black bean sauce noodles in the city."

"No you simpleton, what do you want? What are you planning? If you're planning to use me as bait for the others, then it won't work."

Blitz had this vacant stare for a few minutes but then he just laughed, "I never even thought that far, yeah right. So you're not denying it anymore."

"There's no point wasting time with such nonsense. You probably have something else on me or will soon enough. Plus you saw my aura and yes My name is Brianna."

Blitz didn't seem surprise but he gave her a mocked surprise look anyways, "Of course I would've figured it out sooner or later. Not too many 24 Hour gyms around here. Plus during our few recent battles, you dodged my attacks with such flexibility and grace, it made me wonder if you were a dancer or gymnast. Of course your upper body isn't as strong as your lower body. So yes, if you had escaped, all I had to do is check the surrounding area for such activity that involves your lovely skill set and hot bod." Blitz explained, shocking her, but then his serious look disappeared behind his smile, "Just a lucky guess, I'm not really that smart."

She glared at him, but then she cleared her throat, "Good guess...dancing and from your Chlorine smelly towel, you were swimming, right?"

"Of course, Late night swim, Black Bean Sauce Noodles and a little reading, nothing like it." He grinned.

"What are your terms?"

"Terms?"

"What do I have ta tolerate from you so you don't involve the others?" She finally slurped her noodles, her face suddenly glowed and her eyes sparkled, she had this light smile but then she cleared her throat and was back to a serious look.

"You have the cutest smile, my Sweet Princess" He smirked, sighing lovingly.

"Don't disgust me. The food is good and I don't wish to throw it back up. Now discuss your terms."


	23. Broken Promise

**I hope you guys are staying healthy and safe during this time**

**Happy Birthday Ash141**

"So if you don't recognize them, don't go anywhere with them. Not if they say that your parents were in an accident or anything." One Police Detective explained in front of an assembly of Junior High students, it was an awareness assembly due to the steady increase of missing child and the **Child Trafficking Smuggling Rings.**

"If they continue to bother you or follow you, try and make loud noise, get attention any way you can." The other Detective said, "Make sure to always be in a group. Sometimes that can stop a predator as well. Be sure to stay alert and stay safe."

"Thank you so much for the interesting and enlightening talk. Please thank Detective Ruizuki and Ojo, students." A Teacher clapped loudly and the students followed him and started clapping.

Kasey and her three friends (Haruka, Miku, and Yuri) were leaving school.

"That was so boring."Haruka said completely bored, she stretched and playfully skipped.

"I don't know, this is important information, can you imagine 200,000 a year, that's crazy." Yuri (being the smart one) gasped at the numbers as she was looking at her phone.

"Can't we go get some cake now? I'm starving!"Miku (the plump one) whined, rubbing her stomach as it was growling.

"Oh yeah, there's the bakery down the street from here. We've gotta go. Everyone has their wallets." Kasey cheered and all the girls pulled out their small pouches in joy.

Kasey's phone vibrated as they walked down the sidewalk, she texted back with this goofy smile on her face. Haruka noticed and being the playful teaser in the group, she snatched her phone.

"Hey, GIVE THAT BACK!" Kasey whined.

"Who are you texting now? Ohhh It's Ken again!" Haruka joked making kissing noise. She toss the phone to Miku.

"C'mon guys, seriously. Give me back my phone!" Kasey whimpered and pouted.

"When are you two gonna start going out?" She laughed and tossed it back to Haruka.

"I'm so glad you're doing great in school, "She read the text out loud, "Yawnfest, cut the guy some slack. When are you gonna throw the guy a bone?"

"Give me that back!" Kasey snapped, the phone was passed to Yuri with her bright blushing, "I've been trying anyways, but he just seems oblivious."

"Maybe he doesn't get the should ask him on a study date?" Yuri advised.

"Double Yawnfest, you two should go to the Movies, sit in the back seat and spend the whole time French Kissing." Haruka laughed loudly at Kasey's embarrassed blushing reaction. Yuri passed her the phone.

"Not everyone is like you Haruka! Gimme my phone!" Kasey shouted.

"You should text him. Make the first move." Miku nodded agreeing with herself.

"Brilliant! I'm gonna text him right now and ask him if you wanna go on a date!" She teased with a mocked playfulness and ran around the corner, Yuri, Miku and Kasey followed her.

"Don't you dare! Haruka!" Kasey cried out. She was happy her friends didn't run too far, they stopped frozen in place and Kasey was able to snatch her phone. She was thrilled that she didn't finish her text, but then she looked up at her friends who were still frozen...she looked up and she froze too.

(**_While I was writing this part, I was playing the song Worth it and it totally fit)_**

**An older male was leaning against a wall, smoking a cigarette. He had this lovely dark shade of apple red hair that was tied back into a low ponytail that went down his back and a red and black hat backwards. He had sharp red eyes that could pierce straight into someone's soul. He was wearing a bright red muscle shirt, revealing the muscular definition in his arms and a flaming skull with a crown tattoo on his upper right arm, wearing black fingerless gloves, ripped dark blue jeans and black timberlands, he had these military style dog tag necklace and a silver hoop earring on his left ear. Two silver rings on his thumb and ring finger on his left hand.**

Women just stared at him as they walked by, a few cars were inches away from crashing into each other just to see him.

"I bet you would have no problem asking if you were texting someone like that on your phone." Haruka snickered but she was staring lovingly at him, "He's gotta be a model."

The man looked up and walked right up towards him, "Hello." He gave them a head tilt and this gentle smile that shot arrows through their hearts **(A very familiar smiling technique). **All woman looked at him with hearts in their eyes.

"H-H-Hello." Miku struggled to speak as the other girls were tongue tied.

"You're Kasey right?" He asked, pointing her out of the group of girls.

Kasey blushed and nodded. Her friends looked at her, she was shocked as well that he knew her name.

"I can tell, you kinda look like your sister, got that same cute face."

Kasey blushed, this handsome stranger just said she had a cute face. All she could do was nod, normally she hated it when People say that they looked a like, but she was too awestruck to say anything back, all she did was nodded.

"Listen my phone died and I really need to talk to her." He said.

"Well...Well..."

"Oh where are my manners? Here's a stranger asking you all these things and asking to borrow your phone. I'm Brick, I'm just a friend of hers. How about I make this up, Ch-Blossom said you're a sweet tooth fiend, just like her. Favorite is Peach flavored cakes." He spoke with this sweet smile that the girls could Just melt into a puddle, "There's a bakery near by that specializes in all kinds of fruit cakes. Why don't I treat you do that?"

"Yeah Yea-"Haruka cheered but she was quickly pulled back by Yuri and into a tight circle.

"We can't trust a complete stranger especially after all those detectives said." Yuri whispered harshly.

"He's not a stranger, he's Kasey's big sister's friend and c'mon, can someone who look like a piece of Adonis size cake be dangerous." Haruka sighed lovingly.

"After all we learned in Literature in the Greek portion, that's the only one you remember, Adonis." Miku groaned, holding her stomach as it was rumbling.

"But he knew my favorite fruit flavored cake. Only you guys, Blossy, and Cousin Belle knows that." Kasey looked over at him, she broke the circle and went up to him, "Fine then, tell me something else."

"How did that Bitter Melon salad go? I heard the other night your cousin was forcing you to eat it while your sister was out...she was out with me." He simply asked and Kasey gasped, "So, how about it? Does that clear me up enough?"

* * *

Blossom sighed as Brianna was being tested. She was looking at the mirror in the bathroom at her new clothes.

**She pulled up her red plaid-pleated skirt lined with black lace edges, a white sleeveless shirt, a semi-transparent pink sweeper vest with a heart designs on it, black thigh-high stockings and her red and white sneakers, and she was wearing heart stub earrings and gold bracelets. Her belt still hung around her waist.**

She came out of the bathroom, posing for Bubbles and Belle were clapping and taking pictures.

"Perfect, you and Buttercup have the best figures, you two can fit anything." Bubbles had hearts in her eyes, she pulled out her measuring tape.

"Says the cutest girl in school." Buttercup comments, looking at her phone and eating a fruit tart.

"With the best waist too, seriously, I might have ta lay off the sweets.' Blossom pinched her little lower stomach fat.

"No really you guys do...in fact all of you do. You and Blossom can wear anything because you two are so slim. Buttercup, you can eat whatever you want and not have to worry about gaining weight. Belle looks great in anything, even wearing big clothes, your body is like a cat's. Brianna has a wonderful shape with her perfect upper and lower body. It's easy to find you guys clothes, While I have the hardest time." Bubbles sighed but she just smiled, "But you look so cute. Much better than that big dress and white sweater, that's something a grandma would wear." Bubbles gave her a pout.

"At least no one will make fun at me at school." She sighed.

"I can't believe you ripped your clothes and then threw them away. You should've gave them to me, I could've changed them into something good."

"No No, this is enough. Are you sure though, didn't your Mom give you these?" Blossom sat on the chair, she had to change the subject. She couldn't say the real reason...they had blood on them, "They must be worth a lot."

"Oh they are, Chanel DeLuv's Cherry Blossom Fashion Line, " Bubbles groaned, "But first, pink just doesn't suit me all the way and it's not like I can wear them, they're no small. I can either give them to you guys and sell the rest." Bubbles sighed, she's been looking down at her phone all day, she was staring at the link that Belle had sent her. She clicked on it and it sent her to an Indeed website, she was so curious about it. The job description was that of a care taker/ maid and it was three days a week but she couldn't tell if this was the right thing to do.

Brianna failed once more, she was able to mimic the professor's voice naturally and even Poochie but the Z ray machine didn't get any readings. She told them that she was able to activate them last night of course she left a few details out.

"I just don't understand it. Ken, what are your thoughts?" Professor Utonium asked but when Ken didn't respond, he looked back, seeing his son texting someone and looking at his phone, "Ken?"

"W-Wha?" Ken suddenly looked up as the Professor called him again, he stuffed his phone in his pocket, blushing a bright cherry red, "Uh...Yeah? Yeah?"

"Brianna's voice mockery isn't activating the White Z in her body? That is strange." The Professor continued to look at the zero reading results.

"Oh yes...oh yes, maybe because yours is different. Just like how you were able to activate your own transformation when you first got your abilities...Poochie's voice isn't needed to activate your belt like the other three. I wish I had some idea. Brianna, when you beat up those thugs...why? What was the trigger?"

"Because they were stupid, foolish and had no manners." She commented with a nod.

"That's all?" The Professor asked looking at her through a magnifying glass.

"Well I was talking to that **Mu-dak** Mitch Mitchellson-"

Blossom and Bubbles gasped and rushed to her side, pushing the Professor and Ken away, Bubbles was holding her hand and Blossom was rubbing her back, Belle giggled .

"Now remember Bree Bree, he's not worth getting upset over." Bubbles reassured her.

"And you are stronger for it." Blossom agreed with Bubbles.

Brianna sighed, but she had a tick mark, "** Я не расстроен. "**

Buttercup was looking at her phone but then she put it back in her pocket, "You're so upset, because you're speaking in Russian."

"I'm NOT UPSET!" Brianna screamed, the machine went haywire and started beeping wildly, she cleared her throat and sat up straight, "Why should I be upset?He is nothing."

"Could it be...anger?" Ken still had his phone out but he was still focused on Brianna.

"Don't be ridiculous. I get angry lots of time especially when I have to deal with nonsense. That Lord Mitchellson...just gets a special rage" Brianna nodded, agreeing with herself, she got up and spoke calmly, her phone vibrated, she looked at it and gasped, the machine once again went haywire.

"Is that Mitch again?"

"No, no...that's...Auntie Rosalina. Excuse me."

Brianna went into the bathroom, locking the door, she called the number, and snapped, "What?"

"Hello Princess." Blitz shouted on the other end. He was in an office, hearts fluttering above his head, he sat on a desk, and he was squeezing a tennis ball, "I'm so happy you've finally answered, you haven't been responding to my texts. I was gettin' so worried that I could barely focus on work." He had a childish pout.

"Of course I'm going to ignore your texts. You've texted me over twenty times even when I was at school today and we just saw each other last night."

"Ahhhhh, you could at least answer between classes. Just seeing your text message would've given me strength."

"Does this call have a point, you're wasting my time."

He had an excited look, a delighted chill just from her authoritative voice, he had this strange love sick mixed with madness on his face, "Oh Angel, does that mean you'll punish me if I keep wasting your time."

Brianna groaned, "Tell me why you called or I won't respond next time."

He tinged with a pout, "Thats a cruel punishment indeed. Not hearing that angelic sweet voice of yours would be devastating. I'll get to the point, I was thinking, Last night was so much fun, we should have another date."

"It wasn't a date, it was a meeting...that involved food. " She snapped.

"You're going to deny me that too, what a cruel master or is it mistress ...you are." He had a toothy grin, revealing his sharp fangs, "Remember the terms that you agreed to, My Little Princess. A date at least once a week, whatever or wherever you want. I intend to spoil you like you deserve." He flirted, his chest was pounding rapidly.

"It hasn't been a week yet."

"It wasn't a date remember...you can indulge your worthless and stupid servant this once." He whined.

"Stop your pathetic whining. Fine, I'll pick something later, right now I'm busy. I have to go." She was about to hang up but...

"Uh huh, you have to say it."

"I will not." She snapped, blushing.

"C'mon, you agreed to the terms. Just a little reward."

She blushed brightly, her mouth clenched so tightly and her aura flowed out of her, her eyes glowed white and the mirror in the bathroom was shaking from it, "I..I...I...I...hate you and your guts." She hissed.

"Wrong...but I'll accept that until my Shy Master is ready to say it. I love you too and don't forget to call or text me. I leave the decision to our weekly date to you." He said with ease, she was hung up, still blushing and embarrassed. She was blushing brightly, her hands glowed for a split second, unbeknownst to her.

Blitz sighed as he hung, "She's so wonderfully shy and cute, it's so hard not to love something so angelic." He turned around to a man sitting in the middle of a disheveled small office, his happy facial expression dissolved and he had this scary expression on his face as he squeezed the tennis ball crushing it to oblivion and just tossed it to the side, "Sorry about that, important call. Just really a little strength for what I'm about ta do, you understand right?"

"What? What? Look I was only ordered to do what I was suppose ta do for the Black Hand, I told ya that, it was for fear of my life." Half of the man's face was swollen and bruised. He looked up at Blitz, terrified as his eyes glowed white.

"Hmmm...You see, that's a lie and I know you're lying ta me. Or frankly, I should say we know you're lying. You had a big cut of the money. You're not the mastermind...you're just in charge of the organization part of the whole robbing operation, I'm sure there's a more clever way to say what your part is, but I'm not so clever with words all the time. Basically, You tell all the little chess pieces where they go." Blitz spoke softly, he had this cold distant look on his face as he stood before the man, "My cousin Butch, explained it to me, in the simplest terms...because I'm stupid, but I understand. We all have titles in our groups, in our little cliques to make it feel like we have a place in them. I'm the muscle, which is weird because we're all pretty strong, but I'm supposedly the strongest I guess to make up my lack of brains. I supposedly, **lifted a boat above my head while it was in the ocean**."

There was a long silence as Blitz was putting on a pair of latex gloves, then he calmly said, "Look the deal is on the table. A good one, mind ya."

The Man whimpered, "I..I..I can't."

Blitz sighed, disappointed, "How horrible, I gave you time...during my call to think about my offer. It must've been one hell of a tough chance. Tell us who hired you from the Black Hand to stage it and live or Stay silent and die. That was a tough choice." He said with an air of sarcasm, then he continued, "We could've let you go...you could've lived and we would've claimed that the poor sucker we killed spilled everything before he died. Just tell us who's phone number is this, simple?" Blitz yelled up a piece of paper with a phone number in front of the man's face.

"Please...Please...I can't."

"Whoa, well my friend, I really feel for ya but, nuthin's free. We will find out, eventually. My cousins are super smart and people tend to mess up when they're cornered. This little stand of yours, just wastes a life, yours and it's so unnecessary."

The Man whimpered, "They...They'll kill my family."

"Still lying, right there...You're married in the Black Hand, your wife is like a daughter of one of the top Lords or top mobsters, we looked it all up about you. "Blitz sighed as he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and started dragging him towards an open window.

"No wait...Wait..What are you doing! STOP! STOP!" The man struggled as he saw where he was being dragged to an he knew where this was going.

"I told ya, we will find out eventually, you're just wasting a life, yours." Blitz said so coldly and the man struggled and shouted even harder, "Loyalty can be such a deadly thing sometimes but Blind Loyalty is stupid to me."

"YOU...YOU..YOU CAN'T DO THIS! PLEASE! I CAN'T TELL YA! I HAVE TA BE LOYAL! THE BLACK HAND WILL COME FOR YOU! YOU THINK YOU'RE INVINCIBLE! THEY'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

"I'm sorry, I really am. I don't particularly like killing but sometimes these thing happen and suicide is such a sad thing but it happens often." Blitz coldly said.

"You..you can't do this...I HAVE A DAUGHTER! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER MURDERS A MAN OVER MONEY!"

"How funny you say that? Didn't your little team of robbers murder a security guard during your heist? He had a family too ya know." Blitz held the man up, above the window and looked at him square in the eyes, "You've done the same thing. Murder a man for money."

The man was kicking his feet, holding onto Blitz's arm as he looked downwards to see the great height they were at.

"YOU'RE A MADMAN! A MONSTER! MONSTER!"

"True...But at least I know that." Blitz tilted his head and smiled, "_**You see, me and my family stopped checking for the monsters under our beds, when we realized they were around us...even when we look in the mirror.**"_ Blitz let go and watched as the man screamed. He turned his back and wrote a note on the desk. He walked down the hallway, the security cameras were **blinking blue.** He walked to the back of the building, grabbing his motorcycle and pushing it towards the street. He puts on his helmet and he was out onto the sidewalk. A group of people were gathered around a bloody mess. He couldn't bare to look at his 'handiwork'. He pulled out his phone and texted to Butch, "It's Done." He drove off into traffic as the cops and EMS arrived.

**Around the Same Time, Brianna was in the bathroom**

"Alright Blossom, it's your turn. I feel like we might get lucky today figuring out your abilities." Professor Utonium said with a smile. Belle was giggling and clapping wildly.

"I've made some Pumpkin Muffins." Belle jumped up and down.

Professor Utonium took a whiff in the air, "We can continue testing after

Her Phone suddenly vibrated, it was her sister Kasey.

She answered, trying a pumpkin muffin, "What do you want now?"

"That's not particularly polite, now is it Cherry?" A very familiar deep voice asked. Blossom was so taken back that she dropped her muffin on the floor.

"H-How did you-" She turned pale, she was so shocked that she couldn't even connect the words, she looked at the others, "Excuse me for a second." She rushed outside of the lab ,"I swear if you hurt her-"

"Are you threatening me? Relax, your cute little sister is safe...for now. I suggest you hurry though. I bet being a sweet tooth fiend yourself, You've heard of the Tomato Bakery Shop."

Blossom was hardly able to catch her breath, she pushed her bangs back worried...terrified.

"I suggest you figure out which one it is and hurry." He hung up.

Blossom paused for a second, she rushed in and excused herself that she had to go, not even waiting for Belle. She ran back out with her bag, she transformed and flew high into the sky without hesitation. She pulled out her phone, her fingers were trembling as she pushed the Find my iPhone app, she almost dropped it several times. She paused, stopping high in the air, taking a deep breath and she touched the app. She put in Kasey's phone number and hoped that he didn't turn it off.

She sighed as there was a signal and she continue to fly, only fast enough as to not leave a streak in the sky. She didn't want the people to see her, not yet...not until they were ready to beat the boys again. Blossom flew and landed on an empty construction site, she hopped down with ease and transformed back into her clothes, jumping down on the last beam to the ground. She squeezed through a broken fence and onto the sidewalk, she pulled her phone back out and sighed in relief again as Kasey's phone was still on.

"Excuse me...sorry!" She shouted as she ran down the sidewalk through the crowd of people, she turned a block and stopped right in front of a bakery that her phone led her to and she gasped as she saw him standing at the door, smoking a cigarette, holding a yellow butterfly phone case (kasey's).

She went right up to him, puffing up her chest, trying to show that she wasn't terrified at all.

"W-Where is my sister?" She snapped at him, "If you hurt one hair on her-"

"Play nice, Cherry, give anything away and I want hold back, "He gave her a vague threat and he just pushed her inside the bakery, he smiled widely and said playfully, "Look who's here Peach."

"Blossom! What are you doing here?" She pouted, her and her friends were sitting at a round table, eating cake.

"Here's your phone, thanks for letting me borrow it." Brick said so sweetly that Blossom seem taken back.

"I should ask you that, you're suppose ta be at home." Blossom gave her a forced smile with a tick mark forming on the side of her head.

"We wanted cake, so we went to buy some cake." Kasey stuck her tongue at her.

"Or should we say Handsome brought us cake, "Haruka sighed looking at him, but then she whispered loudly to her, "How did you hook this one, he's gorgeous." She blushed brightly.

"We've taken enough of his time but we should be going-" Blossom tried to get up but...

"Sit back down, " Brick commanded her sharply but then he smiled, "You came all the way over here, you should get something to. They surprisingly tasty." Brick was finishing his chocolate cake.

"Ah...yeah...yeah, I'll buy something ta go for me...and Belle." She glared at him when she said Belle's name and he glared back.

"Why don't I pay for it?"

"No...I can pay for it myself." Blossom stood up and walked to the countertop. She looked at the prices and whined to herself, "_Oh that'll be it for my savings and I was gonna go to the comic shop and buy the new Galatica Man and Andromeda manga. I've been waiting months for it." _

She ordered two slices of her favorite strawberry cake and the New Lavender cake for Belle.

She was about to pull money out of her wallet, when Brick gave the cashier money.

"Thank you Sir." The cashier offered.

"No...No...he's not paying. I am, don't take it." Blossom said.

"Sorry ma'am, I've already cash him out." The cashier apologized and gave Brick the change.

"Fine then, here." She gave him the money.

"I'm not taking it." He glared at her.

"I'm not accepting anything from a murderer like you." she hiss whispered those words, grabbed his hand and slammed the money into his hand. The cashier gave her the bag with the box of the sliced cakes, she walked to the girls, "Alright girls, we should get going."

"I'll take you guys home." He offered.

"No than-" Blossom was interrupted by the girls screaming yes and before she could say anything, they were all in the car, The four girls sat in the back and Blossom sat in the front seat, looking out the window making it so obvious that she wasn't enjoying it and she wasn't speaking to him. She felt so beyond uncomfortable, sitting in this car and she was breathing heavily, her hands were shaking so she crossed them tightly. She didn't want him to think she was frightened, she has to be tough.

"Is that new? Your clothes? It looks good on you." Brick said, he saw her hands shaking, that intense look and her lips trembling, those cherry lips.

"Yes...my last one were ruined." She gave him a sharp remark, remembering that she couldn't say more. He grip the steering wheel tightly. It didn't take long for them to take the girls home, one by one they were dropped off until Kasey and Blossom were the last.

"We live-" Kasey tried to tell him their address.

"No need, I already know where you live." Brick just said and that gave Blossom a chill. They were dropped off in front of their home.

Kasey got out the car, waving at him. Blossom was about to get out but she was snatched right back into the car.

"Let me go now." She snapped through her teeth, she didn't even winced when he was burning her wrist.

"You're so stupid, it annoys the shit out of me."

"And you're nothing but a murdering psychopath. I should have kept my clothes and gave it to the police as evidence but I will avenge that poor man you killed and get you arrested. Owwww..." She winced finally when the heat from his hand intensified, "Let me go." She struggled to get her wrist back.

"Have fun trying...any evidence...any, is gone and that poor man you want to avenge was scum of the earth." He said, his blood red eyes were glowing and the heat from his body was so hot that she started to sweat.

"You had no right to be the judge, jury and executioner. You could've turned him in."

Brick scoffed, "So childish, so naive. Did you forget that man was trying to kill you?"

"Still doesn't make it right." She winced as his grip tightened, "Let me go."

He grabbed her by the cheeks and pulled her face close to his, and whispered harshly, "I'm gonna tell ya something...and so you better listen... You ...are...mine... ya hear me? You block me ever again...I gotta come lookin' for ya...and I'm kickin' down your down and snatch you by the hair. I'll screw all your friends up. Your Cuz may be able to hold me back but she can't hold us all back, I think you should remember that." He looked down at those cherry red lips, he pushed her face back, and scoffed again.

Blossom's nose flared up in anger, she pulled her phone back out and with her touch screen, "I unblocked you. You'll leave my friends alone."

Brick scoffed, "What does it matter, I can just find your little sis-"

"Leave her alone." She snapped. He grabbed her bag and placed it on her lap.

"Don't worry, I don't hurt kids...but adults however, can take a few hits. Keep your phone on and send your dad my regards." Brick commented as she got out of the car and drove off at top speed. She was confused by him saying this, she went into the house to hear crying and wailing.

"Hey Cousin Blossy." Belle waved, then she leaned on her shoulder, "Whatcha got there in the plastic bag of wonder?"

"Oh I brought you some cake, "She reached into the bag and money fell on the floor. She grabbed it, confused until she received a text message, 'saying keep your damn money' from Brick. Blossom growled furiously as she thought about how he must've put it in the bag when she handed it to her.

"What's wrong with Dad?" Blossom asked.

"Shhhh, Darling I'm sure it's alright, being demoted isn't the end of the world." Her mom said, rubbing his back.

"I don't understand, I stuck with that company through thick and thin and they demote me." Her Dad was crying, "The CEO picked me personally, saying I missed on decimal...one. Now I have to work under that pig Miyumoto, who's never done a day of accounting in her life." He cried louder.

Blossom gasped as the last thing Brick said flashed into her mind.

She placed her cake on the countertop and rushed upstairs. She called him.

"Hello?"

"What did you do to my Dad?" Blossom snapped at him.

"What did I do? What did I do? I didn't know your Dad worked for me, how convenient isn't it? How twisted is fate that I pay for your living? I suggest you think about that too." He was driving down the street, focused.

"You...you..I hate you...I hate you so much right now! How could you do this!" She whimpered, wanting to cry, "My Dad didn't do anything to you, he loves his job."

"What, you expect me to be fair. You backed out of the deal. This is to ensure you know the situation you're in. Not only do I know about your family, where you live, but your own father works for me. Not to mention I saved your ass by killing that man. He took your picture, he would've put a hit on ya. It was a gamble and it paid off, the Gang that sent him got the message that you're off limits. So remember why you can walk around and not have ta worry about bullets being shot at ya. I killed a man for ya, deal with it."

"B-Bu-" Blossom was at a lost for word, she crumpled to the foot of the bed, "Why? Why are you doing this to me? I could have lived forever without seeing that. Why are you torturing me?"

There was a long pause

"I'm not torturing you...I'm not. It's...it's not-" He swallowed hard, he softened for a moment but He quickly hardened, "If you don't like it, then get stronger like you promise and stop me." He hung up. He was in the parking garage and he slammed his head on the steering wheel.

_Those cherry red lips flashed back into his head, those kisses blowing at him_


	24. Greens Meet

**A month later**

"Yes...please come quickly." A soft voice spoke on the phone than it hung up.

**I used the music the Devil by Roy Nardin, it fit perfectly for the atmosphere I wanted **

Beast stood in front of a derelict building, he could smell the blood, he could hear the cries and he wanted it to stop. His nails extended and his eyes sharpened to slit like diamond as he made his way up the stone steps and through the bolted down front door. He didn't kick it...it fell from the sheer force of his aura

Vicious dogs were barking wildly, chewing at cages and snarling were suddenly silenced and whimpered in the corner of their cages as he walked by. He was in a trance...

_"That's right, make Mama Tonka proud." That woman cried out in joy as blood spilled against the wall._

His mind flashed back to the cages, the blood and the fighting just from the scent of death that filled his nose and his aura filled the whole building as the long corridor he was walking down led him to a steel gate.

There were two men holding two dogs back with their leashes on a kitten that terrified, hissing and trying to swipe at the dogs. The sound of laughter from the people around, appalled him to the very core.

Suddenly the gates flew open right off their hinges and onto the ground, making a large crash sound that echoed throughout the arena, making everyone frozen in place except the dogs, who just lowered their heads to the ground, crying. The men and woman thought for sure it was the cops but the smoke cleared up to reveal this angelic 'female' walking into the arena.

They pulled out their guns.

"Who are you?" A woman shouted but Beast didn't respond. He just walked by the men and dogs to the frightened kitten.

"Do not worry, I am here to make it stop." He patted the kitten on the head and it just whined and looked up at him, "What kind of people do such horrible things to sweet creatures? You're just a baby." He said to himself but he looked up at all of them, "Answer me, what gives you the right to hurt such loyal animals?" He picked the kitten up and held it in his arms.

"I don't know who you are, but you came to the wrong-" One of the man in the arena was about to pull out a gun but Beast grabbed his hand in a flash and broke the man's wrist as easily as ripping paper. The man cried out and fell to the ground

"I do apologize, but I do not like to be interrupted. Answer my question, are you sick? Do you hate animals? Did they seem how hurt you as a child? Is that it?" Beast asked calmly.

"Shoot Her!" The Lady commanded. The man standing next to him was ready to shoot but suddenly he was sent flying back into a wall. Everyone stood there, terrified as the person didn't move.

_His mind flashed back again..._

_He was in the center of the metallic arena that had one large light shining over it. He staggered a little, his body weakened from the lack of food, he looked around and saw the fear in their eyes. The audience were horrified, wanted to wipe his mouth as he felt something warm on his face. That was when he noticed his hands, his nails were extended, covered and dripping with blood, not his. The scent of blood was right in his nose._

_Mama Tonka was yelling, trying to get her men into the arena to get him out of their before he sees..._

_Beast turned around...just before they could reach him...and there was a sight he could never forget. He looked down his bloody hands and he knew instantly that he did it. A Body was tore to shred, beyond recognition and...just screamed in pure horror while the audience applause._

_"Shock him!" Mama Tonka ordered the men who were pulling out their tazers and..._

_End of mini flashback_

Beast just smiled widely, showing his sharp canines were getting sharper, he pushed his hair out of his face and everyone paused in awe at such flawless face and the blush on his shy smiling face brightened to a happily twisted smile and his eyes widened to a pure look of wild madness like a hungry wolf looking at a herb of unprotected sheep.

"I greatly apologize. I do not know what is coming over me. Normally, I have so much control of myself. Seeing the blood you spilt makes me just...I do not know how to describe because...I do not think I can hold myself back." He let the kitten fall on the floor as his eyes were glowing and the power and lights were flickering.

"Shoot her, what are standing there for!" The woman ordered.

"No one enters our turf, no matter how hot ya are." A man came right at him, fired him right in the face. Beast's head went back and he stumbled back a little but everyone gasped as his head came back up and he shot the bullet out onto the ground. He front kick in the jaw and sent him flying right into a large overhead light. It sizzled and the whole arena turned into darkness.

Beast suddenly appeared before her, grabbing her by the neck, she pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the shoulder. The woman gasped as this person just shrugs off the injury. Pulling the knife out with its free hand, standing over her with those malice glowing purple eyes.

"LET HER GO FREAK! DROP HER!" The men surrounded them, pointing their guns.

"The cops have been called...for your sake. I hope, they get here in time." His nails extended until they looked like claws, dropping the woman. His shadow started to stretch longer, his knuckles, neck and back popped as he got bigger, "I try not to let my family see this...I do not wish them to see. My Little Brother may cry...but you can handle it. Right?" His shadow got bigger and everyone gasped at what they were seeing. The woman was gasping in pure terror as those glowing eyes were reflecting her.

**"You think you are tough...You think you know darkness, pain and suffering, that it is your friend? Oh my dear, You merely adopted the darkness in your heart. Now you shall now meet someone who was born in it, molded by it. Let us compare, which is more terrifying." **

Gun shots started to fired and screams could be heard.

* * *

Buttercup pulled out clothes after clothes until she pulled out what she thought would be perfect enough. She put on a yellow crop-top but she scoffed as she was so flat, she sighed in despair as her courage to wear just this faded from her lack of a figure.

She opened her closet and after several tries she put on a small slim lime green hoodie, leaving it unzipped at the bottom, leaving her belly button exposed. She grabs denim shorts with fur around the bottom edges (courtesy of Bubbles) and brown below-the-knee flat boots. She didn't have any jewelry, just silver hoops.

She put her white belt on, just in case of emergencies. She grabbed a small package wrapped in orange paper and stuffed it into her bag.

"No hats." She felt naked without one but she vigorously brushed and even flat iron to make it look less spiky, but that didn't work too well. She grabbed so make up and put on a little eye liner and water and sweat proof mascara (which was the only one she had and Bubbles gave her), trying not to stab herself in the eye with it...again.

"I think Bubbles would be proud." She was about to take a selfie and send it in the group text.

**"OMG You're so cute!" Blossom replied first with heart emojis**

**"You still look like a stork." Brianna commented.**

**"Ya know what!" Buttercup sent an angry emoji.**

**"Going on a date with Danny, you'll make him swoon, don't forget the Berry splash lip gloss." Bubbles texted**

**Belle just had a tongue emoji.**

**"Belle!" Blossom text**

**"Knock him dead." Brianna text.**

**"Gotta go." Buttercup text, "Wish me luck."**

**"You'll do great, text us what happened." Blossom text back.**

**Belle sent a text of a Bunny **

She looked at herself in the mirror, "You can do this."

She brushed her hair again, grabbed her skateboard, cross body bag, and set out. Luckily Dave wasn't around to make fun of her but her dad was. He was looking at some papers, when he looked up at her. She was hoping to say bye and just run out.

"Buttercup, where are you going looking like that?" He asked, sitting at the table with a glass of water.

"Oh...Uh...out with..my friends." She gave him a force wide smile, her father nearly fainted when she shouted that she was dating someone.

"Oh yes, don't get sick. It looks like it could rain soon." He said, he sighed placing the paper down, "Buttercup...About your Mom-"

She groan loudly, "Dad, do we gotta talk about her?"

"I just want you two to get along. You've barely spoke a word and you're just avoiding her now."

"Well she starts it, with her snide comments and hurtful remarks. I made a mistake but...she keeps throwing it in my face." Buttercup looked away like she was about to cry.

"What happened to Sam wasn't your fault? We all just been really stressed out, but your brother is breathing on his own now. I just want the two most important ladies in my life ta stop hatin' each other."

She groan loudly, giving in to his request, "Ok, I'll try."

"That's my girl." He patted her on the head, "Don't break your curfew."

"I won't. Hey you did get Danny's application through right?"

"It will take a few more days but one word from me and he's in the bag. Not that I like him."

"Dad, c'mon."

"It's a father's duty to hate any man that he doesn't think deserve his Baby girl. When is he gonna come over and fight me?"

"Eh soon, maybe. Gotta go." Buttercup rushed out the door.

**The Masked Wonder winced a little, he held his arm, taking out some prescription that he placed on his lap. He placed them there when he heard a door opening, he didn't want anyone to see. He took a pill and drank a sip of water. He pulled the paper back up and looked in despair as three credit cards were maxed out, and a bank account was overdrawn by the 1000s.**

**He groan seeing these bills. What was he going to do with all this**

Buttercup was on the street, with her ear phones in, music blaring as she was riding down the sidewalk.

She just started singing, just busy in the beat, excited and her adrenaline in her body hyped her that she was singing so much louder than she thought she was.

**(I don't own this song, it's called Waka Waka by Shakira**)

**You're a good soldier  
Choosing your battles  
Pick yourself up and dust yourself off and back in the saddle  
You're on the front line  
Everyone's watching  
You know it's serious we're getting closer, this isn't over**

Her eyes were glowing, so into the song. Anyone who heard her voice, were upbeat, even the most gloomiest 9 to 5 business worker that heard her voice suddenly started walking with such energy and pride even a few were dancing.

**The pressure is on  
You feel it  
But you've got it all  
Believe it**

She grind down the rail and was at the park. She took off the ear phones, her face was blushing as she was excited. She stood in front of the fountain, ready.

She looked at herself in the reflection, fixing her hair again.

While she was waiting, she looked at her phone, thinking about texting her Mom. She is willing to get along with her for her Dad's sake.

She sighed as she just didn't know what to text.

"I just want things to be the way they were." She said to herself. The memories of when she was young to just a few months ago...life was good. Her home life, no matter how bad the criminals were and the battles at least she had a loving family to get back home too. Then she messed up big time, her dad keeps telling her it wasn't her fault. If only she just wasn't so irresponsible...she sighed, biting her lip.

She looked at herself in the reflection and slapped herself on the cheeks.

"Now's not the time for that. Let's focus on that later." She pep talk to herself, she pulled out some lip gloss she borrowed from Bubbles, it was called Berry splash, a mixture of light purple and pink sparkle lip gloss. She had been dating Danny officially for a month and two weeks now. She smiled in delight as she was going to take her first step in their relationship. She had practice and watched youtube videos on kissing for a week now. She was going to give him her first kiss.

"This time, I'm gonna get my first kiss." She blushed at the thought of it, she took a deep breath to try and calm herself down, "It's no big deal. No need to go all Blossom." She tried to seem indifferent but a goofy smile on her face refuse to disappear.

She was debating whether she should give her his gift when he comes or during or after their second official date. She saved half her allowance and some of her savings she put aside for a new skateboard for it.

"It's just my...first kiss...no big deal." She repeated again, looking down, thrilled.

An hour would passed, the sky started to darken, the clouds were rolling in and the wind was picking up.

"He better not have forgotten." Buttercup growled as she pulled out her phone and called Danny.

* * *

Bubbles got back home, she was beyond disheartened as she lost another job. She got some free food for her troubles so at least she didn't have to eat noodles tonight. She went to the mail box to take out the mail. A tray was on the porch, from the meals on wheels for her Grandma. A bowl of rice, bean sprout salad, spinach namul, miso soup with spinach, tofu and mushrooms and dried baked salmon, all wrapped tightly with plastic. She walked in, taking off her shoes and putting on some house shoes. **Sakuri** (The Home aide) was vacuuming the rug in the living room while watching her stories, she was late 30's, she was very kind and patient with a nice white scrubs and her hair tied in a tight bun.

"Thanks you for your help." Bubbles bowed her hand as Sakuri left soon after. Bubbles placed the meals on wheel food in the fridge. She looked at the mail, all were bills, disconnection notice from the electric company, water bill, and internet. Bubbles was able to pay off all them just barely at least for a month, But she only had 20 dollars left and there wasn't any food in the fridge.

Bubbles dialed a phone number but she got the voice mail once more. She's been trying to get in touch with her parents for two weeks now.

"Hey Dad, it's Bubbles. You must be busy, really really busy. I'm sorry to keep calling but I could really use your help. Grandma could use your help. Please call me." Bubbles hung up and wanted to cry as she felt the despair crushing her. She didn't know what else to do, she didn't want to bother her friends or let them know how bad things were. Buttercup was going on her official second date. She was just so tired of being hungry. She looked down at her phone, she remembered that link that Belle sent her.

_Two weeks earlier _

_Bubbles confronted Belle about it_

"About the job?_" Bubbles asked while Belle was at her locker._

_"Have you apple it yet?" Belle had an excited look and was giggling._

_"Apple...you mean apply? No."_

_Belle slouched her shoulders and pouted, "Why not?"_

_"Because I don't know, I mean, It says that I go to someone's place and clean, cook and make sure they taken care of, three days a week from 9am to 5pm and...and...make sure they take their meds and take out the dog" She was reading the description._

_"What's wrong, you're good at those things and look at the pay." Belle pointed._

_"Wait...I think it increased. This has to be a hoax."_

_"Nope, Cross my heart and wanna fly, don't stick me with a needle I could cry." Belle whimpered, then she hit her head on her locker, Mina opened it up._

_"You're saying it wrong, It's cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."_

_"Why would I wanna die...or stick a needle in my eyes, sounds so painful...Bunny would stick a needle in someone else's eye." Belle nodded agreeing with herself, "No Bubbly Poo Bear, it's for you...you've gotta fill out for it before it gets taken." Belle smiled as Mina and Pumpkin Head Jack transformed into her bag and she skipped down the hall to Blossom and Brianna, but glared at Danny and Buttercup and got in between them. She hissed at Danny and hugged Buttercup tightly and kicking at Danny._

_"Belle stop it!" Blossom shouted, trying to pry Belle off of Buttercup._

_Bubbles filled out the application right there before she joined the others and help pry Belle off of Buttercup._

_End of Mini flashback_

Bubbles sighed as she didn't get a response yet, she put the phone in her pocket and went into her Grandma's room, making sure to have her smile on her face; but her grandma was sleeping soundly in her futon, so Bubbles just closed the door, not knowing that her Grandma was really up, crying softly as she was there to hear Bubbles' pleading to her father to call.

Bubbles went for a bath to get the grease smell off. She washed up beside the tub in the bathroom. She rinsed herself off and got into the tub. She let the hot steamy water comfort her sore body from working. She put on some of her pajamas, just so she could have something to wear around the house, she grabbed her food and was going in her room to eat. She heated her Spicy Black Bean Burger and fries. She sat in front of her desk and got on her laptop.

"I'm going to find another job." She said to herself, keeping her spirits up. Maybe even watch some cooking videos on youtube, she just had to stay positive. She enjoyed her burger and the fries were still crispy and salty, she wish she could have more. She watched on Youtube as people were eating a deep dish of pizza with pineapple and she could practically smell it through the screen. She watched a woman making nori and cheese tamgoyaki and drizzled some mayo on it.

"I don't even remember when I had mayo." She sighed in relief as her burger had delicious Japanese mayo. She sighed as she was full for the first time in a week. She yawned satisfied. She leaned on one arm and watched the screen, her eyes slowly closing.

_"Buttercup is going to give Danny her first kiss, I gave mines a long time ago."_

"**_You wanna...try?" Someone asked her, blushing._**

**_"You...and...me..."She looked at him confused._**

**_"You're right, it's stupid!" The figure quickly said, embarrassed._**

**_"No..No...it's fine, "She blushed looking down at the water, "I mean...if you don't mind."_**

**_"No...eh...No." He leaned forward with a gulp._**

**_She gulped too, her lips clenched tightly and then she just..._**

Her Phone went off, snapping her out of her memory. She jumped up and answered it, hoping it was her dad. Her phone didn't recognize the caller ID but her Dad could be calling from his secretary's phone.

"Hello?" She answered politely.

"Hello, is this Ms. Bubbles Goto-"

The voice was low and there seem to be a lot of noise in the background but she did hear her name and and the first part of her last name.

"Yes, this is she?" She wondered who's this was, it sounded familiar but yet it wasn't, she didn't sense any malice or anything bad really, so she sighed in relief.

"Good, I am pleased that I caught you, I am Mr. Bates. I Apologize for the background noise and the delay, I have been extremely busy. I have been making my way down through the applications and I was curious about yours."

Her eyes widened as she slowly recognize that this was about the maid Job, "Oh...oh yes. I'm sorry, I didn't know you would call or anything."

"Yes well, I thought it would be better to hear your voice. Sometimes I can tell about a person when I hear how they speak, helps me pick carefully sometimes."

"Yes...yes, "She sat straight up and cleared her throat, like she was preparing for an interview face to face.

"I do have a few questions about your applications and resume. It seems like you have had quite a lot of employers and do not seem to stay at a job no more than a couple of weeks? Why is that?"

Bubbles was taken back by this, none of the other managers have ever asked her that so quickly, she cleared her throat, trying to figure out a way to answer the question without sounding so conceited, "Well, I will just be honest with you, Mr. Bates. I've had trouble with my co-workers. I don't want to sound...bad but my co-workers had a problem with me."

"Can you elaborate a little more?"

"I did my job too well and made them look bad."

"I see...but at every job." He continued, there was a sudden sound of a lot of talking, "Excuse me, I apologize once more, I am in a loud crowd, please continue."

"Many are personal reasons too that I can't really go into."

"That is ominous."

"I'm sorry." Bubbles was disheartened as she thought for sure that she lost her chance.

"But your references have been impeccably. Your Past Employers all gave you glowing references that perhaps it is your co workers who had the problem. The reason why I am asking such a question is the job. It does involve cleaning at a Luxury apartment, you can understand why I must pick carefully."

"Yes...yes I do." Bubbles nodded, she was so nervous.

"It also requires to be taking care of a person to a certain degree. Not medical or anything, except they must take their medications but I do not wish to frightened you. You just need to cook his meals but that is mostly it. The job is 9am to 5pm, Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I see from your birthday and year. You are still in school? If I give you this job, How will you be able to work?"

"My high school has a special program for students who meet a certain criteria, to be able to take time off to work. They have online classes and even some night classes for those who can't make it to day clases."

"And you meet this criteria?"

"Yes, I take care of my grandma, and I'm the only one to work, so my teachers and Principal are very understanding and so are my friends who give me notes and some of my classes are online."

"How are you with animals?"

"I love them." She said.

"Even better because I am willing to give you a trial run. Think of it as a probation period, I am sure you have heard of those."

Bubbles was ecstatic to hear that, but she kept herself calm and mature as if he was sitting in front of her, "Thank you, thank you so much. Oh, but I need proof of this job for my school, or they will need you to talk to the Principal."

"Of course, when can you start work?"

" Monday."

"Even better, I shall leave you the application so we can have it in paper and we can describe things a little better like if you want direct deposit, or paid in cash, whichever you want. It's biweekly pay. I will suggest you wear free moving clothes. There shall be a list on chores but I am sure once you see the place, you will know what you need to do."

"Ok...and thank you so much Sir, thank you." Bubbles was on the verge of tears.

"I will text you the address. See you Monday."

Bubbles hung up but she started jumping around. Next week, she was going to have a new job. She threw herself on the bed and rolled around. She sent a group text.

* * *

**Back to Beast**

"I will text you the address. See you Monday." Beast released his pinched nose, blushing embarrassed that he had to do that. He sat on the sidewalk, as the criminals were being put into cop cars, covered in blood, bruises, claw marks and shivering in terror. Beast had the kitten on his lap, biting his finger.

"H-H-He's a monster!" One of the man cried, "AN ANIMAL!"

"We have to take this one to the psych ward, he's losing his shit man." One of the cops whispered.

"I am so please you got here in time. Who knows what could have happened if you did not show." Beast smiled sweetly, blushing as the kitten meowed loudly.

The dogs were being put in cages in a truck.

"Please take good care of the poor things, they've been through a lot."

One of the animal control man blushed at seeing this gentle smile, "Of course 'Ma'am', they'll be taken to a new no kill shelter called Second Chance."

Beast smiled as he knew that shelter well. He pulled out his phone, texting someone, then he took a selfie of the Kitten and sent it to a group chat.

"Is he not the sweetest little thing? Look at his precious little birthmark." Beast text.

"Ahhh precious Kitten, it looks like it has a **star** it's forehead." Blitz had heart emoji.

"It looks evil." Butch text, "Demon Cat."

"You're adopting another pet?" Brick text

"If not, can I have it?" Boomer text

"No, I am not adopting him and he is not a demon. He is perfect. I will find someone to love him." Beast text, he held the kitten up who was still chewing on his hand. (**I'm sure you guys recognize recognize the kitten.)**

* * *

**Back to Buttercup**

She left a few messages. She congratulated Bubbles on finding a job. The wind was really picking up, but she didn't want to leave, not until he responded.

The sky was rumbling, she sighed as she grabbed her skateboard, about to leave, when her phone rung, she saw who it was and growled in fury.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" She snapped at Danny instantly.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Starlight!" Danny cried out.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting, an hour! A F*UCKIN HOUR!"

"Babe, honey, Starlight of my life, please it's not my fault-"

"What's the excuse now?"

"My Grandpa is in surgery."

"Oh." Buttercup's body slump down as her rage was instantly gone, "I thought he got better."

"We thought so too, I just don't know what to do." Danny sniffed, holding back his tears, "My Dad said he just fell over, clenching his chest. It could be a small heart attack."

"Oh no...that's terrible."

"He called out to me, I just had to go. Look I'm sorry-"

"No, no, it's ok. Which hospital are you at? I can stay with you again-"

"No No, I just don't want you to see me like this." Danny was crying really hard that he could barely speak the rest of the words.

"I'm so sorry. I hope everything works out. Keep me in touch. I don't mind coming to the hospital." She hung up after he did. She really should be there with him.

**Danny hung up and placed his phone on the side, he was in a love hotel with a girl. A blonde hair girl came out of the bathroom, from just taking a shower and wrapped up in a towel, revealing her shapely body and large bust.**

**"Who was that?" She asked playfully jumping on the bed and saddled onto of him. **

**"Oh just an annoying cousin. She calls me all the time ta hang out with her."**

**"Oh really, maybe you should hang out with your cuz." She laughed.**

**"And miss this chance to be with my Sunburst, no way." He flipped her on top, he leaned down and kissed her.**

Buttercup skated down the sidewalk as the drops were heavy and the rain fell like hard nails. She was drenched in seconds. She jumped off her skateboard and rushed underneath a tent of a building. She shivered as the rain was flooding at her feet, soaking her boots. She rushed inside the building, surprise that it was a restaurant. A man appeared at the podium and gave her a cynical look.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but we're closed. Someone must've forgot to lock the door. Please see yourself out."

She looked around, confused for a second, "Eh sorry. I'm not interested in eatin'. I'm just tryin' ta get out of the rain, could I use the bathroom, so I can dry off?" Buttercup asked.

"You're soaking our carpet. Bathrooms are only for paying customers and we're closed."

"Are you sh-kidding me? Do you see how hard it's raining out there? You're not gonna let me dry off." She whined.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, we're closed."

"What does that have ta do with letting me dry off and stay for a minute. Look out there, It's crazy!" She snapped. The rains were coming down badly, it could be heard pounding on the roof top.

One of the other employees came down the steps and whispered, "What is going on down here? The Manager said No one is allowed in."

"Someone must've left the door unlocked and she came in and she won't leave." The Host gave the Manager a forced smile and nudged at Buttercup's direction.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but please we ask that you must leave."

"So I can't just stay just for a minute."

"Normally we wouldn't mind but we've been given strict orders not to let anyone in. Here, have some vouchers for free meals for this inconvenience." The manager offered.

She sighed, taking the vouchers, she was about to prepare to run.

A figure stood at the top of the steps, coming down slowly, "What's going on here?" A deep voice spoke.  
Buttercup froze

She slowly turned around and looked up. A Dark forest green eye looking down at her and the body they belong to was standing right in front of her, smiling.

"I'm sorry Sir, she is leaving."

"Well well...if it isn't the pretty stranger that's dating that annoying Douche because he's got muscles. A rare treat. Why don't you join me...at my table? Poor thing, she's soaked, bring her a towel." The voice was calm but that aura was deadly and that half smile sickened her.

"No thanks, I'm leaving." She said hurriedly.

"I really insist. It's raining really bad out there. What kind of person would I be to let you out there. You must...stay." His eye flashed green as he grabbed her by the arm. To the employees, it looked like a gentle grab, but for her, it was a tight grasp that she was familiar with.

"Back off! Don't touch me. They want me to leave and so I'm leavin'. I'll give my boyfriend Danny your regards." She snapped, Butch had a bitter taste in his mouth at the mention of Danny's name and boyfriend in the same sentence but he kept his calm compromise as always, turning on the charm. The Host and and The Manager were silent, standing with their heads bowed.

"Don't be too harsh on them, they do close after Lunch to prepare for the Dinner hour. Of course, sending a lady back out in the rain is pretty cruel but once again they were following my orders."

His dark forest green eye was scanning her body and looking right down those legs, "Beautiful and shapely as always. The finest pair of legs ever, only one person had those perfect womanly legs," Butch suddenly have a cruel half smile, he whispered into her ear, "Buttercup..."

She clenched her mouth tightly, she was terrified but she wasn't going to let him know that. She had to be strong, so she pulled out of his grip, "My legs are fine, up here."

"How unexpected to see you here but it's a wonderful surprise. Love the shorts." Butch said giving her a thumbs up as his dark aura made her feel sick.

She puffed her cheeks up, she pushed that feeling back and stood her ground, "I'm not scared of you. Or if you know who I am, I'm leaving and you can't stop-" Her stomach made a loud grumble that made her blush. She was so nervous about her second date and giving her first kiss to Danny that she didn't eat all day.

"Sounds like you're hungry, huh? Who am I ta let my **Tiger** starve, huh?" He gave her a sly half smile, she growl as he said that sickening nickname he gave her during their battles, "I let you dry off in the bathroom, I'll be waiting."

This was her worst nightmare, he knew who she was. Of course he did, Danny let it slip about her Father, and the way she snapped at him. The slip up about him grabbing her leg before. She cursed herself for being so stupid and careless.

She dried her hair with a towel. At least her mascara was ok but her eyes liner was down the corner of her eyes. She wiped them off, she used the Hand dryer to dry her jacket and her shorts.

"I just got to be strong and I can be. He doesn't scare me and I'm not going to let him." She walked out of the bathroom, confident, poking out with her non existent chest and walking in strides.

"This way Ma'am." One of the employees was escorting her through the restaurant. The restaurant was large there was two floors, Butch sitting at the top half. The bottom half had about five stove tops and had stools around them for guest to eat when chefs would cook in front of them, the second half just had different size of tables with chairs, fake bamboo decorate that made it look like some wild bamboo forest and some lovely print screen slide around the tables for privacy.

Butch was sitting at his table with three other man at the table. She was stunned for a second to see that there will be others with them. She thought they would be alone.

"I hope you guys don't mind a plus one to our little party." Butch teased as he finished his sucker, he pulled the chair next to him out and patted the chair, "Come, sit next to me with those fine pair of legs."

Buttercup grumbled as she sat down but she slid her chair a few inches from him.

"Are you sure it's ok to talk with the broad around?" One of the guys asked.

"Oh yes, "Butch answered then he looked at her, "She can keep a secret, can't ya Tiger?"


	25. The Plot

Blossom was in a bookstore looking up at the shelf, she was holding a Micro Economics for Dummies book but she looked around the corner and around, she snuck to the Comic book section.

"They have it!" Blossom squealed in excitement to herself, Randy was right. Blossom bit her lip as she quickly grabbed the Manga that she's been looking for a whole month.

"That doesn't look like a French Language book to me." Brianna suddenly appeared behind Blossom, glaring at her with her hands on her hips.

She jumped surprised, "B-B-Brianna, what are you doing in the manga-"

"I didn't see you in the Foreign Language section." She grabbed the Manga book from her, "You don't need this."

She crumpled to her knees begging, "Please Please Please, I'm studying extra hard...c'mon even I need a break. I'll study even harder if you let me have it. I've been looking everywhere for it. It's the newest edition of Night in Hell series, please please please!" She whined loud enough to get attention. Among the crowd of people, two men were looking closely at Brianna and Blossom.

Brianna blushed, embarrassed at the scene she was causing, Brianna losing her patience had tick marks appeared on her forehead, "Get up you Fool." She whispered harshly like a Mother scowling at a child in a public place

OW BRIANNA YOU BIG MEANIE!" She shouted louder, but then she pouted when she saw Brianna holding a book, " I see you have your 'book'."

"But I'm not failing in my studies. You need to focus. You got a 73 on your last French quiz, you've been skipped to French 3." She was tapping her foot, not budging even though she was embarrassed that there was still people around them, "Honestly, I fail to understand why you can't wait until after your French test to get this book. Now get your ass off da floor before I lose my patience." Brianna threatened through her clenched teeth.

"Because I've been looking for this for a month, it might not be here when I come back. My brain needs horror as well as superheroes." Blossom whined, she yelped louder when Brianna knuckled her on the head, "Owie….that hurt."

"I varned…*clears throat* warned you. I'll hit harder if you keep up this foolishness."

"Certainly you of all people understand, the hunt for book you've been waiting for." Blossom whimpered, she covered her head expecting Brianna to hit her again.

"Touché", "Brianna sighed, annoyed but she gave Blossom the graphic manga. Blossom hugged it in joy with hearts floating above her head, "You better pass that test."

"Of course I will." Blossom walked with a pep in her step and she didn't meet Brianna until they were standing in line at the cash register, she showed her, "See I got the French book."

"Acceptable, but I hope you study or do you wish me to tutor you again?" She gave her a sly smile, "Auntie Rosalina won't be riding for a while, so I can burrow her riding rod."

She laughed nervously, that was scarier than any horror movie or manga she could read, "No..No..No...I'll be fine."

"I hope not, if you fail this test, that's what will happen. Another tutoring Lesson with me."

"Noooo….Look it just confuses me, not all of us lived in Paris." She whined at the threat. **She looked down at her phone, as she received a text. Instead of meeting at the Apartment, she was ordered to meet at another location.** She grumbled as it was really out of the way

_**She texted back, "Why? I'm closer to your home from my location right now."**_

_**"Just do what I'm telling ya." An Angry face emoji was next to the order.** _

She pouted, looking at the time, and started calculating how long she had to study after she had to meet 'him' today. She steamed as this pushed all her plans back.

"Stop your whining. Your accent and pronunciation is spot on, you just need to practice on the verbs and_ Grammaire." _She gave Blossom a cocky smile and stuck her tongue out, letting her playfully side slip to the surface. Blossom smiled back at her, stuffing her phone back into her bag.

"Show off. What book do you have now? More of those Boy Love graphic novels?" Blossom whispered, looking around, hoping that no one else heard her.

"No, I'm holding off on Yaoi for a moment...for this." She held up two books and hugged them lovingly, she was showing her complete fan girl side, brimming with more excitement than Blossom was, "For Edith Passion's two novels, I've been waiting for a year...a year...and two were published at the same time. Her work is so...*sighs lovingly* I read her short stories from another Publisher and I've been hooked ever since and now two books...two..." She sighed again, blushing.

"You sure are excited."

"Of course I am. This is her first book of the Hana's Love series. I read a preview on her website and I knew this is something to look out for. Her work is so realistic. She really writes about love, not just the good and mushy drama but the complicated bad of having the pain of cherishing people and her characters are so real." She rubbed her face against the book but realized what she was doing, she cleared her throat and was back to her serious, proper self, " So yes...I'm excited."

"What's this one about and please...keep it PG at least. Last time you explained a book, the old lady beside us almost had a heart attack." Blossom asked.

"Well it's about a high schooler named Poor Hana, who with hard work and studying gets into the **Prestigious Kokusai High.** She is met with opposition from Students and some teachers because she can't even afford the uniforms, basically they think she's trash. She's bullied by the Mean Three Harpies, girls who one day push her down and stepped on her hand when the school's boy idol shows up, his name is Haruto and rescues her."

Blossom blushed as she sighed, "A Hero to the rescue."

"Well that was from the preview, but Edith seems unpredictable. Her short stories seem to reveal that love is never simple. Sometimes, **it's the ones you never think about or hate that captures your heart. **The back of the book says there's another boy, so you never know." Brianna explained.

"It seems a lot more tamer than the stuff you normally read." Blossom commented as the cashier rung her books and she paid, she waited to the side for Brianna.

"What do you mean tamer? These are things that men and women do behind closed down or in public as my last Boy Love: Senki's book or Fifty shades of gray. I don't get what's the big embarrassment about, that book only had a little S&-"

"Shush Brianna...not out loud. People will think you're a pervert or something. So where are you going after this?" Blossom asked as they walked outside, she looked at her phone, wincing to herself at the time.

"I'm going to enjoy a quiet afternoon reading of course. Matei had to go back to Romania and Maggie is planning the catering for the charity party whatever for the dogs, the party is gonna be bigger apparently."

"It's been a month now and she hasn't made up her mind yet?" She whined.

"Well apparently she got the sudden idea to 'what do you call it' I guess an adoption of a sort. I kinda like that idea better though. I hope you guys can still come. I hate to be alone with those...blue blooded snobs."

"Of course, Belle has been going through all these baking recipes for it. It was kinda strange, she just left me behind like that."

"Perhaps she's going to visit 'her' again." Brianna said, both of them seem oblivious to the stares they were getting.

"Nah...that's not it...anyways, "Blossom looked up and saw how it was going to be dark soon, "Are you gonna be ok getting home by yourself?"

Brianna looked up, "There's plenty of light, damn, I'll be fine. You just get home and study."

"Of course, of course. See ya later." Blossom smiled rushed off. She hate lying. She went down a couple of blocks rushing and got onto the bus. She couldn't afford to be late, she would study when she got home. She sat on the bus, putting her shoulder bag on her lap, she pouted as she was no closer to figuring out her secondary ability yet. That was the key to tapping into her true powers.

_Mini flashback_

_"It's like this, "Ken started to explain when he placed a large bowl of water around the four girls, Belle was swinging on her shadow-made swing, "According to our theories and from the battles with the Rowdy ruff boys, think of this bowl of water to represent all your powers. It seems to me and the Professor, that your belts only seem to scratch the surface."_

_"Scratch the surface?" Bubbles tilted her head confused._

_"Yeah...like scooping the water with your bare hands. No matter how often or how much you scoop, it's pretty limited right? Even the reading from when you transform confirm this, " The Professor took over, grabbing the results, and placed them in front of the girls two sets of results, he points at the first one, "Look at this, for some strange reason your readings are stronger when you use your secondary abilities without transforming."_

_"But we got the belts when we were hit with the White Z rays. How is this possible?" Blossom asked._

_"I know, back then, your readings were pretty strong but now, it's stronger without your belts. One conclusion we came up with, back then, your bodies were just getting use to the White Z and the belts helped transition through it, but now your bodies are emitting stronger rays." The Professor almost seemed like it was talking to himself, leaving the girls puzzled and confused._

_Ken explained in simple terms, "You remembered how you guys had to run on track during PE. Think of it like this, when you girls first started walking, it was hard-"_

_"Speak for yourself." Buttercup nodded, looking smug at how fit she was._

_"Shut it, Stork...some of us are actually trying to learn." Brianna snapped._

_"Wh-"_

_Ken quickly interrupted before a fight could start, "I'm trying to explain. Now, walking was quite hard but your bodies adapted and it becomes easy to walk around track. The belts, made it easy to do it without causing any physical deformities like what it did to the others who were hit with Dark Z but now that your bodies are well adjusted, the belts don't help as much anymore, they only help you walk around track."_

_"Ok...so we are now adjusted to our abilities." Bubbles after a few minutes of explaining more, she finally figured it out, "It's like going to Level 2."_

_"Discovering and unleashing your secondary minor powers slowly, is sort of like your bodies going into a sprint. It's tiring and tough but you're scooping much more deeper into the water, which is way, your bodies get so tired."_

_Blossom nodded as she fully understood._

_I have to figure what my secondary ability is._

End of Mini flashback

Blossom sighed as she made it to the Mizunaki Gym, she was able to make it passed the desk clerks. There was a group of people all standing and she just had an educated guess.

"I bet that's where he is." Blossom grumbled as she was getting use to the swarm of admirers around a certain hot head.

Blossom made her way through the crowd and could hear the ladies.

"Who is that?" One lady commented

"Oh my god, that brown hair guy is pretty cute."

"What, not as cute as that red head. What color is that, like Apple red, it's too beautiful to be real."

"And dat ass." One woman howled.

"Yep," Blossom sighed as she knew she was right, "Excuse me," she yelled loud enough, she repeated the words over and over until she was finally able to make it to the front. There was a large plastic window revealing a basketball court and two teams of five playing, she watched as the ball was passed to Brick, who faked a guy out and passed the ball to the brown hair guy. Blossom gasped as she saw this cute black haired guy standing next to Brick with a smile.

Brick shouted, he was covered in sweat, he stretched his back muscles and looked to the side, seeing Blossom watching, he frowned and she frowned right back at him but gave him a small wave hi, "Let's wrap this up...last point wins all."

"Sure boss." The black hair guy smiled and ran to the other team, "And the winning team gets the bonus, c'mon everyone!"

Brick let it slip, this genuine smile as he spun the ball on his fingertips, all the girls around her sighed, lovingly.

"What a hottie!" One of the girls sighed.

"More like a selfish jerk." Blossom frowned. Blossom bit her bottom lip as she watched the teams started to play. She was never really into sports but she didn't mind watching the cute men play. They seem a bit older than Brick, she sighed as the one with black short cut hair tried to slam dunk but the man with brown hair slapped it out of hands and the ball bounced before a blonde guy grabbed it and tried to make his way down the court.

She pulled out her phone when it vibrated, getting the exciting news that Bubbles was hired. She text her back and then everyone around her started to cheer. She looked up as Brick had the ball. He gave a tall guy with brown hair the fake out and bounced the ball between his legs and rushed past him to catch the ball.

Blossom gasped as she felt a rush of adrenaline just from watching. The Black hair guy was trying to block and some of the other guys tried to block him but then he made a swift pass to a guy with dark blue hair guy blocked the past and rushed past them. Brick shouted something and shouldn't the blonde hair man stood in front of the dark blue guy, creating a pit. The dark blue guy was surprised and dropped the ball, the brown hair guy had it and passed it to Brick. He was so far down the court that no one could catch up to him. He jumped up...

She squealed, completely into the game, seeing Brick was hanging off the rim of the basket, and he let go and landed with a thud. She cheered wildly and smiled brightly.

The team was walking out of the basketball court, the other team was whining.

"Relax, relax guys...you all can get the bonus." He sighed, drinking out of his water bottle, everyone gasped, but then he said, " Provided you finish all your work and research for the Traverse Company holdings Meeting next week." He commented, waving back at them.

"Oh c'mon." The blonde guy whined having a strange welsh accent

"Hey I never said you will just get a bonus just like that. Ya gotta work for it. Hit the showers guys. See ya next week." He gave them a smile.

"Hey there, is there anyway I could get your-" One of the women tried to ask but Brick just walked right past them and Blossom went over to him.

"You were awesome. I didn't know you could play sports like that." She crossed her arms, "I'm glad you took my advise. Working out will do that hot headed blood some good." She nodded agreeing with yourself.

"You're late." That was all he could seem to say.

"Hey! I just gave you an compliment you jerk, and-" Blossom winced as she suddenly felt cold, evil stares chilling her spine. It was a very familiar feeling, she whispered, "Do you always have to avoid everyone and come straight to me, why don't you try and talk ta some of those other ladies?" She asked impatiently as she glanced back and saw some of the women looking at her and whispering to each other.

"Why the hell do I need ta talk ta those ladies? You're here, frankly I don't need to look at anyone else while my Puppy dog is around."

"I'm not your dog." She stomped and pouted angrily.

"Don't change the damn subject, why were you late?" He grabbed a fresh towel and wrapped his forehead and hair, then draped it around his shoulders.

"I've got a life to ya know and I can't control traffic." She gave him a snide remark, following him, "Fine I had ta go to the Bookstore."

"You would've gotten here faster if you flew." He said back, drinking water.

"I'm not flying...for you and risk your family seeing me. Besides, you were busy playing your game with your guys, making me wait like that is so...selfish. Who are they anyways?" She asked, looking at the black haired guy, the man's head moved in her direction and gave her a smile of his own.

Brick saw this, he glared, "Just my employees and They're too old." He grumbled, snapping her attention back to him.

"What are you implying?"

"I'm implying you can get that love struck look out of your damn eyes, they're too old for ya."

"Maybe I like mature guys, instead of emotionally insecure crybabies." Her frown deepened, "Are you going to eat or not? I got some things ta do and I want ta get this over with."

He clenched his teeth tightly in frustration.

_"She acts like being around me is a chore. I'm not emotionally insecure."_

"I'm hittin' the showers, wait out here." He commanded her but he stopped himself, "I-I-I won't be long." He seemed to face palm himself and just walked into the Men's changing room.

She sat on a chair, waiting impatiently. She pulled out her French language book, she skipped vocabulary and went straight to grammar and their rules. She rubbed her forehead in instant frustrations and her eyes wondered to her...Night of Hell book.

"Just...one chapter...couldn't hurt. Just one and I'll study." She bit her bottom lip and gave into temptation. She stuffed the French book and opened up the graphic manga. She gasped as their was a link to the reading and sounds of the book, and she squealed at the same of a freshly opened and marveled at the illustrations. She went on to the website on her phone, scanning the bar code on the book and clicked on the file underneath the book and was about to put her earphones on when...

"Ahem." A voice cleared it's throat loudly.

She slammed it shut as she thought for sure it was Brianna, "I promise I was gonna study!" She shouted, she covered her head, waiting for Brianna's fist.

"Excuse me?" A man's voice asked.

Blossom opened her eyes and looked up, she blushed and took a deep sigh in relief, she smiled widely, "Sorry about that. I...I thought you were someone else."

It was the cute guy that was smiling back at her with the black hair.

"Sorry to surprise you like that. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important." He pointed at her book, she stuffed it into her bag.

"Oh...no...not at all."

"My name is Natsuki and you are?"

"Oh I'm Blossom."

* * *

_Mini flashback, just before the men of the Black Hand Gang arrived at the Restaurant._

_The man with the dyed Blonde hair was smoking a cigarette. He had tattoos on his knuckles that said Black Hand proudly with the 10 of Spades on his right hand and a spider web tattoo on his net. He was sitting in the back seat, one of the men (Rin) was loading a small semi-automatic hand gun with a silencer ready._

_"**I don't care if the bitch is rich or lives in a big mansion.** Screw and f*ck her up, give her the special **Royale Flush**, text me back when you're done, send pics and have fun. They mess with the Black Hand, no one's safe." He ordered, he hung up one call and went to another one, "You're in front of White Haven Apartments, good...good...bash his brains out, Jumbo. Keep me posted." He hung up that call and went to the next, "Follow that dumb bitch. I'm telling ya, he killed Good ol' John over her. She's important, slit her throat."_

_"Are ya sure about this? I heard bullets don't affect them." The driver, Rango look back in the rearview mirror._

_"Those boys got a weaknesses, I learned everything I need ta, I 'ad 'em tailed for a week. I just wish I could've found the Sister, wouldn't mind giving her the **Royale Flush** myself. But I think going after three is 'nough. They'll know, that green eyed bastard will be cryin' like a bitch when I's done with him. The Black Hand always deals a winning hand."_

**End of Mini Flashback**

Buttercup growled at the comment but she placed her hand on her stomach as it rumbled loudly.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. Let me treat my little lady here." Butch said slyly and slid a menu to her, "Order whatever you want, I'm paying. Gentlemen, if you wish to try something, please feel free."

Buttercup looked at the menu, she was a slave to her stomach, free food is free food, even if it was 'Him' who paying for it.

One of the waiters came by the table and placed a gray and green sake mug and cups on the table. The three men were just sitting there waiting, the one with a pierce lip and dyed blonde hair combed upwards giving him a tough delinquent look. He felt his phone vibrated, he snuck a look when the waiter approached.

"I'm here." Texted Jumbo.

"Are you ready to order?" Butch asked her. He gave her a half smile.

"Eh….sure?" Buttercup ordered, "Miso pork and eggplant dinner sounds awesome."

"With Noodles or rice?" The waiter asked.

"Noodles."

"And the drink?" The waiter asked.

"Oh….Mango green tea." Buttercup said.

"Excuse me Gentlemen, I'm pretty hungry myself." Butch said, he ordered without looking at the Menu, "Pineapple fried rice. Now are you sure you three don't want anything. Nothing at all? It's all on me." Butch asked but all three nodded. The waiter left and came right back with Buttercup's mango green tea.

"Now I was quite...interested in your invitation after all that's-"

" Of course, but gotta be hospitable. Sung Lee, may I called ya that. Try some Umimoto Sake, the company that makes it does it right, they really appreciate quality over quantity." Butch poured them a glass, they grabbed theirs, waited until Butch drunk his before taking a swish. All three of them cough and started to tear up at such a powerful drink, while Butch placed his cup down and poured another him and Sung lee another.

"Nothing like it, Wooo, really kicks but has a sweetness." The blonde one named Sung Lee comments.

"I don't mind lettin' ya have a bottle, as a gesture of 'good 'will. It's really something with sweets."

"I'm not much into...sweets."

"Really, you and my Elder Brother have something in...common." Butch drunk another cup full and looked at Sung Lee, who hesitated but followed his lead. Buttercup looked back and forth as their was a moment of silence. The atmosphere was starting to become thick. Buttercup's and Butch's food came between that moment of silence, she grabbed her chop sticks and started to eat but she continued to look back and forth at them. Butch didn't touch his, he just kept looking right at Sung Lee and Sung Lee kept looking down at Butch's silverware.

_"No knives. Jumbo is in the building, the others haven't text me back...yet. This fool is right in the open and I have a hostage in arms reach. This Bitch thinks he can beat us."_

"I thought for sure he would be meeting us...instead of you." Sung Lee lit a cigar up and exhaled it over the table almost directly into Butch's face, "Being the Little Errand Boy and all."

Buttercup's eyes widened, her eyes darted to Butch's face but as always the face remained emotionless.

"Well I think it would be better if it was me...for your sake. He would've just jumped over the table and beat the shit out of you."

"Shall we begin."

"Let's." Butch had this half smile, then he tilted towards Buttercup, "This won't be long, then I'll give you my full attention."

* * *

A Large man was able to sneak passed the large Guard at the White Haven Luxury Apartments. He click the button and the elevator closed behind him. He made doubly sure that his body tattoos were covered and that his face was turned from the camera, making sure his 10 of Spades was covered. He placed black leather gloves and as the elevator dinged at his arrival on the floor, he smudge the previous button he pressed as to not leave any finger marks. He was uncomfortable with what he had to do but Sung lee's orders must be carried out.

"I'll make it quick, poor kid had nothing ta do with it." He walked down the hallway and right to the door, surprised it was left cracked opened.

* * *

Two men arrived at the Large Mansion which looked exactly like Dracula's castle, with its Gargoyles, gingko trees lining along the long drive way.

They walked quietly, hiding behind the trees, making their way along the drive way. The two men had tattoos of the 10 of spades on their hands.

"This is nuts. The Royale Flush. Look at this place, I don't know about this."

"Didn't you see that fine ass? I ain't gonna argue with the boss when he's giving us something so tasty to devour." One of them men licked his lips in anticipation.


	26. Plot: Part 2

**Sorry for being gone for so long, I was sick with CoVid and got pneumonia so that was fun, so on top of that one of my beloved cats that I've had for eight years passed away Thursday.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter might be a mess. I hope you like it**

"Blossom, that's an extremely cute name." Natsuki looked down at Blossom.

"_Not bad at all, she ain't much to look at but who can resist a rare red head. The Boss was talking to her, maybe she's one of his one nighters, a bit young though."_

"So how do you know the Boss?" He asked.

"The...Boss?" Blossom looked confused and a little flustered that someone so gorgeous was talking to her, she had to think for a moment, "Oh...you mean Brick?" She forgot that Brick owns a company, she really hasn't had a chance to look into this much, "Yes Yes...we kinda know each other." She lied a little, she didn't seem to notice a man was standing behind her, leaning against the glass wall of the gym outside.

"Hard to believe huh? I'm one of the interns at his company...his top interns and I'm a shoe in for a position there." He continued to brag.

"Well I hope you get the Job, I know its extremely important in this competitive field." Blossom showed some intelligence.

"Well yeah of course." Natsuki leaned against the wall, he was moving in, "I know this is sudden but you're seriously cute, perhaps when the Boss is done with ya, we could-"

"You could what?" A harsh voice appeared behind them, Natsuki jumped and turned around, Brick had this deadly glare on his face.

"CEO, hey, you're pretty quiet." Natsuki was sweating bullets at the glare he was getting from Brick.

"You mean sneaky, yes he is. Took you long enough, and then you had to interrupt too." Blossom pouted and glared back at him. Natsuki looked at her, stunned that she could talk like that to him.

Brick gave him a side glance, "You might want to go home, If I remember correctly you have some serious shit you need to do on a certain project at work." Brick was hinting through his clenched teeth.

"Y..Yes...the ealing with...yes of course CEO, thank you, Mr. CEO for reminding me." Natsuki bowed his head.

"Get your ass up, we're leaving." Brick grabbed her by the arm but she snatched out of his grip.

"I can walk just fine, thank you." She stomped, she gave Natsuki a smile and waved at him, "Bye Mr. Natsuki."

"See you at work, CEO." He waved, nervously, really sucking up but the moment Brick was out of sight, he frowned.

_"Man I should've gotten her number."_

Blossom frowned as she opened the car down and sat in the seat, Brick was fuming. There was a moment of silence as he drove down the street, looking back in his rear view mirror.

"I thought I said off limits." He snapped, taking a turn. He lit a cigarette with just the heat from his fingertips, he exhaled his cigarette.

"He was being nice and talking to me, unlike someone." She rolled her eyes, she coughed as the smoke filled the car, she even rolled down the window, "SECOND HAND SMOKE KILLS TO YA KNOW!"

He ignored her whining, shooting glances at the car that he knew was following them. He foiled their plan.

_Mini flashback_

_Just before Brick leaves for the gym._

_"I don't see why I can't go instead." Brick scoffed and growled, "I'm the eldest."_

_"He's going to send some men after your girl." Butch advised, getting ready for the meeting with Sung Lee, "A Very Black Hand move."_

_"Wh- I don't have a girl." Brick lied but then he looked to the left._

_"You really should learn to be a better liar, Big Bro. I kinda figured...but That isn't the issue here. I interrogated our dear friend Lester at the Hospital when I told him about the man you killed...it seems he was a child hood friend of Sung Lee, he's going to want revenge. And he's going to do it during the meeting for dramatic effect. Very tiresome and predictable."_

_"What about me?" Blitz asked._

_"If you have someone you've been getting close too...the one helping you sleep better at nights, than watch them. You shattered Kieran's hand, they're gonna want revenge. I've moved the pieces carefully even Boomer's."_

_"Boomer? What are you planning?' Blitz asked._

_"You'll see."_

_End of Mini flashback_

"Don't you get tired of sports?" She whined as she saw where he was taking her, a place called the Wild Pitch.

"C'mon this will be fun." Brick said, parking. The Wild Pitch was like a Baseball outdoorsy bar and cafe. There were metal tables and a green metal fence, baseball pitching machines and bats, "All we do is eat out. If you are to defeat me, you should exercise a little, build up your strength."

"Of course." Blossom looked determine, Brick had a light smile at that adorable determine look, she looked at the menu, "Oh they have corn dogs. New York style hot dogs. I've heard those are huge."

"They are and the best one are in the carts on the street."

"You've been to New York?" She gasped.

"Yeah, it ain't bad, "He suddenly had a deep frown as he looked back, seeing their faces finally but he turned his attention back to Blossom, they ordered and their food was brought, Blossom had two corn dogs, fried pickles and one New york style hot dog with sweet relish with a coke.

Brick had chili cheese fries, two new york hot dogs, he sips his coke and stole one of her fried pickles.

"Hey!" She snaps and pouts, "Those are mine and they're delicious."

"Don't be a selfish bitch, here have a chili cheese fry." He grumbled but he was smiling underneath.

"No way, first all that chili will give me gas. Rule 1, never get gas and fart on a da-" She shook her head wildly, "Forget what I said."

"So why are you carrying your bag in here?"

"Well, it has my wallet in it and my books. I don't trust that expensive car of yours. What if someone steals your car?"

"I can afford another one."

"That's not the point, I would lose my limited edition Night in Hell series." Blossom snapped and puffed her cheeks in rage, she held out her book, covering half her face in an adorable way.

"Night in Hell series, I didn't know you liked Scary things too. I thought you were just a annoying super hero nut freak Geek."

"Am not. Randy got me into it. There are different comics in here, by the same artists who did a series on Webtoons. This one is a continuation its about a vengeful ghost who transports students to a nightmarish alternate dimension with other terrifying souls that will kill them."

"Randy?"

"Yes, he's my friend since middle school" Blossom had hearts fluttering over her head as she was hugging her comic, she stuffed it back in and started eating a corn dog, "Of course, I can't read it until I study for my French test. If I don't pass, Brianna is going to beat me up."

"Seriously French, how slow are you? It's like the easier language ever." He scoffed and stole another fried pickle

"Stop it...and How do you know?"

He grumbled.

* * *

Reginald was outside, he didn't notice the two men in the yard as he was speaking with the Gardener who was in a huff by the garden shed.

"I will speak to Lady Margaret as soon as she returns tomorrow, but I'm telling you if you don't cover the roots properly then they'll pluck those roots out." Reginald explained.

"I have, I've done this for 20 years! I know what I'm doing! But nothing works against those demonic birds! Not to mention they chase me across the yard all day."

"I can only talk to Lady Margaret again about this matter but she wants them to have fresh air and sunbathe."

"Well tell her again! I can't work when I'm in fear of my life, especially that white one, it keeps eyeballin' me." The Gardener looked around, truly terrified.

When the Gardener and Reginald finally moved away from where the men were hiding they continue to move across. They hid behind another shed...they continued to move across the large field.

"This place is huge, how are we gonna find the target?" One of them whispered when suddenly, Brianna was walking by.

"There she is...its like the universe is handing her on a plate." The first one licked his lips in anticipation of what was going to happen. They followed her slowly behind the house.

She was on her phone with her Auntie Rosalina, who was congratulating her once again.

"Thanks Aunt Rosalina."

"Seriously, Disney is blew away by your songs, your latest ones are fantastic."

"Thanks." She simply responded, uncomfortable with the continuous praise. She made her way to a glass house that was in the back, it was near the pool house.

"The royalties will be sent into your account. My girl, you are making quite a name for yourself, Uncle Chopin would be proud, we all are." Aunt Rosalina covered her mouth, she always talked faster than her brain could register, "I'm sorry Titania."

"No...no...it's fine, it's been like what three...four years. I'm fine." Brianna unlocked the glass house's door and went in

"You must tell me where you get your inspiration for Into the Unknown (I don't own the song) when we see each other again."

"I guess, I don't know, can't explain it really. It just came to me."

"Spoken like a True Sonata. Well, I better get going, Rinka is taking me out. See ya." Aunt Rosalina hung up and Brianna sat back on her sofa. She looked down at her call log, **there was a number that kept calling her...she would answer but no one ever spoke, they would just hung up. She wanted to block the number so badly but...she just couldn't. It didn't seem like Morgan or her Father. She was about to dial the number but she stopped yourself like she did so many times.**

"Forget it, I'm not going to open something stupid or look for trouble. No one even says anything when I answer...plus...my book." She pushed it out of her mind once again.

It had light blue marble floors, white wooden sofas with the softest cushions decorated with sea horses and tables made from the same material. There were a few indoor plants in pots, giving her that outsides feeling and all around her was glass. This was the perfect room for reading especially on raining days.

It was decorated with an ocean theme with sea shells, star fishes, pearls, and of course sea horses.

It was her grandparent's gift to her on her 14th birthday, her own little private space.

"Alexa, play chill hip hop track." She said as she sat on the sofa. She couldn't open up her book fast enough.

Suddenly the door opened, May was carrying a plate of Egg Sandwiches and Cucumber and ham sandwiches with the crust cut off and cut into small rectangles and Fruit tea.

May bowed her head, "My Lady, the Mrs. Hubbard has made you some sandwiches and fruit tea."

Brianna just nodded, not even looking up.

May continued, "Mrs. Hubbard says that if you don't eat two sandwiches at least, she will come in here and grab your book."

"Ok...Ok..." Brianna grabbed whatever sandwich was closest and munched on it, cucumber and ham with mayo and mustard

The book was better than she expected, she was so engrossed that she didn't notice a shadow forming outside of the glass house.

* * *

Jumbo pushed the opened door slowly, he saw a slightly messy area kitchen and around the corner, a living with with clothes thrown on the floor.

"I just need to do it, then get out of here." Jumbo swallowed hard, he was uncomfortable but Sung Lee's orders must be followed.

"Is that the delivery man, it's about time you got here, I'm starving-" A voice came out from a closed down, a boy wearing glasses with sandy blonde hair came out, "Who are you?"

Jumbo just lunged at him...a gushed sound and blood exploded and Boomer laid face down in a pool of blood

* * *

Sung Lee and Butch just looked at each other. The atmosphere was so thick, and the silence was unbearable.

"I know it's you, I know you're the one who did that heist." Butch just spoke, she looked at him confused, still eating but she was ready.

_"These men, they don't know who they're dealing with."_ Buttercup was ready, she ate slowly and watched Butch's frozen emotionless face.

"What...me...of course not-"

Butch just lifted his hand up, a gesture that easily silenced Sung Lee without him even noticing, it was like Butch was in charge already.

"Please don't bore me by being predictable and playing this pansy game and deny it. Take ownership, it was a very brilliant plan and you gave us quite a run for our money trying to rack our brains trying to figure it out. Don't insult yourself by denying it." Butch simply said, he took another sip of his sake and poured another glass. The room was so silent, all you could hear was the clink sound of the ceramic sake container against the small ceramic cup.

"And what if...I had something to do with it? What are you gonna do, go to the Police?" Sung Lee snorted, showing his tough attitude, still looking at Butch's silverware and then back at him with a wide smile.

"Of course not, those assets have already been replaced or earned back. Of course...there is that poor security guard's life you took but I believe...your brother in law already paid for that life...eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth...Life...for a life." That last comment caused Sung Lee's nose to flare but he quickly calm himself down.

_"This is what that bastard does, trying to play his mind games. You're gonna need more than that if you wanna be in the Underworld of this city and you're just about to play the Charon's toll for putting your nose into our business." _Sung Lee smiled.

"That pathetic horse shit was nothing, just a patsy; but You killed someone else too. Ol' John too. Now he was a good friend of mines, what about that life? Accordin' to your philosophy, a life for a life."

Buttercup looked at Butch, not able to fathom what she was hearing.

"You-" She tried to muster the words as she looked at him, "You killed someone?"

"It was self defense my Tiger cub, they sent someone to kill a girl that Brick was with," Butch explained with a mocked kind smile but his eyes were cold, he turned his head back to Sung Lee, "But I hope the 'message' didn't infuriate you too much."

"Oh I've sent my reply."


	27. The Plot: The Abyss

_Hana bowed to the principal, who was pleased by her manners at least but he cleared his throat, pressing a button. A boy came into the office, he was tall and regal looking guy came through the door._

_"Ah Haruto,-_

There was a loud tap sound that sounded like it was tapping on the glass. She continued to read, when a louder tap finally snapped her out of it, she looked up finally. She roared in outrage as she saw who it was.

She marched over and opened a window outwards.

"Hello my Princess." Blitz greeted lovingly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snatched, annoyed that anyone would have the nerve to interrupt her book.

Blitz shivered at her harsh voice and that glare, "Oh my dove, how can you ask me so cruelly?"

"You're not to bother me today, you worthless piece of trash." She commanded.

Blitz shivered in pure delight at being insulted like this, "I know I'm your trashy slave, but I missed you so much I thought I would come and visit." He stuck his head through the window.

"Wait...no scratches...and you're not bleeding...how did you get passed security?" She looked at him questionable

"Security...there is no security around here. In fact, I think that's pretty sloppy of your folks, to have such a big mansion like this and no guards." He smiled widely showing his double sharp canine teeth, didn't even had to mention that he had tough skin like armor.

"Hardly, Of course we have guards, Maggie's pet peacocks: Leonardo, Donatello, Michealanglo and the worst, Raphael."

"Ninja turtles, how adorable?"

"No, Maggie is a fan of renaissance art. She raised them since they hatched, they attack anyone who gets near the place...especially Raphael, he's super aggressive, almost like he's out for blood."

_"That explains why they're not here or maybe they haven't got here yet. Did I beat them here?"_ Blitz had this dark look for a split second but then he smiled, "Even you?"

"Of course not, those foolish birds know better."

"You discipline them?" Blitz shivered, "Like how you tame my Baskerville with just one word and that lovely ice cold glare of yours, Oh how I wish you give me that look."

She sighed, annoyed still, she shut the window letting it hit his back, she started to walk away, "I'm busy-"

"I thought maybe we could go out, my dove." Blitz said, he came in through that same window, he went straight for the sandwiches, grabbing the egg sandwich. He took a bite and shivered, "This is delicious."

"I already filled my weekly quota of you and those are my sandwiches." She pouted, "I'm reading my b-"

"But my Angelic Princess, I've had such a rough day at work and I really could use your sweetness to cheer me up. I had to deal with that greedy bastard Wilson from Wilson-Goy-"

"How dare you interrupt me with your pettiness. I said no." She snapped in her cold voice.

Blitz shivered in delight as he received that cold glare, "Oh You are an Ice Princess but I can't waver from this."

That was when..."Oh Titania, I know this is your private space, but I want-" Maggie came right into the room, holding flora samples for the Big animal Charity auction, but she paused when she saw Blitz, her eyes dashed between both of them and a smile came onto her face.

"No...No...Maggie, this isn't what it looks like-" Brianna snapped.

"That is my Titania, oh I should've known you wouldn't let 'That' incident stop you. Oh my god." Maggie smiled widely with excitement, she marveled at his built as he gave her a strange cold look.

"Maggie. What are you doing back here?" Brianna asked.

"I felt so bad for leaving you by yourself so I cut my trip and perhaps we could spend some time together with the big Animal Charity Fundraiser; but I see my Fairy Queen has some company after all." She winked.

"Hello, I'm Lady Margaret Isabella Castille Sonata." She introduced herself, holding out her hand and giggled like a school girl when he shook her hand, she whispered loudly to Brianna, "Oh my goodness, he's like my Matthew, when he was young, "Then she looked at Blitz and repeated. "You are just like my husband when he was young."

"Maggie, Matthew isn't tall like this."

"I only meant, big...muscular...very well built. You would'nt known it, Titania but your Matthew was built like he was in the marines. I see you have my taste in men, Oh whoa you are so handsome." Maggie blushed lovingly but Blitz looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable, like her grandma scared him and she noticed this, "I have a good feeling about this one."

"I'm...Blitz." He simple just answered with a forced smile.

"Oh You thought I wouldn't approve or such nonsense, sneaking him around. No wonder you've been going out so much and she told us that she was going out with her best friends, naughty naughty." Maggie shook her finger at Brianna.

"This was a surprise visit and he was just leaving." She glared at him.

"No, No, No, Titania, he probably came far-"

Blitz smiled as he saw his opportunity, he sighed mockingly, "Well I really did ya know. I thought me and Princess here could hang out a little bit, just to lift my spirits up but sadly she said No." He made a puppy dog pout at Maggie, Brianna just rolled her eyes.

"Oh Princess, "Margaret sighed lovingly, "Of course, of course. Titania, you should go out."

"Maggie-" She tried to protest.

Maggie grabbed her book, "I won't hear of it Titania, you can always read your book anytime. You such have as much fun as you deserve, my Sweetness; And he came all the way over here to see you and how can you say no to that face. Now, go out and have fun...but not too much fun without..._**protection**_." She whispered that last word and started to push her out the door, "Have a lovely time, my darlings and Blitz, you are welcome at anytime."

"Thanks. We won't be out too late." Blitz waved, pushing Brianna along.

"You manipulative Serpent." She hissed as she was taken to his motorcycle, "You did that on purpose."

"Come on, Cheer me up, do your wretched servant this favor." He pouted happily.

Two of the men watched in frustration as Brianna grabbed the helmet and put it on, they were covered in scratches and one was even bleeding from a peck wound. Blitz had this sudden serious look on his face as he looked around, he smiled and got on the bike.

"Hold on." He advised, putting his helmet on.

"Let's tell Sung we failed-" The second one whimpered, wiping the blood off his forehead but he was interrupted by the first one.

"And get punished, forget it. We're gonna get that Bitch."

"But she's with the Steel Dragon, we can't possibly-"

"All we've gotta do is-"

"_Keee!"_

A loud screech sounded right behind them, a large Congo Peafowl was rushing right at them with pure rage in its eyes. It flapped it wings at the men and jumped at them, its razor talons gleam. The two men screamed.

* * *

"Really? Butch continued. He pulled out a cigarette and lighter, enjoying the men's nervous expressions, "What's you reply?" He lit the cigar, the way he spoke was different, it was almost like a calm threatening whisper.

"Let's not beat around the bush, I sent some 'party favors' to each of your brothers and that cousin, the Steel Dragon, as payment for break Kieran's wrist."

_"Of course you did, as expected." _Butch sighed, "The Steel Dragon, that really does have a nice tone to it, doesn't it?" He picked up the dinner knife and tapped it against the table, "Honestly that is a nice nickname. Blitz is often very fond of dragons, I think he would have them as pets if they existed." He was speaking softly, but Buttercup placed her chopsticks down. Despite them having a chat, Butch's aura darkened and spread like wildfire. His aura felt so tingling all of a sudden like static electricity, this aura only happened one time.

"_He's about to attack." _Buttercup pulled her compact. Butch suddenly grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. He gave her this half smile but this dark look in his eyes, almost like he was threatening her like he was saying 'I wouldn't do anything stupid if I was you.'

"How is your meal, my Tiger Cub? I think that's a new dish the chef was dying for me to try." He grabbed her compact. She gasped, trying to grab it back but he held it out of reach. He grabbed her hand when she tried to get it back, "Oh my Fiesty Kitten, you don't need to look at yourself, you're already too cute for words. Plus if you continue to keep your hands under the table, our friends might get the wrong idea. Right?"

She snatched her arm away and gave her a nasty glare back, slowly getting the hint, she placed her hands on the table. She saw that one of the men did seem to relax.

Sung Lee spoke, "Now I demand 2 Million if you want me to call off the attacks. Nobody's goin' get hurt. I would suggest that you hurry and wire the money to me or that Little Brother of yours is gonna get hurt...really really bad." Sung Lee had this cocky smile. Buttercup paused, looking at Sung lee, her eyes kept darting to Butch and back to Sung Lee.

_"Did he just threatened him? Is he...blackmailing him?"_

A scary sound just echoed throughout the restaurant, the three men looked...suddenly uncomfortable and Buttercup just suddenly had a chill going through her spine as the sound...was Butch's laughter, his dark chuckled echoed out until he suddenly just stopped. He tilted his head with a wicked full smile completely showing his teeth and those glowing dark forest green eyes.

"Oh god damn, how funny. You actually made me laugh, how amusing. I actually thought you were all about revenge but...this is just about money. I wonder how your man will feel knowing that you sent him to his death over money." He turned his attention back to Buttercup, "Quite sad really."

"His death?" Sung Lee stood up, he turned pale at just the thought, "You're lying."

"Yes...yes...I was very conflicted." Butch leaned back in his chair, that stoic face of his was chilling to the bone. He exhale his cigarette smoke, "I didn't want to, ya know. I didn't want my Little Brother involve, but you involved him yourself and you really shouldn't have done that. I guessed that you would though, you spared my Brother Beast because you probably thought, like the rest of the world, he was a girl and you never hurt the women of your victims, How very . chivalrous of you...stupid but chivalrous. That's really too bad, the person you sent would've been alive if you sent him after Beastiekins."

Sung Lee grabbed out of his pocket and called Jumbo's phone. No answer.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. You should probably check on your other men too. A lot of things could've happened." Butch said coldly with an inhale of smoke, he watched patiently and Buttercup looked so confused, not having any idea what to do. Sung Lee called several people, but none of them answered. He slammed his phone to the floor in frustration, he looked angrily at Butch.

"You bastard." He hissed those words.

"Now, now, now, no need to be insulting, you brought this on yourself, "Butch leaned forward, his cold expression didn't waver, "**You thought you came here for battle, but you already lost the war."**

Sung Lee suddenly lunged.

* * *

Jumbo jumped as he was unnerved by the Owl's screeching and it flapping his wings in his direction.

As if on cue, a husky came out of a room, growling and baring its teeth at Jumbo, it lowered to the ground as if ready to pounce. He swallowed hard, uncomfortable with the fact he may have to kill the dog. He was getting ready for it to attack, when his phone vibrated, it was the boss Sung Lee.

"What could he-"

He was interrupted when a hand suddenly gripped his ankle tightly.

_"He shouldn't be alive...I completely crushed his skull."_

_Mini flashback_

_Boomer fell back to the ground, his nose was bleeding as he got a swift kick in the stomach._

_"Lying Little Bastard, you just cost me 1000 dollars." The man screamed, he grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up. The woman was smoking a cigarette, very pissed off that they lost money as well. She took the cigarette butt and pressed it against his skin._

_He screamed bloody murder as it burned, Grey Wind was whimpering and scratching the metal door of his cage. _

_"Shut that damn mutt up!" The man snapped and the woman back kicks the cage but that didn't stop Grey Wind from barking and growling, "If you don't shut it up, I will."_

_"No...don't hurt him." Boomer mustered the speak the words but screamed as he was burned again._

_"I will slit this puppy's throat if you give me anymore wrong answers." He pulled out his knife and stabbed Boomer's hand straight through. The two took such great joy at the agony, tears and wails that he yelled. The man stabbed his hand again and again until he stopped at the sixth time. He scoffed as the wounds healed automatically._

_"Damn Freak but he has lasted longer than the others." The woman smiled wickedly and she gave Boomer a swift kick in the head, sent him rolling on the ground. They left, leaving the basement down._

_Boomer laid there, his eyes were wide open. His wounds healed automatically, but the light from his eyes begin to fade..._

_**"I just want the hurting to stop."**_

End of mini flashback

"Why would you do that?" Boomer's voice sounded so eerily creepy, here was blood on his forehead draining down his face. He was pulling himself up on Jumbo's clothes.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" He screamed as he tried to pull Boomer off of him, he hit him again on the head but it only stopped him for a moment. He continued to climb up until he was able to get on his feet but he was holding so tightly.

"That really hurt you know." He said, there were shadows covering his eyes that whole time, he had this smile on face as he looked up at Jumbo, "I don't like when people like you hit me."

"_Those eyes!"_ Jumbo was shaken in fear as he peered into those dark pit of eyes, there was no light, it was like staring into the dark abyss of the Ocean. It was almost like those eyes were freezing him. He used all his willpower just to try to punch him in the face.

Boomer caught it and started to squeeze hard, he crumpled to the ground as he felt his wrist shattering under such pressure, "I just want the hurting to stop. So that means...I can hurt you back and that means...**You're not going anywhere**." Those cold glowing eyes came closer and closer to his face, until Jumbo could see his reflection in the abyss.

Beast was bottle feeding the kitten and Luno Ghost was gnawing on the bone while they were watching a Korean Drama, when Beast heard a scream down below.

"Honestly what is Little Brother doing with his Television up so loud?"


	28. The Sugar Man

Blossom yelped as a baseball whizzed right past her, she cringed to the side as if trying to avoid any chance of getting hit.

Brick took an exhale of smoke, glancing back at the group of four men that were chatting, taking swings with the bat.

"_Look at them, trying so hard to act. They're good, I'll give 'em that." _His concentration was broken by a louder yelp and a whine.

"This is impossible! It's too fast!" She whined louder and pouted in outrage, "How is this going to help me with French?"

"We made a deal, I would teach you if you could hit one ball."

"It's imposs *yelp*-" She squeaked as another ball flew past her face. She cried out in frustration and just threw the bat down, "I'm done, I rather face Brianna's Punishments than get hit in the face. " She whimpered when she said that but she didn't want to take it back.

"God, you're hopeless."Brick sighed some smoke through his nose, threw his cigarette onto the ground and stubbing it out with his shoe as he walked towards her.

"You just need to focus." He said softly, he picked the bat up and placed it in her hand, but...it was like he was holding her hand just a little tighter.

**The song is called Je T'aime, I don't own this song and I listen to the male version. **

**Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour**  
**I am forever yours**

He was behind her now, still holding her hands as they clasped around the handle, "Now, get into position."

**Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher**  
**You're always in my prayer**

"Eh?" She was at a sudden lost for words, her stomach felt tight and weird all of a sudden.

"Now hands tightly together, "He whispered, he was so close, his cheek was almost touching hers. She was holding the bat upwards by her face.

**Softly, sweetly**  
**Wrapped up in heaven's arms**

He had this strange deep look in his eyes as he touched her elbows and he continued to whisper, "Elbows up." He was rubbing her elbows as he pushed them up.

**Sailing, soaring over the moon**  
**Gathering star dust**

She clenched her lips tightly, as he was touching her stomach now.

"Level swing."

**Be still, be safe, be sure**  
**Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour**

His hands were still on her lower stomach, "And Patience...Now...focus on the ball."

**Wishing, praying**  
**All of your dreams come true**

"I am." She finally spoke, but her face was this bright cherry red as she couldn't really focus and it was evident when the ball flew past her again.

**Please remember**  
**Where'er you are my heart is with you**

She thought for sure Brick was going to be pissed off but he just sighed, smelling like a warm fire and smoke.

"You're not focusing." His head was resting directly on her shoulder and he exhale deeply on her ear, causing her body to tingle strangely.

"How can I-" She was about to snap at him but her mind was racing too fast, butterflies were fluttering in her stomach and her hands were beginning to sweat, this was an all too familiar feeling

**Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher**  
**Always in my prayer**

"Focus...now block out everything else. Slow the ball down by focusing on it. Speed is all about the mind. Your mind needs to slow the ball down...so your** body** can follow." When he said the body part he clenched her body to his, taking in her sweet scent of strawberries and vanilla, "Slow your breathing, be calm." He backed away...

Her breathing eventually was slowing down despite her heart beating up into her throat. She poured all that nervous uncomfortable energy focusing on the ball that was coming out of the machine. Everything started to move slowly around her, her eyes glowed bright pink, and there was a deep exhale of cold air escaped her breath. The ball shot out of the machine...

_"I can see it! I can...hit...it." _Her arm followed her eyes and she swung.

**I am forever yours**  
**Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour**

The ball swirled, it was smoking as it hit the fence. Blossom was stunned for a second.

She screamed in delight, jumping, "I did it! I did it!" She turned around to see Brick leaning against the fence, one of his eyebrow went up like he saw something interesting but he didn't say anything.

"Good, now do it three more times."

"What!?" Blossom's jaw dropped stun, the bat was starting to feel a little heavy, her arms were starting to feel heavy, "But-But..." She was about to whine but he came up close to her.

He clasped her face with both hands, he was softly pinching her cheeks,"You wanna beat me right? You want to take me to justice and make me pay for my crimes. Well, you're gonna have to stop your bitchin' and dig deep." He pinched her cheek harder, causing her to wince and blush.

"I will beat you." Blossom pouted, rubbing her cheek, a determine look on her face with her cherry blush continue.

"That's more like it. Now three more." Brick ordered. He leaned on the outside of the fence looking behind him, ignoring Blossom's yelp again.

* * *

Sung Lee had grabbed Buttercup with one arm, pulled a knife and pointed it right at her neck. She glared up at Sung Lee, not even scared about the knife. His two men pointed their guns at Butch.

Butch's calm expression cracked for a split second but he just poured himself a large glass of sake.

"I will get what I'm owned, enough of this bullshit." Sung clenched his teeth, "I demand 2 Million in cash."

"What? You expect me to give it to you? I don't carry that kinda cash with me all the time. How about Cash App?" Butch said so calmly that it was unnerving. He drank the large glass of sake in one gulp and exhaled his cigarette.

"And you have my account number somehow, I know you've got some super talented hacker who does your dirty work online. It's gonna be in cash."

"I'm saying this for your sake. You're not gonna be able to hold her for too long." He was very amused by the pure rage on Buttercup's face.

"_She's practically there. Perfect."_

Sung Lee tightened his grip on her and kept his knife pointed at her neck ready to draw blood.

"Nah, Why should I pay? We did nothing wrong." Butch took a deep exhale of his cigarette, "In fact, it was all your fault." He turned his attention to Buttercup, "You may be wondering what all this is about Tiger Cub. You see this punk here, is a member of the Black Hand Gang. You may not know this, they do keep a low profile but they're pretty famous in the Criminal Underworld. They deal in mostly drug trafficking and trade, nothing like the Amoeba Boys. Sung Lee here, is the Pinky of the Black Hand, pathetic really, what exactly does the pinky do?" Butch teased.

"Hey?! You don't take me seriously-"

"Of course I take you seriously enough...as a pinky." Butch continued, he stood up and leaned against the table, not even caring about the guns pointed at him, he just continued looking at Buttercup, "Sung Lee here was a big time dealer, quite brilliant really before my brothers and Blitz shut him down big time and this is all revenge. You see Tiger Cub, he targeted a certain age group and even certain schools. He targeted kids well...actually young teens and his main areas were...**prestige** schools, where children can afford it...or Now this is where he's really ingenious. See the Kids would be in these tough schools where grades were everything, drugs like Adderall for people with ADHD; but guess what, if you don't have ADHD or ADD, it gives you energy, perfect for those stay up all night projects. He and his men got kids seriously **hooked**, from what I understand, some even in the **hospital** and rehab." Butch was secretly enjoying the slow realization on her face as the cogs in her brain were slowly turning as she was putting it together.

"Prestige Schools, huh?" Buttercup's head was down towards the ground, shadow was covering her eyes.

_Mini flashback_

_"Sam, will you calm down?" Buttercup groaned but even frustrated she was beyond worried._

_Sam was beyond frazzled, he had dark circles under his eyes, his spiky hair was greased and pressed down. He was pacing back and forth._

_"I-I need sugar...I can't focus, if I don't...I-I-I need help." He started hitting himself on the head as if trying to make himself think or harm himself, she couldn't really tell. She grabbed his arms and held them down to his side._

_"Calm down Baby Bro, I'll help ya."_

_Sam was breathing heavily, still in panic mode, "Yes...Yes...please help me, I need the sugar, the pills." Dave started to pull out wrinkled money out of his pocket, "This is all I have, if y-y-you can let me borrow some money. I need the Sugar man's pills. I-I-I can pass this test." Sam had this breathless chuckled, it was as if he was unraveling right before her very eyes."_

_End of Mini flashback_

"Are you...the Sugar Man?" Buttercup asked in a soft but deadly tone. Her body was tensing up and her muscles were bulging. From Butch's view point, he could see this pure white aura spilling out of Buttercup as her rage went to a whole new level.

"Whoa, she even knows your Street name." Butch said in a mock surprised look, that was all it took.

Sung Lee didn't have time to react, he felt the hardest elbow to his stomach ever. He was about to crumple to his feet when he was suddenly grabbed by the neck.

"You bastard!" Buttercup snapped, her eyes glowed brightly as she raised her fist, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THAT YOU ALMOST KILLED MY BROTHER!" She screamed so loudly that any glass in the dining area shattered.

Her fist collided into his face and sent him crashing into the ground. His nose was broken, his mouth was bloody.

Such a powerful punch, it was like being hit head on by a truck. She stood over him, he whimpered as this Titan popped her knuckles.

"S-s-stay away from me, you freak."Sung Lee whimpered, holding the knife poorly. She grabbed his hand with the knife and squeezed tightly and with on twist, she broke his hand. She sat right on his stomach, raising her fist.

"ALL FOR MONEY!" She screamed as she brought her fist crashing down onto his face.


End file.
